The Gift of Love
by hilandmum
Summary: This sequel to Unconditional Love continues the story of House, Cameron and their daughter Gretchen with the addition of baby Alexander
1. Chapter 1

As promised, here is the sequel to Unconditional Love. I hope you enjoy it as much.

When I wrote this, I was experimenting with several things, including telling it in first person, writing chapter from different peoples' points of view, and including flashbacks. The 'present' parts are written in present tense and in italics; the flashbacks in past tense.

This starts a little more than six months after UL ended, sometime in June. The flashbacks tell what happened between New Years and then, how the House family came to this point.

**Chapter 1. WELCOME TO MY LIFE - Just after midnight**

_I sit here at my wife's bedside waiting for her to wake up. I'll_

_admit, I'm not a patient man. But I'll sit here for as long as it_

_takes._

_She looks like she's just sleeping, my sleeping beauty. Instead,_

_she's been unconscious for ten hours, thirteen minutes, and_

_twenty-two seconds. But who's counting?_

_I look over at my ten-year-old daughter, Gretchen. She's finally_

_fallen asleep on the other chair in the room, exhausted with worry_

_about her mother, a worry overshadowing her joy at meeting her baby_

_brother._

_Baby Alex sleeps the sleep of innocence, completely unaware that his_

_mother lies unconscious less than ten feet away. Our beautiful little_

_son, well, not so little at 8 pounds and 22 inches. And don't anyone_

_else dare call him beautiful. But he is, perfect in every way._

_Still, I can't sleep. I look back at Allison. Nothing has changed._

_Her vitals are good. She just isn't awake, and when she does open_

_those gorgeous green blue eyes, note I said 'when', not 'if', there's a_

_chance she won't be able to see._

_I stroke her cheek and repeat the mantra I've been saying for hours._

_"Allie, time to wake up, it's time to come back to us." She has to_

_wake up, you know. There's no way I can raise our children alone._

_Gretchen's at an age where she needs her mother the most. A mother_

_to get her through her first period, her first date, her first_

_broken heart. All I can do is feed her pizza addiction, play video_

_games with her, and teach her to play the piano and guitar._

_And Alex, well, Alex needs to learn first hand what a remarkable_

_woman his mother is. Beautiful inside and out. Caring and intelligent_

_and affectionate and strong. When she gives you her heart, it's_

_forever and it changes your life._

_"Allison, your children need you" I whisper. "I need you."_

How did this happen? Things were going so well. My life was, if not

perfect, so much better than it had ever been.

I was never as happy as I was during our wedding and honeymoon on

the Caribbean Princess last December. I had my beautiful bride and

my equally beautiful daughter with me. Their love for me had brought

me the kind of joy I never thought I'd experience or even deserved.

We were surrounded by friends and family. My longtime best friend

Wilson and his wife, our boss, Lisa, were with us, along with their

son Tommy, who's one of Gretchen's best friends. So were her other

best friend, Emily Palmer, and Emily's mother, Clair, Allison's

friend from Albany who'd moved to Princeton soon after Allie and

Gretchen in the fall. And Wilson's younger brother, Marty, who worked

for Clair in the PPTH labs, and his girlfriend, Nancy Lloyd, who

shared an office with Allison in Infectious Diseases. Allison's

younger sister Bonnie Farmer, her husband Billy and their two little

boys, Kevin and Keith rounded out our party.

My brilliant idea for a wedding at sea had been sparked by Allie's

equally brilliant comment about being married by a ship's captain.

It turned out even better than we thought. And things continued to

go our way when we returned home.

**Chapter 2. HOME AGAIN, HOME AGAIN, JIGGITY JIG**

When the taxi that took us home from the airport reached 17 Cherry

Tree Lane, the driver was able to pull up into our driveway only

because someone had shoveled it. Maybe one of the Nayars next door,

Nita or her father or brother. Or even the old man, Nita's

grandfather.

Of course, it could have been the remodeling crew that was supposed

to install our whirlpool tub, two-sided fireplace, and Gretchen's

restaurant-style booth while we were gone. They did have to get

their trucks in, I guess.

The taxi driver helped us in with our bags. Well, you didn't expect

me to carry them, did you? We decided to get settled before we went

to pick up our Basset, Junior, from Chase and his new wife Sully,

the best of my current ducklings.

Gretchen ran immediately to see her booth on the backyard patio, but

was back immediately.

"It's not there!" she cried.

"You did notice it snowed" I pointed out.

"Well, yeah," she conceded, but it was obvious she was disappointed.

"Sweetie, they'll build it when they can," Allie said, putting a

comforting arm around her shoulders. We didn't call her compassionate

Cameron for nothing.

I was more curious about what the workmen HAD done. The rest of the

work was indoors. I headed for our bedroom, but passing the archway

to the living room I noticed there were still tools out on the

fireplace hearth. The view from the bedroom confirmed that the

replacement fireplace was in but far from finished. "Great!" I

couldn't help exclaim. OK, that wasn't the word I used. The tile

work on both sides still needed to be finished and neither the doors

nor the screens were installed.

Next I inspected the bathroom with Allison right behind me. At least

that looked finished, the boring old tub replaced by one with

whirlpool jets. Things were looking up.

The next morning I was woken by the most God-awful racket. Allison

sat up at the noise, then immediately slid under the covers.

"Greg, there are men in our living room and they can see right in!"

she exclaimed in dismay.

Sure enough, I could see the face of one of the tile setters peering

in through the fireplace opening. My wife wrapped herself in the

sheet and stood up to head to the bathroom, pulling the covers off

of my nearly nude body. Of course, I pulled back.

"You're not going anywhere without me." We managed to cover both of

ourselves with the one sheet and made it through the walk-through

closet/dressing room to the bathroom.

I took a leak, then joined Allie in the shower, grateful that they

couldn't see us in here. Hey, only I get to see the shower water flow

over her and then scrub her back and, a little more gently, her

front.

They couldn't see into the dressing room either. A good thing, too,

since we did get a little carried away. Only then did we get dressed

and head to the kitchen.

Gretchen was already sitting at the table. "Morning," she chirped.

"Did you know that they color the grout so it matches the tile?

Oliver told me."

"Who's Oliver?" her mother asked as she started the coffee, although

I already guessed that was the name of our peeping Tom.

"He's the man on the floor in the living room, putting tiles on the

hearth. David's the one working on the surround," she said.

In just a half hour or so she'd learned the names of the workmen

as well as all about what they were doing. That's my daughter!

"How much longer is this gonna take?" I asked Miss know-it-all.

"Just two or three days," she replied. "Should I make toast?"

"Sure, Sweetie," Allie agreed. She'd started some bacon sizzling on

the stove and took out some eggs to scramble. The food was done

quickly, which was good since I'd already worked up an appetite. We

all dug into our breakfast. Naturally, Allison wouldn't sit down

until she offered the tile setters some coffee, too, but they seemed

to have brought their own food and drink.

"We're going to have to do something about that fireplace opening"

Allie said when she finally sat down to eat.

"Hmmm" I agreed, all sorts of possibilities running through my mind.

"I'll think about it."


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

Wow! Thanks for all of the wonderful comments on the first two chapters. And thanks to everyone who favorited this story and me.

We'll get back to the present next time, but here's some more on the events leading up to June.

I hope you had a great day yesterday.

I'm looking forward to more comments. Thanks for being such great fans of my work.

**Chapter 3. WORKING NINE TO FIVE**

About an hour after we finished breakfast, I walked into my office for the first time since

before Christmas. I was much earlier than usual, but I didn't think

I wanted to hang around and bond with Oscar and Daniel or whatever

their names were. A glance into the conference room confirmed that

Yen was the only one in so far. When Sully came in I'd have to let

her know we'd be by to pick up the pooch that evening.

Sully must have been keeping my mail under control. There were only

three envelopes set aside for my attention. Probably should have

been none.

The first was a statement telling me I still hadn't sent in my AMA

dues for the new year. C'mon. It was only January third.

The second was from a patient from about a year before. Or so she said.

I certainly didn't remember her. Anyway, she also said that my

diagnosis of the cause of her life-threatening condition, and the

treatment and cure, had made it possible for her to finally become

pregnant. She wanted me to know that she and her husband had just

become the proud parents of a boy and they were naming him Clarence

Gregory Ditweiler. I hoped the kid would have enough sense to drop

the 'Clarence' before he started pre-school. Gregory is a much

cooler name!

I almost tossed the final letter out without reading it. It was from

Sebastian Charles. But curiosity, or maybe something else, prompted

me to open it.

It was an invitation to join him on a panel on tropical diseases as

part of a fundraiser. Fat chance. Still, the intriguing thing was

this final paragraph:

I hope it won't deter you from participating

to learn that I have also asked your former

Fellow Allison Cameron to be on the panel. Her

recent work on the Brazilian flu, not to mention

her beauty, makes her a big draw. I understand

she has rejoined Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching

Hospital, so I can only assume the two of you

have no difficulty working together.

I leaned back and thought about that. Dr. Charles had been attracted

to Allie when he met her so many years ago. Did he still feel the same way?

I wasn't surprised when she showed up at my office door less than

fifteen minutes later.

"Did you see the invitation from Sebastian?" she asked.

"Sebastian?" I couldn't help playing innocent.

"Yes, that invitation." She pointed to the sheet of paper I

still held in my hand. Oooops!

"You wanna do this?" I asked, but then answered my own question. "Of

course you do. Using your new-found celebrity to raise money to

research diseases."

"What about you?" she asked. "I'm sure Sebastian doesn't really

expect you to come."

"Then why did he ask me?"

"Because if, by some chance you actually said 'yes', it would be a

big coup for him."

"Yeah," I nodded, deep in thought.

Just before noon I went looking for my wife so that she could buy me

lunch. She wasn't in her office, and neither was Lloyd. Next stop,

her lab.

The young tech was running blood tests. Maggie? Maddie? Something

like that. "Where's Dr. Cameron?" I asked.

She looked up from her analyzer readout. "Dr. Billings asked her to

consult on a new Brazilian flu patient."

I hoped she wasn't giving out information that easily to just anyone.

"She told me that I could tell you if you came by." She seemed

to read my mind. Allison said this kid was sharp and she was right.

"Thanks, Meggie." I made an effort to read her badge.

She flashed a bright smile my way. "Anytime, Dr. House."

I took off down the hallway to the patient rooms used by Allison's

department. Sitting on a bench outside the rooms were two familiar

people, Joe Romano and his wife.

"Dr. House, have they called you in on my daughter's case?" Joe

asked.

"Is Dr. Cameron in with her?" I asked noncommittally. "So Calene's

got the flu?"

"Not Calene. It's one of the twins, Evie," Mrs. Romano replied.

Just then Allison and Billings slid open the door to one of the

rooms and came towards us.

"It's definitely Brazilian flu," Cameron told Joe and his wife. I

didn't even try to think of her name.

"So why isn't the antibiotic working?" Joe asked.

"We just need to be more aggressive with the treatment," she told him.

"Why don't you go in and see her."

Once they were gone, Billings said, "I hesitate to change antibiotics

without Davidson's agreement."

"We shouldn't wait until he comes back," Allie said. "I know it's

Davidson's case but..."

"Forget Davidson," I suggested. OK, I didn't quite use the word

'forget'.That b st rd was and always has been a menace. "Get Taylor

to agree to the change in meds."

"What House means is that if you get Taylor's OK, then Davidson can't

question what you've done," Allie interpreted.

Billings nodded in understanding, then left in the direction of

Taylor's office, a pensive look on his face.

**Chapter 4. BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME**

"The patient's a twin?" I asked.

"Yes. I guess you're thinking along the same lines that I am." Allie

put her arm through mine as we walked to the elevators.

"Identical or fraternal?"

"Identical. I've already asked Joe and Linda to bring Edie, the other

twin, to the hospital so we can test her and compare her blood

chemistry to Evie's," Allie told me.

"Good." We'd reached the elevators. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Her appetite had certainly increased during

this pregnancy. And the extra weight suited her. She was filling

out in all the right places.

"So, where's dastardly Davidson?" I asked. I guess I should have

called him worse, but at the time that seemed appropriate.

"He's in New York for a conference this week."

"Spreading inaccurate information, no doubt."

"I just hope he's not too hard on Billings when he gets back next

Monday. The important thing is to get that little girl well again."

Allison and I ate some lunch in the cafeteria and then returned to

my office for a little afternoon delight. I closed my blinds, locked

my door, and then proceeded to ravish my wife.

But too soon she had to get back to check on her patients, and there

was something I had to check too.

I found Josh Beaumont where I expected, sitting in front of his

computer command center.

"Dr. House, welcome back."

I nodded at him. He knew why I was there.

"Our boy Davidson was busy while you were gone," Beau reported. "He

tried again to access Dr. Cameron's files. Unsuccessfully, of course.

Then he tried Dr. Palmer's." He looked at me and smiled. "Seems like

Dr. Palmer has beefed up the security on her files. I wonder why?"

His smile turned to a smirk. "But, he wasn't ready to stop there.

Next he tried Dr. Cuddy's files."

He saw my look, a combination of astonishment at Davidson's chutzpah

and concern about what he could have found.

"Relax. Our Dr. Cuddy must be paranoid. Her files are protected and

encrypted. No way he could learn anything from her."

"Maybe somebody should let her know he tried," I suggested.

"No need. She's got a program that monitors for anyone who so much

as tries to get into her personal files, emails, and records," Beau

told me.

I made a mental note never to even try. "Will she know you were

checking?" I asked.

He grinned. "No, I was in Davidson's system tracing his activity."

"So, she'll know about his attempts?" I asked, dare I say gleefully?

I was glad that Cuddy had even more against the man.

"Yup," Beau confirmed.

"Thanks, Beau," I said, and I meant it. This was even better than I

hoped.


	3. Chapter2 5 and 6

We'll return briefly to the present before getting on with the story of how we got here. This time, the story is told from Gretchen's POV.

Thanks again for all of the wonderful comments. And thanks to all the additional readers who favorited this story and me.

**Chapter 5. THERE'S A NEW KID IN TOWN**

_Gretchen's turn - 4 AM_

_I wake up and open my eyes, hoping that it was just a bad dream. But_

_I see Dad's back. He's still sitting at the side of Mom's hospital_

_bed. As I walk toward him, I glance at my brother's bassinet. Alex_

_isn't there! But before I panic, I realize that Dad is holding him,_

_feeding him a bottle._

_When I reach them, I put a hand on Dad's shoulder to let him know_

_I'm here. I guess he already knows._

_"Hey, kiddo," he says softly._

_"Hi." I don't know what else to say. Mom looks just the same. I look_

_at her monitors. You many think a ten-year-old wouldn't know what_

_they mean. But my parents are both doctors and I've grown up around_

_hospitals. So I know that at least all her vitals are good._

_I try to keep my lower lip from trembling and my eyes from filling_

_with tears. The only thing that seems to help is looking at little_

_Alex. He's so adorable I have to smile._

_"Wanna hold him?" Dad asks._

_"DO I!? Can I?"_

_He stands and after I'm sitting on his chair, he hands the baby to_

_me and shows me how to hold him. He's so small! I just want to hold_

_him and hug him and tell him everything will be OK. Maybe then I'll_

_believe it too._

_There's so much I want to show him, teach him. Everyone tells me I'm_

_pretty smart. I guess Alex will be too. Genetics I guess. I've always_

_liked to learn stuff. I like school, always have. Does that make me_

_a grind or a nerd or something?_

I loved my fourth grade class here in Princeton. Mrs. Bean was one

of the best teachers I ever had.

My first day back after the winter vacation and our cruise, my school

friend, Audra Swenson, and I walked into our classroom together from

the school bus. I grinned when I saw all of our other friends.

Everyone told stories about what they'd done over the break, even

Audra.

"My grandparents took me to Philadelphia to Grandmother's sister. She's in a nursing

home. But we also got to do some sightseeing while we were there."

I didn't ask Audra if she'd heard from her father for Christmas. She would

have said if she had.

Tommy and I told everyone about the day our cruise ship stopped at

a beach and we built a gimongous sand fortress with Emily and my

cousins, with some help from Tommy's Uncle Marty and my Uncle Billy.

We were describing the barbecue on the beach and the limbo contest

(Tommy's mom won!) when Mrs. Bean came in.

We all took our seats and she welcomed us back. Then the assistant

principal, Mrs. Pappadopoulus came in with a girl in a wheelchair.

Mrs. P. talked quietly with Mrs. Bean and handed her a disk and some

papers, then left.

"Class, this is Tara Burkholdt," our teacher announced. "She'll be

joining our class for the rest of the year." She told Tara to take

the desk that used to be Janie Thompson's. Janie left just before

Thanksgiving because her father was transferred to Texas.

Then Mrs. Bean told us about our next project. It had to do with

careers and at the end we'd be going to 'Our Town'. That's a place

that's set up like a real town, only kids like us get to pretend

that we're the teachers, policemen, bankers, doctors and shop keepers

for a day or two. I'd heard that usually only sixth graders got to

go there. Outrageous!

When lunchtime came I asked Tara if I could show her where the

cafeteria was.

"I don't need any help!" she exclaimed in a haughty voice.

I shrugged. I knew I wasn't wanted. So I joined Audra, Elizabeth

and Ruth like I usually did. Tommy, Nelson and David sat with us as

we ate lunch. Everyone was talking about the project. Then Elizabeth

said, "I wonder what's wrong with Tara."

"And whether it's temporary or not," I added.

Ruth was very quiet, but seemed to be holding something in.

"Do you know her, Ruth?" I asked.

"She's the Appleton's niece," she finally said, but nothing else.

"Appletons like in Appleton Estates?" Audra wanted to know. That's

the subdivision where Audra and I lived.

Ruth just nodded. The Appletons lived in a huge mansion just off

Appleton Boulevard, the main road through the subdivision. I suddenly

remembered that Ruth's bus stop was near there.

Ruth seemed to decide something. "My parents work for the Appletons.

Well, just Dad since Mom got sick." Ruth went straight home

after school every day to take care of her mom.

"Do you know what's wrong with Tara, then?" Tommy asked. "Is it

Muscular Dystrophy like I have or was she in an accident?"

"I heard she fell off a horse and hurt something in her back," Ruth

confided.

"Paralysis." I nodded knowingly. "Back injuries can cause that."

"She's had some operations. They cost a fortune, and her parents had

to sell their house up north somewhere. They're all living with the

Appletons now," Ruth told us.

We all looked over at Tara eating alone. I knew she wouldn't want

pity, but I also knew what it was like to be the new kid. I decided

she was going to be my newest friend, whether she wanted to be or

not.

**Chapter 6. CHEESEBURGER IN PARADISE**

At the end of our first week back, I convinced Mom and Dad to take me to Games and Grub for dinner, and to ask Tommy's parents and Em's Mom to come too. It was part of our plan. The three amigos (Tommy, Emily and I) wanted to get Aunt Clair together with Dr. Billings. It wasn't hard to convince them, because they all liked the place too.

Games and Grub is our favorite place. It is totally outrageous! The best burgers in the whole wide world and all of the newest video and virtual reality games.

We'd just ordered our burgers when, sure enough, Dr. Billings and his son, Scott, came over. Scott's a teenager. He's almost as tall as his father, who's shorter than my Dad and even Uncle Jimmy. He's got light brown hair and light brown eyes. He and his father spent even more time at G&G than we did.

"Hello, everyone." Dr. Billings nodded at our parents. "You all know Scott, don't you? We just wanted to say hello."

"Why don't you join us?" Aunt Clair suggested.

"Yeah," Emily agreed with her Mom. "And then Scott can play games with us." She, Tommy and I smiled at each other. This was really working out well.

"After you eat," her mother had to say. Moms!

"Scott probably wants to play different games than you do," Uncle Jimmy said, giving Scott a chance to hang with his friends instead of us younger kids.

"I don't mind." Scott shrugged. "They're all better than most of the kids my age. Did you see the new VR game?" he asked us. "It's called Surfin' Safari and it's fantastic."

We'd been looking forward to our favorite game, 'Bots and Bunnies, but we're always willing to try something new.

The waitress returned with our drinks and took Dr. Billings and Scott's orders. While we waited for our food, the men and Scott talked about basketball. Why is it that when men get together, whether they're friends or not, they talk about sports? Or cars. Not that I mind much, since it can be interesting. Grandfather Cameron used to be a famous football player and he tells wonderful sports stories. And we went to baseball and football games last fall.

The food came and everyone was busy eating for a while. Even my Dad didn't talk with his mouth full like he sometimes does. But after a while Emily asked Dr. Billings, "How's Evie Romano?"

He obviously didn't know why she was asking, and I guess as a doctor he couldn't talk about a patient, so all he said was, "She's getting better." Then he looked at the other doctors for an explanation.

"Evie's sister Calene is in Emily's class" Aunt Clair explained. "I guess Calene's told her how worried the family has been."

"Wait, Kenny Romano's sister is your patient?" Scott asked his father. I knew that Kenny was Calene's older brother. I met her and another of Em's school friends at a sleepover at my house and we all talked about brothers and sisters. I guess Scott knew Kenny from school.

"All I can say is she's doing better," Dr. Billings repeated and he smiled at my mom for some reason.

After we were finished, Emily, Tommy and I followed Scott to the game room. I wasn't surprised that Dad came too. There were two boys about Scott's age playing the new game, and a third one was watching.

"Hey Scott. Where'd you get the midgets and the old guy?" the third boy asked. It was funny because he wasn't much taller than me.

"This is Dr. House. He works at the same hospital as my dad," Scott answered. "And the tall girl is his daughter, Gretchen, the other girl is Emily, and the boy is Tommy. Their parents work there, too." He turned to us. "This is Paul," he told us.

"Aargh!" one of the other boys yelped. "Neil, you win." He was a black boy, about as tall as Scott. Neil, the winner, was very tall and very thin. He grinned. "Better luck next time, Jamal."

"Dr. House, do you want to show Neil how it's done?" Scott asked.

"Or become his next victim." Jamal grinned good-naturedly. "He's beaten all of us a few times."

Dad had never played this before, but my bet was on him. He put on the gear that Jamal gave him, took the controller and nodded to Neil that he was ready. But the boy was waiting for Dad to put in his quarters. Of course, we couldn't see everything that the players did, but it was exciting to watch. From their expressions it looked like they were neck-and-neck. I could see the concentration on Dad's face. Whenever he played anything, he played to win. And he did.

After the game was over, Neil congratulated him on a good game. Dad said, "It certainly lived up to it's Billings."

Scott and I laughed at the pun, and soon Neil, then Em and Tommy, and finally Jamal laughed too. Only Paul didn't get it until Scott reminded him that his last name was Billings and he'd told us about the game.

Then Scott asked his friends whether it would be OK for us nine-year-olds to play. They all agreed and we got to try the game too. I could tell it would take some practice to get good at it, but it was a lot of fun.

When we got back to the table, Mom, Aunt Lisa, Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Clair and Dr. Billings were talking about PPTH gossip. Every once in a while I could see Aunt Clair give Dr. Billings a look, you know the kind, and sometimes he would look at her when she wasn't looking at him. It looked like our plan was working.


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

These next two chapters contain a mix of present and past, including finally something about the cause of Cameron's current state – not the what but the who.

Thanks you for reading this story and for your wonderful comments.

**Chapter 7. BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD BOY**

_Cuddy's Take - 9 AM_

_I look into Cameron's room before sliding the door open. I watch House and Gretchen sitting vigil at her bedside. The melancholy that we've all felt over the past nineteen hours or so isn't lifting. As a doctor I know that Cameron will pull through this, but that doesn't ease my worry as her friend._

_I keep thinking that we could have done more, but who would have expected that Davidson was capable of his behavior earlier today? Yes, we knew months ago that he resented Cameron, resented her ability and success, resented the fact that she had been right and he had been wrong._

_We knew his ethics and behavior were questionable. There was that stunt he pulled when Tommy and Gretchen's class visited the hospital, and he kicked them, along with House and Cameron and Mrs. Bean, out of the room where they were showing the kids what it was like to be a patient. I guess that was the first time I had to reprimand him and put a letter in his personnel file. He wasn't contrite at all, in fact he accused me of favoring my friends._

_Then there was his charge that Clair Palmer was harassing him. Poor Clair. She'd dumped the man after only two dates because she realized what scum he was. I found proof that he was harassing her. But he still didn't show any remorse. I put another note in his file. Maybe I should have pursued it further then._

_I guess the next time was after we returned from the cruise._

One morning, soon after we were back, when I turned on my computer, there was an alert that someone had tried to access my files. Twice. It didn't take long to find out that the culprit was Russell Davidson. I couldn't begin to imagine what he'd been looking for, but the fact that he had the audacity to try had me livid.

But then I had to wait until the following week when he returned from a conference in New York before I could ream him. I even checked with Josh Beaumont, our head of computer systems, to see whether he could tell if I was the only one that Davidson targeted. It turned out I wasn't. He'd tried to get into Cameron's files and also Clair's.

The morning he returned I called him to my office. I think he could tell it wasn't good news, but he put on his usual arrogant face.

"Dr. Davidson, what the hell do you think you're doing attempting to access the files of other staff? Including mine?" I began. I couldn't contain my anger. In fact, I wanted him to realize how exasperated I was.

Obviously, he hadn't realized he'd been caught. One thing I have to give him credit for, though. He's quite glib. "You must be mistaken," he announced, showing no guilt whatsoever. "I did no such thing."

"You deny it?" I asked. "I do have proof."

"Whatever proof you have could have been faked."

What was I going to do with him? I needed a lot more than I had to fire him. The notes in his file were beginning to accumulate, but they were all from me. I'd just have to add another one. But I was going to watch his behavior and actions very closely.

"Consider yourself warned. I'm letting Taylor and Human Resources know about this. The next time you try anything remotely against hospital policy, you're out on your ear. Do you understand?" I shouted in my most authoritarian voice.

"You fire me, and I'll sue your a$$!" he shouted back, then stormed out of my office.

_I wonder now whether I should have filed criminal charges then. But he was right. The proof I had might not have held up._

_I slide the door open and walk into the room quietly. I know that House feels he has to take care of his little family all by himself, but I want him to know he has friends and we all want to help._

_I put a tentative hand on his shoulder. He's not one to like physical contact with others, but I can't help myself. "House, do you want me to stay with Allison for a while so you can take Gretchen to get something to eat?"_

_He shakes his head. "I'm not hungry. Why don't you take Gretchen?"_

_"I'm not leaving," the girl says. I look at her sad face. It's still a lovely face. Cameron must have looked like that as a child, except for the House-blue eyes. Why does looking at her always bring a smile to my lips, even now?_

_"Can I bring you both anything? Breakfast, a sandwich, something to drink?" I ask._

_"I could use some Scotch," House says, then smiles ruefully. "Coffee will do fine."_

_"Gretchen, can I get you milk or juice or a coke?"_

_"A coke, please," she says. "Thanks Aunt Lisa." She tries to smile._

_"Do you need anything for the baby?" I ask before I leave._

_"I just fed him a bottle," House tells me. He sounds exhausted. "I think the nurses left some diapers."_

_"He'll probably need changing when he wakes up." I stop to look at Alex, sleeping peacefully. I reach out and smooth his blanket even though it's already perfectly smooth, then leave my friends, promising to return soon._

**Chapter 8. BABY I'M AMAZED BY YOU**

_House continues - 11 AM_

_Alex just woke up. I guess, as Cuddy said, someone will have to change him. I look at my daughter. "Time to change the baby." I hope she'll take the hint._

_"I don't wanna do it. You do it." She wrinkles her pert nose._

_"You wanted a brother. You change him," I insist._

_"That's not fair!" she pouts. "And besides. I don't know how."_

_She's got me there, but she'll have to learn sometime. "OK. THIS time I'll show you how. But next time, you'll have no excuse."_

_We both stand up and walk the few feet to the bassinet. I leave my cane by my chair, since I'll need both hands for this operation. I lift the bundle of baby and hold him in the crook of my arm, just staring at him a minute, then put him back down and start unwrapping the receiving blanket. The nurses had put him in a gown. What kind of get-up is that for a boy? At least they could have put him in a onesy with cars or boats or planes all over it._

_I show Gretchen how to open the tabs of the diaper, releasing the stink of baby pee. That's probably the worst part of changing a baby, the smell. He's too small for more. But he's definitely a boy._

_"Hand me one of those." I indicate a small stack of disposable diapers, neatly folded on the nightstand._

_Gretchen gives me one, watching the process in fascination. Or maybe she's just watching me and the baby. _

_"OK, you take off the old one." I demonstrate by lifting Alex's legs with one hand and pulling the wet diaper out from under him. But now what to do with it? I look around. Gretchen realizes what I'm looking for and brings me the only trash can in the room. Mental note number seven (or is it eight?). We need a diaper pail in here. "Next you slide the new one under him, pull it between his legs, and fasten the tabs."_

_"Is that all?" she asks._

_"That's all." Now that my son is diapered, I lift him into my arms again. It feels so natural. But what am I going to use to replace the damp gown? "Gretchen, there are a couple of old T-shirts in my bag. Bring me one." I'd brought my bag with me to Allison's room. You never know when you're going to need something._

_She brings over an old Nirvana T-shirt. It's well-worn, but clean. It'll be enormous on him, and I guess it'll smell like baby spirit before long. I wrap Alex in it and set him back in the bassinet. He seems content now, at least he's not crying._

_His eyes begin to close again and Gretchen and I resume our positions, staring at Allie, and I go back to reviewing the hundred ways I'd torture Davidson if I ever get my hands on him._

When the Dastardly one returned to PPTH on Monday he was angry with Billings for changing Evie Romano's antibiotic, no thought to the fact that the new meds worked much better. For once, Billings stood up to him and sent him to Taylor who, also for a change, lost patience with his golden boy.

"I'm getting tired of your inability to be flexible and improvise, and your treatment of the other doctors on my staff." Or words to that effect. That's what the nurses were reporting he said.

Meanwhile, Evie was well enough that she was almost ready to go home. Allison and Meggie were still working on her blood samples and those of her twin sister. The two girls appeared to be close and did everything together. This was a great opportunity for an almost controlled study on the mechanism and effects of the two viruses that combined to cause the Brazilian flu. Allie was sure that the Hong Kong virus caused the overt symptoms and the new virus caused the temporary change to the platelets. She just had to prove it.

I bet that Davidson was even more outraged to learn that Cuddy wanted to see him. She'd been on his case before when he kicked Allison, me and Gretchen and Tommy's class out of an unused patient room during the kids field trip to the hospital in October. This time it had to be about his attempts to get into her files and email account. By all accounts he must have been in her office more than half an hour. You could hear Cuddy's rants in the clinic

where I'd actually gone to examine snotty-nosed kids and the usual assortment of crotch rot and unexpected pregnancies.

At about eleven AM Allie burst into my office, very excited. "The elongated platelets are a measure of the progress of the infection by the new virus," she said. "And that correlates with which antibiotic is effective, even though the antibiotic is only needed if there are Hong Kong flu symptoms."

"So the two viruses work in tandem?" I asked.

"The patient is infected with both. The only thing the new virus does is cause an immediate elongation of the platelets." She was having a hard time containing her excitement at her discovery and I had to smile. "Or maybe that's just the way the body reacts to it being present. Anyway, it occurs at the same time that the Hong Kong flu virus causes the first flu symptoms. The platelets eventually revert to their usual shape on their own."

"What about Evie's twin?"

"Edie fell at the ice rink the night of Gretchen's sleepover and she cut her leg. She didn't want to worry her mother so she didn't tell her, but the cut became infected. She was given antibiotics, so she never developed the flu symptoms since the antibiotic also fought off the Hong Kong virus."

She was well on her way to finally solving the B flu mystery. And I don't think I'd ever been as proud of my wife as I was then.


	5. Chapters 9 and 10

I'll post two more chapters on Thursday, but after that, I'll be out of town for a week. I doubt I'll have access or time to post while I'm away. But once I get back, I'll be back to posting every other day.

Thanks you for reading this story and for your wonderful comments. Happy New Year!

**Chapter 9. MEMORIES**

When Allie and I arrived home that evening, we found Gretchen sitting on the porch next door, talking to Nita and her grandfather, Sushil. We walked up the couple of steps to the porch to say hello and collect our daughter.

"Mr. Nayar has been telling us about HIS honeymoon with Indira," Gretchen informed us. "They went to India! They visited friends and relatives and saw all the sights."

It was hard to think of the frail old man with his wizened brown face as a virile young groom but I supposed he was once.

"His stories make you feel like you're there with him." Our daughter grinned.

"I just hope he can continue to tell them," Nita said. There were times when his memory was sharp, and then he'd suddenly lose focus, like his mind switched off. The scourge of Alzheimer's.

"Your new meds seem to be helping" I told him.

He nodded.

"Have you thought about recording your memories?" Allie asked.

"I started to write them down," he said in his soft sing-song voice. "I even tried to type them into Nita's computer. But I didn't get far." He smiled ruefully.

"Do you have voice recognition on your computer?" I asked his granddaughter.

"Why yes!" the young woman exclaimed, beginning to understand where I was going.

"And a video cam?" Allie asked.

Nita nodded, then looked at her grandfather. "I don't know why we never thought of this before." She became excited about the prospect. "We can even scan in some of your old photos to go with the stories!"

We left them planning this project. It was the kind of stimulation Sushil needed to keep the synapses in his mind working.

My two girls and I headed next door to our own house, talking about what we'd have for dinner. We hung our coats by the front door and walked into the no-longer-pink kitchen. Junior greeted us by running around each of us in turn, then Gretchen took him out to the backyard while Allison called in our order. We'd decided on Chinese food that night, at least I think so. It was Monday, so it was probably Chinese.

"So Brazilian flu lady, what's your next step?" I asked.

Allie came over and put her arms around my waist, looking up at me. "I think I'd like to celebrate my progress a little later." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She must have been practicing because her eyebrow wiggles were getting better.

I planted a kiss on her soft lips. "Now that's a step I can get into."

She pulled back, smiling, but her hands still rested on my sides. "I messaged Dr. Sylvio at St. Jude's about my findings asking if she's ever treated identical twins with the disease, and put a similar request on the CDC site. I need confirmation before I even think about publishing." She was being somewhat cautious, but it was a reasonable approach.

"You heard about Dr. Douche's blow-up at Billings, didn't you?"

"Yes," she replied. "It's a shame."

"Hey, from what I hear, Billings held his own."

"Oh, Arthur Billings is not the mild-mannered pushover he might appear." She shook her head. "What I meant was that Davidson is really a good doctor, even if he isn't very flexible. Too bad his ego and need to be top dog get in the way."

"He's a pompous ass. Of course, some people think I am too." I smirked.

"What? You?" Her smirk was even smirkier. "No, you're a much better doctor and a much better man." Her arms slid back around me and she pressed her cheek to my chest.

My arms automatically went around her shoulders. "I have to admit he's handsomer."

"Who says?" she asked. "No one's handsomer than my Greg."

She sure was pouring it on. Not that I minded. "Your Greg?"

She smiled up at me, then kissed me deeply. Gretchen came in with the dog. "Ewwww! No PDAs before dinner!" she scolded.

We broke our lip lock and chuckled. Our food came soon after that and we ate it around the kitchen table. Gretchen told us some more about the new kid in her class. She'd been trying to befriend her, but wasn't making much progress. I hoped she'd realize that there were some fights you couldn't win. Her mother had finally learned that but I guess it was best if Gretchen found out for herself.

After we ate, we took down two of the guitars hanging on the wall in our family room and I showed Gretchen some new chords. I could sense Allie watching us with a big grin on her face.

By eight o'clock, Gretchen was ready to go to her room to finish her homework and for her nightly IM session with Emily and Tommy. I don't know what they had to talk to each other about, but I respected my daughter's privacy enough that I hadn't tried to find out. Still, I knew someday my curiosity would win.

Allie and I had a 'date' to try out the new fireplace. The workmen had finally finished it on Thursday, doors and all. But this was the first time were were going to use it.

She spread a quilt on the hearth on the bedroom side. The doors and screen on the living room side were closed. It wasn't too hard lowering myself, but I tried not to think about getting up again. Although you could burn wood in it, this time we decided not to bother and turned on the gas logs instead. The crackling sound and the imitation wood burning smell were enough.

Allison snuggled against me in the satiny kimono she'd changed into. I could feel her body through the thin fabric. She slid a hand under my T-shirt, asking "Aren't you getting a little warm?"

I didn't need any further invitation. I smiled at her and began to undress with plenty of help from my eager wife. It wasn't long before we didn't need the heat of the fire. It always felt so good to be able to shut the rest of the world out and just enjoy the touch of her hands and lips on my bare skin, the feel of her smooth skin to my fingers. I know I can lose myself in her every time, and I feel safe and loved.

Our need for each other grew, physically and emotionally. As I entered her the first rush began, and continued for quite some time, with her body responding. At last, it was over, but I continued to hold her. We fell asleep in each other's arms in front of the fire. Now that's the way to celebrate.

**Chapter 10. IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TIME**

By later in the week, the buzz on all the medical websites was Allison's initial reports on her breakthrough findings about the Brazilian flu. That's when the calls and emails started to come in, asking her to do interviews with the media or to endorse some of the newest antibiotics. The vultures were circling.

She declined them all, claiming that she was too busy putting together her final reports and, even more important, treating patients. But when Sebastian Charles called to remind her about his fundraiser the following week, she said 'yes'. He offered to provide her with hotel accommodations, but she declined.

I decided that I wanted in on this too. It was too good an opportunity to have fun at Dr. TB's expense. So I emailed him my acceptance. I regretted that I couldn't be there to see the look on his face when he read it, but I knew I'd have the pleasure of seeing even more amusing expressions from him later.

"I have to show my appreciation to Meggie," Allie told me one day on the way home from the hospital.

"The girl was just doing her job," I argued.

"But she did it so very well," Allison countered. "And I enjoyed working with her."

We settled on taking her to dinner. Not at G & G, although she probably would have liked the place. Somehow, Allie knew the young woman liked Italian food, so we took her to Cafe Spoleto, site of our disastrous first date eons ago.

I think it was the first time Meggie and Gretchen met. The two of them hit it off immediately. Meggie was probably more than ten years older than Gretchen, but they liked the same music, movies and books.

It seems you can't go anywhere in this town without seeing someone you know. Sitting a few tables away was my former duckling, the current head of Princeton-Plainsboro's ER, Robert Chase with his wife Leslie Sullivan and her brother Sean. Sully is one of my current ducklings, one of the best I've had in a while but you didn't hear that from me. And Sean is Cuddy's current assistant. By then he'd lasted longer than any I could remember, much to everyone's surprise, including his I think. And he's still with her today!

Allison and Gretchen waved at them and they waved back. I could have pretended to be annoyed that they were here, and refuse to say hello, but I wondered if Sean could tell us more about Cuddy's lambasting of Dr. Douche.

"Hi, everyone," Sully said, smiling, when we walked over to their table.

"Hi, Sully." Gretchen smiled back. My daughter had been a junior bridesmaid at Chase and Sully's wedding in early December. For some reason, Sully had asked me to give her away. I'm still not sure why I agreed, but I don't regret it.

"Chase, Sully, Sean, this is Megan Mallory," Allie said. "She's been helping me with my research. Meggie, this is Dr. Chase, Dr. Sullivan, and Sully's brother Sean."

"You did a fantastic piece of work on the flu, Cameron," Chase said. I think he'll always have a soft spot for her.

"You've got your own wife now. This one's mine." I reached out to take Allie's hand.

"I was just complimenting her on her research findings," Chase protested. It's still so easy to press his buttons.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say." I feigned annoyance, but inside I thought it was great for my wife to hear Chase's praise. I turned to Sully. "What'd you have?" She was used to my abrupt change of topic.

"The manicotti." She pointed to her empty plate. "It was wonderful."

I nodded. But out of the corner of my eye I'd noticed that Meggie hadn't said a word since we'd walked over. And it wasn't the Aussie with the floppy hair that had caught her eye. It was his brother-in-law. Meggie and Sean were staring at each other, oblivious to the conversation going on among the rest of us. I wondered whether anyone had ever done a study on whether love was contagious.

"So, Sean, what was all the screaming coming out of Dr. Cuddy's office last Monday?" I asked.

It took him a minute to realize I was talking to him. "Dr. Cuddy was warning Davidson to watch his step. There are already pools started on when she's going to fire him." He obviously didn't like the man any more than any of us did, because he was grinning at the turn of events.

I'd heard about the pools and had already put my money down on the day and time.


	6. Chapters 11 and 12

I meant to post these two short chapters before I left yesterday, but ran out of time. I've got a few minutes now, so here you go!

Thanks for being the best readers a writer could have!

I'll try to post more in two or three days.

**Chapter 11. BREAKDOWN**

Davidson was beginning to lose it. Although Allison had stated publicly that his

research had helped her with her own, he wasn't impressed with her magnanimity. In fact he accused her of using one of his patients for her research. True as that was, it was really Billings, with a consult from Allie, who cured Evie Romano.

And as he became more resentful, he became even stupider. Beau came to my door one morning, grinning like a wolf.

"What are you doing out of your dungeon?" I asked.

"DD has done it this time!" Rather than call him dastardly Davidson or Dr. Douche all the time, we'd shortened both to DD. "He's started altering patient's records," Beau reported. "He knows he's being watched and still he's making asinine moves!"

"He's desperate. My wife proved that she's a better, smarter doctor than he is and he's ticked off. Have you told Dr. Cuddy?"

"Not yet. I thought you'd want to hear first." The wolfish grin hadn't left his face.

I nodded my thanks for the heads up and he left. I knew the next sound I'd hear, even here in my office, would be my boss hitting the roof.

The explosion sent shock waves through the hospital. By that afternoon, word was out that Davidson was suspended for a month without pay, pending a review board hearing. It was obvious that Cuddy was not a happy camper.

Unfortunately, this was one of those times I needed her help with a patient's parents. For some reason they'd grown impatient with our lack of success on their son. The idiots wouldn't let me do a procedure that I just knew would give us the answer.

But I wasn't about to approach Cuddy when she was on the warpath. Time for an end run.

"Busy?"

Wilson obviously was, but it was just a way to get his attention. "Can't you go to the little boys' room by yourself?" he quipped.

"Ha! I need your wife to convince Darryl's parents to let me do exploratory surgery."

"So ask her yourself," he said.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Can you imagine the mood she's in? You heard about Davidson, didn't you?"

"So, you want me to approach her when she's out for blood? You want me to jeopardize my marriage so you can try your latest guess?"

"I take it that's a 'no'." I didn't try to hide my disappointment. "Some friend you are! Whatever happened to Bros before Hos?"

"We both got married," Wilson retorted.

I smirked but walked away wondering what other approach to take. Too bad none of my current ducklings were as skilled as Allison or even Foreman had been at conveying empathy with the family of patients. They were always able to gain trust and convince them to do the right thing. Bullet-biting time.

Allison was in my office less than ten minutes after I paged her. "Master, you rang?" She'd been watching too many ancient TV shows with Gretchen.

"I need you to talk to my patient's parents."

"Can't Sully or Yen do it?" She stood there with her arms crossed. Why was everyone so annoyed with me today?

"They're not as good at it as you are."

"And what do I get out of this?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

I hadn't any idea what to offer or even suggest. Dare I let her decide? "What did you have in mind?" I threw in a leer for the fun of it.

Her arms dropped and she walked closer, then leaned in and whispered in my ear. Now I rarely blush, but I know I did then. This was going to turn out even better than I planned.

**Chapter 12 FRIENDLY PERSUASION**

Allison found the parents right outside their son's room, staring through the glass wall at him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Alvarez? I'm Dr. Cameron. I'm consulting on Darryl's case," she told them in her sympathy-laden voice. "I know he's been through several tests and procedures."

"Enough is enough!" Mr. Alvarez, a dark-haired man of medium height, exclaimed. "All those tests haven't cured him."

"He seems to be getting worse," his tiny wife added, her dark eyes flashing.

Allie remained calm. "All of those tests and procedures have given us lots of information, clues to diagnose your son," she said, disagreeing with them, but nodding as if she agreed. "Dr. House now knows that the problem is in a part of his brain that isn't easy to image. The only way we can find out whether it's an infection, an obstruction of some sort, or even a tumor is to do exploratory surgery. We need your permission to do that, of course."

"A tumor!" Mrs. Alvarez was alarmed.

"It's a possibility," my wife said, her voice oozing sympathy. "But, you know that doesn't mean it's a malignant cancer. We have to determine what it is if we are going to treat it."

"What are the risks of this surgery?" Mr. Alvarez asked.

"There are risks to any surgery. But if you don't allow this, your son will die. Depending on the cause, it could take days or weeks, but he will die," she warned. "I'll leave you two alone to discuss this and I'm sure you'll make the right decision for your son."

She walked away, hoping that she'd gotten through to them. A half hour later they agreed to the surgery.

xxxxxx

Later that day, Allie came by to remind me we had an appointment with Dr. Ziegler in obstetrics. She was coming to the end of her first trimester and, though everything seemed to be going well, there were tests done routinely at this point.

Her prize for convincing the patient's parents to allow his surgery would have to wait a few days until we went to Philly for Sebastian Charles' fundraiser. We were both looking forward to it.

Dr. Ziegler had a big smile on his face when he saw us. "So, how's the hospital celebrity?" he asked.

It was Allison's turn to blush. I knew her 'fame' would never go to her head. She was much too modest about her accomplishment.

"As you both know, there are tests for genetic diseases and disorders that are done at this stage of pregnancy. Neither of you have any family history of birth defects, but since Allison is over 35 it is recommended that we do a Quad Marker Screening of the blood. It will only give us an indication of risk, but won't diagnose what that risk is. If it's positive we'll have to do other tests for that."

I could see that my wife didn't want to think about the possibility, but as a doctor, she knew that the test was necessary. "Yes, I understand."

It was one thing to know about the stages of pregnancy, the dangers, the risks of fetal defects in the abstract. Allie had gone through one pregnancy, even if it was ten years before, but I never had. I was beginning to realize that this was for real.

"How have you been feeling?" the obstetrician asked Allie, as he began to examine her.

"My bouts of nausea are subsiding, and I've only had one or two headaches."

"Good," he said. "Let's get you weighed, and then we'll do another sonogram before we take the sample for the Quad Screen."

I knew the baby was still minuscule, but seeing the latest ultrasound made him seem so much more real.

"Dr. Ziegler, is there a way you can send me a copy of that ultrasound by email?" I found myself asking.

He smiled. It was probably not the first time he'd been asked that question. "You want to use it for a lockscreen?"

The moment he said it, I realized he was right. My lockscreens alternated between pictures of Allie and Gretchen. I guess I wanted to add my son to that mix. My son. When did I start thinking of him as that?


	7. Chapters 13 and 14

We're back home now, so I'll be able to post more regularly, although I'm still fighting the chest congestion I was dealing with before we left. Here are two more chapters.

Thanks for being patient, for reading my stories and for your comments.

**Chapter 13. THE STREETS OF PHILADELPHIA**

The bad news was that the exploratory surgery revealed that Darryl had a tumor

in his brain. The good news was that a biopsy showed it wasn't malignant. The

even better news was, that even though it wasn't cancerous, I could turn the

case over to Wilson for treatment and dealing with the parents.

We decided to leave Gretchen and the pooch with Clair while we were in

Philadelphia for the fundraiser. Not surprisingly, Gretchen was more than OK

with the plan.

I could have done without the schmoozing with donors and

extolling the good that Dr. Charles was still doing in Africa myself, but I wanted to be there when he saw Allison again for the first time, and when he found out she was now married to me.

Allie and I drove down after noon on the day of the fundraiser, arriving at

the hotel, a downtown Hyatt, a little over an hour later.

"Reservation for House," I told the desk clerk. Along with our key cards, he

handed me a message from Charles, inviting me to sit with him at the banquet

dinner before the panel discussion.

"Is there a message for Dr. Allison Cameron?" my wife asked. The clerk checked

and came back with a similar message for her. "We didn't have a reservation

for you, Dr. Cameron." He looked both puzzled and apologetic.

"That's all right." She smiled at his questioning look and put her arm

through mine, then we followed the bellboy (who couldn't have been under 80)

and our suitcases (I probably would have had an easier time than he did with

them) to the elevator.

We had over four hours until we had to begin to get ready. What to do? What

to do? "I've arranged your reward for after the discussion," I told Allie once we were alone in our room.

"But that doesn't mean we have to wait until then for a little afternoon

delight," she said seductively.

"You read my mind!" I smiled, then reached over to begin to unbutton

her shirt. As often as we'd undressed each other, it still seemed new and

exciting each time. By the time we were down to her lacy bra and panties and

my boxers we were probably both panting with desire. The in-between kisses

didn't hurt.

Allison walked away but only to pull down the covers on the bed, then came

back to where I was standing and we took off the last of our clothes, then

pressed together in an intimate and loving embrace.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear. I didn't have to say more. She knew what

I meant. As I backed her onto the bed, she continued to kiss my neck and chest

causing chills to run up and down my spine. I returned the favor as I placed

her on her back, lowered myself over her, and let myself slide inside. We

cried each others names as we climaxed. Then we rolled onto our sides and I

held her close, feeling safe and warm and happy.

We slept like that for a couple of hours, then got up, showered and began

to dress for the evening. Allie had gotten a new outfit in a greenish blue

color that fit her new figure, but didn't show her small baby bump. I just

wore my old tux. But just as we were ready to go to the ballroom where

the banquet was to be held, my cellphone rang. It was Wilson, reporting on

his progress with Darryl. As if I really cared.

"Why don't I go down and let you talk to Wilson?" Allie suggested.

I nodded my assent and she left. So, as it turned out, I wasn't there to see

Dr. Charles first glimpse of her, but Allie told me about it afterward.

She said he got a sort of dreamy look on his face and pulled her into a hug.

"You are just as beautiful as ever."

"It's good to see you too." She claims she smirked.

"The hotel didn't have a reservation for you. I wanted to send

you some flowers. Are you going right home after the discussion?"

"No. I, uh, have other plans," she told him, her smirk morphing into a grin.

Several other people joined them and there were a lot of introductions. By the

time I arrived, I found them with a large group. Doctors no doubt, and some

donors. I recognized Henry Nichols, head of Infectious Diseases at Mt. Sinai

and Isaac Gelman, who I knew was at the Mayo clinic now.

"Dr. House, we were all just congratulating Dr. Cameron on her fine work,"

Charles said. "Do you know Dr. Nichols, Dr. Sakawa, and Dr. Gelman?"

"House and I worked together a long time ago in Chicago," Gelman said. I nodded

at him in recognition and even shook hands with the other two as I tried to

place Sakawa. The other people turned out to be Sakawa's wife and two donors

and their wives.

Another woman, a stunning blond, made her entrance and joined us. She stuck

her well-manicured and bejeweled hand through Nichols' arm. Obvious trophy

wife.

"Guess we can go into dinner." Charles began to lead the way

into the room. He'd arranged to have Allison sit next to him so I switched

place cards with Sakawa to sit on her other side.

A waitress came by to take our drink orders. Knowing this was on Charles, or

more likely his contributors, I ordered the most expensive Scotch.

"I'll just have water," Allie said.

"I guess you want to have a clear head for the panel discussion," Charles

commented, smiling at her.

She didn't hesitate. "I'm pregnant," she corrected him.

His mouth dropped open and I smiled. He'd finally recovered from her announcement when our salads arrived, and Allison's phone began to play, "Let Me Call You Sweetheart."

"Hi, Sweetie," she said. Of course, I couldn't hear what Gretchen said, but

Allie replied, "Tell your Aunt Clair that it's fine. I kind of expected you and

Emily would ask to go there." Gretchen must have said something else because

Allie handed me the phone and said, "She wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Kiddo, what's up?" I asked.

"Aunt Clair's taking us to G & G," she told me, as if I couldn't have guessed.

"Can you give me some tips on playing Surfin' Safari?"

I smiled, then realized that everyone at the table was watching me and also

listening. I did a mental shrug. "OK. Don't worry about the shark. But watch

out for the killer whale and the swordfish, and stay away from the snapping

turtles. They're deceptively cute. Time the waves. There's a pattern. Got

that?"

"Yup. Thanks Dad," she said.

"Your welcome."

"Can I talk to Mom again?"

"Sure." I handed the cellphone back to Allie.

"Bye, Sweetie. Have fun and be good for Aunt Clair," she said.

I could imagine Gretchen rolling her eyes. I certainly was.

"Love you too. We'll see you tomorrow." Allison closed the connection and

suddenly realized our conversation with Gretchen had been the center of

everyone's attention. She ignored them and attacked her salad, but Sebastian

Charles wasn't going to let it go.

"How...how many children do you have?" he asked.

"Just one." Her mouth was full of greens. He should have known

you never come between a pregnant woman and food. She wasn't going to say

any more until she was done.

"What was all that 'bout sharks and whales and all, Dr. House?" Blondie asked

in a voice dripping with magnolias and kudzu.

"Gretchen's going surf boarding off the California coast," I replied. Well, it

was true, sort of. I could see Allison smile as she chewed a cucumber slice.

But Blondie's eyes went wide. "Really?!"

I could have had some fun with the poor innocent, but considering the company,

I came clean. "In a way. It's a virtual reality game at her favorite restaurant."

"How do you know?" Charles asked with a hint of belligerence.

"That it's her favorite restaurant or about the game?" Counter question game

time. Now that's MY favorite game. But Charles wasn't playing. He just let

it pass. What fun was he? The guy never did have a sense of humor.

Allison had finally finished her salad. "We have one child. A nine-year-old

daughter," she said as if the interim conversation hadn't occurred.

It was my turn to smile. "And the baby's due in July. Indications are we're

having a boy this time."

Charles was obviously having trouble processing this. I certainly wasn't going

to help him.

**Chapter 14. Everybody's Looking for Something**

_Clair checks in - 2 PM_

_I wonder how long House and Gretchen have been sitting like that. The sadness is already etched in their faces, the worry in their matching eyes._

_"House, any change?" I ask hopefully. He just shakes his head. I look at my friend's still body. She's been my friend, my support for so long. She was there for me when Dan was in the Gulf, and when we heard he'd been killed. We've seen our daughters grown up together and grow closer with every passing year._

_When Allie finally found happiness with the man she'd loved all that time, I have to admit, I was a little jealous. How else can I explain how eager I was to date that sleazeball Davidson? Thank God I saw the light after only two dates. And thank God for Arthur Billings._

Allison and House had gone to Philadelphia to participate in a panel discussion at a fundraiser. They left Gretchen and Junior with me. That girl's always been a pleasure to have around. Of course, she and my daughter wanted to go to Games and Grub and, since they had no school the next day, I didn't mind. Was I already thinking in the back of my mind that we might run into Arthur Billings and his son? Probably.

We were just sitting down when the girls saw them.

"Can we ask them to join us again?" Emily pleaded. I think both girls have a kind of crush on Scott, but I didn't see the harm in it.

"Dr. Billings, why don't you and Scott join us?" I called to him.

"Dr. Palmer, I think we've got to stop meeting like this," he quipped.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he looked at Scott to gauge the teenage boy's reaction. Scott was smiling too, as were the girls. We found a slightly larger table and sat down.

"Where's your Dad?" Scott asked Gretchen.

"He and Mom are in Philadelphia. I'm staying with Aunt Clair and Emily tonight."

"They're at a fundraiser," I said.

"For research on tropical diseases, isn't it?" his father asked, nodding in approval.

"They diagnosed Dr. Charles YEARS ago," Gretchen continued. "He's a famous doctor who works in Africa."

We continued to chat while we ate, but soon the kids left for the game room.

"Scott's a good kid," I commented.

His father nodded, then said, "It hasn't been easy. And now that he's a teenager, it's getting harder."

"He seems to have a good head on his shoulders," I reassured him. "He'll make it, Dr. Billings."

"Clair..." he began. "May I call you that?"

"Yes, of course."

"And I'm Arthur. I guess you can understand what it's like trying to raise a child alone," he said.

"I'm not sure I could have done it without Allison's help. How long has your wife been gone?" I hoped it wasn't a tactless question.

"Almost three years now, but she was ill for some time before that," he replied.

"So Scott knew her, remembers her."

"And watched her die." His eyes were so sad.

"Em barely knew her father. He was a news correspondent, stationed in the Persian Gulf. He was gone for almost two years and then he was killed. Emily wasn't quite four."

"She's a lovely child," Arthur said. "You've done an excellent job raising her."

"She's my joy."

"And I'm sure she takes lots of your energy and time," he guessed.

"I don't mind," I said, shaking my head.

"Do you ever have a chance to do anything for your own enjoyment?" he asked.

"Rarely. Do you?"

"Touche! Clair, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? Just the two of us?" he asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, I guess so." He was smiling. "I'm sure you can ask Dr. Cameron and Dr. House to watch Emily."

"Yes, of course they will. Well, Allie certainly won't mind. I...I don't know what to say."

"Then say 'yes'."

"Yes."


	8. Chapters 15 and 16

Back on schedule now. Here are the next two chapters.

Thanks for your continued support. It's great to see new readers and comments from you all.

**Chapter 15. PLAYING GAMES - 3 PM**

_Gretchen_

_Dad's letting me feed Alex!. All he'll be able to have now is water and formula. I guess when Mom wakes up, she'll be able to nurse him. I hope so. I don't remember nursing, but she told me all about it._

_I guess it'll be a while before he can eat pizza and Chinese food with us, and_

_burgers at G & G. I can't wait until he's big enough to go there and play games._

_"I'll show you all the tricks to win at them, just like Dad showed me" I tell him now._

Dad gave me lots of really good tips on how to get a good score on Surfin' Safari and I really wanted to try them out. We'd talked Aunt Clair into going for dinner when Mom and Dad were in Philadelphia. Emily and I were really glad to see Dr. Billings and Scott were there, too. We ate with them and then Em and I followed Scott into the game room.

We headed straight to the Surfin' Safari game. It had become very popular. There

were tons of kids waiting to play, so Em and I went to play our old favorite 'Bots and Bunnies, but after Surfin' Safari, it seemed kind of boring.

We tried a couple of other games, including Warrior Princess. We liked that one

because it reminded us of when we were little, seven I think, and dressed up like Xena and Gabrielle for Halloween. I kinda wanted to be Gabby, but we wound up going with the obvious.

Eventually we went back to Surfin' Safari. Scott was still waiting his turn and

talking to his friend Neil.

"Neil said the game's so popular that the owners may get another one," Scott told us.

"Outrageous!" I said.

"Maybe we'd better get back before my Dad and Emily's mother wonder what happened to us," he suggested.

"Nah, I wanna play. We'll just wait a little longer." I really wanted to try my

dad's suggestions, and I also wanted Aunt Clair and Dr. Billings to have as much

time alone together as possible.

Scott seemed suspicious about my motives, so I took Em aside and asked if she thought that it would be OK to tell Scott our plan. After all, he might be able to help. I didn't think he'd have any objections. Emily thought about it for a minute before she agreed with me, and we went back to where Scott and Neil were standing.

"We have a plan," I announced.

"Go on." Scott sounded like he wasn't so sure he wanted to hear it.

I looked at Em briefly before I went on. She'd seen the look on Scott's face too.

"We think your dad should date Em's mom." I waited for his reaction.

"Date? My dad?" It was like he'd never thought of his father as anything other than a father and a doctor.

"Sure, why not?" I said. "They have a lot in common. And Emily's mom is very pretty. And your dad is pretty good looking." He was, too. I wasn't trying to flatter him. Of course,

I think Scott is even better looking than his Dad.

"Hasn't your dad ever dated since your mom died?" Emily wondered.

"No." Scott seemed to be thinking. "So suppose they do date. Do you think they'd

get married or something?"

We both shrugged. We hadn't thought that far. Then Em said, "At least they won't be lonely."

"Dad's not lonely. He's busy with his work. He has me."

"For how much longer? In a few years you'll be off to college," I pointed out.

"So he can start dating then," Scott reasoned.

"You're just being selfish!" Emily told him.

"Mom had her work and me, but now that she and my dad are married, she's so much

happier," I argued.

"Is this why you keep coming to Games and Grub on nights when Dad and I might be

here?" Scott asked.

"Only one of the reasons," I said. "We like it here."

It was finally Scott and Neil's turn at the game, so the discussion dropped. We

weren't sure we'd convinced him, but I think we gave him a lot to think about.

After they had their turn, it was ours. To be fair, I'd shared some of the things

Dad told me with Em. We both were able to do really well. Even though I finally

won, we both had very high scores, and our names went up on the list of the top

twenty scores, right along with Neil's and Scott's, and of course, my dad's.

**Chapter 16. TAKE IT OFF - 4 PM**

_Are we missing something? Is there something else I can do, anything? I feel so helpless at this point. But there's no need for my diagnostic skills here. We know what's wrong. When that bastard tried to strangle Allison, he limited the oxygen flow to her brain._

_Fortunately there was no permanent damage. That would have been unthinkable. But her OSat's fine now and her brain activity is normal. It's just a matter of time. But how much longer?_

_I guess I'd do anything for Allie. I've already done things I never thought I would. Attending Sebastian Charles fundraiser was for my own benefit, but speaking as part of the panel, well that was to please my wife. And what I did after? It would never have happened except that it was what she wanted._

Sakawa turned out to be a doctor from Sloan-Kettering. He was an expert on the viral contribution to cancer. What that had to do with tropical diseases I never did find out. But he appeared to be gaining fame in his field. No doubt Wilson knew all about his work.

The panel was not really a discussion. We each just talked about our most recent work and were expected to praise Dr. Charles on his continued dedication to eradicating disease in sub-Saharan Africa.

Allison talked about her Brazilian flu research, of course. Despite the name, this wasn't a tropical disease either. She spoke well, with confidence. It was her turn to shine like the star she was. When she sat back down, I impulsively kissed her, despite the watching crowd. Charles' eyes practically popped out of his head.

I'd thought about describing our diagnosis of Dr. Charles so many years before. I guess I'd be the only one to enjoy that. Instead, I opted to talk about the latest tests used to identify and diagnose infections, especially things like Beri Beri, Dengue fever and other tropical diseases. I ended by telling everyone that, although these were rare in New Jersey, we'd seen increasing numbers of cases in the U.S. over the years as travel to and from Africa and parts of Central and South America had increased.

Nichols and Gelman each talked about some of their latest cases. Finally, Charles showed his inevitable slides of the emaciated and sick kids he'd saved. Yada, yada, yada. Then he thanked us all for participating and urged everyone to support continued research into drugs to fight infectious diseases.

After the panel, Allison and I returned to our room. I reluctantly went into the

bathroom to change, having second thoughts about this. Sure, it was what Allie said she wanted. But I felt ridiculous.

I finally returned to the bedroom about ten minutes later, dressed in a satiny shirt with full sleeves, the top two buttons opened, and tight black pants.

"Don't laugh," I warned, standing in front of her.

She smiled, but I could see that she was trying to suppress her giggles. She was sitting on the bed, just watching the ridiculous sight of me.

"I've never done this before, so you're gonna have to tell me if I'm doing it right." I hoped my leg would hold out while I did this.

She grinned and nodded her head, but her eyes were fixed on me and they were shining. I unbuttoned two more buttons, revealing more of my chest and she began to lick her lips. I took that as encouragement to continue, opening the last button above my waist and then opening my belt buckle. I swallowed before going on. I'd never seen how those Chippendales guys did it, but no way was I going to prance around as I imagined they did. I just stood in position facing her as I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, and slipped off my shirt.

I knew she could see my bulge now. Her smile spread and her eyes shifted to focus on it. The pants dropped exposing my silk boxers. I slowly slid those down, too, but underneath I wore a pair of briefs. Allie smirked. She reached out to take those off for me but I shook my head. "Uh-uh, no touching."

I made a play of snapping the elastic, beginning to grin myself, then slid those down to reveal...a pair of bikini briefs.

This time she laughed out loud, but it was OK, because that was my intention. Finally I took those off, too. The look on her face, full of lust and desire, was worth everything. Her eyes finally returned to my face. "Thank you," she said, in a husky voice.

"Your welcome." I guess I was pretty turned on myself by then, but not as much as when she stood and undressed herself, much quicker than I had. Only then did I let her touch me. Our hands roamed all over each other, but the desire was so great that we both flopped onto the bed and began to make unbridled and passionate love.


	9. Chapters 17 and 18

I love to hear from you. Hope you enjoy these next two short chapters.

**Chapter 17. AND THEY CALL IT PUPPY LOVE**

We arrived back in Princeton the following afternoon, stopping at Clair's house on the way home to pick up our daughter and Junior. Allison had insisted on bringing back something for the girls. They loved their snow globes with miniatures of the liberty bell inside. There's no accounting for taste.

"Dad, thanks for all your tips on Surfin' Safari," Gretchen said. "Emily and I both got really high scores."

"We even made it onto the list!" Emily added.

I knew they were fishing for my praise, but all I said was, "Nice."

Clair had taken Allison aside to ask her to take Emily home with us for the night. I wondered what she was up to. Not another date with Dr. Douche, I hoped. Clair must have read my mind.

"I'm having dinner with Arthur Billings." she told us. Why did I think my daughter and her coconspirator had something to do with that?

So, instead of bringing one girl and one dog home with us, we brought two of each. I'd gotten used to having Emily around. She's a bright, self-sufficient child and she has a special bond with my daughter. It's interesting to watch them play off each other, kinda like Wilson and I sometimes do, I guess.

"And how'd you make that happen?" I asked the two girls.

"What are you talking about?" Gretchen countered.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me. Is that what all the Friday night trips to G & G were about?"

Gretchen and Emily looked at each other. They should have known they couldn't pull anything over on the Gregster. Gretchen sighed. "We just thought Aunt Clair and Dr. Billings might like each other," she said. "But we would have wanted to go to Games and Grub anyway."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Allison had a smile on her lips, but I wasn't sure we should be encouraging this matchmaking penchant. Gretchen had pushed us together and then plotted with Tommy to get Nancy Lloyd and Tommy's Uncle Marty together, too. And now this.

"OK, any dinner suggestions?" Allie changed the subject. I expected them to want pizza, but they'd already had that for lunch, so we settled on Mexican food for a change.

We spent a quiet night watching old movies. The next morning, we took the girls and their dogs to Ttingel's. I had a hankering for pancakes and no one objected.

We were having one of those winter hot spells that tease you with springlike weather before plunging back into brutal cold. In fact, it was sunny and warm enough that the girls insisted on sitting outside, even though we were the only ones who were.

While we were waiting for our pancake order, Gretchen told Emily about her campaign to get through to Tara. Now, who would name their child after a house, I wondered idly.

The two dogs began to yip and when we looked to see why, we saw our old friend Daisy and George, the source of the whole puppy craze. We should have known. The bakery was one of their favorite places too.

"Hi Dr. House, Dr. Cameron. Hi girls," Daisy said.

The puppies had grown but were still a bit smaller than the full-grown George. They ran around the older dog and he poked at them with his nose. We all laughed.

"I love Bassets!" Gretchen exclaimed, and Emily agreed.

"I'm glad I ran into you," Daisy said. "Gwen has another litter of puppies. Do you know anyone who wants any?" Gwen was the breeder who'd sold us Junior and three others from that litter to our friends.

I quickly shook my head. One dog was my limit. And I didn't think Clair, or Wilson and Cuddy, or even Chase and Sully would want another one either.

"I could talk to Foreman," Cameron told me. "I'm sure he and Dana would want one for their kids."

"I wouldn't be so sure," I said.

"Well, I'll give him Gwen's number," she told Daisy.

"That's great!" Daisy said. "Mind if I leave George with you while I go place my order?"

I could hear the parrots as she opened the door, part of the charm of the place. When she returned she had a bag of goodies. "I can't stay to eat, but it was nice seeing you all again." And she continued on her way.

"Dad, why can't we get another puppy?" I knew it was coming. All the usual reasoning wouldn't work. Gretchen had shown that she was willing and able to take care of the dog, and he really wasn't that much trouble. He even came in handy sometimes when I wanted to get out of the house. We certainly had enough room. And Junior seemed to like to have other dogs around.

Allison saved the day. "Let's wait until after the baby is born before we consider it, OK, Sweetie?"

Gretchen agreed but I could see her mind was already working on her next plan.

**Chapter 18. IT AIN'T OVER 'TIL IT'S OVER**

_Wilson - 5 PM_

_My wife sent me to bring House and Gretchen some food. She thinks I might have a better chance of getting them to eat than she did. I've helped House through so much over the years that we've been friends, but this has to be one of the hardest._

_As I slide open the door, I can see immediately that the waiting is taking its toll. He knows he has to be strong for his kids, but how can he be? I know that if it was Lisa lying in that hospital bed, I wouldn't have the patience. I'd be demanding that someone do something._

_House is showing more restraint than I've ever seen in him._

_My eyes are drawn to Allison. She looks almost serene. The marks on her neck from Davidson's hands are already fading. The scratches on her forehead and around her eyes from the broken vial are faint._

_Gretchen and House have identical expressions, a mixture of exhaustion, anxiety and sadness._

_"I brought you both Reubens," I say quietly, holding them out to my friend and his daughter._

_House looks up at me standing there. "I'm not hungry." His voice is flat, no_

_intonation whatsoever._

_"House, you have to eat! You need your strength," I tell him. "It's not helping_

_Allison if you starve. Or your children."_

_He seems to consider that but still doesn't take the sandwich. I hand one to Gretchen and she takes it, but doesn't open the wrapping._

_"Gretchen, when did you eat last?" I ask. "You have to eat too."_

_"I don't think it will go down." She looked at me with those sad blue eyes._

_How one man could have caused so much distress is beyond me._

Davidson's Review Board hearing was held on a Thursday afternoon in January. Lisa had called Josh Beaumont in to present computer evidence of the man's misuse of hospital equipment and breach of ethics.

It was amazing how some of his attempts left 'fingerprints' that could be

traced back to him.

Then Lisa testified about the warnings she'd given him for previous infractions and she presented copies of all the notes she'd made in his personnel file, including the dates and details.

Of course, Dr. Douche, as House had been calling him, denied all the charges. He

claimed that he was set up and implied that it was my wife, with the aid of her

friends, Drs. House, Cameron and Palmer, who'd trumped up this case to get him fired.

But the evidence was overwhelming, sound and irrefutable. The Review Board easily recommended his immediate dismissal. He was to leave immediately and never return to the hospital.

He vowed to sue the hospital and make everyone pay. He was fuming, practically

foaming at the mouth. It took three guards to escort him to his office to pick up the few personal items he was allowed to take. Then they escorted him to the door. I wish that had been the end of him.

I hadn't been able to wait around to see his actual departure because I had a new patient, one I was especially sad to see. I've spent my professional career giving patients bad news. It never gets particularly easy. But when it's someone you know, even slightly, it's a lot harder. I just hoped that we would be able to do something for this patient, even though she'd waited much to long to come and see me.


	10. Chapters 19 and 20

In which we find out who Wilson's patient is.

Thanks for all of the wonderful comments, and even if you don't have the time to leave me a line or two, for reading my story.

**Chapter 19. BAD NEWS JIM**

Mr. and Mrs. Swenson were waiting for me. Ingrid clutched some papers and a disk from her doctor. She looked petrified, but that wasn't so unusual. If your doctor sent you to an Oncologist, you'd be too. Just hearing that word seems to scare people.

I sat down and, as calmly as possible I asked her, "Has Dr. Madison explained why he sent you to me?" She looked at her husband who answered for her.

"He said he saw something on a scan and felt something when he examined her. He wants you to evaluate his results, find out if it's a cancer." Mr. Swenson stared at me.

"He probably said a tumor. If we see that it is, then we'll biopsy it to find out if it's cancerous or benign, determine the size and whether it's spread." I've found that if I spell everything out in a matter-of-fact way, it helps later on.

"Give Dr. Wilson the disk," Mr. Swenson ordered his wife. It was obvious he was used to being in charge. Was he frightened, too, underneath? His need to be in control was probably helping him control his fear.

"Why don't you tell me what led you to go to Dr. Madison in the first place," I

prompted, addressing them both. I wasn't surprised anymore when Mr. Swenson answered.

"My wife has been having stomach cramps for a while, but we just thought it was some women's ailment." Translation: he'd dismissed her complaints as unimportant. She was in her sixties, so this was hardly menstrual cramps. "When the pain became severe, I insisted she see a doctor." He should have taken her to one sooner, or she should have gone without him.

"Have you told Audra yet?" I asked.

"She'll be devastated!" Ingrid finally spoke. I wasn't in a position to tell them that it would be even worse if this really was serious and they hadn't told her.

"Well, let's take a look." I slipped the disk into my computer. The results of Madison's tests, including the colonoscopy and PET scan, were all there. I could see the suspicious spot he had found. Unfortunately, it didn't look good. It was large and there were additional splinter spots indicating that it had spread. "I'm going to have to do further tests," I told them.

Mr. Swenson sighed. "Where do we go for these tests?"

"I want to admit her. Remove the growth and do a biopsy." As I studied the scan I tried not to telescope my own fears. Unsuccessfully, I guess.

"How do we tell our granddaughter?" Ingrid pleaded. "Nils, you'll have to tell her I'm in the hospital. You know how much she hates hospitals!"

The man nodded. I've seen the sadness and dread in too many family members. I should be used to it by now, but I'm not.

"Mrs. Swenson, we'll do everything we can to take care of you." I tried to

reassure her.

"I know you will," she said softly.

I handed Mr. Swenson the sheet with the order to admit Ingrid overnight for testing, then watched as they slowly walked out.

A little while after they left, there was a knock on my door as House barged in. Why was I not surprised?

"What did the Swensons want?" he asked.

"You know I can't tell you that!" I objected, thereby telling him all he wanted to know. One of them was my patient and he knew as well as I did what that meant. He watched my face, probably to see how serious it was. But I quickly changed the subject. "Guess we're rid of Dr. Douche."

House nodded. "I heard your wife went after him with both barrels."

"You could say that." I smiled at the thought. "But now he's threatening to sue the hospital."

He brushed that off. Maybe someone who's been sued as many times as he has can

dismiss threats like that, but I couldn't. Too bad that wasn't the worst of our

worries.

**Chapter 20. DOCTOR, LAWYER, INDIAN CHIEF - 5:30 PM**

_"Are Alex's eyes gonna stay blue?" I asked Dad._

_"What?" He seemed to have been thinking about something else. "Do they teach you about genetics in fourth grade?" he finally asked as my question sank in._

_"Third," I reply. "If the mother has green eyes and the father has blue, than the baby could have either, right?"_

_"It's not that simple, but probably. Why do you ask?"_

_"No real reason. It's just something I wondered. I remembered that most babies have lighter eyes when they're born but then they can change, or not."_

_"Some ethnic groups only have brown eyes," he points out._

_"Oh." I think about that a minute. It's true. The Asian kids I know, like Nelson and Em's friend Ningfang, all had dark eyes and black hair, and the black kids mostly had brown eyes and black hair, too. Then I begin to wonder how much genetics has to do with the way we each look. Does it also decide the things we're good at and like to do?_

I remember the day our class got to pick the jobs we'd have at 'Our Town'. Was there any doubt that I chose to be a doctor? Back then I thought doctors could solve every problem, that they were om-ni-po-tent. That was my new favorite word.

But Tommy surprised us. He wanted to be the Mayor. Elizabeth decided she'd be a

teacher. It was a good choice. She always explains things very well and she's very patient. Nelson and Monique wanted to be musicians, of course, but those weren't jobs, so Nelson, who's good in math, would be our banker. And the always fashionable Monique would run the dress store.

I couldn't convince Audra to be a doctor, too, or a nurse so we could work together. I understood. She hated hospitals, and she didn't think doctors were omnipotent. We didn't know about her grandmother at the time, but Audra was there when her mother spent so much time in the hospital before she died. No, Audra much preferred to be a baker and run a bakery. I realized I still hadn't taken her to Games and Grub, but maybe she'd like Ttingel's more.

Ruth wanted to be a nurse. I figured it was because she took care of her mother so much and thought she already knew something about nursing. Everyone else picked their jobs: policemen and shopkeepers, auto mechanics and a dentist, even a minister and a rabbi.

Tara was the last. I think she wanted to be King, or rather Queen, but that wasn't on the list. Even Mrs. Bean, who doesn't get angry often, was becoming frustrated with her.

"You can be the chief of police or the fire chief," Mrs. Bean suggested. "Or a lawyer or a judge."

"I want to be Mayor," Tara said.

"But Tommy's already chosen that," Mrs. Bean reasoned, and we all nodded in agreement.

Everyone liked the idea of Tommy as Mayor. I don't think anyone wanted Tara to have the job.

"Well, who bosses the Mayor?" Tara asked.

"The people of the town." Mrs. Bean explained. "He has to answer to them, since they elected him."

"Then we should have an election, me against Tommy."

Didn't she know she'd never win? Everyone liked Tommy, and very few of the kids liked her. I may have been the only one who even tried to. I think Mrs. Bean realized how disappointed Tara would be if there were an election.

"OK, how about this?" Mrs. Bean said. "Tara and Tommy can share the job."

A few of the kids groaned, but Tommy didn't seem to mind the arrangement. I knew she wouldn't be able to boss him around, even though she probably thought she could. I wasn't even sure anymore that I wanted to be her friend.


	11. Chapter21 and 22

A lot more about what happened to Cameron as well as Audra's reaction to bad news.

Glad you're reading this story. Thanks for any and all comments.

**Chapter 21. FAMILY TIES - 6 PM**

_"Did you call Aunt Bonnie or Grandpa Butch?" Gretchen suddenly asks._

_"Bonnie?" My daughter's mind is racing with thoughts as much as mine, it seems._

_"Yes, to tell them about Mom."_

_"None of them have to know. There's nothing they can do."_

_"You should tell Aunt Bonnie about Alex. Do you want me to call?" she suggests. She begins to pull out her cellphone._

_"No, I'll do it." It might be better for me to break the news. I don't have the_

_number saved on my phone, but Gretchen does, so I take hers. "Hi, Bonnie? It's House. Greg House. Your brother-in-law." Why am I blathering?_

_"Is Allie alright?" she immediately demands, probably wondering why I'd be calling instead of her sister._

_"Um, I don't know how to tell you this." This is harder than I thought._

_"Just tell me, is she OK?"_

_"Yes and no," I tell her, then take a deep breath and plunge in. "A doctor who used to work here attacked her in the lab. He knocked her around, threw a vial at her that broke and splattered glass and a reagent into her eyes, and then tried to strangle her."_

_"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed. "But how is she now? I'll be there as soon as possible."_

_"She's unconscious. There's nothing you can do, not even anything any of us so-called genius doctors can do," I say bitterly. "She just has to come out of it on her own."_

_"And her eyes? You said glass and a reagent?"_

_"We don't know about her eyes yet. Another doctor and an orderly got Davidson away from her and the doctor, his name's Billings, immediately flushed her eyes." Even saying it, I still can't believe all of this happened._

_"What about the baby?" She wants to know next. Definitely Allie's sister._

_"The baby," I say. "The baby's fine. He was born a few hours later. A healthy boy. Eight pounds, 22 inches."_

_"Can I talk to Gretchen? She's there, isn't she?" Bonnie asks._

_"She wants to talk to you." I hand the phone back to my daughter._

_"Hi, Aunt Bonnie," Gretchen tries to sound upbeat. She listens to her aunt and then says, "Dad and I are just waiting for her to wake up." Bonnie probably asks about Alex again, because Gretchen says, "He's sooo adorable." I know she's not talking about me. After another minute of listening, Gretchen finally says, "OK, we'll see you soon," and then ends the connection. "They're taking the next plane they can get. They'll be here tonight or tomorrow morning."_

_"They don't have to."_

_"Yes they do. They're family."_

I've never had a sense of 'family', at least not until Gretchen and Allison and now Alex. But I guess it's important to most people.

A few days after I'd seen Audra's grandparents leaving Wilson's office, I was walking towards my office when Audra barreled into me. She began pounding at me with her small fists and I grabbed her arms, dropping my cane.

"Audra, stop. It's Dr. House, Gretchen's dad," I shouted to get her attention.

"Let me go!" she shouted back, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" I hadn't a clue what to do with her, but I realized she must have just gotten the bad news about one of her grandparents from Wilson.

"C'mon, I'll take you to Dr. Cameron," I told her. Allison would know how to comfort the girl. She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and whimpered a little, but she seemed calmer. Wilson came out of his office and I told him that I was taking Audra to Allie's office. He nodded solemnly. Probably thought Audra didn't need to hear the rest of what he had to say.

I took the girl's hand in my much larger one, picked up my cane, and took her to

Allison's office in Infectious Diseases. The door was open, as it often was, but my wife wasn't there. The only occupant was Nancy Lloyd.

"Lloyd, do you know where my wife is?" I asked.

She was staring at Audra. "She's with a patient," she said, but her eyes never left the child.

"This is Audra Swenson," I said. Maybe giving a name to the blond girl would break the fascination Lloyd had with her. "She's a friend of Gretchen's and Tommy's."

"Hi, Audra. I'm Dr. Lloyd."

Audra stared back at the woman, an odd expression on her face.

"Audra's just gotten some bad news about one of her grandparents," I guessed.

Both of them now turned their eyes to me. With trembling lips, Audra said. "My

Grandmother is going to die. She has cancer."

"Is that what Wilson said?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Just that her tumor is cancer and it's spread. That's what they said about my mom eight months before she died."

I thought about the implications of that. No wonder she was so upset. Then I realized that if Audra was right and she lost Ingrid, too, all she'd have left was an absentee father and a grandfather who knew even less than I did about raising a 9-year-old.

I didn't know what to say to Audra. She didn't need my snark or indifference right now. I looked pleadingly at Lloyd, but it seemed that she wasn't sure what to do either. Then she seemed to get an idea.

"Why don't you come with me to see one of my patients," Lloyd suggested, reaching out a hand for Audra's. I guess she figured that would distract her.

Audra wasn't too sure, so I said, "Go ahead. Maybe you'll see Dr. Cameron on the way."

But five minutes later, Allie returned to the office, somewhat surprised to find me there.

"Did you see Lloyd and Audra?" I asked.

"What? Why is Audra with Lloyd? She's not sick, is she?"

I shook my head. "Audra's fine. Well, physically. She was in Wilson's office with her grandparents but couldn't handle what he said." I suddenly realized how the news about Ingrid might affect my wife. "Sit down, Allie." I waited until she did. "It's Ingrid. She has a malignant tumor. Or had. I think they removed it, but the cancer's spread."

"Oh, no!" She looked stricken. See, now that's what happens when you get too close to too many people. "Have you talked to Wilson?"

"She's not my patient." I didn't mean it to come out as harsh as it did. I purposely softened my voice. "He can't share the details about one of his patients. You should know that."

She nodded, but she still seemed so sad. I leaned over and put my arms around her. She stood up again and pressed herself to me, and I just held her as she sobbed into my shoulder.

**Chapter 22. THE COMFORT OF STRANGERS**

_Nancy - 6:30 PM_

_"I just thought I'd stop in before I go home for the night," I tell House, as I walk into Allison's room. "Have you two eaten anything?"_

_"Uncle Jimmy brought us Reubens." Gretchen's voice is flat, devoid of the usual spark. I can see the barely eaten sandwiches on the table._

_I search for something pleasant to talk about. "How's baby Alex doing?"_

_"He's just fine," House bellows. "Any more inane questions before you leave?"_

_I swallow my retort. For once he has a reason to be surly. "I just wanted you both to know that your friends, yours and Allison's, are here if you need us."_

_"We know." Gretchen's eyes apologize for her father. He looks almost_

_contrite for what he's shouted at me._

_I hug Gretchen, then feel the urge to smooth Allison's covers before I go. Guess I'm still not so good at bringing comfort to those distraught over ill family members._

The day House brought Audra to our office, looking for Allison to provide the comfort she needed, the day I met the girl, I knew I couldn't help her the way Allison does. But I tried.

I took Audra down the hallway to the room occupied by one of my younger patients, Cathy Anderson, thinking it would distract her from what she'd have to face over the next months.

Cathy was a seven-year-old with a resistant ear infection that had spread to her

throat as we tried to find a cure.

"Audra, this is Cathy. She has an infection and we're trying to find the right

antiviral to fight it," I said as we entered the room.

"Hi," Audra said shyly.

"Hi," Cathy replied, grinning. She had a friendly smile and loved visitors. You

couldn't help but smile back at her. It was just what Audra needed at that point.

"I hope Dr. Lloyd finds the right medicine for me soon," Cathy said. "I wanna go home and go back to school."

"What grade are you in?" a very polite Audra asked.

"Second."

"So you're seven? I'm nine and in fourth grade. I have a great teacher," Audra told the younger girl. She seemed to be warming up, relaxing a little.

While they chatted, I checked Cathy's vitals. The most recent antiviral seemed to be working.

"Well, it looks like you're getting better," I was happy to tell Cathy. She beamed at me.

"That's good," Audra agreed. But suddenly her relief for Cathy was replaced by her original sadness. "I don't think my grandmother will be getting better."

I sighed. The temporary reprieve I'd given her, or rather Cathy had, was just that. Temporary. Maybe House had been right. Maybe she needed Allison's touch.

"C'mon," I told Audra. "Let's go see if Dr. Cameron is back in the office."

"Don't you have other patients?" Audra asked.

"You don't have to come with me to listen to Mr. Barroni complain about the hospital food, or Lorraine Talmadge moan and groan," I told her. A smile crossed her lips, but she was content to walk back with me the way we came. I was a little surprised when she put her hand in mine. It just made me feel even more pity for the kid.

We found Allison and her husband in the office, talking to the head of the Neurology department. I wondered what Dr. Foreman was doing there. Sounded like he'd just arrived. He was telling them, "Emily Palmer told Dana that the 'dog lady' had some more puppies."

"Oh!" Audra exclaimed. "Bassets like Junior?"

I'm a cat person myself, but I had to admit that Gretchen's dog was very cute.

"Yes," Allie told Audra. "I'll get you her number," she said to Dr. Foreman. "Ricky's probably old enough now that he can help take care of a dog, and I'm sure he and 'Becca would love one."

"We'll see," Dr. Foreman said.

Audra turned to me. "Do you have a dog?"

"No, I have two cats, Fred and Ginger." I expected the reaction I'd gotten from the classic movie buff Gretchen.

But all the girl said was, "Oh. My grandfather won't let me have any pets."

"Audra, honey, we'd better get you back to Dr. Wilson's office," Allison said gently. "Your grandparents are probably wondering what we've done with you."

Audra just stared at her, then turned to House. "Will you take me back?" she asked. We all looked at her with various levels of astonishment.


	12. Chapters 23 and 24

Here's a bit more on Cameron's 'current' condition, and Ingrid's condition during the winter.

Glad you're reading this story. Thanks for any and all comments.

**Chapter 23. TELL IT LIKE IT IS - 7 PM**

_"C'mere," I tell Gretchen. She gets up from the chair she's been occupying for the last two or three hours. Or has it been longer?_

_I pull her onto my left knee and keep one arm around her shoulders. She puts her arm around me._

_"You're getting pretty big," I say. She's growing up before my eyes. Heaven help us when she becomes a teenager. I just hope Allison knows how to handle everything she'll go through. I guess I'm not that bad at the Dad business, but there are limits._

_Things really aren't so bad, are they? I mean, whatever happens, I've got my little family, this beautiful girl, my sweet little boy, and my incredible wife. In sickness and health, right?_

_"Dad," Gretchen's voice cuts into my rambling thoughts. "How do we know Mom will be alright?"_

_"Her oxygen supply was only restricted for a couple of minutes." I wonder what she's thinking._

_"But how do we know that's all?" The worry makes her voice quaver._

_I realize she may be right. My emotional reaction to Allison's condition must be clouding my mind! Of course we don't know for certain that's all! I've been thinking of Allison as my wife, the woman I love, not as a patient. No one's done an MRI or a CAT scan. The bump on her head, probably from when she fell before Dr. Douche put his grubby little hands on her neck, seems so trivial. But what if it's not? I won't think about what it would mean if the tests show something, just know that they have to be done._

_But Gretchen won't let me ignore the possible consequences. "Dad, what if there's something else wrong? What are we going to do?" she asks. I hold her tighter, but I don't have any answers._

I didn't have any for Audra, either, as we walked back to Wilson's office. "Dr.

House, is my grandmother going to die?" she asked me.

"Don't know," was all I could say.

She looked at me as if she thought I would know everything.

"I don't know enough about her case," I tried to explain.

"Why not?"

Is this why she wanted me to take her back instead of Allison? Because she knew I'd be brutally honest?

"She's not my patient."

"You can ask Dr. Wilson," she said, echoing Allison.

"But he can't tell me. Not unless he needs a consult on the case, or your grandmother gives her consent."

"Oh." She considered what I said.

We'd reached Wilson's office. He was still talking quietly to Mr. and Mrs. Swenson. Probably outlining the options for Ingrid's treatment. At least I hoped there was something they could do for her.

"Audra!" Ingrid exclaimed, smiling at her as we walked in.

"I'm sorry, Grandmother, for running off," the girl apologized.

"It's alright, dear. We shouldn't have brought you with us to hear the results."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Swenson shouted. "She's old enough to know what's happening."

"You're right, Grandfather," Audra said, surprising everyone. "I should know how

Grandmother is and what's going to happen."

My admiration for her grew at that moment.

"Well, we'll be going, Dr. Wilson," Swenson said. "I'll bring Ingrid in for her

first chemotherapy treatment next Tuesday."

"Very good." Wilson put out a hand and Swenson shook it.

"You're in good hands, Ingrid," I told the woman.

She tried to smile. "I know."

As they left, Audra looked back and said, "Goodbye, Dr. House. Thanks."

I nodded slightly. But once they were gone, I asked Wilson, "How bad is it?"

He sighed. "I just wish she'd seen a doctor sooner. We'll do what we can." He was being vague but I understood he couldn't give me any details. "You're really concerned about these people." He sounded surprised.

I winced. I wasn't was I? OK, yes, maybe a little for the kid. She was such a lost soul. "Allison likes them, at least Ingrid and the girl. And Gretchen and Audra have become good friends." I was concerned only because of my wife and daughter, I decided.

"Right," Wilson said with a smirk, letting me know he didn't buy that either.

**Chapter 24. A Beautiful Mind - 7:30 PM**

_I'm just about to page Foreman when he walks through the door of Allison's room._

_"I just heard about Cameron and wanted to stop by on my way out," he says._

_"Actually, it was mind control," I tell him._

_"Huh?"_

_"I was just paging you."_

_"What for?" he wonders._

_"Need a consult, maybe an MRI or CAT scan."_

_"On Cameron?" he guesses._

_"Yeah."_

_"I thought she was just unconscious."_

_I tell him she'd hit her head, and she'd now been unconscious for more than 29_

_hours. He gently examines the small bump on her head. "It's nothing. This couldn't have caused any damage."_

_"Do the MRI. I need to know," I insist._

_He makes that sound of his, the one where he lets out an exasperated breath. I've heard it often enough, since it's usually me he's exasperated with._

_"OK. I'll make sure there's a machine available. And let Dana know I'll be even_

_later getting home."_

_"You do that."_

_"I'll be back in ten," he says as he leaves._

_Nine minutes later he returns with a gurney. "We can use the machine in ten_

_minutes."_

_"How's Quincy doing?" Gretchen asks while we're waiting. Quincy is the Foreman's Basset._

_"Great." The neurologist smiles briefly. "He's getting bigger but he's still all ears."_

_"Is Ricky taking good care of him?" she wants to know._

_"Yes. He's taking his responsibilities seriously," Foreman replies._

_"Oh!" Gretchen suddenly exclaims. "What about Junior?" she asks me. "Who's going to walk him and feed him tonight?"_

_I look at Foreman. "Dr. Foreman can on his way home."_

_He sighs. "I'll need a key."_

_"Forgotten how to break in?"_

_"House, I'm not breaking into your place to feed your damn dog."_

_"OK." I relent and tell him where the spare key is._

_"You coming?" he then says as he begins to transfer my wife to the gurney._

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I tell him. "Gretchen, stay here with Alex. We_

_won't be long."_

_She puts her arms around my waist and hugs me, then lets me limp off behind_

_Foreman and Allison._

_At the other end of the journey, I help him lift her onto the machine platform._

_As we take our places at the controls, he says, "Guess we won't have to tell her to lie still." I roll my eyes, and try to remember if I learned that from him or he did from me._

_He starts the machine and we watch as she moves into the imager._

_"I don't see anything," he says after a minute. "Everything looks fine, nice_

_healthy brain."_

_"I'll tell her you said so."_

_He continues watching the monitor. "By the way, cute baby."_

_"Yeah, takes after his mother with the nice healthy brain."_

_"You've made her very happy." He sounds surprised._

_"I'm as surprised as anyone."_

_"Absolutely nothing there," he finally says._

_"You're sure?" I ask._

_"Do you see anything?"_

_"No." I'm relieved, of course. But then, why isn't she awake yet?_

_"House, you know with all she's been through in the last day, her mind needs to_

_take a break. Give it time," Foreman says as if he can read my thoughts._

_"Thanks, Foreman."_

_"I didn't do it for you," he reminds me._

_"I know."_

_"Let's go tell Gretchen," he suggests._

_"Yeah." I guess this counts as good news. Not like when we told her about Ingrid._

After dinner the night we found out about Ingrid, Allison and I were talking about it in the kitchen while Gretchen sat in the family room watching TV. Allison's usually sympathetic response was accentuated by her pregnant state and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

Unsuccessfully, so that when Gretchen came into the kitchen for a drink, she took one look at her mother and asked, "What's wrong?"

Now I had two emotional females on my hands.

"Nothing," Allison said, trying to play it down.

"Allie, she'll find out soon enough. It'll affect her, too. Might as well tell

her," I insisted.

"Tell me what?" a suddenly-alarmed girl asked.

"Sweetie, Audra's grandmother is very sick," Allison told her, still trying to

break it to her gently.

"Well, can't you make her better?" Gretchen demanded.

"She's not our patient," I stated.

Gretchen's eyes darted from one of us to the other, waiting for us to tell her

more.

"Wilson's her doctor and he'll do what ever he can," I added.

"Uncle Jimmy? She has...cancer?" Obviously it was worse than she thought. "Audra's mom died from cancer" she practically whispered.

"We're going to have to help her and her grandparents get through this," Allie

said. I hoped she didn't mean me too.

"Yes, of course," Gretchen willingly agreed.

"Gretchen?" I said to get her attention. "Audra may not want everyone at school to know. Let her decide who she wants to tell."

"Yeah, I understand. I guess she'll tell me, and maybe Elizabeth. She may not be

able to keep Ruth from finding out," she speculated.

"Ruth takes care of her mother sometimes, doesn't she?" Allie asked.

Gretchen nodded. "Every day, after school. I guess she'll understand what it's

like for Audra better than I do. Maybe she can help Audra after all."

"Nancy offered to help," Allie added.

"Dr. Lloyd?" Gretchen wondered.

"She seemed quite fascinated with Audra," I remarked.

"House!" Allison exclaimed. She only called me that when I said something she

found offensive.

"Wha? I wasn't implying that she took an unhealthy interest in her," I said. "Just not what I expected."

"Maybe she senses something familiar in Audra," my wife guessed. It wasn't based on anything she knew but eventually it proved to be true.


	13. Chapter25 and 26

A couple of pretty short ones tonight, but they do move the story along.

Thanks, everyone, for favoriting this story, and for the great comments. It's very encouraging.

**Chapter 25. HONESTY IS HARDLY EVER HEARD - 8:30 PM**

_Gretchen_

_Dad and Dr. Foreman just brought Mom back and told me the good news. I'm so happy to hear that the MRI showed that she didn't have any damage. I know that doesn't tell us when Mom will finally wake up, but at least we knew she'll be alright when she does._

_I've been so scared about her. I know I have my dad, too, now, but Mom and I have been together forever. Alex is lucky. He doesn't know what's even happening._

_I guess I've been feeling like Audra did when she first heard about her_

_grandmother. Her first day back to school after they got the results must have_

_been soooo hard._

When I got on the school bus that day, I took the empty seat next to Audra like

I always did, but she didn't say a word, not even 'good morning'.

I tried a simple 'Hi' and she mumbled something back. I wasn't going to push her. Maybe she'd say something when we had a little more privacy. Suddenly she asked, "Did your parents tell you? You know, don't you?"

I wasn't sure if it was an accusation. What else could I do but admit it? "Yes."

"What, no 'poor Audra'? No 'I'm sorry to hear about it'?" she asked, trying to

sound sarcastic. She didn't realize she was no where near as sarcastic as my dad

sometimes can be.

"You know that's true. I don't think I have to tell you how sorry I am." I've already had lots of practice with sarcasm.

She looked at me, pressing her lips together. I thought she was holding back

tears. "I'm sorry Gretchen. I shouldn't take this out on you." Dad would have said she was wimping out. I just figured she didn't know how to react.

I shrugged. "I don't blame you for being angry. It's a rotten thing! Your

grandmother must be very upset."

She nodded. "Yes, she is. Gretchen, what's going to happen?"

"I wish I knew. I wish I could tell you that I know that she'll be fine. But it

would be a lie." I tried to think of something optimistic to say. "Dr. Wilson is

the best, you know," was all I could come up with.

She just nodded again.

"And we'll do everything we can to help, Mom and I," I told her that too.

"And your Dad?" She sounded at least a little hopeful.

"I guess so. And Dr. Lloyd."

She thought about that. "She seems nice. Did you ever see her cats?"

"Fred and Ginger? Did she tell you about them? Yes, we met them. Maybe you will,

too, some day."

She was silent for a while. We saw Ruth get on the bus but there were no seats

near us so she sat up front. Audra seemed relieved.

"Are you gonna tell anyone?" I finally asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe Elizabeth. But then Ruth will hear."

"You still don't like her much, do you?" I asked.

"She's not as bad as I thought. There are some people who are much worse," she

replied.

She didn't have to say it. I knew she meant Tara.

"Ruth takes care of her mother," I told her. "Maybe she'll understand."

"Maybe," Audra said, but she left it at that. She was quiet the rest of the ride.

I guess she was thinking things over.

She stayed quiet once we were in our classroom. Audra never talked a lot, so no

one seemed to notice, but lunchtime she didn't come to sit with us. I remembered

when I first met her and she always ate alone. I hoped she wasn't going back to

that.

"Why is Audra eating by herself?" Elizabeth asked.

I knew I shouldn't tell anyone, so I said, "You can go over and ask her." I knew

that would give Audra a chance to talk to Elizabeth privately. But then Ruth said, "I'll go." I guess we were all surprised, and I'm not sure why I didn't stop her.

She walked over to the table where Audra was sitting and sat down next to her.

They began talking very quietly. At first it looked like Ruth was doing all the

talking, but eventually, they both were. After a while, Ruth returned and told us, "She just needs to be alone a bit, but she'll probably eat with us tomorrow."

I thought that was very nice of Ruth. I think Audra appreciated it too.

**Chapter 26. FAIRYTALES CAN COME TRUE - 10 PM**

_"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," I say, running my hand over Allison's soft cheek._

_"Why don't you kiss her?" Gretchen asks._

_"This isn't some fairytale," I reply._

_"Still..."_

_I sigh. "Why don't you try to get more sleep?" I suggest, although I know she's_

_reluctant. "I'll wake you when your mother comes to."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_She makes herself a little more comfortable on her chair and closes her eyes. I_

_get one of the extra blankets off the bed and spread it over her. When I see that her body is more relaxed, and she's breathing slowly and evenly, I return to my position and lean over to brush my lips over Allison's. She doesn't stir. I knew it wouldn't work!_

_It's so quiet except for the occasional beep of a monitor until Alex begins to_

_whimper. I go over and pick him up just as his eyes begin to open. I know that he can't quite focus yet, and that's not really a smile on his face, but I take that as a cue to begin to talk to him quietly._

_"You and I have got some things to discuss, little man." His reply is just some_

_baby sounds. But he really does seem to be paying attention. "Better get used to listening to my voice, 'cause I talk a lot. And you have to listen to me since I'm your dad. Sure, you'll find that people don't take most of what I say seriously," I tell him. "You've met me before, and your sister over there. I bet you're gonna be as sweet and kind and friendly as she is. Of course, you'll be brilliant like me although your mom is not too shabby in the brains department, either. That beautiful lady in the bed, that's your mom. Wanna meet her?"_

_I pause to let him answer. All I get are more gurgles. "Come on, let me introduce you." I walk back towards the bed, cradling him in my left arm. "Your mom was so excited when she found out she was gonna have you. But that was nothing compared to how excited she was when she felt you move for the first time." I smile at the baby when I remember that day._

My team had a new patient. I'd taken this one because we hadn't had one for a

week, but I was pretty sure that it was Grave's Disease. I'd sent Yen to test the T3 and T4 levels to confirm, and Sully to check for antibodies just in case it was Hashimoto's instead. It was definitely some thyroid disease.

Sheffield was still proving to be useless. I might have fired him since I hadn't

been able to make him so miserable that he'd quit. But then I'd have to go through the whole interview thing to find a replacement. So I set him to work doing unnecessary research on thyroid adenomas, and called Allison in for a consult.

She walked into my conference room and silently examined the symptoms on the

whiteboard. "Classic Grave's symptoms," she pronounced.

I nodded. "That's what I'm thinking."

"So why did you need me?"

I shrugged. "I always need you. Just wanted to spend some quality time with my

wife is all."

She narrowed her eyes. "Translation, you were bored."

"That too," I admitted. "So, what're you gonna do about it?" I said with a leer.

"Well." She came closer and placed her hands on my shoulders before

slipping them around my neck. She reached up to kiss me, gently at first but then with growing passion. Her tongue parted my lips and I let it in to play with mine.

We didn't know how soon my minions would return, so we moved together to my office and closed the doors and blinds. I love pregnancy hormones!

I lifted her shirt, admiring the way her belly was beginning to round. Her breasts were becoming too big for the confines of her bra. Her cleavage was definitely improving. My hands traveled over her hips, but then she suddenly yelped and clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at me with a sly smile. "It's very faint." She placed my hand

inside her waistband and over the center of her stomach.

I knew it wasn't my imagination. There really was a flutter of movement inside.

I planted a kiss right on her navel.

We smiled at each other. Now we really had something to celebrate, and celebrate

we did.


	14. Chapter227 and 28

Now for two fun chapters. I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoyed writing, and now reediting them.

Thanks for all the great comments.

**Chapter 27. LOVE IS IN THE AIR**

Before I knew it, it was Valentine's Day. I had a very special evening planned

for Allison, but first I had to find someone to take Gretchen for the night.

As usual, my first resort was Wilson.

"Busy," he said without looking up from the papers on his desk.

"You're always busy, but you know you have a minute for your bestest, oldest

friend."

"Old, maybe."

"Is that anyway to talk to me when I'm here to do you a favor?" I asked.

"What's it gonna cost me?"

"Nothing," I replied. "How would you like to have the pleasure of my delightful

daughter's company for the night?"

"Can't."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"House, I'm scrambling myself to find someone to take care of Tommy tonight.

Lisa and I have plans."

"Oh." Slight setback. I revised my thinking. "What about Marty?"

"He and Lloyd have a date."

"Well, when you find someone to take Slugger, you can throw in Kvetch too."

"Is that any way to talk about your daughter?" He'd finally looked up at me,

but his eyes were accusing.

"There's gotta be someone who's not hooked up and planning a hot date," I said.

OK, it was more like a whine.

"You can let ME know if you find someone," Wilson said.

I headed to the main labs next. Marty might be out of the question, but what

about Clair? She'd happily taken Gretchen before.

"What's up, doc?" Marty asked, and laughed at his feeble attempt at humor.

"Lookin' for your boss," I told him.

"She had to talk to my sister-in-law about something," he told me. "Can I help?"

"Only if you want to take a couple of nine-year-olds on your date tonight."

Marty chuckled. "My brother already asked me to watch Tommy. Nancy and I have

been planning tonight for a couple of weeks."

"Think you'll finally get lucky?"

"Who says I haven't already?"

"You dog!"

"Actually, I haven't," he confessed. "But tonight I intend to pour it on big

time," he boasted.

"A-ha."

"Hi, House." Clair walked back into the labs. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah. Would you like a little company tonight?" I asked.

"What would Allie say?"

"Not me! Gretchen. And Tommy I guess."

"Sorry. Arthur and I are going to dinner. I've been trying to find someone to

watch Emily, but we may just leave her with Scott, if he's not busy."

Another strike out. "So, what did Cuddy want?" Might as well get something out

of the trip down here.

"I may as well tell you, since she's talking to Allison now. Davidson sued the

hospital, and Dr. Cuddy, Allison and me specifically."

I wasn't too surprised, but what she said next was a bit of a shock.

"She said she's calling in a lawyer she knows who used to work for the hospital."

"Stacy Warner?" I asked, although I really didn't want to be right.

"Yeah, that's her name."

"Cuddy wants Stacy to represent PPTH?"

"And me, Allie and herself," Clair added. I was going to have to think about that

one, although our last encounter with Stacy hadn't been too bad.

"Do you think Scott can handle three nine-year-olds?" I asked, getting back to

the current problem.

Clair smiled. "I'll ask, but Arthur seemed to think he already had plans."

Then I caught sight of the lab tech who'd been helping Allison with her research. "Meggie, how'd you like to earn some spending money tonight?"

"Oh, hi Dr. House. Tonight? It's Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah, I'd kinda heard that."

"I've got a date," she told me.

"You too?" I groaned once more.

"Sean and I are going dancing. Sorry," she apologized and I could see she meant

it.

"I'm getting a lot of that." I limped off to meet Allie for lunch, wondering if

there was anyone left who didn't already have plans.

**Chapter 28. JUST DESSERTS**

"What's wrong?" Allison said the minute she saw my face.

"Nothing," I claimed.

"You're lips say 'no' but everything else..." she said as we got on line in

the cafeteria.

"OK, already!" I caved. "There seems to be a 'love' epidemic in the hospital,"

I admitted.

"And this is a bad thing because?" She put a salad and a sandwich on her tray.

"Because it means there's no one to watch Gretchen tonight. Or Tommy or Emily,

either. Everyone's got a date," I complained. "For the first time in a long time

I thought I'd have one too."

"Wait a minute. You're married to me, and now you're dating?" she said. I wasn't

sure she was teasing, but I hoped so.

"Yeah, with my best girl." We'd reached the cashier. For once, I even paid. For

both of us. Then we sat down at a nearby table. Looking across at her I said,

"I had a romantic dinner planned for us tonight."

"Oh," she said, her face lighting up with a smile.

I looked around and sighed. "I don't think we'll be able to find anyone to

sit for us. I bet even Nurse Katie will get lucky tonight."

"Why don't we take all the kids," she suggested. "I know Clair's been looking

forward to dinner with Billings, and Cuddy was just telling me about their

plans for the evening."

"Among other things," I said to let her know I knew about her meeting with

Cuddy.

She nodded. "Among other things. I didn't know we were going out." Then she

really looked at how disappointed my face was. "If you agree to watching the

Three Amigos tonight, I can assure you I'll make it worth your while."

"You didn't already offer to take Tommy and Emily, did you?" I asked with

narrowed eyes.

"No. I wouldn't do that without running it by you."

"How worth my while?" I was becoming curious.

"You'll see," she said, but the look she gave me made me melt.

"OK. I'll cancel our reservation."

"Why don't you just change it? After all, Wilson and Cuddy, and Clair will owe

us after this," she pointed out.

"Have I told you lately that I like the way you think?"

So that evening we had pizza and salad with ice cream for dessert with the three

kids (and their dogs). I'm always amazed when I see them together, how close

they've become. Oh, Gretchen and Emily have been buddies all their lives, but

somehow Tommy Wilson fits right in with the two girls.

They each have their own friends, but when they're together it's as if they had

a private club of three with secret handshakes and words and phrases with very

special meanings to them. That week, I think, the magic word was toothpaste.

They all burst into laughter whenever one of them said that word. Now tell me,

what's so funny about 'toothpaste'? Yeah, they've added strange new flavorings

lately, mostly to cover the taste of the chemicals added to enhance the ultra-

sonic action of the newest brushes. But there's nothing funny about that.

By seven-thirty they'd moved into the family room to watch TV. It was Friday, so

there was no school the next day and we'd decided to let them stay up late.

"Let us know if you need anything," Allison called to them as we made our way to

our bedroom.

"We will," Gretchen said automatically, but I think she was too engrossed in the

show they were watching to even realize what her mother said.

Once we were in the bedroom, Allie pulled a large plastic bag out of one of her

drawers.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You'll see. Now, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

I smirked but complied. I've learned how to close my eyes so that no one knows

I can still see, but I can, at least a little. I could tell that she was taking

off her blouse and pants. I had to restrain myself from reacting to the sight

of her womanly body, her belly rounding more every day. When she took off her

bra, I hoped she didn't hear me gulp. Finally she slid off her lacy panties and

stood for a moment completely naked before removing a couple of items from the

bag.

With my admittedly limited sight, they looked like a string bikini bottom

and a set of pasties, without the tassels. She pulled on the bottoms and placed

the tassel-free pasties on her nipples.

"OK, you can open them now" she instructed me. That's when I realized her outfit

was made of candy hearts. I sure hoped they were edible. I moved towards her,

but she stopped me, holding up a hand. "Not so fast, big guy. You have too many clothes on. And I've got something for you too." She tossed me a small bag that had been in the

larger one. Inside was a pair of men's bikini briefs. They felt slightly tacky

but when I sniffed them I realized they were completely edible, too, and I had

to grin.

I quickly took off all my clothes, even my Nikes and socks, and donned Allie's

present. She was grinning too. I guess it was time for our second dessert of the

night.

Before I bit into the first candy heart, one of the ones on her right breast,

I realized that they had sayings on them: u r sweet, love bite, and my personal

favorite, eat me. I proceeded to do just that, removing the ones on each of her

nipples, one by one, careful not to bite too hard. It was oddly sensual, and

definitely got my motor in gear.

"My turn," she said, when she was bare-chested again. Just the anticipation was

enough to excite me. It wasn't long before those briefs were completely gone,

devoured. But she didn't stop after they were gone. She continued until I could

take it no longer. I didn't even bother to eat the hearts of her bikini, just

pulled them off for a snack later on.

All that sugar led to the sweetest lovemaking ever. I guess she was right in

saying she'd make this worth my while.


	15. Chapter 29 and 30

Finally we've reached a part of the 'present' story you've all been waiting for.

I know Cameron's eyes are more blue than green, but many fanfic writers referred to them as green, so I've gone along with that.

I happy to see even more new readers for my series. Thanks for reading and for all the great comments.

**Chapter 29. GREEN EYED LADY – After midnight**

_It's still so quiet. The little one fell asleep again, but I'm still holding him. It's so strange to hold my son in my arms._

_My daughter is still asleep. And my wife, well my wife still hasn't moved, hasn't opened her eyes, those lovely blue-green orbs usually full of love and hope._

_I realize I've gotta pee, so I put Alex in his bassinet. I use the bathroom off_

_of Allison's room, then resume my position. Nothing's changed. Or has it? Allie's lips are moving, I'm sure of it!_

_"Allison?" I whisper._

_"No! Don't!" she suddenly shouts in a raspy voice and starts thrashing._

_"Allison!" I grab her shoulders and get in her face. "Allie, it's OK. No one's_

_gonna hurt you!"_

_Now she's whimpering. "No, no, no," over and over again. The commotion wakes_

_Gretchen._

_"What's wrong?" she asks groggily._

_"I think your mom's coming out of it, but she seems to think DD's still attacking her," I surmise._

_She pats Allie's cheek. "Mom, it's OK."_

_Allison's eyes flicker open._

_"You're fine Allie," I repeat._

_"Greg?"_

_"Mom, you're awake!" Gretchen exclaims._

_"Gretchen, sweetheart." She tries to sit up._

_"Slowly, now," I advise her as I push the button to raise the top part of the bed._

_"Greg, why is it so dark in here?"_

_It's the middle of the night, and we've dimmed the lights in the room, but it's_

_not 'dark' dark. I take out my penlight and shine it in her right eye. She doesn't blink. Not a good sign._

_"Allison, Davidson threw a vial of acetone at you," I tell her._

_"Yes, and then he pushed me. I hit my head but tried to get up again. Why can't I see and why's my throat so sore?"_

_"You got some glass and acetone in your eyes. Billings flushed them but, well, you know what acetone can do." How much should I tell her. "Billings had to pull him off you because he was trying to strangle you."_

_Her hands go to her throat, then to her eyes. "I'm blind?"_

_"It may just be temporary." I know I shouldn't minimize it but she needs to be_

_reassured. I can see she's trying to remember what happened, as painful as it is, and then she realizes something else has changed._

_"The baby!" she's suddenly hysterical._

_"He's fine," I quickly reassure her._

_"When? How?"_

_"You went into premature labor. With everything else going on, Ziegler decided to do a C-section."_

_She begins to panic again as she senses me move away._

_"I'm just getting the baby so you can hold him."_

_"He's really OK?" she cries._

_"He's perfect, Mom," Gretchen says._

_"Nine fingers, eleven toes," I have to add._

_"What!"_

_"Chill! Just joking." I place the bundle on her chest and wouldn't you know it, she examines each tiny hand and fumbles under his blanket to count his toes._

_"I slept through everything? How long?" she asks._

_I'm not even sure what time it is. I look at my watch. 1 A.M. "The attack was 34 hours ago. Alex was born 30 hours ago."_

_She nods as she gently rocks the baby in her arms. "The two of you have been here all this time?"_

_"Wilson brought Gretchen over after the baby was born."_

_"Dad and I have been taking care of Alex," Gretchen tells her. "He showed me how to change him and feed him."_

_Allison finally begins to smile._

_Despite her rocking, the baby is now awake. I guess she senses it somehow. "Hi,_

_Alex," she coos to him._

_"He seems hungry," Gretchen tells her. "Should I get a bottle for him?"_

_"No, I think we'll try something else," she says. She pushes down her gown exposing her breast, and then moves the baby to it. His mouth finds the nipple and he begins to nurse. Allison's grin is full of joy._

_"Your sister and her family should be here in the morning," I tell her._

_"You called her?"_

_"Gretchen asked me to tell her about the baby."_

_"What...what about my parents?"_

_"Aunt Bonnie said she'd tell them," Gretchen says._

_Allison nods. "Have you two slept, have you eaten?" She's definitely in mommy mode._

_"Some."_

_She settles back and puts a finger on the baby's cheek. "So, tell me what our son looks like."_

**Chapter 30. SISTER, SISTER**

_Bonnie's visit - 10 AM_

_I knock at the door of my sister's room. Is she really awake? It seems like it._

_She's talking to House and Gretchen, the baby nuzzled in her arms. What a relief! I slide the door open enough to ask, "Can we come in?"_

_Allison looks towards us and cries out, "Bonnie! Sure, come in. Are the kids_

_with you?"_

_Well of course they are, but doesn't she see them? They're right next to me._

_We all enter the room and Kevin says, "Hi, Aunt Allie. We were worried about_

_you, and we came to see the baby."_

_She holds the baby up so we can see him. "This is your cousin Alex." She doesn't seem to be focused on any of us._

_I look questioningly at House._

_"There's some damage to her eyes," he says. "We don't know how permanent."_

_"Oh!" I can't help exclaim._

_Meanwhile, my boys are mesmerized by the baby. "He's so tiny," Keith says._

_"He's really big for a newborn," Gretchen tells him. "He weighed eight pounds and was 22 inches long," she brags._

_"That's a pretty big baby," I agree._

_"What's the problem with Allison's eyes?" my husband asks._

_"The bastard got glass and acetone in them," House spits out._

_The boys look at him disapprovingly. "You said a bad word, Uncle Greg," Kevin_

_says._

_"That man did a very bad thing to your Aunt Allison," he responds. "I should call him something even worse."_

_They seem to accept that and go back to marveling at their new cousin._

_"Did you talk to Dad?" Allie wants to know._

_"Yes. He wants me to call and let him know how you are. Wait 'til_

_I tell him you named the baby after him!"_

_"But Grandpa's name is 'Butch'," Keith protests._

_"His given name is Alexander," I explain to my younger son, then turn back to_

_Allie. "Of course, Mom demanded to know why she wasn't informed sooner."_

_The baby begins to fuss. "I think he's hungry again. I'm going to have to feed_

_him," Allie says. "Why don't you take Greg and Gretchen to the cafeteria. I_

_think they both need some food," she adds with a smirk._

_They both protest but eventually come with us, as I think back to our last_

_visit to New Jersey._

The boys were so excited about the President's Day weekend trip. They hadn't

been able to stop talking about it for days. When we'd finally landed at Newark

airport, just as we'd met them at O'Hare back in November, Allison, House and

Gretchen were waiting for us. We got our suitcases from the baggage carousel

and they led us to their family bus.

Gretchen had been right. It was very much like ours. Not the sort of vehicle I

would have thought that my brother-in-law would have, but just right for their

growing family. The three kids hadn't seen each other since New Years.

Considering my boys only met Gretchen for the first time in November, and she

was older than they were, they'd already developed a good relationship with her.

OK, the truth is they worshiped their 'big' cousin, thought she was the coolest

girl they'd ever known. The three children talked and laughed all the way to

the house.

When we got there, I saw the Corvette and the motorcycle. Now those were more

House's style.

The minute we were inside, the cutest Basset came over and ran around Gretchen's

legs a couple of times as she took off her coat. "This is Junior," she told the

boys. The dog looked up at them with his doleful eyes. "Junior, this is Kevin

and this is Keith," my niece told the dog. "You'll like them." That got a big

smile from Kevin and Keith.

Allie showed us around the house. It was smaller than ours, but all of the rooms

were spacious. We ended the tour in the kitchen.

"So this was all pink!" I exclaimed There wasn't a trace of the color left. It

was a good-sized room. I loved the way they'd placed the table in front of a

big bay window overlooking the backyard. The kids and dog had settled in the

family room, but we remained in the kitchen. Allie made a pot of coffee and we

sat around the table drinking it, except for Allie who'd opted for milk.

"Gretchen insisted that we take you to Games and Grub tonight," Allison said.

They'd told us about the place before and we knew the boys had been looking

forward to it.

By six we were back in the bus and on our way to G & G. I listened to Gretchen

tell her cousins, "There's a new Virtual Reality game called Surfin' Safari.

It's even better than 'Bots and Bunnies." She'd played our home version of their

favorite game with Kevin when she was at our house, and all the kids had enjoyed

playing some games on the cruise.

"Just as long as you eat first before you go play," I said when we arrived. But

that really wasn't a problem. Hamburgers were Keith's favorite food and we'd

been told that the place had the best.

We were just biting into the juiciest and tastiest burgers I'd had in a long

time when I saw a familiar face. Two, really, Allie's friend Clair and her

daughter, Gretchen's friend Emily. They walked over to our table with a man and

a teenage boy.

"I forgot that you were coming for President's Day weekend," Clair said. She gave

me a hug. "Bonnie, Billy, this is Arthur Billings and his son, Scott."

The man was probably mid-forties, starting to bald but then so was my husband.

He had a pleasant face.

"Arthur, this is Allison's sister, Bonnie and her husband, Billy and their sons."

"Nice to meet you," he said, and his voice was as pleasant as his face.

"I've been telling Kevin and Keith about Surfin' Safari," Gretchen told her

friend and the teen boy. I was afraid he'd think they were too young to play,

so I was surprised when all he said was, "It's awesome, or as Gretchen says,

'Outrageous!' Emily and Gretchen are pretty good at it, too, and so's Dr.

House." Now that didn't surprise me.

After we ate, we sent my two boys and the two girls off with Scott and House

while we chatted, eventually arranging for all the adults to go to a fancier

restaurant the next night if we could find someone to watch all of the kids.


	16. Chapters 31 and 32

Tonight's chapters pick up the stories of Nancy and Marty, and of Nancy and Audra...and the ongoing efforts of the three amigos.

Thanks for reading and for all the great comments.

**Chapter 31. ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING**

_Marty's tale - 10:30 AM_

_Nancy and I are having coffee in the cafeteria when House and Gretchen show up_

_with Cameron's sister and her family. Must mean Cameron's awake. House wouldn't_

_have left her side if she wasn't, and Gretchen wouldn't either. I wave to them._

_Nancy, of course, wants to go over to say hello, so I follow her to where_

_they're sitting down._

_"She's awake?" Nancy asks hopefully._

_"Yeah," House says. He's actually smiling, although I would have expected a_

_bigger grin._

_"She woke up at about one in the morning," Gretchen tells us._

_"Is she OK?" Nancy wants to know. "Does she remember what happened?" I'm finally getting used to the idea that she can care so deeply about several people at a time, that she wants to help everyone although she sometimes doesn't know how._

_"If you call being blind, having a sore throat, and healing from a Caesarian_

_OK," House says sarcastically, but his usual sharpness is missing. "When we left_

_she was getting ready to nurse the baby again."_

_"Oh! But that's good, isn't it? And the blindness is temporary, right?" Nancy_

_says. "Tell her I'll stop by to see her later, OK?"_

_"When did you guys get here?" I ask Bonnie and Billy._

_"About a half hour ago" Billy replies._

_"Marty, did you see our new cousin?" Kevin asks._

_"Not yet," I say, shaking my head. I like these kids and I've always had a good_

_time with them, but the thought that there's another one who'll soon be helping_

_them with their schemes is a little frightening._

My date with Nancy last Valentine's Day had been a bit of a bust. All she wanted

to talk about was Audra Swenson and her grandmother. Over the next week she was

so busy with them, especially the girl, that she didn't have any time for me.

I'd gotten so used to doing things with her that I felt at loose ends, so when

my brother asked me to watch Tommy on Saturday night I jumped at the

chance. He's a really great kid, my nephew, and I enjoyed sitting for him.

But an hour later, Jimmy came by to tell me there'd been a change in plans. Not

that I wouldn't be watching Tommy, but Gretchen House, Emily Palmer, and even

Gretchen's two cousins would be thrown in for good measure. What did House call

Tommy, Gretchen and Emily? The three musketeers? No, the three amigos.

I'd had lots of fun with them all on the cruise in December. Helping them build

the sand fortress was one of the high points for me. But I'd never had the

responsibility of taking care of all five by myself. What did I know about kids?

Well, that night at my brother's house was a real learning experience, one I came

to need later on.

I knew the three amigos always had something going on. One of them would come

up with an idea and somehow, working together, they'd make it happen. I thought

that I knew what part they'd played in getting me and Nancy together in the

first place.

So I was sort of prepared. But man, they were in top form that evening, and the

two younger boys were obviously in on their latest campaign. Maybe even the

dogs too. They certainly sat very still as Gretchen, Tommy and Emily all took

pictures of Kevin and Keith playing with them.

Emily said something about how effective pictures of Junior were in getting her

mom to get Carrie Ann for her. Were they plotting to get Bonnie and Billy to buy

a Basset for the boys? I seemed to remember that Kevin had allergies, but he did

seem to be doing OK around the three dogs. At least the kids weren't scheming to

do something destructive.

"Marty," Gretchen said at one point. "You've GOT to tell my aunt and uncle that

Kevin didn't sneeze once." So I was right. I wondered what the penalty was for

aiding and abetting.

But then at about 9 PM Kevin began to sneeze, and all five kids frowned. "We've

got to prove that it isn't the dogs making him sneeze," Tommy suggested.

"But what else could it be?" Emily asked.

"We should do a Ddx," Gretchen said, then had to explain to her cousins what that

was. Tommy and Emily already seemed to know. "We have to test all the possible

causes for sneezing."

"You don't have a cold, do you?" Tommy asked Kevin, but the younger boy shook his head.

"It could be something he ate or touched," Emily suggested.

"We need a whiteboard," Gretchen said, and Tommy went into the kitchen to get

the board off the refrigerator, the one that Lisa and Jimmy used to keep track

of the groceries they needed.

I didn't know whether to laugh or groan as I watched them. They were so serious

about what they were doing. But the most amazing thing was that they came up

with something! They finally decided it was my aftershave!

**Chapter 32. ALL I CAN DO IS TRY**

_Nancy's side of the story - 10:45 AM_

_I decide to stop in to see Allison on my way back to my office. As I slide open_

_the door I call out, "Allison, it's Nancy."_

_She smiles, looking in my direction. She's holding the baby but he seems to be_

_asleep. "House told you I was awake." _

_"Yes, and about your eyes. I'm so sorry!" I say. "He's told you that your_

_friends have all been by to check on you, hasn't he?"_

_"Gretchen did," she says. Of course. House would never think that she'd like to_

_hear who'd stopped in._

_"The baby's...beautiful," I tell her, awe in my voice. He truly is one of the_

_best looking infants I've ever seen. She's got that proud momma look. I know I thought my daughter was beautiful too, but Alex is definitely one of the best looking babies I'd ever seen._

_"I can't wait until I see him for myself."_

_I'm glad she's still optimistic. "Can I get you anything?" I ask, trying to find something useful to do._

_"Oh, no. But I'm glad you came by," she says._

_"I know House wants to take care of you and the baby and everything himself, but I'll do anything I can."_

_"I know you will Nan," she says._

_"I've gotta get to my rounds," I tell her. "But I'll be back later. I've got_

_something in my office for the baby." I put a hand on her shoulder and squeeze._

_Maybe my experiences with Audra have taught me something about being comforting. All I can do is try._

Ingrid had been through two chemo treatments. Her body wasn't handling them well

and it was still questionable whether they were doing any good. I'd taken to

helping the Swensons with meals and even some housecleaning, but mostly I just

wanted to distract and comfort Audra.

She seemed so sad. Was she always like that or had her grandmother's illness

caused it? The more I was around the family the more I wondered if she'd ever

had a real childhood. She was only nine, but she'd already endured her mother's

death, her grandfather's austerity, and now this. Somehow I could relate to her.

I knew she'd be off from school on President's Day and I hoped to take her out

to eat and to a movie. But Mr. Swenson vetoed the latter. There wasn't a single

movie showing that he'd approve of, not even the latest kids' movies.

So after a quick bite at a diner I took her to my place to meet the cats. At

first she just stared at them, and they stared back. Then she sat down on the

couch and Ginger jumped up and curled into a ball on her lap, tilting her head to brush against the girl's hand. Audra tentatively stroked her silky coat. When the cat purred in response, Audra smiled. Ginger had taken to her as quickly as she had to Marty. I think the two of them, Audra and Ginger, would have been content to stay like that until I had to take the girl back, but I had another idea. I just hoped they were home.

I called the House house and was happy when Allison picked up the phone. I

suddenly remembered that Bonnie and her family were visiting for the weekend but

thought that they might have left already.

"Hi Allison. Would it be OK if Audra and I stopped there for a bit before I take

her home?" I asked.

"Sure," Allison said. "We'll be leaving in a little over an hour to take Bonnie

and Billy to the airport, but I'm sure the boys would enjoy meeting Audra."

"Oh! I don't want to intrude," I said.

"You won't be intruding," she reassured me.

So fifteen minutes later that's where we were. Before we even took off our coats

Allison said "The kids are in the backyard with Junior and Maddie."

"Maddie?" I wondered aloud.

"The boys' puppy," Allison said with a grin.

Audra looked at me to see if it was OK for her to join them. "Go on," I

encouraged her. As she headed outside, I realized she'd been here more often

than I had. While I chatted with Allison and her sister, I watched the kids

and dogs outside through the bay window. Audra was actually having fun, laughing

at the puppy and Junior.

"Isn't Kevin allergic?" I asked Bonnie.

"The boys were over at the Wilson's last night playing with all three dogs and

the only thing that made him sneeze was Marty's aftershave," Bonnie replied.

"Marty?"

"He watched the kids last night when we went out to dinner with Wilson and Cuddy

and Clair and Arthur," Allison told me.

It suddenly hit me that I hadn't talked to him all week. At the same time, I

wished that I'd known and that Audra and I could have joined him and the other

kids.


	17. Chapters 33 and 34

Here's a little more about what happened to Allison in the present, and about Davidson's lawsuit back in February.

As always, I appreciate all of my readers, and I'm glad you're all along for this journey.

**Chapter 33. NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH**

_Allison - 11 AM_

_"Allison! You're awake!" I hear Cuddy's distinctive voice as the door slides_

_open. "Where are House and Gretchen?"_

_"Lisa? They went to the cafeteria with my sister and her family," I reply._

_"Oh. How long have you been awake?" The implication is 'and why wasn't I told?'_

_"Since the wee hours of the morning. I think Greg said it was 1 AM."_

_"Did he tell you that you were unconscious for a day and a half?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How are you feeling?" she asks._

_"My throat's sore and my forehead stings a little. And there's my belly," I pat_

_my stomach gently._

_"Are you up to answering a few questions? This is Sergeant Alonzo. He needs_

_your statement."_

_I didn't realize she wasn't alone. I knew I'd have to give a statement at some_

_point. "I can try."_

_"Just tell me what happened," a kindly male voice says._

_So I tell him how Davidson stormed into my lab that afternoon, accusing me of_

_ruining his career, his life. How he picked up a vial from the counter and flung it at me, then pushed me down. How I tried to get up although my eyes stung and my head hurt from hitting the edge of a cabinet. But that's all I can tell him, because it's all I remember._

_He must have a recorder with him, because almost immediately I hear a 'whirr'_

_and then he puts something in front of me. I touch it and it feels like a piece_

_of paper._

_"Read this and make sure it's accurate, then sign it," he says._

_I look towards his voice. "I...I can't."_

_"What do you mean you can't? You have to," he insists._

_"Sergeant, I can't read it or sign it. I'm blind," I say. I've been trying not_

_to think about that but it's a fact I have to live with, at least for a while._

_I hear Cuddy gasp. I guess they didn't realize._

_She finally says, "I'll read it to you and you can sign it the best you can."_

_I nod and she begins to read back what I've said. But instead of thinking about_

_the attack again, my mind recalls the events surrounding Davidson's lawsuit._

Clair and I headed to Cuddy's office that late February afternoon so that the

three of us could meet with Stacy. I'd told Clair that the lawyer had lived

with House for five years long before I met him. I also told her what happened

when Stacy brought Mark to House for a diagnosis. I'd been working for him for

about a year at the time. I knew that they'd spent one night together before

she left once more with Mark, whether it was because House pushed her away again or

because she knew it was the best thing to do.

When we encountered Stacy in September at the Elizabeth Medical Center where

Gretchen and I were taken after the big accident on the turnpike we learned that

she and Mark had finally split, and she learned that we were on our way to move

in with Greg. I wasn't sure how she'd take the news that Greg and I were now

married and expecting our second child. Would she be able to represent me?

Completely impartially?

She was already sitting across from Cuddy when Sean ushered us into the office.

"Stacy, this is Clair Palmer," Cuddy told her, indicating my blond friend.

"Clair, Stacy used to be chief counsel for the hospital," Cuddy completed the

introductions.

Stacy just got down to business, barely acknowledging me, but she seemed to

notice my pregnant state. Although I wasn't that far along, I showed more than I had

with Gretchen.

"I need to know why Davidson singled out the three of you," she said. "Dr.

Palmer, Lisa told me that you run the labs here now. What was your relationship

with Dr. Davidson?"

"I made the mistake of being attracted to him and dated him a couple of times,"

Clair said. "Then I dumped him when I realized he was sleeping with at least one

of the nurses. I also found out that he was manipulative, arrogant, and totally

unscrupulous. Oh, he's a pretty good doctor and very good-looking, but he wasn't

the man I thought he was." Clair paused, then went on. "He's vindictive and I

think that's why I'm included in the lawsuit."

Stacy nodded, then turned to me. "Dr. Cameron, did you also find Dr. Davidson

attractive?"

"He may be good-looking, but I don't find him attractive at all," I told her.

"He came on to me when we first met, but I made sure he knew I was already in

a relationship." I thought I knew the probable reason for the suit against me.

"No, his grudge against me is purely professional. I proved that his early

theories about the Brazilian flu were wrong, and that mine were correct. I guess

I humiliated him."

"I've read something about the flu and your name was mentioned, but his wasn't,"

Stacy said.

"I wasn't the only one doing the research, but I guess I led the effort in the

direction that eventually showed how the disease progresses and what we can do

to treat it."

She had to ask it, even though it had nothing to do with the case. "Are you and

Greg still together?"

"Yes," I replied. Would that hurt my chances of her complete support in the suit?

I just hoped she was professional enough to overlook it.

She decided to move on to Cuddy. "Lisa, don't tell me you became involved with

the man."

Cuddy shook her head. "No, I've just been on his case since Tommy and Gretchen's

class visited the hospital and he made a stink about House and Cameron using an

empty room to show the kids what it was like to be a patient."

"Your son and Dr. Cameron's daughter are in the same class?" Why did she have

to know that? I noticed she said that Gretchen was my daughter and didn't

mention her father.

"They're best friends. The two of them and Clair's daughter Emily," Cuddy told

her. That seemed to bother her more than anything. I could almost feel sorry for

her.

She sighed. "So what happened with this school visit?"

"I'd sent a memo about the visit to all the doctors and nurses in the hospital,

telling them that I didn't want the kids to disrupt hospital business, but I

also wanted everyone to be nice to them. He ignored my requests, demanding that

they vacate the room they were using, so I had to put a note in his file about

his behavior in front of the class. That was just the first." Cuddy was warming

up. "After Clair broke off with him, he filed a harassment grievance against her

but the phone records showed that he'd been the one making calls to her."

"What?" Clair gasped. "I mean, I knew he kept calling and leaving messages but

I didn't know about the grievance!"

"He dropped it when I called him on it," Cuddy said. "Then, when we got back from

the cruise..."

"Wait, what cruise?" Stacy interrupted.

The three of us looked at each other and let out a collective sigh. Finally

Cuddy said, "House and Cameron's wedding cruise," then quickly continued. "I found

out that he'd tried to access my computer files. When I checked with our

computer network administrator, he found that Davidson had tried to access Clair

and Cameron's computer files, too. I entered another complaint about that, but

even so, next he tried to change some patient records."

"Those are definitely criminal offenses, especially tampering with patient

files," Stacy stated. She let the mention of the wedding cruise go.

"And that was the last straw. That's when the board fired him."

"So there are public records of all of this?" Stacy had been making notes as we

spoke. "We'll need those records as well as some witnesses besides you three.

What about the computer network administrator?"

"Oh, I'm sure Josh will be happy to testify," Cuddy said with a smile.

Stacy pulled out some papers. "What about any other doctors, or even patients?"

"Arthur might be able to help," Clair suggested, then explained to Stacy, "Arthur

Billings works in the same department as Allison does and Davidson did. He's had

problems with Davidson in the past."

Stacy nodded. "I'll want to talk to him."

I wasn't sure I should mention Evie Romano, since I was skirting ethical issues

by testing her. But what about Ashley Kirk? "We had a flu patient a few months

ago who told me she didn't trust Davidson. You might want to talk to her, but

you'll need her parents' consent. She's only sixteen."

"Well, that's a start. It's pretty obvious Davidson's retaliating by filing suit

against you all." She gathered up her papers and put them in her black leather

shoulder case. "I'll let you know if I have more questions." And with that she

stood, shook Lisa's hand and left.

**Chapter 34. IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL - Noon**

_We're back in Allison's room. The baby's asleep in her arms, but she's cooing at him. I hope she's not going to make a habit of that. It's way too cutesy._

_"Miss us?" I ask to get her attention, although I'm sure she heard us come in. The six of us must sound like an invading army._

_She smiles in my direction. "I've had some visitors. And I've got my new little boyfriend to keep me company," she teases as she kisses the baby's cheek. He moves his lips but doesn't wake up._

_"You expect me to be jealous?" I ask, and she smirks at me._

_"I called Dad," Bonnie says, probably to change the subject. Doesn't she realize we're joking? "He said he wishes you and the baby all the best and hopes they can visit sometime soon. It sounds like even Mom wants to meet the baby. They're both very pleased that you named him after Dad."_

_"House, did you call your parents yet?" Billy asks._

_I give him a look that basically says, 'Who asked for your advice?', but instead I ask Allison "So, who visited you?"_

_"Nancy," she says. "And then Cuddy. She, uh, brought a police sergeant to get a statement."_

_"Why can't that wait?" I ask. They shouldn't be bugging her so soon. "Aren't there enough other witnesses to tell them what happened? I hope you sent them to question Billings."_

_"I didn't think of it," she admits. "But I couldn't tell them much. I don't even remember what happened after Davidson knocked me down and I tried to get up."_

_I eye her as I think about that. It isn't unusual for short-term memory to be affected when someone has their oxygen cut off, even partially._

_"They didn't stay long," Allison says to explain further._

_"Good!"_

_The baby begins to fuss. "Allison, can I hold him?" Bonnie seems eager to hold her nephew._

_"Sure," Allie says. "But I think he needs changing," she warns._

_Bonnie, of course, has had lots of experience with baby boys. She takes him to change him, and her sons follow, still fascinated by the baby._

_"Have you arranged an ophthalmological exam for Allison?" Billy asks. He may be only a dentist, but he often thinks like an M.D._

_"Yeah, this afternoon at two," I reply._

_Gretchen goes to stand next to her mother and takes her hand._

_"Gretchen, have you changed your clothes since you've been here?" Allison asks, always looking out for us when we should be looking out for her._

_"I'm wearing one of Dad's T-shirts," Gretchen answers, then giggles. "Alex was wearing one, too, for a while, 'til he got it wet."_

_"Greg, why don't you take everyone back to the house for a while," Allie suggests. "You and Gretchen can shower and change. And bring back some changes for the baby."_

_"He's fine for changes right now," I reply. "The nurses have brought him so many onesies I could change him every hour and still not come close to using them all. And I've got a change of clothes in my office. Bonnie and Billy can take the kids to the house. I'm staying."_

_"Dad!" Gretchen whines. "I wanna stay too."_

_"What about Junior?" I point out._

_"Oh!" She realizes no one's fed or walked the dog since Foreman did last night and then again this morning. "OK. But only if we come back quickly." She looks from me to her mother. I know it's because, although she's relieved her mother is awake, she's not sure she wants to be away from her for long._

_"We'll come back in an hour or so," Bonnie reassures her. She hands the baby back to Allison and they leave, promising to be back soon._

_Once they're gone, I sit down on the bed and rub the baby's back. "He's asleep," I say. "I can put him in the bassinet."_

_I know Allison's reluctant to let him go again. I certainly can understand that. I lean over and kiss her cheek. "I'll bring him back as soon as he wakes up."_

_She sighs. "Sure." She holds him out to me and I take him and place him down. He's sleeping contentedly. Then I stretch out on the bed next to my wife. I'm so tired, but maybe now, knowing she's awake and holding her in my arms, maybe now I can sleep._


	18. Chapters 35 and 36

I'm so glad to see that everyone is enjoying this story. It's amazing to see new readers all the time, and it makes me feel very good.

Here are a couple of short chapters.

**Chapter 35. "WE'LL DO EVERYTHING WE CAN"**

_Wilson returns - 1:30 PM _

_I look in before I enter Cameron's room, then hesitate. House is stretched out next to her, holding her, and the baby's in the bassinet. Everyone else is gone._

_"You can come in, Wilson," House calls out. "I'm not about to ravage my wife less than two days after a Caesarian."_

_I open the door and walk in as he rises to a sitting position. "Lisa told me Cameron was awake."_

_"Did she also tell you that she brought a cop to question her?" he asks. He's more annoyed than angry, I think. But he knows it had to happen._

_"You do want Davidson to get what's coming to him, don't you?" I reply._

_Grudgingly he nods. "That's what witnesses are for."_

_His wife sits up, too._

_"How're you feeling, Allison?" I ask, realizing this isn't getting us anywhere._

_"I've got aches and pains, but I know they'll go away," she says. "And I'm hopeful my eyes will recover, too, thanks to Arthur Billings."_

_I nod, then realizing she can't see me, I say "They'll do everything they can for you." I know that I've said that thousands of times to my patients, even to Ingrid Swenson when I knew that her chemotherapy wasn't working._

A week after her second round of chemo, I examined Ingrid and sent her for some tests. When the results came back the next day, I dreaded what they'd say. Unfortunately, I was right to be suspicious. The hot spots on her scans were still there, big as ever, and there may even have been more.

I hated to have to tell the Swensons. Even more, I hated to have to give up on the treatment but if it wasn't working, the sooner we tried something else, the better.

I called their house. Mr. Swenson answered, but before I could say anything, he told me that Ingrid seemed to be feeling worse. I asked him to bring her in immediately so we could admit her. I suppose I could have sent an ambulance, but I knew he was anxious to think that he was helping and it really wouldn't matter how she got to the hospital.

Less than an hour later we had her settled in a bed in the Oncology wing. Nils was hovering, as he tended to do. I guess it made Ingrid feel better to know that he was concerned.

I walked into the room to talk to them about the tests I wanted to do. Mr. Swenson listened solemnly, nodding in understanding, but twice Ingrid asked, "What does that mean?" and I had to reexplain using House's metaphor technique so that she'd understand.

When I finished I used my usual "We'll do all we can" line, trying not to let them hear how discouraged I was.

As I was about to leave to order the tests, Ingrid asked, "What about Audra?" I wasn't sure whether she was asking her husband or me, but I could see he hadn't thought about his granddaughter at all.

"I'll let Dr. Cameron and Dr. Lloyd know that you're here, and I'm sure one of them will be able to pick up Audra after school," I said. That seemed to satisfy her, but I wondered who else the girl had.

I wrote up the orders for Ingrid and then went to Cameron and Lloyd's office. They were both there.

"I've had to admit Ingrid Swenson to the hospital," I told them and they had identical looks of sadness and alarm on their faces. "Could one of you pick up Audra after school?"

"Gretchen has orchestra practice, but I can still pick her up," Cameron offered.

"No, that's OK. I'll do it," Lloyd said. "Should I bring her here to see her grandmother?"

"She doesn't like hospitals," Cameron reminded her. "Maybe you can let her tell you if she wants to come here."

Lloyd nodded. "Should I suggest we do something else, and see what she says?"

Cameron agreed. "That might be best.

"I'm just worried about what will happen to her if I can't cure her grandmother," I told them.

"We all are," Cameron agreed.

**Chapter 36. EYE WITNESS**

_Arthur Billings_

_Dr. Wilson is leaving Cameron's room as I arrive. "She's doing better." He holds the door open so I can enter._

_"Nancy said you were awake," I tell Cameron._

_"Arthur, I don't know how to thank you!" Cameron exclaims. _

_Doesn't she know I couldn't let Davidson hurt her? "I just wish I'd gotten there sooner." I turn to House. "How are her eyes?"_

_"She can't see, but we don't know how permanent the damage is or even the extent," he says. "We've been going on the assumption that she was unconscious because of the strangulation. Could have been from the acetone exposure too. Flushing her eyes was a good move."_

_I nod, surprised by his comments. That passed for praise coming from Gregory House. But again, I wish I could have done more._

_"The cops question you yet?" he asks._

_"What?"_

_"You were a witness to it all. You can tell them more than Allison what Dr. Douche did," he explains._

_I nod again. "I certainly will, and the orderly who helped me get him off her, Jenkins I think his name is, he's a witness too. I'll make sure they talk to him." Then I turn back to my colleague. "We're not going to let him get away with this," I promise her._

_"I'm just grateful you were there. If you hadn't gotten him off me, I'd be..." she stops to choke back a sob as the realization hits her. "And if you hadn't flushed my eyes, there wouldn't be any hope that I can regain my eyesight." _

_"I'll certainly tell the police everything I saw," I repeat. It won't be the first time I testified against Davidson._

Cuddy had told me that I would be getting a visit from Stacy Warner. I'd never met the woman before, and was surprised at how attractive she was. Not pretty and feminine like Clair, or striking and, might I say, sexy like Dr. Cuddy, certainly not as lovely as Cameron. Then again, this was House's ex. I should have known she'd be a looker.

"Dr. Billings, I've been told that you worked with Dr. Davidson and there'd been some incidents," she began.

"Yes. We worked together on a complicated case a year or two ago. He wrote the case up, taking all the credit." I shrugged. "I didn't fuss. Happens all the time. But it seemed to be his pattern. He did the same to Cameron. He always wanted to be top dog, while I just wanted to make people well."

She finished keying my reply and asked, "Do you know anything about his attempts to access other doctors' files or to tamper with patient files?"

"No, not really. I only heard about it second-hand from Clair Palmer and Dr. Cameron," I had to admit. I knew that wouldn't help much. "But he did pump me for information on Cameron's patients and research. Frankly, it's one thing to write up a case he worked on, but quite another to try to steal someone else's results."

"What about his harassment of Dr. Palmer?" Mrs. Warner asked.

"I didn't know her that well then," I replied. I guess I didn't have much to give her that time. At least this time I'd been an eyewitness.


	19. Chapters 37 nd 38

Two more chapters for you this evening, with more information about Cameron's eyes and about Audra's situation.

Thanks for reading and for commenting.

**Chapter 37. I CAN SEE FOR MILES AND MILES AND MILES AND... - 2 PM**

_Gretchen returns with her aunt, uncle and cousins just as I'm wondering what to_

_do about Alex when I take Allison to see the eye specialist. They've brought_

_some clothes for Allison and even some for me._

_"Junior was glad to see us, but he looked sad when we left again," Gretchen tells me, but doesn't that dog always look sad? "I told him about Mom. And about Alex. I'm not sure he understood, but they'll be going home soon, won't they?"_

_I hadn't thought about that before. We've been in this room so long now, it's_

_beginning to feel like an extension of our home. "I don't see why not," I finally say. "I've gotta take Allie for her eye exam," I tell Bonnie and Billy. "Guess you can all stay here with Alex. We'll be back soon."_

_I settle Allison in a wheelchair and push it to the elevators, leaning on it_

_slightly for support. Allie's holding my cane across her lap._

_"When?" she asks._

_"When what?"_

_"When can we go home?" she elaborates._

_"Let's wait and see what Brodsky has to say." He's the ophthalmologist we're_

_about to see. If the elevator ever gets here._

_It finally arrives and I wheel Allison on, then push three. The elevator 'dings' again, the doors open and we get off, then go about halfway down a corridor to the right._

_Brodsky's nurse ushers us into an exam room, equipped with all sorts of optical_

_instruments and doohickeys. He joins us a couple of minutes later._

_"Dr. Cameron, I heard about what happened the other day." He 'tsk tsks'. "Well,_

_let's see what we can do for you. Dr. House, you can have a seat over there."_

_He points to the far corner. I sit but can't help tapping my cane as I watch._

_"Dr. Cameron, do you see any light?" he asks. Allison says 'no', then he shines_

_a penlight in her eyes. "How about now?" She begins to shake her head, then_

_stops. "Wait, the right eye, it doesn't seem as dark."_

_He takes a funny kind of flashlight out of a drawer. It seems to throw light_

_beams of different wavelengths._

_"I see...a...blue light," Allison says, but she doesn't seem too sure._

_"Good." Brodsky turns off the beam. He pushes over one of the ocular_

_machines. "Put your chin here," he instructs her, gently guiding her head into_

_position. He adjusts the machine and looks at her eyes through the other end._

_"I can see some damage, especially in the left eye, but it's healing. There's_

_also a protective film that's formed and should dissipate in time." He turns to_

_me. "I don't know how long it will take, but her eyes should eventually heal_

_completely."_

_I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and Allison gushed, "That's_

_terrific news! Thank you! Isn't it great news Greg?"_

_"Oh, super duper," I say, but I don't want to get my hopes up too much._

_She actually rolls her eyes at me._

_"I'll give you some drops that should help with the recovery," Brodsky says. "But stop using them if they burn."_

_"OK." She's still smiling._

_"And I'll see you in two weeks to check your progress," he adds. "Hopefully,_

_you'll be able to see me too by then. Make an appointment on your way out."_

_I help her back into the wheelchair and we return to her room. I can tell she's_

_pumped by the news._

_The baby's awake. Bonnie's rocking him in her arms but when she sees the smile_

_on her sister's face she tells him, "Alex, your mommy's back and I bet she wants_

_to hold you."_

_"Mom, why don't you sit in a chair with Alex?" Gretchen suggests._

_"Guess the news was pretty good," Billy says._

_"Dr. Brodsky said my eyes should recover. He just couldn't predict how long it_

_will take," Allison replies._

_"Oh, Allie, that's wonderful!" Bonnie says._

_Allie nods. "I can't wait until I can finally see this little guy," she responds. "And everyone else, too."_

**Chapter 38. BREAK IT TO ME GENTLY**

_Nancy's Gift - 5 PM_

_I return to Cameron's room just before I leave for the day to find the room_

_full. She and the baby are there of course, but so are House, Gretchen, Bonnie,_

_Billy and their boys._

_"Hi Nancy," Bonnie greets me. She's smiling as if everything is fine. I hope that means they've gotten good news about Allison's eyes._

_"I told Allison I had something for the baby." I show everyone the box I've_

_wrapped carefully in sailboat-decorated paper with a big baby blue bow._

_"Can I open it?" Gretchen asks._

_I look from Allison to House, and seeing no sign of objection, I say, "Sure."_

_She carefully removes the bow and puts it aside, unwraps the paper and folds it, just the way her mother might. Then she takes off the top of the large white box and lifts out each of the tissue paper-wrapped items, handing them one by one to her mother while keeping up a running commentary. "This one's a little sweater, and this one's a cap. So cute. And this one's a bootie. Oh, how tiny! But where's the other one? Oh, here it is. And a bea-u-ti-ful blanket."_

_"Did you make all of these?" Bonnie asks, a touch of awe in her voice._

_I find myself blushing. "With a little help from Audra, especially on the_

_blanket."_

_One of the things I'd done with her was to teach her to knit. After the moment_

_I told her that her grandmother was worse and in the hospital, I wasn't sure_

_she'd even speak to me again._

I sat in my car on the Swensons' driveway, waiting for Audra to get off the

school bus. I thought it might be better than picking her up at school because

I'd never done that before. And, I guess, I was prolonging the moment when I'd

have to break the news.

I saw her get off the bus and walk across the cul-de-sac, a puzzled expression

on her face. She knew my car since she'd ridden in it a few times. She could

probably see me sitting in it, watching her, instead of sitting in the homey

kitchen with Ingrid, drinking cups of tea.

I rolled down the window as she approached. "Hi," I called to her.

"Dr. Lloyd, what are you doing here?" she asked, suspicion mounting.

"I...I came to get you," I said.

"Why?" her forehead furrowed and her mouth frowned.

"Why don't you get in and I'll tell you," I said.

She glanced toward the house. "Does my grandmother know?" she asked.

I sighed, I think, then told her that her grandparents knew I was picking her

up. She opened the door and got in, tossing her school pouch onto the back seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I've got to tell you something and then we'll decide," I began, but that just

made her more anxious. I wasn't handling it well at all.

"It's my grandmother, isn't it? Is she dead?" she asked in a hushed voice

through trembling lips.

"No. But she isn't well. Dr. Wilson admitted her to the hospital this afternoon." I finally got it out.

"No! She's going to die! My mom was in the hospital and then she died!" The

tears spilled down her face. I instinctively reached out for her, but she pushed me away. "Don't touch me! Don't talk to me!" she cried out.

Then she opened the door and stumbled out, running towards the house and banging on the door.

"There's no one there," I called as I got out to follow her. "That's why I'm

here."

She'd sunk to the ground on the small porch and was now openly sobbing. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry. After a few minutes, the sobs abated. She rubbed her eyes and nose with the back of her hand.

"I can take you to see her if you want," I said softly.

"No!" She was adamant. "I don't want to go to the stupid hospital. I want to

stay here. Then Grandmother will have to get better and come home." It was

unreasonable to believe that, but at the same time, I understood how she felt.

"Let me take you to my place," I suggested. "Your grandmother won't be coming

home tonight and your grandfather will want to stay with her."

Audra looked up at me. "She's got to get well," she insisted. "Why did this have

to happen? She never hurt anyone," she cried.

"Your grandmother is a wonderful woman," I agreed. "She doesn't deserve the pain

she's in."

"She's the only one who ever took care of me. What'll happen to me? What am I

going to do?" A million thoughts must have gone through her mind, memories of

all Ingrid had done for her, visions of what life would be like for her without

the woman in it.

"Maybe it's time you did something for her," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's your turn to take care of her, make her happy, show her how much

you love her and appreciate everything she's done for you," I said.

"What could I do?" She was curious now. I guess I instinctively knew that she'd

feel better if she was doing something to help.

"You can make her something, maybe a get well card," I suggested. Then I had an

idea. "Did your grandmother ever teach you to knit or crochet?"

She shook her head. "She tried to teach me cross-stitch, but I was only about

five and I couldn't get the hang of it."

"Well, I'm going to teach you to knit and together we'll make her a shawl or a

throw or something."

"You'll do it with me?"

"Sure." I reached down a hand and she stood up again, then slowly walked with

me back to the car, focused now on something she could do rather than on what

would happen to her. We'd have to face that in the future, but for now we had

a plan.


	20. Chapters 39 and 40

Two very different chapters for you today.

I try to reply to all of the wonderful comments on my stories, but if you've commented as a 'guest', I cannot reply to you directly. Please know that I appreciate your comments, too.

**Chapter 39. EVERYBODY'S TALKING 'BOUT YOU**

_Cuddy's office - 5 PM_

_I sit in my office with Sergeant Alonzo waiting for Arthur Billings and Fred_

_Jenkins, the orderly who helped him two days ago. The two of them are coming_

_to give their statements about what they saw and did. They should be here as soon as they're through for the day._

_Meanwhile, Alonzo is reviewing the files from Davidson's lawsuit_

_against the hospital, Clair, Allison and me. Just looking at those files brings_

_me back four months or so to Stacy's marathon of interviews in this office._

Stacy planned to talk to quite a few staff. She'd set up several appointments

for that day.

First Meggie came by. Of course, she had to stop and chat with Sean first. The

two of them had been dating about two months at the time and never passed up

a chance to talk, hug and kiss. Fine by me, since the young man had turned out

to be the most competent assistant I ever had.

"Stacy, this is Megan Mallory," I introduced her once she entered my office.

"She's a lab tech working for Clair Palmer, and she also assisted Cameron in

her Brazilian flu research."

Meggie flashed her pretty smile at Stacy. "Anything I can do to help Dr. Palmer

and Dr. Cameron."

"What direct experiences did you have with Dr. Davidson?" Stacy asked, getting right

down to business.

"He kept coming by the lab, trying to pump me for information about what Dr.

Cameron was looking for." Another bright smile. "He was so obvious! I just told

him that I did whatever Dr. Cameron wanted but didn't know why I was doing the

tests, even though Dr. Cameron explained it all to me. It was really fascinating

stuff! And she even mentioned me in her article. I also refused to tell him what

tests I was doing." She told Stacy some of the questions Davidson had asked,

laughing at his attempts to get her to 'spill the beans'.

Soon after Meggie finished and left my office, Josh Beaumont arrived with stacks

of printouts. Most of them had been submitted during Davidson's dismissal

hearing. They were irrefutable evidence of his unsuccessful tries to harass

Clair, to access our files, and to change the records of Allison's patients and

his own.

"He seemed to think he was some kind of genius computer hacker." Beau laughed. "Some genius! Even if we didn't have safeguards in place, he never

would have gotten into Dr. Cuddy's and Dr. Cameron's files. They're both too

smart to leave any important stuff unprotected. Even Dr. Palmer took some

precautions."

"What about the patient files?" Stacy asked.

"By law, those have to be tamper-proof," Beau said. "We've got the most

sophisticated file protection in place," he added proudly.

After he left, Stacy turned to me. "How could Davidson think he could get away

with all of that?" she asked. "And then to file suit over his dismissal because

of his actions!"

"He's either got chutzpah or he's stupider than we thought" I replied.

There was a knock at the door and Sean poked his head in. "The Kirks are here."

"Send them in."

Ashley had long ago fully recovered from the flu and gone back to school. At the

time she was looking forward to spring softball practice. Her parents had given

permission for Stacy to talk to her, as long as they were present.

"Ashley, you were a patient of Dr. Davidson's?" Stacy began to set the stage for

further questions. With consent, she'd been taping all of the interviews.

"Yes, and Dr. Cameron, too," the teen replied. "I was one of the oldest flu

patients, at least that's what Dr. Cameron said."

"The two doctors were working together when you were a patient here, is that

right?" On the stand, that might have been considered leading the witness, but

this was an informal interview.

"Well, sort of," Ashley replied. "Dr. Davidson seemed to be keeping a separate

file from the one he started with Dr. Cameron."

"What do you mean?"

"A couple of times I saw him close my file and go into his personal directory

to make entries, notes that he wasn't sharing with Dr. Cameron. They seemed to

be based on the results of my tests."

Stacy and I exchanged looks. What a sleaze that guy was!

_And still is, I think now. What he did to Allison was terrible. It was far_

_beyond his breaches of ethical conduct._

_Billings and Jenkins finally arrive. They each shake hands with Alonzo._

_"I hope you put him away for good," Billings says vehemently as they settle in_

_to tell the Sergeant what they saw and had to do to save Allison Cameron's life._

**Chapter 40. HE SAID, SHE SAID**

_Cameron's room - 6 PM_

_Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Billy just went to the cafeteria to get us all food, even_

_Mom, but not Alex. My cousins and I are talking to him. I don't think he knows_

_who we are or what we're saying, but Dad says babies need to hear people's_

_voices. Mom says it's the way they 'acquire language'. I think that means that's how they learn to speak English words. I wonder whether he'll be confused if I speak French to him. Maybe I'll try sometime._

_Dr. Zeigler was here a little while ago. He said Mom and Alex can go home_

_tomorrow. Isn't that great? But I wonder how Mom will manage without being able_

_to see. She won't be able to cook. Of course, she doesn't cook that much, but_

_I guess it's back to take-out every night. Not that I mind._

_We've lived in the house almost nine months, so she knows where_

_everything is. She should be able to get around there. I guess if I was blind_

_I'd be able to get around, at least in my room, the family room and the kitchen. Except, when I get up during the night to go to the bathroom or get a drink of water, I always bump into things on the way._

_How is she going to handle taking care of Alex if she can't see? Mom and Dad_

_are talking about that now. It started when she told him to take me home for the night._

_"You need some sleep," she said. "You only had a one-hour catnap when you lay_

_down with me earlier. How much sleep have you gotten in the last sixty hours_

_or so?"_

_"I don't need sleep, you know that," he said. "I always get by on just a little."_

_"If you don't go, then Gretchen will want to stay, too," she said._

_I hate when she plays the Gretchen card, but she's right. If he stays another_

_night, I won't want to leave either. Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Billy can take care_

_of Junior for us._

_"You know I won't be able to sleep if you aren't there," he said._

_That's true. Since he and Mom have been together he's been sleeping a whole_

_lot better than he did before._

_"And how will you manage with the baby if we're not here?" he's now saying_

_"I'll call a floor nurse if I have to," she says. "I've got to get used to taking care of him even if I can't see. What'll happen when I go home, and you're at the hospital and Gretchen's with her friends?"_

_"Do you think I'd give up an excuse to stay home and not have to do clinic_

_duty?" he says._

_Mom just rolls her eyes. "You'll just do what you think is right."_

_It's not as if they're arguing, really. Not like Tommy and Tara did when they_

_were co-Mayors of Our Town._

Yes, the day had finally come for our class trip. I'd been reading about what

it took to be a doctor. I mean, I'm the daughter of two doctors, so I know a

little about it, but I hadn't realized how much training you have to go through

to become a doctor. By the time you're finished with pre-med, medical school,

internships, and residency, you must be really old, like twenty-eight or more!

The school bus picked us up at our school and drove about half an hour to the

place where Our Town was. It's sort of like those historic villages where they

dress in old-fashioned clothes and tell you about how things were back in

colonial times or something. Only Own Town is very modern, and instead of

watching actors in costumes, kids wear the clothes for their professions and

pretend to have the jobs they've chosen. That meant I got to wear a lab coat

and have a stethoscope around my neck. Most of the clothes were too big for the

kids in Mrs. Bean's class, because usually sixth graders got to go there, but

mine fit pretty well because I'm so tall.

Audra hardly spoke on the bus, even though everyone else was chattering in

excitement. When we arrived, the people who ran the place showed us where to go

and took her to the bakery. It was across the street from the doctor's office

where Ruth and I waited for our first patient, so I saw her put on the white

coat and that tall hat that chefs and bakers sometimes wear. I had to smile but

she wasn't smiling at all. She'd been like that ever since she learned about

her grandmother being in the hospital. Mom and I, and sometimes even Dad had

tried to distract her. Mostly she spent time after school with Dr. Lloyd. I

thought that it was really nice of Dr. Lloyd to spend so much time with her.

Tommy and Tara were taken to the City Hall at one end of the town square. Tommy

told me later that they weren't sure either of them would be able to make it

up the steps at the front of the building, but then they remembered that there

was a ramp, so someone pushed Tara's wheelchair up. Tommy struggled with the

steps. He was used to the stairs in his house, but these were different somehow.

It was really a fun day. We had one patient with a sore throat, and another

with a broken arm that we got to put a cast on. One patient had lots of things

bothering them and I wrote them on a big whiteboard like my Dad does. I decided

the patient had Lupus, even though everyone knows it's never Lupus.

Ruth turned out to be a really good nurse. She was gentle with the patients

and very helpful to me, the doctor. I think she felt really good about how well

things went.

In the late afternoon there was a town meeting in front of the City Hall. Tommy

and Tara came out to the steps and began to argue about which of them was going

to talk. Tommy finally said, "Fine, go ahead," and let Tara speak to everyone.

"Citizens of Our Town," she said. "As Mayor of Our Town..."

"Co-Mayor," Tommy said.

"As Mayor of Our Town I welcome you," she said.

"Me too," Tommy piped up.

She gave him a disgusted look. "I have decided that all of my subjects, I mean

citizens, should do everything I say."

"You can't do that," Tommy said.

"I make the decisions, and set the laws of Our Town," she said.

Ruth whispered to me, "Lucky we'll only be here another couple of hours."

"And what about me? What am I, chopped liver?" Tommy said.

The kids all laughed and a chorus of "Tommy! Tommy!" started up. No one would

let Tara say anything else. Mrs. Bean finally had to calm everyone down,

including Tara.

"Children, we are here to learn about careers and about being good citizens,"

she said. "Tara, the mayor doesn't make the laws you know. And remember, you

are co-Mayor and Tommy has a say too."

Tara frowned and crossed her arms, "Then I don't want to play." She was acting

like a five-year-old brat.

"Then you won't participate in this at all," the teacher said. "Go sit by the

bench near the school bus and wait until the other children finish the day."

She wheeled Tara back down the ramp and set her off in the direction of the bus.

The rest of us were glad. I know Tara was hurt, but she brought it on herself.


	21. Chapters 41 and 42

For some reason, I really enjoyed writing these two chapters. Hope you'll enjoy reading them.

Thanks again for reading and for all the great comments.

**Chapter 41. SUCH A LONELY DAY AND IT'S HARD**

_Marty returns - 7 PM_

_"Where's House?" I ask as I enter Cameron's room. I expected to find the_

_diagnostician there. He hadn't left for two days._

_"I finally convinced him to go home with Gretchen and my sister and her family,"_

_Cameron replies. "Were you looking for him?"_

_"Just needed to ask him something," I say being vague. It wasn't really something I felt comfortable asking her._

_"What are you doing here so late?" she asks, realizing I'm not about to tell her more._

_"I had to wait for a delivery," I explain. "So, I hear your eyes may be OK."_

_"News still travels fast around here." She chuckles._

_"I'm glad, Cameron," I say. "Do you need anything?" I ask before leaving._

_"No," she replies. "Is the baby still asleep?"_

_I look into the bassinet. "Like a baby," I quip. "Great looking kid."_

_"Thanks."_

_"You guys deserve a happily ever after," I tell her._

_"So do you, you know," she says._

_I know that now, but there've been times when I wondered whether it would ever_

_happen._

Nancy was still spending all her free time with Audra. I'd asked her to go to

an Orson Welles perspective with me, since they were showing one of her favorite

movies, The Third Man, but she had other 'plans'. I knew that meant she and

Audra were going out to eat or staying in at Nan's or something. I never thought

I'd be jealous of some kid, but this was really getting to me.

I drove around for a while, wallowing in self-pity I suppose, trying to think

of what to do with myself, my lonely self. I didn't want to go to see the film

alone. It just wouldn't be the same. There'd be no one to talk to about it

afterward, no one to share the experience with.

After about forty-five minutes of aimless driving, I found myself across the

street from a bar I used to frequent. Maybe a drink would help. In fact, no

maybe about it. I could taste the alcohol, feel it slide down my throat and warm

my stomach, make me forget. Just one wouldn't hurt, would it? I'd go in, sit

at the bar with the other lonely guys, and down one. Or two. Drown my sorrows.

It would be so easy, so familiar.

But I didn't budge. I'd come a long way from the days I'd spend what money I had

on booze. And I didn't want to go back. I owed it to my brother and his wife

who took a chance on me. I owned it to my nephew Tommy who looked up to me.

Mostly, I guess, I owed it to myself.

I gripped the steering wheel in both hands and pressed my forehead to it, then

took a deep breath, started the car and resolutely drove off. I knew where I

should go.

I pulled up in front of Jimmy's house, got out, and went to the front door. I

pressed the bell and my brother answered.

"Marty, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"Can't I visit my brother, my sister-in-law and my nephew?" I replied.

He held the door open so I entered. It was warm in the entryway, making me

realize just how cold it was outside. There was a smell of roast beef or maybe

pot roast. I was hungry.

"We were just about to have dinner. You can join us. There's plenty," Jimmy

offered.

"Oh. I didn't want to..." I felt embarrassed.

"Did you eat?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Lisa, set another place," he called

out. "Marty's joining us for dinner."

I guess I was, whether I wanted to or not, and suddenly I wanted to.

**Chapter 42. PUTTING THE PIECES TOGETHER**

"Where's Dr. Lloyd?" Tommy asked when I sat down at the kitchen table across

from him. All the food looked and smelled wonderful.

"She's minding Audra, I think," I replied, taking some salad and a freshly-baked

dinner roll.

"I think it's very nice of her to spend time with Audra. She's been especially

sad lately," my nephew informed me. "Ever since her grandmother went into the

hospital," he said, almost pointedly glancing at his father. But Jimmy couldn't

tell us anything about Ingrid's condition.

"Ingrid's been the only mother figure in her life for a long time," my brother said.

"She could also use a father," Lisa said, bringing over a platter of nicely

roasted red potatoes. All of us Wilson males stared at her. "Her father's not

around and I gather that her grandfather may be an authority figure but not

what a father should be."

"Uncle Marty, why can't you be a father figure for her?" Tommy asked innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I always thought Gretchen House was the one who led

the Three Amigos' plots to make everyone they knew happy, but it appeared that

Tommy was no slouch.

"What could I do?" I asked, processing this new idea. I mean, I liked the girl

the couple of times I'd met her. She was quiet, obviously smart, well-behaved

but also sad a lot of the time. Still all of the kids I knew, namely Tommy,

Gretchen and Emily, they all liked Audra. That's saying a lot in my book. Sure

they tend to be friendly with everyone, but they're only friends with a select

few.

"Why don't you call Nancy and see if you can join them in whatever they're

doing?" Lisa suggested.

I'd just piled my plate with roast beef, potatoes, and the fancy green

beans Lisa liked to make. I thought a minute while I cut and ate a piece of

meat. Delicious! I swallowed before I took out my cellphone and punched the

number programmed for Nancy's cell.

"Marty?" she answered on the second ring.

"Hi. I was wondering, that is, would you mind if I joined you and Audra?" I

asked, suddenly afraid she might say 'no'.

"Oh, well we just finished eating, and we're about to head home. I...I guess

you can meet us there," she said. "In fact I think Audra and I would both like

that." Her voice sounded warmer and more inviting.

"Good! Uh, just a minute." I put the phone down and addressed my host and hostess

asking, "Do you mind if I eat and run?"

"Not at all," Lisa said. She and Jimmy were both smiling, and so was Tommy.

"Nan," I said into the phone. "I'm gonna finish my dinner and then I'll be over,

say forty-five minutes?"

"We'll see you then!" she said. Somehow my heart felt lighter than it had in

weeks.

As wonderful as my dinner was, I hardly tasted it. I gobbled down the rest of

my food, including a big piece of Jimmy's peach cobbler. I was anxious to leave,

much as I enjoyed being with my family.

Twenty-five minutes later I was on the road again. When I got to Nancy's street

there was even a spot to park not far away from her apartment building. Things

were going my way for once.

When Nancy answered the doorbell she had such a big smile on her face it made

me feel even better. Impulsively, I kissed her lightly. Her smile broadened.

"Hi, Mr. Wilson," Audra called out. She was sitting on the couch watching Ginger

bat around a tiny ball, at least that's what it looked like.

"Hi, Audra," I replied and sat down at the other end of the couch. "What's the

cat playing with?" Now that I was closer, the 'ball' looked more like it was

made of thread than of rubber.

"I made her a ball of the wool we're using for my grandmother's shawl."

"I taught her to knit," Nancy explained. "We're working together on a shawl for

Ingrid."

"Oh!" I didn't even know Nan knew how to knit. "You know, in my misspent youth

I learned to crochet and do a little knitting."

Nancy's eyes went wide.

"What? You think it's sissy for a man to crochet? You never said anything about

my brother's cooking."

"No!" she said, then grinned. "I think it's pretty neat!" Her eyes were dancing.

"I was just about to get out a jigsaw puzzle. Do you also do those?"

"Do I?" My turn to grin. "You're talking to the champion jigsaw puzzle putter-

together of the Wilson family!" I could see her mood was catching. Even Audra

was beginning to smile.

Nancy went to the hall closet and came back with three boxes. One was one of

those tessarat puzzles where all of the pieces were the same shape. Not my

favorite kind. There was also a Springbok puzzle with a picture featuring

crayons of different colors, and a Schmid picturing a half dozen cats of various

sizes and colors. "Which one?" she asked us.

"The cats," Audra and I said simultaneously, then laughed. We spent the next

couple of hours working on the puzzle, completing the edges and filling in

about a quarter of the rest. We worked well together. I don't know about Nancy

and Audra, but it was one of the best evenings I'd ever had. We seemed to fit

together, just like those puzzle pieces.

_I combined several of my favorite hobbies in this last part: knitting, crocheting and doing jigsaw puzzles. In fact, I have puzzles just like the ones I described._


	22. Chapters 43 and 44

It's time for Allison and Alex to go home. There'll be a lot of adjusting for everyone.

Thanks as always for reading my story.

**Chapter 43. TAKE ME HOME...TO THE PLACE I BELONG**

_Jimmy stops in - 8 AM_

_I stop in Allison's room on my way to my office. It isn't really 'on the way',_

_but I want to see how she's doing. She's sitting up in bed, singing to the baby. Wait a minute, Cameron singing? I don't think I ever heard her do that._

_"Hi, Allison. It's Jimmy," I call out._

_"G'morning, Jimmy." She smiles in my direction. "Isn't it a glorious day?"_

_It's actually kind of cloudy for a July day, but something's got her psyched._

_"Did you have a good night?" I ask._

_"Pretty good. I missed Greg and Gretchen, and the baby was up a couple of_

_times. I had a nurse change him and bring him to me to feed him."_

_"House went home?" I'm a little surprised at that._

_"He needed some sleep. He'll be here later to take Alex and me home."_

_"Ziegler cleared you to go home," I state the obvious. "That's great!"_

_"Yes!" I don't think her grin could get any wider. I look at Alex, so content_

_in his mother's arms. I know my best friend is going to get a lot of mileage_

_out of the fact that he's one kid up on me, but I don't mind. I'm just happy_

_he's finally found some joy in his life._

_He hasn't changed, of course, but his kids and this woman have given him the_

_peace of mind that's finally allowing him to show at least some people the side_

_of him that a few of us have always known was lurking under the snark and outer_

_bitterness._

_I hear a familiar voice outside, one I haven't heard this early in the morning_

_in a long time, maybe never. House comes in followed by his daughter. Without_

_a word he crosses to his wife and kisses her soundly. You can tell she's really_

_into the kiss._

_"Morning," she murmurs when her lips have left his._

_"Maybe I should get up early more often to check on you," he says. "Are you in_

_the habit of kissing back every strange man who kisses you, missy?"_

_"No one's stranger than you," she replies. "Is Gretchen with you?"_

_"Sure, Mom," the girl says. "Good morning. Hi, Alex," she adds as she tenderly_

_touches her brother's cheek. He seems to respond, either to her voice or her_

_touch, or maybe both. "Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Billy stayed home to get things_

_all ready for you."_

_"Want me to check whether Allison's discharge papers have been signed?" I ask_

_House._

_He finally acknowledges my presence. "Yeah, make yourself useful." No he hasn't_

_changed at all._

_"I'm glad Allison's well enough to go home," I have to say as I leave them to_

_prepare for their trip home._

That was not the case for Ingrid Swenson. She wasn't going anywhere, at least

not for a while. We were finally making limited progress with her treatment,

but I knew that, even if we 'cured' her, she'd be weak and unable to do all

she'd done before. I just hoped she'd be able to go home some time soon.

As I told my brother, she was more worried about Audra than about herself. She

was also worried about Nils. Of course, he still expected that she'd make a

full recovery, no matter what I told him, and his life would go back to the

same way it had always been. Well, he'd find out.

I didn't know what would happen to the girl. I was glad that Nancy Lloyd was

taking such an interest in her and, even more, that my brother had decided that,

rather than resent their growing attachment to each other, he should spend time

with both of them.

I entered Ingrid's room one morning to take her for her latest radiation

treatment. As usual, Nils was sitting by her bed, holding her hand. They both

had aged over the last week or so, suddenly looking much older than their

sixty-odd years.

"I know you've been having side effects from these treatments," I told Ingrid.

"But they're really making a difference."

She just nodded, willing to endure whatever it took to get well, and resigned

to do whatever we told her. But I knew that the effects were sometimes almost

worse than the pain from her disease.

It's always good for a patient to have faith in their doctors. Still, they also

need to fight to get well. I wondered what motivation to use for Ingrid.

"Have you seen Audra?" she asked.

"No, but Dr. Lloyd and Dr. Cameron both say she's OK," I tried to reassure her.

"She should be here, she should visit her grandmother," Nils stated adamantly.

"Nils, you know how hard that would be for her." Ingrid reached out a hand and touched his.

The orderly brought in a wheelchair. Nils insisted on helping Ingrid get into

it, then allowed me to wheel his wife away for her treatment. Once we were out

of his earshot, I heard Ingrid sigh deeply. "Nils shouldn't be so hard on the

girl. I really understand why she hasn't visited." We stood for a

minute waiting for the elevator. As we got on she added, "But I miss her so much.

I suppose I'll just have to get well and go home if I want to see her."

I guess she did have motivation after all.

**Chapter 44. HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS - Noon**

_We arrive home in the Bus. I get out and open the back door to take Alex out_

_of his carrier. Gretchen gets out, too, to help her mother._

_"It's twenty steps from the driveway to the front door," I call out to them._

_"You counted?" Gretchen's surprised that I'd do something like that. I don't_

_know why._

_"Yeah, twenty steps with your long legs and size 14 shoes," Allie says. "At least thirty steps for me."_

_"Size thirteen and a half," I correct her._

_Gretchen takes her hand and they lead the way. I follow with the baby in my left arm and the diaper bag slung over my shoulder. "We're coming to the steps,"_

_Gretchen tells her mother. There are two steps leading up to the small porch in_

_front of the door._

_Allison handles the steps quite easily, then walks the few paces across the_

_porch and reaches her hand out, grabbing the doorknob as if she could see it._

_"How'd you do that?" Gretchen asks._

_"Sweetie, I've walked up those steps and opened that door a gazillion times_

_since we moved here last October."_

_Bonnie meets us at the door. "Here, let me help with something." She takes the bag full of baby stuff as we enter the air-conditioned house. "It's not too cool in here for the baby, is it?" she asks._

_"No" Allie replies, walking a little hesitantly toward the kitchen._

_"Why don't you go sit in the family room," her sister says. "I made sandwiches_

_for everyone and I'll bring you one."_

_Gretchen leads her to the recliner and watches her get comfortable. The baby's_

_asleep, so I take him to his room and put him in his own crib for the first_

_time. He doesn't seem to be fazed by the change in venue._

_When I join everyone in the family room, Allie's asking, "Where's Alex?"_

_"He's asleep in his room," I say, but I can see the slight panic in her face._

_It's the first time they've been in separate rooms since she became conscious_

_except for the couple of times she was taken for tests. "The monitoring system_

_is on," I reassure her._

_"We even tested it last night," Kevin says with a grin she can't see, but can_

_probably hear in his voice._

_"I'm sure there's a story behind that." She's smiling now herself._

_"Well..." The boy looks at his parents for the go ahead to tell her. "Keith was_

_in the baby's room. He dropped something and Gretchen and I heard it in her room and Uncle Greg heard it in here, and Mom and Dad even heard it in the kitchen."_

_"It was just a little rattle." Keith is still very apologetic. "It didn't_

_break."_

_"It's OK, Keith," Allie says, smiling at him._

_Bonnie takes a seat on the couch next to her husband and says, "Allie, we're_

_going to have to leave tomorrow. The boys'll be starting day camp, and Billy_

_has a boatload of patients. I wish we could stay and help."_

_"Gretchen and I can manage just fine," I say._

_"Well, just call if you need me," Bonnie offers earnestly._

_"Yeah, yeah," I say more dismissively._

_"Bonnie just wants to help her sister," Billy argues._

_"Thanks, Aunt Bonnie," Gretchen says._

_"We'll manage," I repeat. I don't need or want help. There's silence in the room, but Allie doesn't have to see my face to know what's going on in my head._

_"Greg, now is not the time to be too stubborn or too independent to say it,"_

_she says._

_I know what she's thinking, too. Only Allison Cameron House would realize how_

_scared I am that I might not be able to handle it, that there might be things_

_I can't do, that I'm just beginning to understand the difficulties we might_

_face. "If, and I do mean 'if' not 'when', if we need help, you'll be the first_

_one we call," I tell my sister-in-law._

_"Before Clair, or Nancy, or Lisa and Jim?" she asks, eyebrows raised._

_I look her in her blue-green eyes, so like Allie's. "They're close, but they're not_

_family." It's like all the tension goes out of the room._

_Over the next few hours, Allison experiments with her ability to find things_

_and do things in the house. She walks slowly, her right hand extended to feel_

_for walls and furniture, counting steps._

_"I can let you use one of my canes, paint it white," I suggest, almost_

_facetiously._

_"That's not a bad idea," she agrees, not at all prideful._

_We rearrange a few things in the kitchen so that she'll have easy access. Of_

_course, there are the inevitable mishaps. She mistakes a closet door for the door to the main bathroom. I guess I'll finally have to learn to put the seat down. The easiest things turn out to be reaching into the crib for the baby and_

_getting a drink from the drink-o-mat in the kitchen. But there's no way she'll_

_be able to make coffee._

_When Alex wakes up I take him around and show him the house. He seems totally_

_unimpressed. Gretchen introduces him to Junior, but he just looks at her rather_

_than the dog._

_Bonnie cooks a spaghetti dinner for us. Once she's gone, we'll be back to a_

_diet of frozen foods, carryout, and PB & J. I can handle those._

_Finally it's nighttime, and I can hold Allie in my arms in our own bed. I can_

_feel myself relax. She snuggles close and whispers, "Thank you for taking care_

_of me and making me feel safe." I can't believe how good that makes me feel,_

_and it gives me hope that we'll get through the days or weeks until she can_

_see again._


	23. Chapters 45 and 46

We'll be out of town the next four days, but should be home by Friday night. I'll post two more chapters then.

_**For now, let's see what Audra and Emily have to say...**_

**Chapter 45. WHO'S YOUR DADDY?**

_Meeting Alex - Audra - two days later_

_Gretchen invited us over to meet her baby brother. I don't know much about_

_babies, but I think little Alex is so cute! Gretchen says he doesn't really see_

_us well yet but he seems to follow our voices and watch us as we take turns_

_peering at him, Elizabeth, Ruth, Emily and I._

_Everything about him is tiny but perfect. His eyes are the same blue as Gretchen's and her dad's. Her dad has been helping her mom get around. She doesn't seem to need much help, but she's letting him anyway. It amazes me that women do that, but I guess they know it builds up their husbands' ego._

_Grandmother always did that with Grandfather, too, even when she was in the_

_hospital._

I missed her so much that I finally began to visit her, although I hated

hospitals. I guess I still do.

One day when Dr. Lloyd brought me to see Grandmother there was another man in

the room besides my grandfather. He looked like him but his face was younger,

fuller, and his hair was sandy-colored instead of gray. His blue eyes weren't

as deep as mine or Grandmother's, and not as piercing as Gretchen's or her

dad's (or Alex's probably would be).

"Dad?!" I exclaimed.

"Audra! You...you've grown!" he said. Duh!

"It's been almost four years," I reminded him. "This is Dr. Lloyd," I told him.

"My mother says that you're one of the ones looking after my daughter," he told

her as he eyes studied her. I wondered what he thought about her.

"She's a wonderful girl." Dr. Lloyd smiled.

"Well, I'm here now, so I don't think we need you," he told her.

She looked disappointed, but I was so happy to see him that I didn't think about it. I

hardly noticed her leave. I feel bad about that now.

"How long are you staying?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh, we'll see. But I hope it'll be a long time," he said, looking at my

grandparents.

"Why don't you take Audra to the cafeteria so that you can get reacquainted?"

Grandmother suggested. Her voice sounded weaker than it used to.

"Ma, I just got here," he said. "I want to talk to your doctor, find out why

you're not better yet."

"Dr. Wilson is..." I began to defend Tommy's father.

"I want to talk to him," my dad insisted. "Then you and I can have a long chat."

I sat on the edge of Grandmother's bed studying him. I only vaguely remembered

him from before.

I guess they'd called for Dr. Wilson before I arrived because he came into the

room and walked directly to my father, knowing he had questions. He held out his

hand as he introduced himself, but Dad ignored it.

"I want answers and I want them now!" he demanded.

"Your mother had colon cancer. We removed the tumor and part of her colon, but

the cancer had metastasized, spreading to her lymph system," Dr. Wilson told him.

"We tried the treatments with the fewest side effects first. Unfortunately, they

didn't work, so we've been trying more and more aggressive chemo and radiation

therapies. The regimen we have her on now seems to be having limited success so

we'll continue it." He paused for all of that to sink in. Hearing him say it

even in his calming voice, I finally had to accept the fact that my grandmother

was very sick and probably wouldn't ever be completely well.

"Why didn't you start treatment sooner?" Dad asked. It was almost an accusation.

"By the time I saw your mother for the first time, the disease had progressed

pretty far," Dr. Wilson replied, not getting mad or anything. "Mr. Swenson,

please believe that we're doing everything we possibly can here. Your mother

is not only a patient, but also a friend."

I guess my father didn't know that, because he seemed surprised to hear Dr.

Wilson say it. But how could he know that Dr. Wilson's son was a friend of mine?

And recently, his brother was too.

"I need to do another scan before we schedule your mother's next treatment," Dr.

Wilson told my father.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes," Dr. Wilson replied. "I'll be right back with a chair for you, Ingrid."

Grandmother nodded. She'd been through this so many times already. "Audra, why

don't you show your father where the cafeteria is while I'm gone."

"Nils, you can go with them."

"No, I'll wait here," Grandfather said.

Once Dr. Wilson returned with the chair, Dad and I walked to the elevator with them, but they got off the floor before us to go to Radiology. We entered the cafeteria just

before the lunch crowd, so there wasn't too much of a line. We each got some

food and a drink and sat down. Dad looked around as he took a bite of his

sandwich.

"Isn't that your friend Dr. Floyd?" he asked.

"Lloyd," I corrected. She was sitting nearby, deep in conversation with Marty

Wilson, and she frowned when she saw us.

"And the guy with her?" Dad asked.

"That's Marty Wilson. He works in the lab with my friend Emily's mother," I told

him.

"He's related to my mother's doctor?"

"They're brothers."

He seemed to lose interest in them. Then he looked past me and his eyes seemed

to light up. I couldn't tell what, or who, was behind me so I turned around.

"Now that's a gorgeous woman!" he said.

It was Dr. Cameron and she was coming towards us. "Hello Audra," she said.

"Hi, Dr. Cameron," I smiled at her. "This is my father" I said proudly.

"Oh!" she said. "I'm Allison Cameron," she told him. "How's your mother today?"

"You know my mother?" he asked.

"My daughter's a friend of Audra's and your mother and I are friends," she said.

"Larry Swenson," he said to introduce himself as he shook her hand. I always

thought his name was Lars.

"Well, I'll let you and Audra chat. Tell your mother I'll stop by later," she

said, walking towards a table where Dr. House sat, probably waiting for her.

His piercing eyes had taken in everything.

"So that's the woman who works in the lab?" Dad asked.

"No. Dr. Cameron is Gretchen's mother. Dr. Palmer, Emily's mother, works in the

lab." I guessed I had a lot to explain to him.

"For someone who doesn't like hospitals, you seem to know a lot of the staff

here," Dad said.

"Mostly the parents of some of my friends," I tried to explain.

"You have a lot of friends?" he asked next.

I had to think about that. I realized I had a lot more than I'd ever had before.

I had a lot more friends and a lot more people who cared about me. What was I

going to tell him about my relationship with Nancy Lloyd and Marty Wilson, and

with Gretchen and her parents? I wanted him to like me, and to know that I still

loved him even though there were other people in my life. That they weren't

taking his place.

"Well, you know that Dr. Lloyd has been watching me..." I began.

**Chapter 46. BROTHERS AND SISTERS**

_Emily's thoughts_

_Gretchen has sure learned a lot about taking care of a baby, I think, as Audra,_

_Elizabeth, Ruth and I watch her change her brother._

_"You have to put a diaper or cloth over his thingy while you're cleaning him_

_up," she tells us. "Or else..."_

_We giggle imagining what the 'or else' means._

_"When Gareth was a baby, I was only four," Elizabeth tells us. "Too little to_

_help take care of him. I only got to hold him if I was sitting down."_

_I knew Ruth had an older brother and sister, and Audra and I didn't have any siblings. I hope that maybe soon that wouldn't be strictly true for me, but I doubt whether Scott will ever think of himself as my brother or, rather, of me as his sister. But it was even worse a few months ago._

Dr. Billings had asked my mom to have dinner with him for her birthday, and they

invited Gretchen's parents to join them for the celebration. I thought that was

kind of strange. I've always celebrated Mom's birthday with her, so why didn't

they include me and Scott? And if they wanted a romantic dinner, why ask Aunt

Allie and Uncle Greg?

Scott was supposed to be going somewhere with some of his friends, but one got

sick, Jamal I think, and then Neil had to go somewhere with his parents. So Dr.

Billings asked him to watch me and Gretchen. He couldn't have been too thrilled

about that but his dad must have offered him something he really wanted and he

finally agreed.

The truth is he knew we wouldn't be any trouble. We were at my house and Mom had

left money so we could order pizza. We'd probably just play video games or watch

movies.

"Happy Birthday." I hugged her before she left.

But Scott definitely wasn't happy. "What's wrong?" I asked him after the adults

had left.

He didn't answer, just gave me a disgusted look.

"You still don't like seeing your dad dating Aunt Clair, do you?" Gretchen

guessed shrewdly.

"It's worse than that," he sneered. "I think he wants to ask her to marry him."

"Don't you like my mom?" I was kind of hurt for her.

"She's OK, I guess." He shrugged. "It's not that I don't like her." He

was quiet for a while and I didn't think he'd say anything else, so I was

surprised when he said, "Dad and I were doing fine, just the two of us."

"Oh," I said. He'd told us something similar before but I'd thought he'd gotten

over it. "I don't think we can dictate or control who our parents fall in love

with."

"I know I asked this before," Gretchen said. "But do you really think your dad

was happy before he met Aunt Clair?"

He gave her a look that said he didn't want to talk about it. Instead, he

ordered the pizza and we settled down to watch a movie, one of those old ones

I could watch over and over, "Twister".

The picture was just getting exciting when our food came, so we ate while we

watched. But we'd all seen it lots of times before and we repeated the dialog

with the actors. My favorite line is, "We've got cows!"

"I love that movie," Gretchen said when it was over. "It's exciting, and funny

in parts, and very romantic."

"Why do girls always get sappy about love and romance?" Scott asked. "I thought

you two were different from the silly girls in my class. They're always giggling

over boys or squeeing over movie and TV actors."

Gretchen and I looked at each other. That didn't sound like something we'd ever

do, but then, who knows what we'll be like when we're fourteen like Scott.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Gretchen asked. I didn't think she'd be bold enough

to ask him.

"No," he said.

"But I bet there's some girl you like." I could be bold too. He looked a little

embarrassed, so I wished I hadn't said that.

"None of your business!" he told us. I think we both realized we shouldn't

tease him about it, but Gretchen jumped at the chance to point out, "It's OK

for you to like a girl, but not for your dad to like Aunt Clair."

"That's different!" he exclaimed.

"How?" I asked.

"Well..." he couldn't think of an answer.

"Scott, I think you're gonna have to accept the fact that your dad might marry

Aunt Clair," Gretchen told him. "Just think. Then you and Em would be brother

and sister."

I wasn't sure that was the best argument she ever made.


	24. Chapters 47 and 48

We're back home, so I can get back to posting on my regular basis, starting with these two chapters.

**Chapter 47. TELL IT TO DA JUDGE**

_I waken to the sound of crying. It's not the baby this time, but Allison. She's_

_whimpering. Suddenly her arms start flailing and she yells, "No! No! No!" so_

_loudly that I know it will wake both Gretchen and Alex._

_"Allie, baby, it's OK," I murmur as I try to grab her arms. She's stronger than_

_she looks, and one fist connects with my nose. "Ouch!" I shout, automatically_

_pressing my hand to the injured body part. "Allison, wake up. You're safe in bed with me."_

_(In another time, I'm not sure that would be true, but now? Yes, she is.) "No_

_one's gonna hurt you. You're just having a nightmare."_

_Now she's sobbing, but awake. "Oh, Greg!" She throws her thin arms around my_

_neck, and continues to cry on my chest._

_"Were you dreaming about DD's attack?" I ask. If so, it wasn't the first time,_

_but she'd never gotten this violent before._

_"Uh-huh," she manages to get out between sobs._

_"Well, he's locked up tight. It's not gonna happen again."_

_She sniffs back the last of her tears. "I think I may have hit you." She's_

_suddenly apologetic._

_"It's just my nose. I only need it to breath," I tell her._

_"Oh!" She threatens to cry again._

_"Better stop that. My T-shirt can't absorb any more."_

_Her sob turns into a weak chuckle. "Sorry. Does your nose hurt?"_

_"Just stings a little. You've got a pretty good right hook, little lady."_

_She's quieted down, but then she says, "Greg, I remember more about the attack."_

_She looks at my face to see my reaction. "I could feel his hands around my_

_throat but I couldn't see anymore. My eyes and my forehead burned."_

_"Well, it's all over now."_

_"Except I still can't see."_

_What can I say? "Even blind you can do things that most people with 20/20_

_vision can't." It's the truth._

_"He was trying to kill me, wasn't he?" She's back to the attack._

_"Yes" I say soberly._

_"Why?"_

_"Because he still blames you for all he lost. He'll probably never accept the_

_fact that it was his own damn fault."_

We waited outside the hearing room where a judge was deciding the merit of

Davidson's lawsuit against the hospital, Allison, Lisa and Clair.

"Will we actually have to testify?" Clair asked.

"If Stacy can't convince the judge based on the evidence she has, she may need

one or all of you to talk to the judge. She has your sworn statements. That

should be enough," I said.

"What if the judge decides to let this go to trial?" Allison asked.

"Not gonna happen," I predicted.

"Since when did you become the optimist?" Cuddy asked. "I sure hope you're

right." She looked anxious.

Stacy came out to us. "Judge Hammond wants to ask Dr. Cameron some questions."

Allie looked at me with a worried frown, so I asked, "Can I go with her?"

She pursed her lips and looked at me wistfully. I tilted my head trying to

recall what I felt for this woman so many years before, and wondering if I still

felt any of it. Nothing. Finally she said, "I don't see why not. You're not a

defendant nor a witness."

So we followed her back into the room, my hand on Allison's shoulder.

"Dr. Cameron." The judge nodded at her. "And you are?"

"Her husband, Gregory House," I said, sizing him up. He was a middle-aged man,

maybe a little older than me, with thick white hair and a matching mustache.

Although he was sitting, he still gave the impression of a large imposing man

with a studied air of authority.

He nodded at me, and glanced briefly at another, younger man, who turned out to

be Davidson's lawyer, before turning his attention fully to Allison.

"Dr. Cameron, in your statement you say that you and Dr. Davidson worked

together for a while."

"Yes," she confirmed with seeming confidence but I could sense that she was

nervous. "He's a very good doctor, and he'd had several flu patients so I asked

him if he wanted to collaborate on some research. He agreed after a short time.

It seemed to be going pretty well, but somehow we ended up working independently

of each other. Then he published some of the results, along with his own

theories. Early on, I proposed the same theories to him and he scoffed, but then

he claimed them as his own. By then I'd realized they were faulty and, I admit,

I said so in some online discussions with colleagues throughout the world."

"So you slandered my client? Ridiculed him in front of his peers?" the younger

man, I never did get his name, broke in.

"No!" Allison responded. "I just proposed an alternate explanation, and backed

it up with lots of data."

"And how did you obtain that data?" the young lawyer asked.

"From hard work, tests on my own patients," she said. "And from results obtained

by other doctors I contacted."

"You mentioned a few in your articles, didn't you?" Stacy pointed out to be

sure that it was in the record.

Allison smiled at her. "Of course. They were crucial in confirming what my own

research showed. There's no way a single doctor can reach any definitive

conclusions about something of this magnitude based on the small sample size

from their own patients." That was my Allie, ethical, thorough, and a good

scientist.

"Thank you, Dr. Cameron," the judge said. "I think I've heard enough." He

obviously believed her. Her earnestness, her lack of guile showed through. I

took her hand and we left.

Stacy took Cuddy in for a short time, but soon she rejoined us and told us she

was just asked to confirm what happened during Davidson's dismissal hearing.

Finally Stacy came out to tell us that the judge had dismissed the case. We all

thanked Stacy for handling this so well, but all she said was, "It was my

pleasure."

But we should have known it still wasn't over.

**Chapter 48. IN THE NAME OF THE FATHER**

_Audra's tale - Sunday, a few days later._

_"How long can you stay under water?" Gretchen asks the rest of us. We're in the_

_Wilson's pool with a bunch of kids from our class. Emily's with us too, and also Elizabeth's brother and the son and daughter of one of the other doctors from the hospital. Little 'Becca must be about three. She tries to do everything she sees Gretchen do, so she puts the tip of her nose in the water, then quickly lifts her head again and shakes it, wiping the drops off with the back of her hand._

_I never learned to swim before this summer, but I'm ready to see how long I_

_can stay under. I hold my nose and shut my mouth and eyes tight, then submerge._

_When I can't hold my breath any longer, I come to the surface. Besides the_

_little girl, Nelson, Becca's brother Ricky, and Ruth are the only others with_

_their heads already above the water. Slowly, but surely, the others come up for_

_air, too, and everyone's laughing._

_"I bet my dad can stay under even longer than that," David tells Tommy who was_

_the last to come up._

_"Well, MY father used to be a champion diver," Elizabeth said._

_There was a time when I'd be upset when everyone talked about their fathers._

_I dreamed that mine would be even better than any of theirs. I guess that's not_

_true anymore._

I thought that once my father was back we'd have long talks and do things

together like my friends did with their dads. I wanted him to teach me things.

But he seemed to be spending all his time at the hospital. At least there was

never anyone there when I got home from school. I had a key, so I could open

the door and go to my room to do my homework, maybe read a book.

The first couple of nights he'd come in around six or seven and ask me what

there was to eat. Some of the food in the refrigerator had spoiled. I knew how

to cook some things but he didn't want any of them, and besides, I didn't have

all the ingredients. I found some packages of leftovers that Grandmother had

put in the freezer, so I microwaved them for him.

He ate reading the newspaper or watching TV news. When I tried to talk to him

he'd say, "Don't bother me kid." When he was done eating, he stood up and said

"Time to go visit your grandmother. Your grandfather said I should bring you."

So I quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and we were on our way.

Once all the food was gone, I told him someone would have to go to the grocery

store. After that, he came home later and had already eaten.

Each night we spent a couple of hours at the hospital. I didn't like it any

better than I ever did. Dad and Grandfather would argue about things, money

mostly, and I would sit as quietly as possible so they wouldn't notice me

because when they did, either one of them, they'd send me to get them coffee

or something.

I tried to talk to Grandmother, but she'd look at me with sad eyes and say over

and over, "Just be a good girl for your father and grandfather," even though she

knew I always was.

One day about a week after Dad arrived, I had a day off from school. He took me

to the hospital with him in the morning. Grandmother was asleep. She'd had a

treatment the day before and hadn't been feeling well at all afterward.

Dad and Grandfather got into one of their arguments, this time about how little

time Dad was spending there. If he wasn't at the hospital when I got home

everyday, where was he? But I couldn't tell from their conversation.

I quietly slipped out of the room. I needed to talk to someone, so I headed for

Dr. Lloyd's and Dr. Cameron's office. Either of them would be good, but the

only one there was Dr. House.

"Where are Dr. Lloyd and Dr. Cameron?" I asked.

"Don't know. Cameron should have been here ten minutes ago," he replied.

"Oh." I was disappointed. I wasn't sure I could talk to him the way I could to

the women. He was watching me intently. Usually when someone looks at me like

that, I get uncomfortable. But I've found with him he's just curious, just

interested. "How did you get to be a good dad?" I asked.

He looked surprised. "You think I'm a good dad?"

I nodded. "The best. Well, one of the best. Tommy's dad is, too, and I think

Elizabeth's father, although I don't know him as well."

He thought a minute. "Having problems with your father?" he asked.

I nodded again. I thought if I spoke I wouldn't be able to hold in the tears. I

didn't want him to see me cry.

But then he said, "He hasn't had much experience."

"Neither did you." I didn't mean to shout it. "He doesn't even try," I said a

little softer. "The only time he talks to me is to tell me to do something,

usually something for him."

"Does he...does he hurt you?" he asked.

I knew my answer was important to him, so I thought about it carefully. "No. I mean, he doesn't hit me or anything, and he only yells sometimes.

Maybe I shouldn't have expected that he'd do things with me." I closed my eyes

to keep the tears from falling.

"He's probably distracted because of Ingrid," Dr. House said.

"I kinda hoped that was it. I thought he was here with her when he wasn't home

in the afternoons. But Grandfather said he wasn't here either. Where do you

think he was?" I asked.

He seemed to think about that but didn't have an answer for me. "You could ask

him," he suggested.

I shook my head and sighed. "He'd never tell me. He doesn't like to answer

questions."

He looked at me through narrowed eyes. I wondered what he was thinking.


	25. Chapters 49 and 50

Hope you've all had a good weekend.

Continuing on with Audra...

**Chapter 49. WHERE IS THE LOVE?**

Dr. House and I were staring at each other so intently that we didn't hear Dr.

Lloyd come in.

"Audra? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for you or Dr. Cameron," I replied.

"Have you seen her?" Dr. House asked.

"She had to go talk to Dr. Cuddy about a patient," she replied.

He pushed himself away from the desk he was leaning against and headed out

without another word. We watched him go.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Lloyd asked once she'd taken a good look at my face.

I looked up at her and realized how much I missed spending time with her,

talking to her about good things and bad. "I don't think my dad likes me." Once I put it into words, I realized it was what I felt. The tears that threatened to fall when I was talking to Dr. House began to stream down my face.

"He doesn't know you." She handed me a tissue.

"And he never will. When I try to tell him about school, my friends, the things

I like to do, he doesn't care."

"Oh, honey!" she said. She put her arms around me.

When I finally stopped crying I told her, "We were visiting Grandmother but she

was asleep and he was arguing again with Grandfather."

"So they don't know where you are?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"Well, let's go back there. Maybe they'll let you come home with me tonight.

You know, we never finished your grandmother's shawl." She took my hand and we

went to Grandmother's room.

"Where'd you go?" Dad was angry.

"I went to talk to Dr. Lloyd," I replied, sort of defiantly I guess. He didn't

like that at all.

"Don't you ever go off like that again!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry." I suddenly felt like a really little kid and I remembered Grand-

mother telling me to be good. "Very sorry."

"Now, Lars. The girl just wanted to say hello to a friend," Grandmother said.

She was awake now, but it didn't look like her nap had helped her feel any

better.

Even Grandfather said, "She can't spend all of her time in this room." Then he

turned to me. "Next time you want to wander off, you should tell us, Audra."

I think he was trying to be nice to me.

"Yes, Grandfather," I said. He might be strict but you always knew what his

rules are.

"Mr. Swenson, would it be alright if Audra came home with me tonight?" Dr.

Lloyd asked my dad. I was afraid he wouldn't let me. She couldn't tell him what

we were going to do, not in front of Grandmother because it would spoil the

surprise.

"Yeah, sure. Get her out of my hair for a night," Dad said. I was so glad I could

go that I didn't think about what he was saying.

"I'll stop by for you at about five." Dr. Lloyd smiled at me.

I nodded in agreement. It was already three o'clock. After she left I sat down

on the edge of the bed and told my grandmother, "I hope you're feeling better."

"Oh, yes, dear," she said. I knew that wasn't the truth. Dr. House always says,

'everybody lies', but I used to think that didn't include my grandparents.

Then I noticed that even they sometimes lied to me. Were they trying to protect

me? How many things had they told me that weren't really true? I especially

wondered about all they'd said about my father.

I tried to talk to Grandmother about school, but all she seemed to have strength

to say was, "That's nice, dear."

Finally it was five. When Dr. Lloyd came into the room I felt that I'd never

been so happy to see anyone.

"Ready to go?" she asked, smiling at me.

I felt a little guilty for leaving Grandmother, but, yes, I was more than

ready. We went to the hospital garage and got into the car.

"Do you mind if we meet Marty for dinner at the diner?" she asked as we drove

away from the hospital.

"Mind?" I felt a smile begin. By the time we arrived I was feeling, well, maybe

not 'good', but much better.

Mr. Wilson was waiting for us in a booth. "My two favorite ladies!"

Our waitress was one we'd had before. "Have you been away, dearie?" she asked

me.

"Kind of," I replied.

"Hamburger, medium, with tomatoes and an order of fries, right?" she rattled

off.

I smiled that she remembered and nodded. "And milk, no, make that a coke!" I

said.

She took Dr. Lloyd's and Mr. Wilson's orders and went away, but was back

quickly with our drinks.

"So, you two plan on working on the shawl tonight?" Mr. Wilson asked. It was

obvious Dr. Lloyd had told him.

"Yes. We're almost done, aren't we, Dr. Lloyd?" I said.

"Yes we are. Just have to put it together and finish the edges." The shawl was

made up of lots of triangles that were sewn together to make one large one.

It was supposed to be trimmed with a crochet edge. I thought it was going to

be gorgeous!

"I can help you put it together," he offered.

"That'll be great!" I told him.

So after we ate, we went to Dr. Lloyd's apartment. I didn't realize how much I

missed them all, even Ginger and Fred. Ginger took her usual place on my lap as

if I had never left. She rubbed her head against my hand until I began to pet her. We finished the shawl in less than two hours, and then had some ice cream to celebrate.

I wasn't surprised soon after when Mr. Wilson kissed Dr. Lloyd goodnight and

left. Then she gave me one of her T-shirts to wear as a nightshirt and made up

the bed in her spare room for me, just as she'd done several times before. She

handed me the toothbrush I'd used in the past and told me to brush good. I

guess it was a little strange, but I felt like I was finally home again.

**Chapter 50. THE HOUSE DETECTIVE**

_I lead Allison, holding Alex, out to the Wilson's backyard and find her a_

_chair._

_"The kids are still in the pool?" she asks. She obviously hears their laughter_

_and the splash of water. It's good to see my daughter having such a great time_

_with her friends. She sees us and pulls herself out of the pool to come over._

_"We are having an outrageous time!" she tells us. "I wish Alex was bigger so_

_he could come play with us."_

_"Greg, why don't you hold him at the shallow end?" Allison suggests._

_I look at my tiny son and wonder 'why not?', then take him from her arms. "OK,_

_tiger, this'll be like your bathtub, only much bigger with lots more water."_

_He seems to stare at me as I carry him to the pool, Gretchen at my side. When_

_we get there I sit in a chair nearby and ask my daughter to take off my Nikes_

_and socks and roll-up my jeans. I remove the little shortall Alex is wearing_

_over his diaper, but I leave the diaper on. No sense asking for trouble._

_Now this is gonna be tricky. How do I sit down on the dry top step and hold_

_the baby in the water on the step below? Gretchen anticipates the problems in_

_logistics and helps me. What neither of us expected is that we've gathered an_

_audience. All of the kids want to see Gretchen's baby brother, even the girls_

_who met him at our house a few days ago. I hold the baby under his arms, a hand_

_supporting his head, and let his legs dangle into the water. It's warm and Alex_

_seems to like it on his tiny feet._

_Even when the kids go back into the deeper water, I'm surrounded by adults_

_curious to see what kind of son Gregory House and Allison Cameron produced._

_I smile to myself. I've felt such pride in and love for my daughter since I_

_met her eleven months ago. And I already love this little boy. The love for_

_your children isn't a given, of course, but the fact that they carry a part of_

_you in their genetic code should make you feel that they're special. I still_

_wonder about parents who don't seem to feel that or show it, like my father_

_and Allison's mother. And then there's Audra's father._

When the girl told me about her dad, I wondered at first if it was just a

nine-year-old's view. True, he'd basically abandoned her to his parents after

his wife died. Was it just that his mother's illness was distracting him from

his daughter?

Audra didn't seem to think that was it. I'd come to appreciate her shrewd

judgment. In fact, she interested me a good deal. Beneath the waif-like

prettiness and the strict adherence to good behavior was a sad kid who was

trying to make the best of a rather bleak life.

Then she told me about the mystery of where her father spent his afternoons. I

was curious about that. Something didn't fit.

One morning soon after Audra talked to me, Allie and I were woken by loud noises

just outside. It was way too early and the sound was way too cacophonous. We

looked at each other, bewildered. I rubbed my eyes, but that didn't stop the

racket.

I reluctantly got out of bed, reaching for my cane. I tend to be less steady on

my feet when I first get up in the morning.

The noise seemed to be coming from the back of the house. I went into the

kitchen to look through the window. Our old friends Oscar, no Oliver, and the

other one (who remembers workmen's names?) were on the patio, stacking boards.

I'd completely forgotten they were due back this week to start working on

Gretchen's booth. I guessed I wouldn't be sleeping in for a while.

I returned to the bedroom to find an empty bed. My first clue to my wife's

whereabouts was the sound of running water. OK, I could handle that. In minutes

I'd joined her in the shower. Her growing stomach was a beautiful sight to see,

but it was beginning to come between us. Still, by the time we came out to the

walk-in closet/dressing room, we were not only very clean, but also thoroughly

satisfied.

Gretchen was at the table when we made it to the kitchen, excited to see what

was happening on the patio.

"They're really going to build it!" she exclaimed.

"You knew they'd be back as soon as it was warm enough," I told her.

"Knowing and seeing are two different things," she preached.

I smirked at her, then began to drink the coffee Allie had put in front of me.

After breakfast, Gretchen grudgingly went out for the school bus, and Allison

and I left for the hospital. It had to be better than watching Oliver and

what's-his-name ("David" Allison reminded me. "Whatever" I replied.) As good as

they were, they weren't Norm.

I had a mission anyway, a mystery to solve. My plan was to put in an hour in the

clinic and check on the progress of my latest patient (I'd diagnosed him

the day before). That way when I disappeared in the afternoon, no one would be

looking for me.

My plan worked like clockwork. I spent my hour with sniveling kids, malingering

college students, and adults who didn't know their, well, you know. On my way

to check my patient, I saw Audra's father come in to see his mother, and after

lunch, I saw him leave again at about 1:30. I was ready to follow him. He was

completely unaware of it.

First he stopped at a bank and used the ATM, then continued on. I remembered

that Audra said he'd argued with her grandfather about money, but whose?

He didn't go far. In fact, before long, he pulled up at a place I knew well,

one I'd been to many times in the past, the local Off Track Betting establishment. Things were beginning to fall into place. We had ourselves a gambler.


	26. Chapters 51 and 52

Thanks for all of the wonderful comments. To the guest who has requested that I post a chapter a day, since I post two chapters every other day, that's the same thing, isn't it?

Picking up another thread of this story...

**Chapter 51. - Changes**

_Another viewpoint - Scott_

_I follow my dad and Dr. Palmer to the Wilson's backyard. The place is full of_

_adults and kids, ten-years-old and younger. I just knew there wouldn't be anyone my age._

_Dr. Cameron is sitting alone at a table. I know she can't see what everyone's_

_doing, but she's still smiling. Dad and Dr. Palmer head in that direction. I_

_look for Dr. House, but don't see him at first. Then I spot him, sitting on the_

_steps at the shallow end of the pool and holding the baby so that his feet touch the water. There's a crowd around them, watching and laughing. I have to admit it's a pretty funny sight. I join Dad and the two women._

_"The kids all seem to be having a good time," Dad says._

_"Even the biggest and littlest ones?" Dr. Cameron asks. At first I think she_

_means her two children, but then Dr. Palmer says, "Oh, I think House is having_

_the best time of all." She's right._

_Dr. Wilson calls Dad and Dr. Palmer over to help him take platters of food off_

_the grill, but I decide to keep Dr. Cameron company, so I sit down next to her._

_"Why aren't you swimming with the kids?" she asks after a while._

_"I didn't bring a suit," I say. Of course, that's not the real reason. It's one_

_thing to play video games with Em, Gretchen and Tommy at G & G, where there are_

_also some kids my age, but this is different._

_She seems to understand. "You could have brought one of your friends along," she_

_says. "Wilson and Cuddy wouldn't have minded."_

_I shrug, then think I should say something. "I just came for the food."_

_She laughs. "House used to think that way. Probably still does sometimes."_

_I watch her. I'm surprised at how happy she seems in spite of everything that_

_happened to her._

_"So, how are the wedding plans going?" she suddenly asks._

_I shrug again. "You probably know more than I do." It's true. Maybe I_

_think that if I don't pay attention to my dad and Dr. Palmer when they talk_

_about their wedding, it won't happen. I know that's not logical. In fact, I_

_should have known after Dad asked her to marry him that there was nothing I_

_could do to stop it._

_Once more Dr. Cameron reads my mind. "Scott, you should be glad that_

_your father has found so much happiness with Clair."_

_"You sound like Gretchen," I tell her, almost smiling._

_"Like daughter, like mother?" she says with a chuckle. "What are you afraid of?" she asks, all serious again._

_How does she know? "My dad and I have been very close, but now we don't do as_

_much together, and half the time, Dr. Palmer and Emily are with us." I_

_know that sounds childish, but I can't get past these feelings. "It's not that_

_I don't like them," I have to say. "It's just..."_

_"Things have changed," she says, knowingly._

_"Yeah," is all I can say._

I remember the night Dad proposed. I have to admit he was excited and happy,

but also very nervous. He kept checking himself in the mirror like it was his

first date.

"You don't think she'll say 'no', do you?" he asked anxiously. How would I know?

He pulled a small box from his pocket for the gazillionth time. "I think she'll

like this, don't you?" he said opening it one more time and holding it out to

me.

I guess it was a nice ring. Whatever I said, it wouldn't change his mind

anyway. "It's all right."

"Thanks for your enthusiasm," he said. I think he was going for sarcastic, but

did he really care that I didn't want him to marry Dr. Palmer, or anyone else

for that matter?

"What did you want me to say?" I asked. I was angry and didn't bother to hide

it.

He sighed."Scott, when you're older, you'll understand." He said that a lot. But I understood all right. "Scott, Clair isn't trying to take your mother's place."

"Well, she'll never be my mother," I replied. That really wasn't the problem,

but I knew that's what he wanted to think it was.

"She's a lovely woman, inside and out. I thought you liked her."

"I guess I do," I admitted. "But that doesn't mean I wanna live with her or let

her tell me what to do." Maybe Dad had a point. I didn't want her to take my

mother's place.

He didn't say another word, just shook his head, grabbed his coat and left.

I sat in the empty house, wondering about how many more things would change.

I wondered if my dad realized how many changes there'd be or thought about how

it would affect us.

**Chapter 52. IF YOU WILL MARRY ME ME ME**

_Clair_

_I enter the Wilson's kitchen to find Dr. Cuddy busy at the stove and at the same time giving orders to the waiters hired for the pool party._

_"Hi, Dr. Cuddy. Can you use some help?" I ask._

_"Oh, hi, Clair. Where's Arther?" she says, wiping her hands on an apron that_

_reads "Don't Mess With The Cook"._

_"Your husband has him manning one of the grills. I never knew he was so good_

_at flipping burgers," I tell her._

_"Well, there's some fruit over there that has to be cut up and arranged." She_

_doesn't miss a beat in her cooking, so I set to work. "How are the_

_wedding plans going?" she asks, spooning some mashed potatoes into a bowl,_

_then pulling a casserole out of one of the wall ovens._

_"Oh, fine." I attack a huge watermelon. "The church and reception hall_

_are booked, and we've picked out the flowers and arranged for a photographer."_

_She senses the slight hesitation in my voice. "So, what's wrong? You're not_

_getting cold feet, are you?"_

_"Oh, no. It's just that Arthur is concerned about his son." I guess I_

_am too, but it's his concern that is troubling. "Scottie doesn't want his_

_father to get married, and he's made sure we all know it."_

_"You shouldn't let that stop you," Cuddy says. "He's a teenage boy. Everything's_

_a big drama to him, I'm sure. Think about how you felt when you were that age."_

_"I thought that only applied to teenage girls," I say. I remember brooding for_

_weeks because my mother wouldn't let me buy this really short mini skirt._

_"Girls, boys, it doesn't matter," she says. "Those teenage hormones exaggerate_

_everything. He'll get over it." _

_"I hope so," I arrange the slices of bright red fruit on a platter._

I remember the night Arthur proposed. I had a feeling he would. Allison and

House had agreed to take Em for the night, so I brought her over to their house.

I'd bought a new dress for the evening because he'd said he was taking me some

place special.

"You look great!" Allie said when she saw me. "A little nervous, though."

"I think Arthur's going to pop the question tonight."

She smiled. "That's wonderful!" I could tell she was really happy for

me.

Of course, House had to put in his ten cents. "Just make sure the ring's paid

for."

I ignored him and kissed my daughter goodnight, then left. I'd been home less

than five minutes when Arthur rang my bell.

"I know I'm a little early," he said. I thought I'd been nervous, but he seemed

even more so. It was kinda sweet.

"I'm ready." I locked up and we got into his car. We drove to a small

Italian restaurant we'd eaten at before. It had a very nice atmosphere and

wonderful food and service. I guess it was our favorite. It's a wonder more

people hadn't discovered it. Still, almost all of the ten or so tables were

taken.

Arthur had made a reservation so we were soon seated at a candle-lit table for

two. His nervousness, if anything, had increased. How could I make it easier

for him?

"I love this restaurant." I smiled at him. "Thank you for picking it."

"Anything to make you happy, my dear." He returned my smile. "Would you

like some wine?"

"Oh, yes." I knew a glass of wine would help him relax a little. Me too, for

that matter. I reached over and took his hand. "Arthur, I am so glad I met you."

He took a deep calming breath. Our waiter came over. It was actually the owner,

Mr. Carlucci, a slight older man. Arthur ordered a bottle of their best white

wine and salads for each of us. Mr. Carlucci actually bowed slightly, then

hurried off to get the wine. He was back almost instantly, uncorked the bottle,

and poured a little for Arthur to taste, then at his nod, filled our glasses.

That kind of service was so rare nowadays. Once he'd left again, Arthur raised

his glass. "To you, Clair."

"And to you," I responded, lifting mine.

Our meal was wonderful. Mrs. Carlucci made many of the dishes herself, but was

training her niece to prepare some of the restaurant's signature dishes. The

young girl presented a side order of cavatappi in a marinara sauce for us to

try. Exquisite!

Finally, we sat back, thoroughly sated with good food. We were both more

relaxed, too.

"Clair, we've been dating for about four months now," Arthur began, but then

seemed to be stuck. What did he fear? Didn't he know how I felt about him?

"It sometimes seems like we've known each other forever," I said. "You make me

very happy." I hoped that would give him the courage to go on.

"Yes, that's just how I feel." He reached into an inside pocket of

his jacket to extract a small box. He stared at it, then looked at me. "Clair,

I don't think there's any reason to wait. I...I want to spend the rest of my

life making you happy. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I looked into his kind eyes, trying to still my suddenly racing heart. "Oh,

Arthur, I want that more than you'll ever know."

"I take it that's a 'yes'." He still needed confirmation.

"Yes." I don't think I could have grinned any wider.

He opened the box, taking out a lovely ring, a filigree band, set with a round

diamond. He slipped it on my finger. It seemed to light up our entire corner

of the restaurant.


	27. Chapters 53 and 54

It's always great to hear from my readers, and to see that there are new ones along for this ride. Hope you all continue to enjoy this.

**Chapter 54. CAN YOU FILL ME IN?**

_I carry the baby into the house to change him. He's probably had enough excitement, enough people for one day. I know I have. Wilson's helping his wife clean up in the kitchen. "Where can I change the baby?" I ask._

_"The office," my friend says. They've turned the downstairs bedroom into a his-and-hers office with two desks, a couch, and a few chairs. Wilson follows me. I think he gets a kick out of watching me with Alex. Like he never saw me with a baby before._

_Deliberately, I knock a stack of papers off the desk I know is his and lay the baby down on his blanket._

_"What are you doing?" Wilson asks, frowning._

_"Changing the baby," I state the obvious._

_"You could use the couch." Annoyed much?_

_"Nah! Time he learned what desks are really for." I don't have to look at him to know he's rolling his eyes. "Uncle Jimmy is sooo easy," I tell Alex, handing Wilson the wet diaper and putting a dry one under the baby's tush, then fastening it and putting his shortall back on._

_"Are you taking him back outside?" Wilson asks._

_"I think he's had enough sun for one day." I'd coated him liberally with baby sunscreen, but his skin is so soft and smooth, and I'd just as soon have it stay that way for a while. I settle on the couch with Alex in my arms. He promptly falls asleep. I wish I could fall asleep so easily. Only the very young, the very old, and the very sick can do that._

I entered Ingrid's room one afternoon as soon as I saw her son leave. She was asleep as she often was, and Nils sat stone-faced, staring at her. I wondered what was going through his mind.

He heard the door slide and looked at me. "Dr. House." He acknowledged my presence with a nod.

I didn't like the man and I'm sure the feeling was mutual, but we'd fallen into a civil agreement on how to deal with each other. Wary, somewhat respectful, rarely antagonistic.

"How is she?" I'd been thinking about his wife, especially after my conversation with Audra. I knew how much Ingrid meant to the girl, and how much Allison and Gretchen liked her.

"The same I guess, but she's sleeping more." Concern was etched on Nils' face now and affecting his voice.

"Having your son here must help." All right, I was fishing.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Was that bitterness?

"I'm surprised he can stay away from his job for so long."

"That would be true if he had a job." Nils looked at me, probably debating with himself about how much to say. But who did he have to confide in? Finally he sighed. "He didn't come home because of his mother. He was fired two months ago and was running out of money."

"So he plans on sticking around?" OK, so it was none of my business, but when did that ever stop me?

"Until I stop giving him money or he gets restless again," Nils admitted.

"What about Audra?" I asked. She was really the only Swenson I cared about.

"We've raised her, Lars hasn't," he said. I guess it was at that moment that he first thought about what would happen to the girl if Ingrid died. His face seemed to crumble. "I don't know."

Ingrid stirred in the bed and he regained his composure. "Ingrid, you have a visitor. Dr. House came in to see how you were doing." The false lightness in his voice wouldn't fool anyone, but Ingrid either didn't notice or pretended not to.

"Dr. House, thank you for coming," she said as if I'd stopped in for a cup of tea.

"Wilson and his staff treating you all right?" I asked.

"Yes. He's been wonderful and so have all of his staff," she said. I sometimes wondered what planet she lived on. This was a hospital, not a luxury resort. Wilson may be 'wonderful', but I've seen some of the other oncology doctors and nurses in action. Wonderful is not a word I'd use. Then again, maybe she had the right attitude.

As I tried to think of something clever to say, Audra came in. "Hi Grandmother, Grandfather," she sang out. "Dr. House, hello!" She was excited about something. Ten bucks said it was related to the package she was carrying. "Grandmother, this is for you." She handed the package to Ingrid and watched expectantly as the woman tried to open it. In the end, Nils had to help her.

Inside was a large triangle made of pastel colored wool. A shawl, I guessed. Obviously homemade.

"Dr. Lloyd and Mr. Wilson helped me make it for you," the girl said proudly.

"Oh, Audra dear, it's beautiful!" There were tears in Ingrid's eyes. Audra just beamed. I was still trying to process the fact that Marty helped make it. Those Wilson boys were full of surprises.

I left the Swensons admiring this one bright spot in their lives.

**Chapter 55. TRY TO REMEMBER**

_Gretchen - Monday_

_When I go out to get the mail on Monday, Mrs. Nayar is getting hers, too. I call 'Hello' to her and she comes over._

_"Hello, Gretchen," she says. She's wearing one of her saris. She doesn't always,_

_but I love to see her in them. "How are your mother and brother?"_

_"Oh, very well, thank you," I tell her. She'd stopped by the other day with a_

_gift for Alex, a hand-knit sweater that he'll be able to use in the fall. But_

_he was asleep, so she didn't get to 'meet' him. "The baby's awake now. Wanna_

_see him?"_

_"Oh, yes!"_

_She follows me into the house to the family room where Mom is telling him_

_nursery rhymes. We seem to take turns talking to him. He always seems to be_

_listening and he never talks back._

_"Mom, Mrs. Nayar is here," I announce._

_She looks in our direction. "Hi, Sundra," she says. If you didn't know better,_

_you'd think she could see us._

_"I've come to see your new son," she says. She walks over to the recliner and_

_gently touches Alex's cheek. "He's very sweet. Such rosy cheeks and his eyes!_

_Beautiful blue eyes like your husband and daughter. I remember when Nita was_

_this size, and Rav, my son. It seems so long ago."_

_"He's a very good baby, too," Mom says._

_"He hardly ever cries." I tickle him under the chin because I know it'll_

_make him smile._

_"I hate to ask, but has there been any change to your eyes?" Mrs. Nayar asks._

_"Not noticeably," Mom says, shaking her head. She doesn't talk about it much, but I know she's frustrated. She manages very well, still, there are so many things she can't do. "I have an appointment with the eye doctor for tomorrow. And then we take this little guy for his first well-baby visit."_

_"Shots," I say, knowingly. I don't think Alex will like that much._

_"I am sure the doctors can do something for your eyes," Mrs. Nayar says. "It is_

_wonderful what doctors can do nowadays." Maybe she's thinking about old Mr._

_Nayar, her father-in-law._

They'd finished my booth and Mom and Dad agreed we could eat on the patio, even

though it wasn't very warm out. Oliver and David did a great job. It looked

just like the booths at G & G with comfy red cushions on the wooden benches.

I guess it was late in March, or maybe early April. Mom carried the bag of food

out and put it on the table, taking out the containers of Indian food so we

could dig in.

"Isn't this great?" I asked. I know I was grinning idiotically.

"It'd be better if it were, oh, maybe twenty-five degrees warmer out here," Dad

said, but he continued eating his chicken curry.

"It'll be better in the summer," Mom agreed. The half-roof over the patio would

shade it so it wouldn't get too hot.

Suddenly I looked up to see old Mr. Nayar watching us. "Would you like to join

us?" I asked him.

"It smells good," he said.

I thought that, as good as it was, he'd probably had much better and more

authentic Indian food in his lifetime.

"I'll get you a plate. Please sit." Mom got up and went into the house.

He looked at the table and benches, then sat down next to me. "Where is Indira?

Is she still cooking?"

I looked at Dad. I never knew what to say to him when he forgot that his wife

died long ago.

"Mr. Nayar, have some nan." Dad handed him some of the flat bread that

came with our meal and ignored his question.

Mr. Nayar took one bite, then made a face. "Something is not right," he said.

"Your wife didn't make it," I dared to say, watching his face for a reaction.

"We bought it at a restaurant."

Mom brought him a plate and began to fill it for him, but he looked at it and

smelled it. "No, no, no! No good!" He stood up and started to walk away. I

looked at Mom, then Dad in alarm.

"Mr. Nayar, let me walk you home," Mom offered. She took his hand to take him

next door.

"Is the food that bad?" I asked Dad.

"His meds may have affected his sense of taste and smell," he replied, looking

thoughtful.

When Mom returned, she told us that Mrs. Nayar said that her father-in-law was

getting worse again.

"Sundra is bringing him to the hospital tomorrow so I can examine him," she said.

"Allison, he's not your patient, and you're not a specialist in Alzheimer's."

"I want to help. I thought I'd consult Foreman," she replied.

I knew that Dr. Foreman was a Neurologist, so that made some sense. But then

Mom told me that Dr. Foreman's mother had the same condition as Mr. Nayar, so he was especially interested in the latest treatments. I just hoped they could help

Mr. Nayar. He was such a nice and interesting man.


	28. Chapters 53 and 56

I can't believe I left out an important chapter. Chapter 53 starts during the pool party at the Wilsons'. I'm also posting the chapter that comes after 54 and 55, the chapters I posted on Thursday.

**Chapter 53. THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR**

_Gretchen_

_"Hi, Scott," I say. He's sitting on the swing of Tommy's jungle gym. I hand him_

_an ear of corn-on-the-cob. "Why are you sitting all alone over here?" I ask._

_He shrugs. "I was talking to your mom but when some of the other adults sat_

_down, they started talking about hospital stuff."_

_"Oh, well, you should have come over to where we were," I tell him._

_"Yeah, right! Like that would be better."_

_I know he's not angry at me. He's just unhappy. I think I know what's bothering_

_him, but I haven't been able to think of a way to help him. My turn to shrug._

_"Suit yourself," I say and start to walk away._

_"Gretch," he calls. "Hold on. Don't go."_

_So I turn back and wait for him to tell me what he wants._

_"It was just you and your mom for a long time, right?" he says._

_"All my life until last August. Well, she married this loser, Chuck, when I was_

_three, but that didn't last long," I told him. I thought I knew what he was_

_getting at._

_"And you didn't mind when she married Dr. House?"_

_"Well, he IS my father. And I had to work real hard to convince them to get_

_together, and then to get married, and to have Alex."_

_"Oh."_

_"Scott, it was different for me. I think I loved my dad a little even before I_

_met him, but I definitely loved him a lot after I did."_

_"Yeah, your dad's really cool," he agrees._

_"He is, isn't he?" I grin. "You should talk to Em, you know. It was just her and her mom since before her dad was killed. I know she's happy for her mom, but I bet she's feeling some of the same things you are."_

_"Really?" he asks._

_"I'm sure!" I thought back to some of the fears she'd confided in me when she_

_found out her mother was going to marry Dr. Billings._

Aunt Clair had left Emily with us when she went on her big date. When she told

Mom that she thought Dr. Billings was going to 'pop the question', Em and I

looked at each other. We both knew that meant he was going to ask her to marry

him, just like Scott told us. I was really excited and I think Em was too, but

she had a strange look on her face.

We played Dad's new videogame with him for a while. He said it was based on an old board

game. You had to go to all these different rooms and look for clues about a

murder, then try to figure out who did it, with what weapon and where. It was

kinda fun. Dad said there'd been a video game like it years ago, but the

graphics in this one were way better. Of course, he won, but I kinda expected

that.

Mom sent us to bed at ten. It wasn't a school night, but she knew we'd be up for

hours talking in my room anyway. The dogs came with us as they always did.

Once we'd put on our pjs, we each got comfortable in one of the twin beds in my

room. "It's so exciting that your mom's getting married" I said.

"He hasn't asked her yet," Emily replied in a funny voice.

"Don't you want him to?" I asked.

"I guess so." She didn't sound like it. I wondered what was bothering her.

"You're starting to sound like Scott."

"I don't know," she said. "Gretchen, where will we live?"

"Probably your house or theirs," I guessed.

"Maybe I'll have to change schools again," she cried.

Emily and her mom moved to Princeton a month after Mom and I did. She was upset

because we lived in different school districts and went to different schools,

but she soon made friends. And she loved being in Mrs. Foreman's class. I knew

she would. Mrs. Foreman is terrific. She'd taken me and Tommy with her, her two

kids and her niece to the Bronx Zoo last summer and we had an outrageous time.

"But the Billings live in the same school district as you," I reminded her. "I

don't think you'll have to change schools until middle school, and then Ningfang

and Calene will be going to the same middle school as you."

"Yeah, you're right" she said. I think that made her feel a little better. But

then she had another thought. "If we move to their house, do you think I'll

still have my own room?"

"Sure." I smiled at her. "You do like Dr. Billings and Scott, don't you?"

"Yeah," she said. "Dr. Billings is really nice, so much better than that awful

Dr. Davidson."

"And Scott?" I've always thought he was one of the nicest boys I'd ever known,

and really cute. I knew Emily thought the same, but she thought lots of boys

were cute, even Tommy and David in my class. I guess I never thought about what

Tommy looked like, or Emily either. They were my two bestest friends so it

didn't matter.

"Scott's always been nice to me," she agreed. "Even when he didn't have to be."

"And he'll be your brother," I said with a big grin. I thought it would be

neat to have a big brother like Scott. "I bet you'll be in your mom's wedding. And you'll get to wear a bea-u-ti-ful gown." I'd been in two weddings

last December. I was a junior bridesmaid in Chase and Sully's wedding, and then

I got to give my mom away to my dad at their wedding. I still loved the dress

I wore, even though I've probably grown out of it already.

"Oh!" Emily said. "I hadn't even thought about that!" She smiled suddenly. "I'm

so glad you're my friend, Gretchen. You always make me feel much better."

_And now the next one after the two I posted on Thursday:_

**Chapter 56. DID YOU FORGET TO TAKE YOUR MEDS?**

_Dr. Brodsky greets us as Allie and I walk in. She has the baby in his carrier._

_"So, this is Alexander," he says. "Fine looking baby." And then he gets down_

_to business. "Let's take a look at his mother's eyes."_

_I take the baby and sit down while Brodsky directs Allison to a chair. I don't_

_really expect too much, but maybe he can tell us how much longer she'll be_

_like this._

_He shines a light in her eyes. She hardly reacts. I don't like the frown on his_

_face. "Put your chin here." He moves his apparatus closer and moves her head_

_so that her chin is resting on the familiar chin rest. (I guess that's why they_

_call it that.) I hold my breath waiting for his pronouncement._

_Finally he stands back and says "Your eyes are healing, Allison. But that film_

_is being kind of pesky."_

_"What does that mean?" she asks._

_"It should have cleared up by now." He sighs, then takes a prescription pad out_

_of the pocket of his white lab coat. "I want you to try these new drops." He_

_hands the scrip to me, then roots around in a drawer and comes up with a small_

_vial. "Here's a sample to get started. Make another appointment for two weeks_

_from now, but I want you to call me if there's any change."_

_I can see Allie's disappointed, but what did she expect? She knows better than_

_anyone how little her eyes have been responding to light._

_Our appointment with the pediatrician, Dr. Haggerty, isn't for another hour, so_

_I take my wife and son to my office. I haven't been in for weeks, it seems, but_

_I'm sure Sully and Yen have taken care of my correspondence while I was gone._

_We hadn't gotten any frantic phone calls from them. Sully told us the other day_

_at the Wilson's that it had been peaceful. I wonder if she meant that as a dig?_

_Sheffield's the only one in the conference room. My two female ducklings had_

_been by to see Allie and Alex while they were still in the hospital, but he_

_hadn't bothered. Guess he knows it wouldn't have earned him any brownie points_

_with me._

_Allie finds her way to my couch and I hand her the baby. I can tell that she's_

_trying to be brave and not show her disappointment. Alex had been asleep, but_

_soon after she takes him in her arms, he starts that squirmy thing he does when_

_he's first waking up._

_"Hi, little one," she coos at him, sensing his movement. "Are you hungry?" She_

_begins to lift her T-shirt so she can breast feed him._

_"Allison, Sheffield's in the next room," I warn her._

_"So, shut the blinds. Alex is hungry, aren't you baby?"_

_I roll my eyes, but shut the blinds as she suggested. I pick up the ball from_

_my desk and roll it around in my hands. "Do you think we should see another_

_eye doctor?" I ask._

_"Let's try the new drops first," she tells me. "Sundra was remarking yesterday_

_about what wonderful things doctors could do nowadays. Brodsky's a good doctor._

_I'm sure he knows what he's doing."_

_Sundra had been talking about her father-in-law, I suspect. And it really was_

_true how medicine and science had helped him._

I'd decided I wanted in on Allison's examination of Mr. Nayar. After all, he was

my neighbor, too. So I made sure I was in her office when Sundra brought him in.

He seemed to be having one of his good days. "Good morning, Dr. Cameron," he

greeted my wife. "Dr. House, how are you today?"

"Smashing," I say. "Seems like you are too."

"Yes, but Sundra still insisted that we come to see you." He smiled. "She is a

good daughter-in-law."

"That she is," Allie said. "She wants to do all that's possible to help you."

"I know that I was not so good yesterday. Maybe there is a new medicine?"

"They come up with something new almost every day," I told him. "There are

medicines to help you remember and some to help you forget. I read about a

a new treatment the other day that allows you to pick which things you want to

remember."

"Amazing!" Mr. Nayar's dark eyes went wide.

"What are you taking now?" Allie asked.

"Nem-something, isn't it Sundra?" he replied.

"Namenda," she said.

"That's an NMDA receptor antagonist. They've been using that for over ten years

with very good effect," I said. "Just that?"

"Yes," they replied simultaneously.

Foreman picked that moment to appear. "Sorry I'm late."

"Mr. Nayar, this is Dr. Foreman. He's a neurologist, and he's also done a lot

of research into Alzheimer's." Allison's always been good at introductions.

"Foreman, this is our neighbor, Mr. Nayar, and his daughter-in-law Sundra."

"We've just established that Mr. Nayar is on a memantine drug." I brought

him up to speed. "I think he tried Aricept before."

"Did you ever take them in combination?" Foreman asked. "Some doctors have

improved results by doing that."

"No, I have not," the old man said. "Do you think I should?"

"Actually, I'd like to try you on something brand-new. It's called Reglight.

In some patients, it not only stops the progression of Alzheimer's but actually

begins to repair the damage to the parts of the brain affected. It was just

approved." Foreman thought a minute. "I'd like to talk to your doctor before

you start with this new drug, but I have high hopes for it."

"He's been seeing Dr. Foster," Sundra said.

"Glenn Foster? Good man," Foreman said. "I'll call him and talk to him. I'm sure

he'll agree that it's worth a try."

"Thanks, Foreman," Allison said.

They all looked like they expected a miracle cure. I certainly hoped they were

right, but I wasn't ready yet to bet on it.


	29. Chapters 57 and 58

Some of you may recognize the young mother they meet in the pediatrician's office.

**Chapter 57. GOOD SONS, BAD SONS**

_The pediatricians' office is on the first floor of a wing of PPTH that I've_

_never been to. I've no idea what else is in that wing. Maybe I'll have to_

_explore some day._

_We walk into a large, bright waiting room for several pediatricians. It's filled with many women (mother's I assume), a few men, and tons of kids of all sizes and ages. And yet, it's pretty quiet except for one screaming brat. I glare one of my trademark glares at his mother, who seems unable to control the toddler._

_"What are you screaming for?" I shout in his face. He's so startled he shuts_

_up immediately. By their smiles, I think I've just earned the thanks of quite_

_a few of the other parents._

_I've settled Allison and Alex in one of the plastic chairs lining the room._

_Looking at the chairs, I decide that I'd be better off standing. A pretty woman_

_is sitting next to Allison with a beautiful little girl on her lap. The woman_

_smirks and softly tells Allison, "Your husband has a way with children, doesn't_

_he?"_

_"Oh, yeah," Allie agrees, smiling broadly._

_"What a sweet little boy," the woman says._

_"This is Alex. He's only a couple of weeks old and this is his first visit."_

_"I could have guessed. Who's his doctor?" she asked._

_"Dr. Haggerty," Allie replies._

_"Yes. She's Kira's doctor too. She's great."_

_"Kira. Your daughter," Allison says, almost a question. "I'm sorry, I...I..."_

_"What Allison's so articulately trying to say is that she can't see your little_

_one, or anything else for that matter," I put in._

_"Oh!" the woman says. That shut her up. Her daughter has been studying Alex._

_Suddenly she points at him and says, "Baby", very clearly._

_Both of the women chuckle._

_"How old is she?" Allison asks._

_"Ten months. I'm Sasha, by the way, but you can call me Flutter." I knew there_

_was a story behind that, but I wasn't going to ask._

_"I'm Allison," my wife tells her._

_"Do you have other children?" Flutter asks. I guess she figures parents as old_

_as we are, especially me, would have other kids._

_"Yes, we have a ten-year-old daughter," Allie replies just as the receptionist_

_calls out to Flutter that Haggerty is ready for her and her little girl. "Let's_

_go sugar," she tells Kira. "We'll probably see you again some time," she tells us_

_as she leaves._

_Fifteen minutes later, the receptionist calls us and we take Alex into an_

_examination room. A middle-aged woman, with a shade of auburn hair that looks_

_far from natural, enters just after us. I'd met her once before when she_

_examined Alex soon after he was born. Now she takes the baby and places him on a scale. "I gather he's eating well." She smiles as she records his weight. "He's up to 9 pounds 10_

_ounces." She then takes him in her arm. "They've found that there_

_are some shots that shouldn't be given to babies this young, and others are_

_most effective if they are started as early as possible."_

_Then she turns her attention completely on the baby. "Alex, I know this will_

_hurt, but it's going to keep you healthy, OK?" He stares at her the way he_

_does with us when we talk to him, already sponging up what anyone says. She_

_takes a prepared syringe, and pricks his arm with it, pushing the plunger. Alex_

_doesn't cry. He just blows a bubble or two through his lips, like he's giving_

_her the raspberry._

_Dr. Haggerty laughs, and looks at me. "He's definitely your son!" she says._

_"One you're going to be very proud of."_

_I agree with her. He's already a joy for us. I hope he'll be one of the good_

_ones, a son like Wilson's Tommy, or even Arthur Billings' Scott. A wonderful_

_son like Sushil Nayar's._

After Foreman left, we took Sundra and Mr. Nayar to the cafeteria. It was

almost lunch time. Mr. Nayar seemed to be tiring, but he was still with us,

still lucid.

"This Dr. Foreman, he is a good doctor?" he asked.

"One of the best," Allison said. I might not have put it like that, but Sushil

needed reassurance.

"I've read about the drug he's proposing," I said. "The results are promising

but it's too new to know anything for certain." I wasn't being conservative,

cautious. I just wanted to prepare them in case it didn't help any more than

anything else they'd tried. The two women left us sitting at a table to get

some food.

"When will Dr. Cameron have the baby?" Nayar asked me. I hadn't known that he

realized she was pregnant, although it was more and more noticeable.

"July. A boy this time."

"That is very good. A man should have a son. A good son like my Mohindru."

I caught sight of Nils Swenson in the cafeteria entrance and wondered what he'd

think about that. He must have seen me too, and Mr. Nayar. Did he remember his

'encounter' with Sushil months ago? he seemed to be frozen to the spot, staring

at us.

Allison and Sundra returned. They put the food down but then Allison followed

my eyes. "I hope Ingrid's all right," she said, frowning. "I don't remember him

leaving her side for as long as she's been here." Of course, he must have. He

had to eat, to pee, just like everyone else.

"Ingrid?" Mr. Nayar asked.

"His wife. She's been ill," Allison told him.

He nodded in understanding. "Do I know him?"

"He lives one street over from us," I said. Should I tell him? "You wandered

over to the court where he lives one day."

"Oh." Obviously, Nayar didn't remember. Allison hadn't sat down yet. Instead

she walked over to Mr. Swenson. When she returned he was with her. "Please sit

with us," she said. "Can I get you something to eat? Some coffee?"

He looked worse than the last time I'd seen him, like all the stuffing had been

knocked our of him. "Mr. Swenson, these are our neighbors, Sushil Nayar and his

daughter-in-law, Sundra."

Swenson nodded. He seemed to be trying to recall something. "You're the man who

wandered by that day, the one Dr. House came looking for."

"I'm sorry if I trespassed," Mr. Nayar apologized.

Swenson waved him off. "It's not important."

"I understand your wife is ill. I, too, watched my wife through an illness," Mr.

Nayar told him in his sing-song voice. "Oh, it was many years ago. I sometimes

forget that she is gone and go off looking for her. Or so my son and daughter-

in-law tell me. They are very good to me, my Mohindru and his Sundra. They look

after me in my old age."

"You're lucky," Swenson said bitterly. "My son still expects me to look after

him, to support him."

"That is not right," Sushil said, indignantly.

"You've got that straight," I said.

"I'm afraid my Lars is not a good son," Nils stated. "Or a good father."

**Chapter 58. THEY SAY IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY. WELL HAPPY TO YOU.**

_Emily's Birthday_

_Today's my birthday! I'm finally ten like Gretchen and Elizabeth. And Mom's_

_letting me have a birthday party at Games and Grub just like Gretchen did. This_

_is gonna be such fun!_

_Of course, Mom invited Dr. Billings and Scott, and also Aunt Allie, Uncle Greg_

_and the baby, Aunt Lisa, Uncle Jimmy, Nancy and Marty - all of the usuals._

_Dr. Billings told me to call him Uncle Arthur, but won't that be strange_

_when he and Mom are married?_

_I don't think Scott will mind coming today like he sometimes does when his dad_

_drags him anywhere. Gretchen, Tommy and I decided to make sure he enjoys_

_the party._

_I invited some of my school friends and a few from Gretchen and Tommy's class because they're my friends now, too. Some of them haven't been to G & G except for Gretchen's party in June, but I know they'll like it._

_I got my first present yesterday, a big package from my Grandma Palmer. She must have forgotten that I was going to be ten because inside was a talking doll. I had one of those when I was six!_

_I don't know what Mom got me. She says it's a surprise. There's not much that_

_I want, really. But like everyone else, I love presents._

_Mom and I drive to G & G. I'm too excited to talk much. I also wonder where my surprise is. She doesn't have any packages with her._

_A few of my friends are already there. Dr. Billings and Scott are also waiting_

_for us. I invited some of Scott's friends, the ones I knew from G & G and_

_Calene's brother Kenny, too, so that he'd have other kids his own age. It's_

_gonna be a BIG party._

_Scott comes over to me while we wait for everyone else. "Emily, can I talk to_

_you for a minute?" he asks._

_"Sure, what is is?" I wonder what he wants. We walk away from our parents._

_"Are you really OK with my dad and your mom getting married?" he asks._

_"Mom is happier than I ever remember her," I answer._

_"But what about you?"_

_I shrug. I guess I'm getting used to the idea. What should I say? "When we moved here and I had to start a new school and Gretchen wasn't in my class, I was so anxious. But it turned out OK," I tell him. "I made new friends in my new_

_school and even in Gretchen and Tommy's class. I like our new house. I don't_

_know if we'll live in it or yours, but I think it'll be fine either way." I'd_

_been giving this a lot of thought._

_He seems to understand but there's more. "You had your mom all to yourself for_

_years," he says._

_"I'll still have her." I think I know why he's asking that. "You're in high_

_school and you have a bigger and bigger part of your life that you don't share_

_with your dad. You should let him have things he doesn't share with you."_

_He looks at me with a thoughtful expression, then nods. I think he's finally_

_getting it._

_The rest of the guests are arriving and Scott goes over to talk to his friend_

_Jamal. Mom is telling everyone to go to the private room where we'll be having_

_the food and cake before all the kids go to the game room. It's the same room_

_where Gretchen's party was. I don't mind, and I know she doesn't either. We've_

_always celebrated each other's birthdays and often had parties in the same_

_places, only hers is always first, of course._

_Elizabeth was first this year. She had a different kind of party, a sleepover._

_That was fun, too._

We'd had a few sleepovers before, of course, starting with the first one at

Gretchen's. Usually it was the same seven girls - Gretchen, me, Calene, Ning

Fang, Elizabeth, Audra and Ruth, but for her birthday, Elizabeth also invited

three other girls from their class.

There was a black girl, Monique. She was wearing an outfit like one of the girls

on my favorite TV show wore recently. Very stylish. But she wasn't uppity at

all. She seemed very nice, in fact. Gretchen told me she was in the orchestra

with her, and that Monique played the violin very well.

Then there was Miranda, only everyone called her Randy. Gretchen had never

mentioned her. She was tall with dark hair and seemed very athletic.

Sylvie was a short girl, even shorter than me, with reddish brown hair. She was

very quiet at first, but when we started telling funny stories, she told the

funniest.

Elizabeth's little brother Gareth had dinner, cake and ice cream with us, but

then Elizabeth's parents made him go to his room and leave us alone.

Eventually, we started talking about one of our favorite topics, boys. I think

we all knew that Elizabeth really liked David Sherman, and I guess I never tried

to hide how I felt about Tommy. From the first time I met him at the baseball

game in New York, I thought he was the nicest boy I'd ever known, and cute, too.

Come to think of it, that was on his birthday.

Calene liked Jordan in our class. She'd never said so, but I could tell, and she

finally admitted it that night. I thought he was kind of silly myself.

Audra never said much when we talked about boys, just listened to the rest of

us. At least, the sad look on her face that was usually there because of her

grandmother, was gone for a while. She sat on the floor next to Ruth. The two

of them had become friendlier ever since Ruth started telling us about all she

had to do to help her sick mother. Ruth liked Nelson, I think. He was the only

boy she ever talked about.

Sylvie imitated some of the boys in their class and made us all laugh. I

couldn't tell whether she liked any of them.

And then there was Gretchen. I knew who she liked, but she'd told me in

confidence and I wasn't going to embarrass her by saying anything.

I really enjoyed myself when I was with all of those girls. But I'm glad that

there are boys and girls at my party.


	30. Chapters 59 and 60

One of my readers asked me whether the parts in italics are the 'present' and the regular text is 'past', so I wanted to confirm that for all of you.

**Chapter 59. HOW SWEET IT IS TO BE LOVED BY YOU**

_It's night now. The children are asleep after a fun time at G & G for Emily's_

_birthday. Even Alex seemed to respond well to the lights and noise._

_Allison dozes in my arms in our bed. I've tried my best not to show my need for_

_her, the desire that fills me every time I look at her. I'm almost glad she_

_can't see the lust in my eyes._

_But I guess she senses something anyway. "Greg, just because it's still too_

_soon to, well, you know..." she trails off. Why is she being so coy all of a_

_sudden?_

_"Have sex," I say._

_"Make love," she corrects, with a smirk. She begins to trail kisses down my neck_

_to my chest. I suppress a groan. "But, you know, that doesn't mean that I can't_

_take care of your needs." She'd gone from coy to temptress in a matter_

_of seconds._

_"I like the way you think." I make sure she can hear the appreciation in my_

_voice now._

_Her hands and mouth have learned all of my most sensitive spots. She knows them_

_so well that she doesn't have to see to find them. As she begins to lick my_

_naval on her way further south, I can only think of the Sunday before Easter,_

_and the wonderful time we had._

Palm Sunday morning I limped into the kitchen looking for my wife, drawn by the

sound of the electric mixer and, even more, by the smell of freshly brewed

coffee.

"What're you doing?" I demanded.

"Making Easter egg cookies for Gretchen's class party," Allie replied.

Gretchen had spent the night at a birthday party sleepover at Elizabeth's house,

and I'd expected we'd be able to sleep in. No such luck.

The beaters stopped their rotation and my nimble fingers scooped out some

cookie dough. I saw Allie's face as she handed me a mug of coffee. "Don't give

me that 'Greg House, how dare you' look," I said. "I know you made extra."

"You can lick the bowl later," she said. "Why don't you use your mad scientist

skills and mix the icings?" She indicated a bowl of white icing and some bottles

of food color.

I shook my head. "I'm gonna put on some sweats and take the dog for a walk."

By the time I returned with Junior, she had already pulled two sheets of egg-

shaped cookies from the oven. The bowls of pink, yellow, lavender, light green,

and baby blue icing were lined up, ready to be applied when the cookies cooled.

That gave me an idea for how we could spend our time until we had to go to pick

up our daughter.

"That's a lot of icing." I wriggled my eyebrows.

Allison knew I was up to something. When wasn't I? I'm sure there was a

tell-tale glint in my eyes. She narrowed hers at me but didn't say

anything as she got out a spatula to apply the pastel colors to the cookie

'eggs'. Each of the cookies was coated with stripes of different colored icing,

and sure enough, when she was done, there were several spoonfuls left in each

bowl.

Before she could scrape the excess icing into the disposal, I grabbed the bowls

out of her hands.

"What are you going to do?" she asked warily.

I grinned, then took a spatula full of pink icing and touched each of her cheeks

with it (no, not those cheeks, at least not yet). Then I stuck out my tongue

and licked the sweet mixture off.

"Your turn," I said, handing the bowl and spatula over to her. She repeated my

actions, beginning to get into the spirit of the game.

Next I opened her kimono and pushed the top of her silky sleep shirt down to

expose her breasts, spreading green icing around them and yellow on the nipples.

When I licked the green, she smiled at me, but when I got to the yellow, I could

tell she felt tingles spreading throughout her body.

She tried to calm herself as she helped me off with my sweatshirt and painted

my chest green and yellow too, then mixed the two with her tongue before lapping

it all up.

"Don't look," I whispered to Allie's growing baby bump as I exposed it and

appropriately applied the baby blue icing. "Wouldn't want him to get the wrong

idea."

The touch of my tongue seemed to send shocks through her. She had to hold her

breath until I was done. As she returned the favor, I said, "This is even better

than the edible body paints you got me for Valentine's Day."

She stopped licking only long enough to smile again. I'm sure she could tell I

was smiling too. "We're almost out." She handed me the bowl of lavender

icing. But I decided I didn't need any added sweetness for where I was going

next.

I left the bowl on the counter and took her hand, leading her to our bedroom.

I dropped my pants as we entered the room and she quickly slipped out of her

kimono and nightshirt. We stood facing each other, naked except for her bikini

panties and my boxers.

My long fingers slid under the elastic, easing her panties over her hips, but

she just pushed my boxers down, eager to get to her prize. First her fingers

encircled it and then her tongue traveled up and down. I moaned and whispered,

"Oh, Allie." After a tantalizing while, she stopped to give me access to my

favorite sweet spot. My tongue had a magic touch, bringing her closer and closer

to the ultimate pleasure. I stopped abruptly, put my arms around her, placing

her on her back on our bed, and lowering myself so that we could join and reach

the sweet heights of ecstasy together.

**Chapter 60. BAD BOYS, BAD BOYS, WHATCHA GONNA DO?**

_Cameron_

_I knew today was coming. On one level I was looking forward to it and to the_

_trial that would hopefully end with Russell Davidson locked away for a long_

_time. But, on the other hand, I dreaded the thought that I might have to listen_

_to testimony about what he'd done to me, and even more, telling what I, myself,_

_remembered about that day._

_The preliminary hearing is being held in the courthouse in Princeton. Clair's_

_watching the children so that Greg can be with me. The Assistant Criminal_

_District Attorney thinks the police have built a solid case, but he says the_

_judge might need to question me, Arthur, or Jenkins, the orderly who helped him_

_before he'll send the case to trial. Davidson had been held without bail because of the brutality of his attack, but so far his attorney hasn't even tried to plea bargain._

_Greg and I sit in a room just as we had before the hearing when Davidson_

_brought suit against the hospital, Lisa, Clair and me, only this time Arthur_

_and Jenkins are waiting with us._

_The ADA, Mr. Carver, comes to tell us the judge is ready for us, but am I ready? At least I won't be able to see Davidson. That should help._

_Greg takes my hand as we stand and he steers me. I don't know how many people are_

_in the courtroom. Greg whispers to me as we sit that he hopes we wipe the smug_

_look off of Davidson's face. That's all I need to hear to encourage me, give_

_me the determination to be strong._

_Carver begins. "Your honor, we have sufficient evidence and witnesses to the_

_fact that the defendant, Dr. Russell Davidson, attacked Dr. Allison Cameron in_

_a lab at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital on July 7th. These are the_

_medical records, detailing some of Dr. Cameron's injuries." He'd told us that_

_he didn't intend to bring up my premature labor or loss of sight as consequences of the attack until he was before the jury. He probably thought that would gain their sympathy for me._

_I hear the rustle of papers, and the judge's booming voice, at least I assume_

_it's the judge. He sounds like James Earl Jones. "Mr. Robbins?" he says._

_"My client pleads 'not guilty'," a new voice replies._

_How can that be? I wonder. I grip Greg's hand._

_"Despite the evidence?" the judge asks._

_After a minute of silence, or maybe whispering I can't hear, the defense_

_attorney says, "My client claims self-defense."_

_The ADA guffaws. So that's what a guffaw sounds like! Then he mutters "You've_

_got to be kidding!" But aloud he says "Just look at the defendant and the victim your honor, and remember that she was nine-months pregnant at the time. The force he used was aggressive, not defensive."_

_I guess I should be glad Davidson isn't denying that he was there, but who would believe that I'd attack him? And why?_

_"Dr. Cameron, please tell the court what happened," the judge says. "Why were you in the lab?"_

_I take a deep breath and begin my story. "I was running blood tests on a new_

_patient. She had an infection, based on preliminary tests, but I needed to_

_identify what kind so I could select the right medication." I knew that Arthur_

_had taken over the case, but I never asked him what happened to the patient._

_How could I have forgotten? "I didn't know that Dr. Davidson was there until he_

_began yelling at me. When I looked up, I saw that he was in a rage. His words_

_didn't completely register. He picked up a vial from the counter and threw it_

_at me, then pushed me. I...I felt my head hit a corner. I tried to get up,_

_but my vision was blurred and I was dizzy." I stop for a breath. "That's the_

_last thing I remember."_

_"Did you say anything to the defendant?" he asked._

_"All I said was 'what are you doing here?'. He'd been dismissed from the_

_hospital months before. Maybe I asked 'what do you want?'"_

_"You never threatened him?"_

_"No."_

_The ADA and defense attorney each make additional remarks, but finally the_

_judge declares that the case would go to trial. It's what we want, I think._

_I still can't comprehend why people hurt other people the way Davidson did, or_

_the way Audra's father did, either. If the judge had seen me confront Lars_

_Swenson, he might have changed his mind about how threatening I could be._

Greg and I had enjoyed a sweet morning, but eventually it was time to pick up

Gretchen from Elizabeth's house. We'd told Nils and Ingrid that we'd

collect Audra, too, and take her home. Her father would bring her to the

hospital later in the day.

All of the girls were still chatting away when we arrived. Audra looked

happier than I'd seen her in months. Clair arrived just as we did to get Emily

and Ning Fang. We made sure the girls had all their belongings and thanked the

Carmichaels for having them, then went our separate ways.

We drove first to Lemon Tree Court to drop off Audra. I was surprised to see

the Swenson's car in the driveway with the trunk open and the garage door open,

too, but thought that maybe Lars was already there. Still it was strange,

especially all the boxes and bags in the car trunk.

"Greg, could you walk Audra to the front door?" I suggested, my wariness evident

in my voice. He must have had the same discomfort that I did, because he didn't

object. Audra had to use her key to open the front door of the house. As soon

as she opened it, Lars came running out through the garage, slammed the trunk

shut, and got in the car, but our family bus was partially blocking his way.

What was he up to?

I got out and stood there, my arms folded across my chest. "Where do you think

you're going? And what's in the trunk?"

Greg must have still been at the front door because he limped back to the

driveway. "Allison, take Gretchen and go into the house, then call 911."

But by then Audra had come back out. She obviously couldn't understand what was

happening. I opened Gretchen's door and grabbed her hand, then walked to the

small front porch where Audra stood dumbfounded.

"C'mon Sweetie," I said, putting a hand firmly on her shoulder, and steering

her back inside. As I called the emergency number on my cell, I stared out the

window, hoping Greg wouldn't try something dangerous.

Lars got out of the car and approached Greg. "You can't stop me," he said. "Now

get your damn bus outta my way!" He was just as tall as Gregg but broader. Still

my husband held his ground.

"How can you do this to your parents and your daughter?"

"I'm just taking what should be mine" Lars replied, then gave Greg a good push

before heading back to the car. Greg landed on his rear and struggled to get

up again. I ran to help him, telling the girls to stay put.

I could hear the faint sound of sirens and just hoped the police would arrive

in time. Lars began to back the car around the bus and onto the grass lawn.

He clipped a rose bush and was bouncing over the curb when the first cruiser

arrived. He was soon blocked in by police cars.

I knew that Nils and Ingrid would be devastated by this, but I could only begin

to imagine how Audra would feel. The girls had come out of the house and I took

them both in my arms, letting Audra sob as the reality began to hit.


	31. Chapters 61 and 62

Hope you're ready for more of this story...

**Chapter 61. PLAY BALL**

_Gretchen_

_From the looks on Mom's and Dad's faces, the hearing went very well. They tell_

_us that Dr. Davidson would be going to trial. I don't understand why they had_

_to have a trial to decide if he would go to trial, but I guess that's how things work._

_We're on our way home from Emily's house. Alex is asleep, but I' keep_

_asking questions about the hearing._

_"That's enough!" Dad finally says._

_When I think about it, I realize that Mom probably doesn't want to talk about_

_it because it makes her remember the day Dr. Davidson attacked her._

_When we get home, our answering machine is flashing. Dad usually ignores it,_

_and I know Mom can't see the blinking light, so I hit the button to play back_

_any messages. There's only one, from my Grandpa Butch. He's called about once_

_a week since Mom was hurt and Alex was born. His message is short. "I'd like to_

_come and visit soon. I'll call back later."_

_I wonder if he'll bring Grandma Cheryl. I know it probably sounds mean, but I_

_hope he comes without her._

_"I should call him back," Mom says._

_"What for? He said he'll call again," Dad tells her, but she holds the baby out_

_to him, finds her way to the phone, and hits 'call-back'._

_"I hope my mother doesn't answer," she says. Then her tone changes. Grandpa must_

_have answered. "Dad. We got your message." She listens for a short time while_

_we watch, then says, "That's great! Are you coming alone?" There are a few 'aha's and finally she says, "We're looking forward to seeing you and having you meet Alex." She hangs-up the phone before turning to us. "He's coming next weekend," she says, a grin on her face._

_"With Grandma?" I ask, not yet ready to grin too._

_"No, she's going to a spa with her friend Debbie," she replies. "But, it seems_

_there are two young men who want to come with him."_

_"Kevin and Keith! Hooray!" Now I'm grinning._

_"He wants to take everyone to a baseball game," she adds._

_Dad's been listening to us but now he scowls. "Did he forget you can't_

_see?"_

_She's still smiling. "I'll stay home with Alex. He's too little to enjoy it, and not being able to see the action, I won't enjoy it much."_

_Dad does a complete turnaround. "We're not leaving you home. I'll just have to_

_give you a running commentary."_

_"I bet you will," Mom comments._

_Then Dad looks at Alex, who's starting to squirm in his arms. "You're never too_

_young for the National pastime."_

_I'm so excited. I remember the game we went to for Tommy's birthday last year._

_It was the start of a fantastic weekend in New York. That's when Emily and Tommy met for the first time. Then I think about my softball team tryout this spring. Softball isn't the same thing, especially when it's played by 4th, 5th, and 6th graders, but it made me realize how hard it is to hit a ball, catch one, or throw one as far as the professionals do._

It was our last week before our Spring break from school. Mrs. Bean had to hush

us because we were talking excitedly about the tryouts for the school teams

that day after school. I was really looking forward to it and so were some of

the other kids.

Audra had been sadder and quieter than ever after the problems with her father.

I still didn't understand what he'd been doing, but I knew he'd taken some of

his parents' things and some money. Audra's grandparents decided not to 'press

charges', Dad said. I thought that meant he wouldn't be going to jail. But they

did make him leave. I thought Audra was better off without him, but I knew she

was very hurt.

I tried to convince her to try out for the team with me. All she said was, "Not

this year". Randy was trying out. No surprise there! The big surprise was

Monique. I never thought of her as liking sports much. She said her uncle used

to play basketball and encouraged all the kids in the family to play sports.

That's when I told her about my Grandpa Butch.

David said he was trying out. He tried to convince Tommy, but all he said was,

"There are some things I can do, like swimming, but I can't run fast enough to

play softball."

"Maybe there's some position you can play where you won't have to run," I

suggested.

He just shook his head. "That would be like making special arrangements for me.

I don't want that."

I thought I understood. It would be sorta like taking Mom to a movie or ball

game and having to tell her everything that was happening. Come to think of it,

that's what Dad just suggested.

After school a bunch of us, along with some 5th and 6th graders, gathered in the

ball field behind the school. Besides Mr. Cafferty and Miss Feldman, the gym

teachers, there were two teenagers from the high school.

Mr. Cafferty is tall and very thin, but he's strong too. "We'd like to include

everyone who tries out today on our school teams. We just have to decide what

positions you'll each play."

"Girls, please line up in front of me," Miss Feldman said. She's short, shorter

than some of the 6th graders and not much taller than me. "Boys, in front of Mr.

Cafferty."

I stood in line with Randy and Monique. The teenage girl standing next to Miss

Feldman kept looking at me.

"This is Ashley Kirk. She's on one of the best softball teams in the area and

she's going to help us coach you this season." She lifted her clipboard. "I'll

need each of your names and your parent consent forms before we begin."

Over the next hour or so, we all took turns batting and throwing. Some of the

girls, including Randy, were pretty good. I guess that after playing soccer for

two years in my old school, I could run, but I couldn't throw very

far. Again, Monique surprised everyone when she tried to pitch. She was very

good.

When we finished for the day, Ashley came over to me. "You said your name is

Gretchen House. Are you related to Dr. Cameron?"

I wondered how she knew Mom. "She's my mother," I said proudly.

"She was my doctor when I had the flu," Ashley said.

No wonder she'd been staring at me. I forget sometimes how much I look like my

mom. It may be vanity, but I hope I'm as beautiful when I'm older.

**Chapter 62. NEVER GIVE UP**

_"I wonder if Tommy and Emily want to come to the ballgame with us," Gretchen_

_asks._

_"Here we go again!" I say, exaggerating my eye roll. I just put Alex down in_

_his crib after Allison fed him and I changed him. We're sitting in the family_

_room. I'm idly surfing channels to see if there's anything worth watching, but_

_it's summer and pickings are slim. "Next it'll be the Magnificent Seven."_

_"Huh?" She doesn't get that one._

_"Your sleepover buddies," I have to explain._

_"Oh!" Her confusion clears, then she grins. "Yeah, could we? That'd be awesome!"_

_"Your grandfather probably just meant us," Allie cautions her._

_"Oh." Major disappointment. Probably just as exaggerated as my annoyance_

_earlier. "Well, what if Aunt Lisa and Uncle Jimmy come and pay for themselves_

_and Tommy. And then Aunt Clair and Dr. Billings can come too. They can pay for_

_Em and Scott."_

_"Notice how she slipped in Scott," I point out to Allie. She chuckles, maybe in_

_surprise that I noticed, but Gretchen's face turns a strange shade of crimson._

_"What about Audra?" Allison asks._

_"And Aunt Nancy and Uncle Marty," Gretchen adds automatically._

_Funny how close those three have become, almost like a family especially since_

_Audra's living with Nancy Lloyd now. She and Marty are probably the best thing_

_that ever happened to that kid. Too bad she had to go through so much to get to_

_this point. I guess I somehow influenced the way things turned_ _out._

A few days after our run in with Lars Swenson, I slid the door open to Ingrid's

room. Allison had been by to see her and told me that she wasn't taking her

son's misdeeds very well. Quelle surprise!

But that didn't prepare me for the change to Ingrid's or Nils' appearance. Sure

they'd been looking much older than when we first met them, but there had almost

always been some spark of optimism. Now that was completely gone. They looked

defeated, dispirited.

I was sure that wasn't helping Ingrid's health. Was she giving up?

"You let him get away with it." I glared at Nils. "Bet it wasn't the

first time."

"You and the police stopped Lars from taking anything," Nils said.

"What about all the money he took from your bank accounts? Do you even know

how much he gambled away?" I was in browbeat mode.

"How did you know about that?" he asked. Good, he was getting angry.

"Not important. Let's just say I have my sources," I replied.

"Nils, is Dr. House right? Did Lars take our money for gambling?" Ingrid asked

her husband. Her voice was so weak it was barely above a whisper.

"You did tell her, didn't you?" I asked.

"He's our son," Nils said.

"That doesn't mean he has a right to rob you blind," I put in, upping the ante,

adding fuel to the fire, or however you want to put it.

"Dr. House, this is none of your business." Nils sounded more like he

used to. "Thank you again for stopping him, but I'll take care of my family!"

I nodded, keeping all emotion from showing on my face, then turned to leave.

"Dr. House," Nils called after me.

I turned to face him.

"I know you think we should fight, but the reality is that my wife is going

to die and my son is a big disappointment to me," he said. "I know I seemed to

be in denial about the seriousness of Ingrid's illness, but I've accepted the

truth."

"Accepting the truth and giving up are two different things," I said.

"It's God's will," Ingrid said softly.

"This God that everyone talks of would not want a woman like you to go through

this," I said just as softly. "He'd want you both to take control of your lives,

not just let things happen to you. You can accept the reality but you can also

make things happen on your own terms." I turned again and left. I could just

imagine the conversation Ingrid and Nils were about to have.


	32. Chapters 63 and 64

I don't think I've thanked you all recently for reading this story and for leaving your wonderful comments.

**Chapter 63. HOW DID I GET HERE?**

_Nancy_

_Allison just called to invite us to go to a baseball game with them. She said_

_that her dad and nephews are coming for the weekend, and that's what they want_

_to do._

_My life has certainly changed since she moved here. Not only is she sharing an_

_office with me at PPTH, but I seem to have become part of an extended 'family'._

_After everything I've been through, I thought I was content with my life. I had_

_my work, my cats, my hobbies. I didn't mind being alone but I never knew what_

_I was missing._

_The best additions to my life are Marty and Audra. I think we were three lost_

_souls who recognized something in each other. Whatever it was, I'm just so_

_thankful to have them._

_Audra's about the age that Annie would have been. Is that why I was drawn to her in the first place? Maybe. I don't think I consciously thought of her as a_

_replacement for my daughter, the daughter no one here knows I had, the baby who_

_died so young._

_But Audra is such a sweet, bright girl. I guess I just love her for herself._

The poor kid has been through so much, too. I was happy to help care for her

when her grandmother was hospitalized. But when her dad showed up, I figured

she no longer needed me.

Marty had the strangest reaction to Lars arrival on the scene. Not only was he

afraid that he wouldn't be spending time with Audra, but he honestly believed

I might shift my attention to her father! He thought that being her father

would make him attractive to me. Marty should have known by then where my heart

was.

I needed him more than ever once Audra was no longer such a big part of my life.

I think I finally convinced him the night we made love for the first time.

But Audra did still need me. She came to me when her father ignored her.

And then, as suddenly as he came, Lars was gone again. Audra was devastated. I

wasn't sure anyone could console her. I wanted to do what I could for her, but

she did still have her grandparents. What right did I have to intrude?

One day after I'd finished my rounds, I decided it was time to talk to them.

For once, Ingrid was awake and Nils was sleeping in the chair next to her bed.

"Dr. Lloyd, how are you?" Ingrid greeted me. In that respect, she hadn't changed

at all, always asking about everyone else when they came to see how she was.

"I'm OK, just worried about Audra," I told her.

"Yes, I am too. I worry about what will happen to her when I die." She saw my

shocked expression. "Oh, yes, my dear. Dr. Wilson has made it clear that it's

just a matter of time. Unfortunately, I don't think Nils is the best person to

raise her, much as he loves her."

"I know he's been strict with her, but because of that, she's a very polite

and well-behaved young lady. There's nothing wrong with that. What was

I trying to tell her?

"Dr. Lloyd, she always seems happier when she's been with you. You've taken good

care of her, and taught her good things, exposed her to new experiences."

"She's a joy to have around," I said.

"You love her, don't you?" Ingrid asked, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I guess so," I admitted hesitantly. Of course I did, but I was also wondering

what she was getting at.

"Would you...could you take her?"

"You think I'm the best person to do that?" I asked. What was she suggesting?

Some kind of permanent arrangement? Adoption maybe?

"What are you talking about?" Nils asked. I didn't know when he woke up or how

much he had heard.

"I've asked Dr. Lloyd to raise Audra for us," Ingrid told her husband.

I held my breath, not knowing what to expect. Would he be angry with her, with

me? Would he be insulted? Or would he be relieved that he wouldn't have to

raise a nine-year-old girl?

"That is a very good idea," he said, nodding his head. I was astonished, shocked

even. And I was beginning to realize what they meant and how serious they were.

Yes, I'd taken care of the girl, fed her, taken her places, taught her to knit,

but could I raise her? These two people seemed to have more confidence in my

ability to be a mother than I did myself.

"You've done a good job of caring for her these past few weeks." Nils must have noticed my hesitation.

I wondered, too, how this would affect my relationship with Marty. He liked

Audra, of course, maybe even loved her, too.

"You know I have a boyfriend." I could imagine that they wouldn't approve

of the fact that we were lovers.

He nodded. "Dr. Wilson's brother. Audra seems very fond of him. Did he really

help you both with Ingrid's shawl?"

This was happening too fast. I had to think about it and talk to Marty before

I committed to anything. "He likes her too," I said. "But you'll understand

that I have to discuss this with him. It's a huge responsibility, and if I agree

I'll take that responsibility seriously."

None of us were forgetting that Audra still had a father, but no one thought

that he'd care either way.

"My only stipulation is that I see her occasionally," Nils said. He was already

talking as if it was a done deal.

So what was I afraid of? Deep down I think I knew this was what I wanted. I just

wasn't sure I could do it.

**Chapter 64. THERE'S YOU AND ME AND ALL OF THE PEOPLE**

_Gretchen and I are in the family bus on the way to Newark airport to pick up_

_her grandfather and cousins._

_"I can't wait to see Grandpa Butch and Kevin and Keith again," she says for the_

_gazillionth time._

_I don't respond._

_"You like them, don't you?" she asks._

_How do I explain? I've told her before that all this togetherness with friends_

_and family is not my thing. It has nothing to do with whether I like them or_

_not._

_"You are OK with everyone going to the game tomorrow, right?" she tries again._

_At least she understands that I'm not thrilled like she is. I've consoled_

_myself with the fact that I like going to ballgames, and that wherever my little family, Allison, Gretchen and Alex, are, I want to be. That, already, is a change for me._

_"Gretchen, I've gone from being alone most of my life to living with you, your_

_mother and brother," I say after a time._

_"And the dog."_

_"And the dog. Can't forget the dog, can we?"_

_"You love us," she says. It's not a question this time._

_"Yeah, Kiddo, I do." We drive for a while in silence._

_"You didn't let people get close to you because then they couldn't hurt you,"_

_she states as a conclusion to her thought process._

_"How did you ever get to be so smart?" I ask._

_"I have a brilliant father," she says with a smirk that turns into a grin. "And_

_mother."_

_I have to smile too. "And don't you ever forget it."_

_"I won't," she agrees. "If I do, I'm sure you'll remind me."_

_"Cheeky!"_

_We've reached the airport. We park and go to baggage claim at the terminal for_

_Butch's flight. I look for their flight number on the baggage carousels._

_"There they are!" Gretchen shouts, pulling me towards them._

_Butch is just pulling a suitcase off as they're conveyed around the big oval,_

_but Keith sees us and comes running our way. _

_"Good to see you, House" Butch says. The three kids are high-fiving each other,_

_acting like they haven't seen each other in months when it's only been two or_

_three weeks._

_"Allie and the baby are at the house," I say. I think Butch expects me to take_

_one of the bags. He'll learn. Gretchen does instead._

_As we walk to the car park, Keith says through a gap-toothed grin, "Uncle Greg,_

_guess what."_

_"You flew to the moon on the way here," I guess._

_"No, silly!" he says, giggling. "I lost a tooth!"_

_"It was the first one," his big brother says to explain the six-year-olds_

_excitement, but rolls his eyes to show he's not impressed._

_"No!" I say, feigning surprise, and both boys giggle._

_We've reached the bus. Butch loads the luggage in the back and the kids pile_

_in. Once everyone's in and buckled up we take off. Forty minutes later we pull_

_up at the house. It suddenly strikes me that Allison's father has never been_

_here before. I wonder if it's what he expected._

_We enter and hear Allie call out, "Greg, is that you?"_

_"No, it's a stranger with a key." I've used the line before, but it always makes her laugh._

_"I'm in Alex's room," she calls._

_So, of course, we all traipse into the baby's bedroom._

_"Hi, Aunt Allie!" Keith says. "Guess what."_

_"You flew here by way of the moon," she says._

_The kids and Butch laugh._

_"That's what Uncle Greg guessed," Kevin informs her._

_"I lost a tooth!" Keith is still excited._

_"That's great! It means you're really growing up," she responds._

_Butch is staring at the baby. Allie must have just changed him. She has him on_

_the changing table. She's gotten really good at doing things like that by feel._

_"So this is baby Alex." Do I hear awe in Butch's voice?_

_"Hi Dad," Allison greets him. "Want to hold your namesake?"_

_"Can I?" He takes the baby from her and studies him. "He looks a little like_

_you did as an infant, and a little like Kevin did."_

_"What about me?" Keith asks._

_"Your face was fuller, and you didn't have any hair," Butch replies._

_"None?" the little boy is astonished._

_"None," his grandfather confirms. "Did Gretchen look like this?" he asks, then_

_realizes that the only one who saw Gretchen when she was an infant can't answer_

_that. "Sorry, Allison, I forgot," he apologizes._

_"It's OK, Dad," she says. "I guess I'm doing a pretty good imitation of a_

_sighted person. Everyone keeps forgetting."_

_Maybe not everyone, I think. It's always at the forefront of my mind, and_

_probably Allison's, too._


	33. Chapters 65 and 66

**Chapter 65. (SOME) GIRLS ARE FROM VENUS**

_Scott_

_We're on our way to Philadelphia in Dad's car to see a baseball game. I've only_

_been to a few major league games before, so it's kind of exciting. Even though_

_all the other kids that'll be with us are younger than me, I know it'll be_

_better than the Wilson's pool party. Emily, Gretchen and Tommy can be fun, and_

_their friend, Audra, too. I don't know Gretchen's little cousins well. I think I_

_only met them once before. But her grandfather is supposed to be this famous_

_football player. And I always like talking to her dad and Dr. Wilson and his_

_brother. They're pretty funny._

_"So what's Gretchen's grandfather like?" I ask Emily, who's sitting in the back_

_seat with me. I'm bored with the games on my mini-PS, and the scenery out the_

_window as we drive down the highway isn't interesting either._

_"I don't know," she says, looking up from her own handheld. "I only saw him for_

_a little while before the wedding cruise. But Gretchen says he's really nice."_

_"Her cousins aren't bratty, are they?" I ask. "My seven-year-old cousin Nate is_

_a pain in the you-know-what."_

_"Scott!" Dad shouts from the driver's seat._

_"What? I didn't say anything," I protest._

_"They're fun," Em answers my question. "They helped us build a sand fort when we were on the cruise. You saw them at G & G. Kevin's really good at games for an eight-year-old."_

_She seems to be thinking about something as she rubs the heart-shaped locket_

_she'd been wearing since her birthday party. It was her mother's gift to her and had a red stone in the middle. I think it's her birthstone, a ruby._

_One of the things I like about Em is that she made sure to invite some of my_

_friends to her party because she, Gretch, and Tommy wanted me to have a good_

_time._

_"Elizabeth's little brother, Gareth, can be annoying, but Kevin and Keith never_

_are," she finally says._

_"They're not gonna be there, are they? Elizabeth and her brother?"_

_"No. I bet they don't even know anything about baseball," she says. "They're from England, you know."_

_We've reached the ballpark and Dad parks the car. We get out and start walking_

_to the gate where we're supposed to meet everyone. Dad and Dr. Palmer are_

_holding hands. That doesn't surprise me anymore. After all, they are going to_

_get married in a few weeks. Dad asked Em to call him 'Uncle Arthur' and Dr._

_Palmer asked me to call her 'Aunt Clair', but Em and I decided that we'd feel_

_funny doing that. I hope Dr. Palmer doesn't want me to call her 'Mom' after_

_they're married._

_The Wilson's are already there. Dr. Wilson, Dr. Cuddy and Tommy, that is. Soon_

_we see Gretchen's family, too. Dr. House has a hand on Dr. Cameron's shoulder,_

_probably to steer her, and she's holding the baby in his carrier. Who brings a_

_month-old baby to a baseball game? But I shouldn't be surprised, not when it's_

_Dr. House._

_Gretchen and her cousins are chattering away. The older man with them is tall,_

_almost as tall as Dr. House, but wider. They reach us and Dr. Palmer introduces_

_Dad and Dr. Cameron's father to each other._

_"Tommy, guess what," the smaller boy asks._

_"You flew to the moon?" Tommy guesses. Everyone in Gretchen's family laughs._

_"Why does everyone keep saying that?" the little boy asks, but doesn't wait for_

_an answer. "I lost a tooth!"_

_"Really? Let me see." Tommy looks in the boys mouth._

_Finally Dr. Lloyd and Marty Wilson arrive with Audra so we're ready to go in._

_"We'll need seventeen seats," Gretchen's other cousin says, Kevin I think. At_

_least he can count._

_"Does Alex need a seat?" Tommy asks._

_"He's entitled," Dr. House tells him._

_"Actually, we do need a seat for his carrier," Dr. Cameron explains._

_It's more exciting to watch a game from the stands than on TV. You can see_

_so much more. I'm amazed that all of the kids, except maybe Audra, know so much_

_about the game and even the players' names._

_The Phillies are playing the Cubs. The two little boys, who live in Chicago,_

_are naturally Cubs fans. I'm a Yankee fan myself, so I don't really care who_

_wins. During the first inning, Gretchen and Emily explain the game to Audra._

_She catches on pretty quickly._

_The second inning is over now, and there's still no score. Dr. Cameron says she_

_wants to take Alex to the restroom to feed him and change him._

_"I'll go with you," Dr. Lloyd offers._

_"Me, too," Gretchen says._

_"You don't have to," her mother tells her, then smiles. "Unless you have to."_

_The three of them get up. Em and Audra decide to go with them._

_"Why do girls always do that?" Tommy asks as he watches them leave. The two_

_little boys sitting next to him are too fascinated by something that their_

_grandfather is saying to even notice._

_"Girls do strange things sometimes," I tell Tommy. It wasn't the first time he_

_and I talked about girls._

The prettiest girls in my grade this year were Heather and Amber, but they

didn't have a brain between them. And the smartest girl, Susan? She was just

weird and didn't smell very good.

Even the girls I'd been friendly with in elementary school and junior high

suddenly were interested in clothes and make-up, and had crushes on movie, TV

and rock stars. I guess there are actresses and singers that I think are hot

but I don't go around squeeing about them. No, I'd rather spend time with my

buds at G & G.

One evening at the end of spring break, I'd been doing just that. Actually,

Jamal, Tommy and I were watching Gretch and Em play Surfin' Safari when Neil

came in with Amber.

"Oh! So many machines and beepy noises!" Amber gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know that girl with Neil?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. She's in my English and History classes," I told him.

"She's kinda pretty," he said.

"You think?" Jamal asked.

"Well, maybe not as pretty as Em and Gretchen," he said with a grin, then he

turned to me. "You're lucky."

"That Amber's in my class?"

"No, that Emily's gonna be your sister. Well, sort of, when your parents get

married."

I'd never thought about that before. "So you think Emily and Gretchen are

pretty, huh?"

"Yeah, and smart, and lots of fun to be with," he said.

"Just hope they don't change when they get to be my age," I warned him.

**Chapter 66. WE CAN DO IT IF WE TRY**

_Marty_

_I bite into my hot dog. Why does food at a ball park always taste better than_

_anywhere else? It's been a long time since I went to a baseball game. I've_

_forgotten how much fun it can be._

_I had a good time when we went to the football game last fall, but that was_

_before Nancy and I started dating. This is much better. It doesn't hurt that_

_I've always preferred baseball to football._

_Just seeing Nan happy makes me feel good. And Audra! Watching every new_

_experience through her eyes, well, what can I say? She seems so comfortable now_

_with her friends and with us._

_I look at my brother and his family, and at House and his, even my boss, her_

_fiance and their kids. Well, they've got nothing on us._

_How could Nancy have wondered whether I'd want to take Audra? That we couldn't_

_be good parental material. Yeah, she had her hangups, and I had my own. But she_

_was so hesitant at first that I wasn't sure what she wanted._

I was sitting in the cafeteria that morning, drinking coffee, when she came in.

She had a thoughtful, almost troubled look on her face. I hadn't seen her since

the previous morning because I had an AA meeting in the evening. I hadn't even

talked to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She sat down across from me and bit her lip, considering. "Ingrid

Swenson is dying."

I nodded. It wasn't really news. "Poor Audra." It was the first thing I thought.

"Marty, the Swensons want me to take her." She bit her lip again.

"Well, you've been doing that for a while," I said. "We both have."

"Permanently," she amended.

I didn't know what to say. This was huge. It wasn't as if I had never fantasized

about what it would be like if the three of us were a family. But now it

sounded like it could really happen. I didn't want Nancy to think I didn't want

this. I finally found my voice. "They want to give you custody? Give US

custody?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded. "I don't know whether I can do this."

"Why not? You'd be a great mother."

"You don't know that," she said.

"I've seen you with her. You're just the mother she needs."

"Marty, you know there are things about my past that I haven't told you. Maybe

now is the time." She stood up. "Not here."

I nodded, got up too, and followed her. She seemed to have a place in mind. We

got onto the elevator, went up to the top floor, and then up to the roof. I'd

never been up here before, but it seemed like a good spot for us to talk in

private.

"I...I had a child once," Nancy began. I could tell she was struggling, that she

hadn't told many people about this, and wasn't sure she wanted to even now. "She

would have been Audra's age. Maybe I better start from the beginning." She took

a deep breath, closed her eyes briefly and then opened them. "During my first

year as a resident at St. Anthony's in Atlanta I met a man. His name was Jerry.

I met him at a party given by one of the doctors in my department."

I could see how painful all of this was, so I reached out to touch her arm, to

show her I was here and that whatever she said, I'd still be here.

"We began dating. Six weeks later we moved in together. I knew he didn't want

marriage or children. I wasn't ready for that either. As a doctor, I should have

been more careful. Anyway, I became pregnant. He...he got angry. He wanted me

to have an abortion, but I refused. I finally convinced him it would be OK, that

I wouldn't make any demands on him. He accepted that and we stayed together."

She looked out into the distance. "Annie was a beautiful baby. Big eyes and a

tiny nose, a sweet little mouth, just perfect." Her voice softened when she

talked about the baby, then caught. "When she was three months old, he came home

one day and said he was being transferred to Chicago and would be leaving the

next day."

Nancy looked at me. I hadn't said a word, but I was sure she could see the

concern in my eyes. "Go on," I said.

"I offered to go with him, but he refused. I later found out he'd requested the

transfer. I never heard from him again."

And the baby? Would I have to ask about her, or would she tell me? I pulled her

close, knowing she needed to feel safe before she could continue.

"When she was six months old, Annie was diagnosed with leukemia. She died one

week before her first birthday." There were tears in her eyes now. I kissed

them away. "The doctors did all they could for her, but she didn't make it," she

sobbed.

"I'm so sorry!" I told her. "But I'm sure you were a wonderful mother to her."

"I'm just not sure I can go through it. To take on the responsibility of another

child."

"Nan, Audra is a healthy girl. She's very self-sufficient, easy to care for. What she needs is your love. And mine. I'll help you, you know. You don't even have to ask. I want to help."

She looked at me, her wet eyes a little more hopeful. "Oh, Marty, I want that

more than you know."

"Then it's settled. We'll tell the Swensons we agree," I said.

She just nodded and smiled at me, the first smile I'd seen on her face that

day.


	34. Chapters 67 and 68

**Chapter 67. ALL THAT HAPPENS IS HAPPINESS**

_Audra_

_Today has been OUTRAGEOUS! Now I know what Gretchen means by that word. I never_

_imagined I'd ever have so much fun. The last time I was in Philadelphia it was_

_to visit my greataunt, Grandmother's sister Birgit. We did go to a museum. I_

_liked that pretty well, but this is so different!_

_Gretchen and Tommy had told me about the last time they went to a baseball game_

_but being here with them and Emily is, well, outrageous. The sights, the sounds, the smells, all of it._

_They had to explain the game to me. I didn't know what was going on. But now_

_that I understand, it's more fun. I hear the bat hit the ball, watch it fly, and see someone catch it. How do they do that?_

_I'm here with all these people. I feel like I belong. I can see that Nancy and_

_Marty are enjoying themselves, too. That's what they want me to call them, at_

_least for now, and I'm getting used to it._

_I've had a hot dog and a coke and peanuts that were still in their shells so_

_you had to break them open and just drop the shells on the ground. I also had_

_something called Cracker Jacks. Tommy said I'd like that and I did. There was_

_even a little toy at the bottom of the box. But now I'm so stuffed I feel like_

_I'm gonna burst! I can't believe that Marty, Dr. House, and even Gretchen are_

_still eating._

_I never knew adults could have such a good time. I watch Marty, his brother and_

_Dr. House, even Dr. Billings. They're just as excited as the boys. Gretchen's_

_grandfather is so different from mine. You can tell from the way he's kidding_

_around with Gretchen's cousins, and with us, too. He has smiling eyes, crinkled_

_at the corners, and shining with life._

_I still sometimes feel sad for Grandfather, and a little guilty that I'm so_

_happy now. And I miss Grandmother, a lot. But she told me this was what she_

_wanted for me, so I'll continue to enjoy it and know it's making her happy up_

_in Heaven._

We'd gone back to school after Spring break. Everyone was talking about what

they did. I never did the things the other kids did during the summer or

holidays, but this time it had been worse than usual. Like my mother all over

again, sitting in a hospital room watching my grandmother get worse and worse.

Over the weekend before we went back to school, I could sense that there were

things they weren't telling me. I didn't know what to think except the worst.

That first day back, Nancy picked me up after school to take me to the hospital.

She had a really serious look on her face. And when we got to Grandmother's

room, she stayed.

"Audra, there's something we need to tell you," Grandfather said. I must have

turned white because all three of them rushed to reassure me. But his next words

did just the opposite. "I guess you realize that your grandmother is dying."

I started to cry. Grandmother and Grandfather looked at each other as if they

didn't know what to say, and Nancy put her arms around me.

"Audra, what we need to tell you is that you'll be coming to live with me," she

said.

I couldn't stop sobbing. If I had to go to live with Dr. Lloyd, it meant that

Grandmother really, really was dying. I didn't want to accept that. I pulled

away from her and shouted, "NO!" Then I saw her face. She looked like I'd just

punched her. "I'm sorry Dr. Lloyd." I really was. I knew she only wanted to help

and comfort me. But I wouldn't let her touch me again.

"Audra, it's for the best." Grandmother's voice was so weak. "I can't take care of you but Dr. Lloyd and Mr. Wilson can. I know you'll be happy with them."

"I don't want to be happy!" I cried.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Grandfather told me. "We've already decided

and Dr. Lloyd has agreed."

"What about what I want?"

"Audra, we know this is hard for you," Nancy said. "Your whole life is changing.

You know we love you and..."

I interrupted. "If you loved me you'd..." I couldn't think of what I wanted them

to do except make Grandmother well again so everything would go back to normal.

I looked at my grandmother in the bed.

"Audra, dear, I want you to be happy and well-cared for. I know Dr. Lloyd can

give you that," she said.

I was beginning to calm down. There was nothing I could do so I guessed I'd have

to accept things. But a thousand conflicting thoughts were going through my

mind.

Would I still visit Grandmother in the hospital?

What would happen to Grandfather when she passed? Who would take care of him?

Would Mr. Wilson be living with me and Dr. Lloyd?

Would I have to change schools?

What else in my life would change?

"Can I be alone with Grandmother for a while?" I asked Grandfather and Dr.

Lloyd. They looked at each other, nodded and left. I went to sit on the edge of

the bed as I'd done so many times before.

"Grandmother, I don't want to leave you," I said. "And I don't want you to leave

me."

"I know my dear," she replied. No 'it's God's will', no 'mind your elders', only,

"Audra, you like Dr. Lloyd, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, very much," I agreed. "And Mr. Wilson. But what about Grandfather?

What'll he do when..." I couldn't say it.

"He'll be all right." She took my hand to assure me, and I could feel how weak her fingers were. "He can take care of himself. He just would have a hard time taking care of you, too."

"Oh." I knew she was right. "Can I still come to see you?" I pleaded.

"Of course." She tried to smile.

"Will I still see Grandfather...later?"

"Yes, Dr. Lloyd already agreed to that."

"Good." I sighed. Yes, I understood more than I had when I was little and my

mother died. I went to live with Grandmother and Grandfather, but it took me a

while to get used to it. Grandmother did everything she could to make it easier.

I always knew they both loved me. Nancy and Marty do too.

"Is this really what you want me to do?" I asked my final question.

"Yes, dear," she said.

And that was the day my life changed completely.

**Chapter 68. BROTHERLY ADVICE**

_Wilson_

_"Tommy's having such a good time," Lisa comments to me with a smile. "He's had_

_such a wonderful year and a great summer so far." And when Tommy's happy, so is_

_my wife._

_I watch my son, surrounded by the three girls. Guess he takes after me in more_

_ways than I thought. He's always been a happy kid with lots of friends. We've_

_done everything we could to make his life as 'normal' as possible. He tends to_

_enjoy everything that happens. But since he met Gretchen and then Emily last_

_summer, his enjoyment has kicked up to a whole new level. It's obvious that,_

_whatever happens in the future, they'll always be friends._

_And they're not the only ones having a good time today. I've never seen my_

_brother Marty laugh so much, not even when he was a kid. The expression on his_

_face whenever he looks at Nancy Lloyd or Audra is astonishing. Nancy and Audra_

_seem happy, too. It's amazing how this all worked out for everyone._

Marty knocked on my office door one day and asked, "Got a few minutes?" At least

he never barged in like House.

I could see he was anxious about something. He'd been doing so well, showing

that our faith in him was not misplaced. I knew it was important for him to

stay on an even keel so I hoped nothing had rocked the boat. I chuckled to

myself, thinking that I'd spent too many years listening to House's metaphors if

I was starting to think like that, but at the same time I was concerned and, yes

curious too, about what was bothering Marty. "Sure, c'mon in."

"Jimmy, I think I need some advice." He cleared his throat. "The

Swensons asked Nancy to take custody of Audra." I'm sure he saw the surprise on

my face as he went on. "I know you can't tell me anything about Ingrid Swenson's

condition but I gather from them that she's not gonna make it, so this would be

a permanent arrangement."

When we urged Marty to help Nancy Lloyd with the girl, I never imagined that

this would happen. Was he worried about how this would affect him or his

relationship with them? I didn't even know what to ask him.

"Nancy was a little hesitant to agree at first, because of some things in her

past that I won't go into, but I knew she wanted to do this. She loves the kid,"

he said.

I just nodded, still speechless. I've learned from years of trying to give

House advice about his life that I really didn't have all the answers.

"I offered to help because I knew that would encourage her to take the chance

and do what her heart was telling her," he told me.

I smiled. Good for Marty.

"But, Jimmy, what do I know about being a father? Dad died when I was just a

teenager. Ben couldn't be bothered with me. He never answered my questions,

never helped me with anything, just let me flounder. I know you tried, but

you were in college, and then medical school. You weren't around and when you

were, you didn't have the time."

"I'm sorry," I said. I knew it was too little, too late.

"I don't blame you for anything. It wasn't your job to take Dad's place. But

you've been a father, and from what I can see, a darned good one," he said.

"I've watched you with Tommy. You have a great relationship with your son. How

did you do that? How do I keep from making mistakes?"

"Marty, there's no rule book, no sure-fire method." I thought a

minute. "I guess the best advice I can give you is to always be consistent and

make sure you and Nancy are in agreement before you tell the kid anything.

Always listen to her when she wants to talk, but when she doesn't, respect her

privacy. All three of you are going to have lots of adjusting to do. It's not

gonna happen overnight." I smiled at him. "But you've got a good start.

You love them both."

He nodded and smiled back. Some of his initial anxiety was gone. But there was

still something bothering him. "I don't know where Nancy and I are going with

our relationship but this adds a new complication to it."

"Are you thinking marriage?" Lisa and I had speculated about that. We'd hoped

so, because the woman had been a stabilizing influence on Marty.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that," he replied. "Do you think it would be a good

idea?"

"What I think doesn't matter. It has to be your decision, and ultimately

Nancy's. But I don't think she's going anywhere. Just take your time." I had

to laugh. "Listen to me. I jumped into three marriages that failed only to find

that what I really wanted, the woman I needed and loved, was right in front of

my eyes."

"Yes, but you're happy now. You've got a wonderful and beautiful wife."

"Don't forget sexy," I had to quip.

He laughed. "Thanks, Jimmy. I guess as much as I wanted advice, I also needed

a sounding board."

"Anytime, Marty. I can't make up for the past, but I'm always here now to talk."

He nodded again, stood, and repeated "Thanks." He was smiling broadly when he

left.


	35. Chapters 69 and 70

We'll be busy later, so I'm posting this early. Both chapters take place in the 'present'.

**Chapter 69. I FEEL PRETTY**

_Allison_

_We just dropped Dad and the boys at the airport, and now Greg is taking_

_Gretchen and me to the bridal shop to meet Clair, Emily, Lisa, Nancy and Audra._

_I'm not sure how I'll be able to pick out a dress for Clair's wedding. I guess_

_I can rely on my friends' and my daughter's opinions. Of course Lisa has always_

_had a preference for revealing and tight clothes for herself. Then again, my_

_husband never objected to that. _

_"What are you laughing at?" he asks when I chuckle at the thought._

_"I'm just trying to imagine what kind of dress Cuddy might pick out for me," I_

_reply._

_"Yeah, maybe if you let her select your clothes years ago..."_

_"Greg, don't go there!" I stop him, but I'm still smiling. The car stops and I_

_hear Gretchen get out from the back, then open my door._

_"Let's go Mom" she says._

_I kiss Greg on the cheek. "You boys be good" I say. He'll be taking care of_

_the baby while I'm gone. "Lisa will bring me home."_

_As my daughter and I enter the shop I hear a woman say, "Can I help you?" It_

_smells of lavender and there are lots of female voices._

_"She's with us," Clair calls. Gretchen and I walk towards her. "As I was saying,_

_I don't want a traditional white gown since I was married before, just something elegant." She must be talking to a saleswoman. "And my friends and our daughters all need dresses too, but not bridesmaid dresses."_

_"Well, let me show you a few things so I have a better idea of what you have_

_in mind," the unfamiliar voice of the saleswoman says. I could imagine the dollar signs flashing across her eyes._

_I'm still wondering how I'll be able to pick out a dress as I listen to everyone talk._

_"I've never had a beautiful dress before," Audra says._

_"Look at that one!" Emily exclaims. "Gretchen, isn't that like the one you wore_

_to Chase and Sully's wedding and your parents' wedding too?"_

_"It's more like the one Yen wore. My dad would never let me wear something that_

_sexy!" Gretchen tells her, giggling._

_I hear the rustle of fabric and the saleswoman says "Here are a couple. This_

_off-white one is very popular for second marriages, and this suit is, too."_

_"I'll try them," Clair says. "What do you have for the girls?"_

_"Ah, come with me, young ladies, and we'll see what we can find." She takes the_

_three girls away._

_"I like the first one," Nancy says._

_"Me too," Clair agrees. "I'll try that first. Why don't the rest of you look_

_around?"_

_Suddenly I feel all alone, but not for long. After just a few minutes I feel a_

_tap on my shoulder._

_"I found a dress that'll be perfect for you," Lisa says. "C'mon, I'll help you_

_try it on." She leads me away, I guess to a dressing room, and I take off my_

_slacks and shirt, then slip on the dress she hands me. That's what it feels_

_like, a satin slip. Do I have the figure for something like this? I honestly_

_don't know. The last time I saw myself in a mirror, I looked like a blimp. But_

_that was before Alex was born._

_"Perfect," Lisa pronounces. "Come outside so we can show the others."_

_The first voice I hear is my daughter. "Wow, Mom!" That's all I need. The only_

_thing better would have been if Greg said it._

_"What color is it?" I ask._

_"Red," Nancy tells me. "It looks great! I wish I had the figure for something_

_like that."_

_Greg always liked me in red. Well, that was easy._

_"Did Clair find something?" I ask._

_"She's still looking," Emily says. "Those first two made her look short and_

_dumpy." Clair is short, and she's always trying to appear taller, but no one would call her dumpy._

_"But we found dresses," Gretchen adds. "Mine's light blue with spaghetti straps_

_and little white flowers across the top and at the bottom. They don't even have_

_to hem it."_

_"She looks lovely in it," Nancy says. "Grown-up, but not too much so."_

_"Mine's pink," Em says next. "With little puffy sleeves and lace around the_

_waist. They have to shorten mine." She was petite like her mother, so that's_

_no surprise. "Mom hasn't seen it yet, but I think she'll like it."_

_"I'm sure she will," Nan assures her._

_"How about Audra?" I ask._

_"I picked a blue one, too, only darker blue than Gretchen's. The top is lacy_

_and the bottom is satiny, right?" the girl explains._

_"Yes," Nancy confirms. "And you look very pretty in it."_

_"I like yours, too," Audra says._

_"I found a paisley print dress, light blue and beiges, simple straight lines,_

_with a beige balero jacket, trimmed to match the dress."_

_"And Lisa?" She'd helped me but had she found something first?_

_"I went with a black and white dress" Lisa says._

_"Very dramatic," Gretchen tells me. I can imagine!_

_"How about this one?" I suddenly hear Clair say, and then there's silence._

_"Someone, say something!"_

_"Incredible," Nancy says._

_"You look...taller" Em says and everyone laughs._

_"So is someone gonna describe it to me?" I urge._

_"Oh, it's champagne-colored," Lisa says. "Except for white satin banding along_

_the crossover top and continuing down one side. You wanted elegant, and this_

_certainly is!"_

_I smile. Guess we're all ready for Clair and Arthur's_ _big day._

**Chapter 70. LADY IN RED**

_I sit in the rocker in Alex's room, reading to him. The first time Allison_

_heard me reading JAMA articles to our son she laughed, and I wondered what she_

_thought was wrong with my choice of light reading. But only until she said,_

_"I used to do the same thing with Gretchen. It didn't matter what I read. The_

_important thing was the sound of my voice and the sense of language."_

_"Did you really read me that stuff?" Gretchen asked._

_"Don't you remember?" her mother countered._

_"Kinda. Maybe that's why I know more about doctor stuff than I realize."_

_So we both continue to read to him. He seems very content to stare at me and_

_listen, his little arms and legs moving spasticly as he tries to learn to_

_control them. He's gotten the fist-in-the-mouth thing down at any rate._

_I hear the door open and Allison and Gretchen's voices, so I call out to them._

_"I'm in Alex's room." They both walk in, carrying garment bags. "How'd your_

_shopping go?" I can see they'd each gotten something, and don't really care,_

_but I know I should ask._

_"We got beautiful dresses!" Gretchen gushes. "Just wait until you see Mom in_

_hers!"_

_I think back to some of the things I've seen Allison in, once she got beyond_

_her slacks-and-vest standby. Fond memories, every one. "I'll bet." I'm_

_about to make a comment to Alex about women and clothes when I notice he's_

_asleep. "Guess he found the latest treatment for gout particularly interesting."_

_"Some of the things I used to read to Gretchen made her fall asleep too" Allie_

_comments with a smile._

_I put the baby in his crib and we leave his room._

_"Why don't you put your dress away?" Allie tells Gretchen, and then stops to put her dress on the bed on the way to the kitchen._

_We order in some pizza. When it arrives we take our food and drinks out to_

_Gretchen's booth on the patio. The weather's getting warmer and we've begun_

_eating out here more and more. I have to admit it was a good idea._

_I'd promised Gretchen that we'd have some time after supper to play a little_

_guitar and piano, so we settle in the family room. Before long, we've got a new_

_duet going on the piano. I look over to see if Allison's enjoying our rendition_

_of "Ain't She Sweet?". There's a frown on her face._

_"Want us to play something else?" I ask._

_"No, that's fine," she replies. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself. I want so_

_much to be able to see again. I can picture the two of you at the piano because_

_I've seen it so many times before, but I want to be able to see it again. I want to be able to see Alex, awake or asleep. Greg, the drops aren't working."_

_"I thought you said you could see a little more light when we were at the_

_ballgame," Gretchen says._

_"Just a little, but that's not enough."_

_"Your next appointment with the eye guy is in a couple of days. Maybe he'll come up with something else we can do," I say._

_"Do you know of anything he hasn't tried that might work?" she asks. She knows_

_me so well, that I wouldn't leave something like this to another doctor._

_But I haven't found anything._

_"I'll keep looking," I promise. She seems to accept that, so I go back to playing the piano with Gretchen until it's time for her to go to sleep._

_"Like to see my dress?" Allie asks later, when we're alone in our bedroom. I can sense that she's eager for my opinion._

_"Who picked it out?" I ask._

_She smirks. "Cuddy."_

_"Then I definitely want to see it."_

_She carries the garment bag into the bathroom. Moments later, she's back. I'm_

_not sure what I expected. I've forgotten how she can sometimes take my breath_

_away. I'm very aware of how beautiful she is, always, but there are times when_

_I think she's the most beautiful creature on the planet._

_"Greg?" She's waiting for my response. She can't see how my eyes are shining_

_or how my mouth is hanging open._

_"The only time you're more beautiful is when you're naked," I say, as matter-of-_

_factly as I can manage._

_She laughs with relief. "I was beginning to think you didn't like it. So, do you want me to get more beautiful?" she teases. She begins to remove the dress._

_"Uh, Allie, you know what that's gonna do to me," I warn her._

_"I know," she says, continuing to undress. When she's completely naked she says,_

_"I want you to make love to me."_

_"Are you sure that you're ready? Dr. Ziegler hasn't given you the OK yet."_

_"I'm a doctor too, and I know how I feel. Right now I want to make_

_love with my husband."_

_Too bad she can't see my grin or my growing bulge. I walk the few steps to her_

_and take her in my arms. "So what are we waiting for?"_

_I begin caressing her, starting nice and slow, until Allie says, "Greg, I'm not_

_about to break," and begins to step up the pace. It's as if a dam burst. It's_

_only been a little over a month. We certainly haven't forgotten how to excite_

_and please each other. We're soon lost in the passion that I've only experienced with this woman, lovemaking that touches both of our hearts, minds and bodies._


	36. Chapters 71 and 72

**Chapter 71. EVERYTHING CHANGES**

_Gretchen_

_"G'morning, Alex," I greet my baby brother. He's just waking up. Mom and Dad are_

_still asleep, but I've been up for ages, well, maybe forty-five minutes. I want_

_to record more of Alex asleep and awake with the Vidcapture I got for my last_

_birthday. Pictures for Mom, of course, because she still hasn't seen him and_

_he's changing every day._

_I remember when Mom brought Dad pictures of me as a baby, and how much he liked_

_that. He didn't say so, of course. Dad hardly ever admits when he likes anything or even anyone._

_So, I'm putting together a disk with moments from Alex's life. But right now I_

_put down the camera to pick him up 'cause I know he needs to be changed. He_

_doesn't have to cry, we just know. As I lift him, he stares at me with his blue_

_blue eyes and reaches out a chubby little hand, grabbing a bit of my hair. I_

_laugh at him. "You're too young to start pulling girls' hair."_

_I place him on the changing table, taking my hair out of his grasp. Once I've_

_changed his wet diaper, I sit with him in the rocker for a couple of minutes._

_"Are you getting hungry?" I ask him, knowing he is but won't answer. "Well, I_

_sure am." He's getting to be almost too heavy for me to carry, but I take him_

_into the kitchen and buckle him into the baby seat that sits on the table._

_Junior joins us, so I guess I'll have to feed them both. I take a bottle out of_

_the refrigerator and put it in the warmer, then fill Junior's bowls as he_

_watches me anxiously. Now how can I take Alex's picture while I'm feeding him_

_the bottle? I guess I'll have to hold the bottle in my left hand and the_

_Vidcapture in my right. See, I can multitask just like Mom._

_"You really are hungry this morning, little brother," I tell him. He tries to_

_put his hands around the bottle. It seems everyday he's trying something new._

_I can't imagine how many changes we'll see him go through over the next year._

Life changes for everyone, I suppose. Watching all that my friend Audra has gone

through in the past few months showed me that. Most of the changes for her came

after she moved in with Aunt Nancy.

The Monday after that, when Ruth got on the school bus and saw me sitting alone

she came over to sit with me. "Where's Audra?"

Audra wasn't always on the bus after her grandmother went into the hospital, but

now she might never go to school with me again.

"She's living with Nancy Lloyd now," I told Ruth. "Her grandmother is still in

the hospital and her grandfather can't take care of her."

"Does that mean she won't be in our class anymore?" Ruth asked. I knew she

really liked Audra.

"She's worried about that, too." Mom told me that Aunt Nancy didn't want her

to change everything at once. "She'll still be in our class until the end of the

school year," I said. "But I don't know about fifth grade." I was already forming

a plan in my head, but I didn't want to tell anyone just yet.

"Oh!" She sounded sad.

"But we'll still see her," I told her. "At sleepovers and parties and things."

"I guess."

We'd reached the school and got off the bus just as Aunt Nancy pulled up and

parked her car. She and Audra got out and came towards us.

"Hi!" I said, smiling at them. "Aunt Nancy, you know Ruth, don't you?" I didn't

remember if they'd ever met.

"Hi," she said. "I've got to go in and talk to someone in the office to let them

know that Audra's staying with me, that they should call me for any emergencies.

Audra, I'll pick you up at 3:15."

"Couldn't I go home with Gretchen?" Audra requested. "Then you can pick me up

there after work."

"I've got softball practice after school," I said regretfully. "But maybe you can

come and watch."

"Or you can come home with me," Ruth said.

Aunt Nancy seemed to take a long time deciding but finally asked Audra to choose

where she wanted to go. Audra looked at each of us, deep in thought. I knew she

wasn't too interested in softball, but she also knew Ruth had to take care of

her mother, and that would only remind her of her grandmother.

"I guess I'll go home with Ruth," she finally said.

"I live just off Appleton Boulevard," Ruth told Aunt Nancy. She pulled out a

sheet of paper from her notebook and wrote her address on it.

"OK. I'll be there between 5:30 and 6:00," Aunt Nancy said. "You girls have a

good day at school."

The three of us walked to our classroom. Tommy and Nelson were just ahead of us.

I suddenly realized something. "Audra, if Nancy and Marty get married and adopt

you, then you and Tommy will be cousins!"

"Huh?" She looked at me as if I was rushing things. It was a lot of 'ifs', but

it was true, wasn't it? I think it finally dawned on her what I was saying

because she said, "I've never had a cousin."

"I've got two, and they're fun, even if they're younger. It'd be awesome to have

Tommy as your cousin."

We took our seats just before Tara wheeled in. She always had to make a grand

entrance after everyone else. Then Mrs. Bean called for our attention.

"I know it's still April, but we have to begin planning for our year-end school

carnival. Those of you in the orchestra, band and chorus will be performing,

but there are lots of other activities so everyone can take part. Over the next

week, you'll each have to pick something to work on. I'll put sign-up sheets

on the class online bulletin board. You'll have plenty to choose from but

everyone has to choose something."

My friends and I looked at each other. This was my first year in this school

and I'd never done this before at my old school. But I was excited. It would be

lots of fun. I hoped I could do something besides play in the orchestra. I

didn't realize how much hard work it would be.

**Chapter 72. REACHING OUT**

_Nancy_

_"Ready?" I ask Audra. "Tie your sneakers."_

_"Ready," she says, smiling at me and doing as I ask. "I bet Grandfather will be_

_surprised."_

_We'd decided to pay her grandfather a visit. He'd been back to work for several_

_weeks. She'd spoken to him on the phone a few times and he'd seemed happy to_

_hear how well she was doing._

_We drive to Lemon Tree Court. Audra hasn't been back since we collected her_

_clothes and her few personal belongings when she moved in with me. The place_

_still looks the same, except no one's been taking care of Ingrid's flowers. The_

_rosebush Lars damaged when he tried to drive off looks pretty bad. But the lawn_

_is neatly mowed so the house doesn't look completely abandoned._

_"I hope he's home," Audra says, suddenly afraid he might not be. "Maybe we should have called after all."_

_We park on the driveway and walk to the small porch. I ring the bell._

_"I still have a key, but I'd feel funny using it," Audra says as we wait. We soon hear footsteps coming to the door._

_"Audra!" Mr. Swenson says as soon as he opens it and sees us. "And Dr. Lloyd._

_It's...it's good to see you." He can't hide his delight with our visit. "Please, come in." He seems unsure about where we should go but in the end leads us into the kitchen._

_The room is clean and tidy with just a single plate, fork and coffee mug on the_

_table top, along with today's newspaper._

_"I hope we aren't interrupting you," I apologize._

_"Oh, no," he replies. "I've been reading the paper and was just about to cleanup_

_my breakfast dishes. So. Audra. You look well, and happy."_

_"Oh, yes, Grandfather," she tells him. "We went to a baseball game last weekend_

_in Philadelphia."_

_He seems to be trying to decide whether he approves, but sighs and says, "I hope_

_you enjoyed it."_

_"Oh, I did. And the next day we went shopping for dresses for Dr. Palmer's_

_wedding. My dress is soooo pretty!"_

_He smiles at her enthusiasm. "Well, I'm forgetting my manners," he says. "Can I_

_offer you a drink? Or perhaps something to eat?"_

_"No thank you," Audra says, and I add "We're fine." But I feel awkward. What do_

_we talk to him about?_

_"I've missed you," Audra tells him._

_He seems surprised, but very pleased. "I've missed you too, my dear. But you_

_have a new life. Your grandmother would want you to enjoy it."_

_"I know," she says. "But I worry about you." I know this is true. He might have_

_been too strict with her, but she appreciates all he did for her through the_

_years, and I think she loves him very much._

_I see his eyes mist over. "Oh, Audra, I'm fine. I'll be just fine." He sounds so lonely. I know that I will have to include him more in Audra's life, in our lives._

_On impulse I say, "Would you like to have dinner with us? You can come see where_

_Audra is living and I'll make us all some dinner."_

_Audra smiles at me, very pleased. "Yes, Grandfather, please come!"_

_"How can I refuse two such lovely ladies?" Mr. Swenson says, smiling too, and_

_Audra giggles._

_We arrange for him to come to my apartment at four in the afternoon, and I give_

_him the address and directions._

I remembered another time I was in this neighborhood.

I'd arranged to pick Audra up from her friend Ruth's house after work. The

Schultz's lived just off the main road in the area where Allison and House

lived and Audra used to live. The house was near the mansion occupied by the

Appletons, the family that owned the land before it was sold to the housing

developer. It looked like it had originally been an outbuilding of the mansion,

perhaps a groundskeeper's home.

An old Ford sat on the driveway. The sparse landscaping was well-trimmed and

the house itself was freshly-painted. When I rang the bell, a teenage girl who

looked a lot like Ruth, answered.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lloyd," I told her.

"We didn't call for a doctor," she said, a frown on her plain face.

"No, I'm here for Audra," I explained.

Her face brightened. "Oh, Ruthie's blond friend. I suppose you can come in. I'll

call them."

The entryway was empty except for a little table that held some keys and a small

stack of what looked like bills.

"Ruthie!" the girl called, not too loudly, but then the house appeared to be

compact. From the entryway I could take in a living room with an old couch and

two armchairs.

Audra and Ruth appeared from the back of the house. "Dr. Lloyd, I mean Nancy,"

Audra said, smiling at me. She was still getting used to calling me that.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"I think so. Just let me get my school pouch." She went back the way she'd come.

"Well, I'd better leave. I'm late for work," the older girl said.

"I tried not to block your car," I said.

"The old Ford? That's not mine, it's Mom's. I work up at the big house," she

said, grabbing some keys from the table. "Ruthie, you'll remember to give Mom her

seven o'clock pills?"

"Yes, Jess," Ruth said in an exasperated tone. "Do I ever forget?" But it seemed

like a ritual they had, because Ruth smiled at her sister and added, "Don't

forget to clean the mirrors."

"Do I ever forget?" Jess said with a grin, and then left.

Audra returned. "OK, I've got everything. Ruth, thanks for letting me come over

today."

"I'm glad you did," Ruth said. "You were a big help with Mom."

"What's wrong with your mother?" I asked.

"MS," Ruth said. "It's gotten worse during the past two years so she had to quit

working."

"Who's her doctor?" I knew quite a few doctors specializing in autoimmune

diseases like Multiple Sclerosis.

"Collins," Ruth replied. "He's been our family doctor like forever."

"Max Collins?" I asked and she nodded. Collins was an internist. "Hasn't she

ever seen a specialist?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't think so."

I'm not an immunologist like Allison. My specialty is infectious diseases,

specifically bacterial infections, but still I asked, "Do you think she'd let me

see her, talk to her?" I knew without a referral I probably shouldn't examine

her.

"She's finally asleep, but maybe next time you're here," Ruth added hopefully.

"Do you really think you could help her?"

"I don't know Ruth," I said. "I don't want to promise anything." I was already

thinking about how I could get Allison interested in helping, too. As if I'd

have to ask once she knew. I just wondered why she didn't know about Ruth's

mother already.


	37. Chapters 73 and 74

Just a note to those whose comments came through on FF as from guest, I appreciate what you have to say, even though I can't respond directly.

**Chapter 73. ACCEPTANCE**

_Allison_

_Can Dr. Brodsky do anything more for me, I wonder, as Greg and I approach his_

_office. He's a specialist. Maybe he knows of something that my husband hasn't_

_unearthed. Doubtful, but I can hope._

_I should be content with all that I have. It's everything I've wanted for a long time, and even more. But since there's still a good chance that my eyes will get better, I can't accept this blindness and go on._

_I guess I've never been able to accept defeat. OK, I gave up on the idea of a_

_future with Greg for a long while, but I think I always believed that it could_

_still happen some day. I've never given up on my dream of a career as a doctor_

_and I certainly won't now, no matter what happens._

_The hopelessness of Ingrid's illness in her last weeks was very hard to accept._

_I can only imagine how Nils and Audra felt._

When the Swensons insisted that Nancy take Audra, I knew it was because they'd

accepted the inevitable. But I also knew that we all had to do everything we

could to make Ingrid's last days as comfortable as possible, and to help Nils

through this sad time.

I stopped in one afternoon after doing my rounds. Ingrid seemed to be asleep,

but she just had her eyes closed. It helped her deal with the pain, I guess.

She was murmuring to Nils, telling him things he should do once she was gone.

"You'll give my clothes to Goodwill," she said. "And my jewelry goes to Audra,

of course."

He just nodded, then noticed her closed eyes. "Yes, my dear."

"Hello, Ingrid," I called out so that she'd know I was there. "Nils, is there

anything I can get either of you?"

"No, no, Dr. Cameron," he replied. Over time I'd learned that he wasn't one to

ask for help, much like someone else I knew well.

"Are you comfortable, Ingrid?" I asked. "I can ask them to give you

something more for the pain."

"Allison, it's been worse. Dr. Wilson has done all he can to make this bearable,"

she said. She didn't have to add 'but not better'.

I didn't know what else to say or do, so I left, telling Nils to call me if

they needed anything.

_Dr. Brodsky comes into the room. I know because he makes his presence known by_

_booming, "Are you two here again?"_

_"We'll just keep coming back until Allison's eyes have fully recovered," Greg_

_counters. I've never heard him put it like that before._

_"Dr. Brodsky, the drops you gave me aren't helping much," I say, trying not to_

_sound as accusatory as my husband._

_"Has there been any change?" the doctor asks._

_"It's not quite as black, as dark as it was," I say. "But that's it."_

_"Her eyes are still not as green as they were," Greg adds. Like that's as_

_important as whether or not I can see. Then again maybe he knows something I_

_don't._

_"Hmmm. OK, let's see."_

_Once more Brodsky gently places my chin on the rest. I can feel the frame of the examination machine around my head. Suddenly I see a bright light in my right eye. "I see that! My right eye," I exclaim. I strain because I think I should see something with my left eye next. And there it is! "Now my left," I state._

_"Good. We're making progress," Brodsky says. "There are some new drops. They_

_haven't been approved yet." He seems to hesitate, maybe daring Greg to comment._

_"MP 684," is all my husband says, giving the designation for the formulation they're_

_using for the trials, I imagine._

_"Trials have been promising," Brodsky argues._

_"With cataract patients," Greg points out. "This is a little different."_

_"It's also worked for glaucoma. With the way Allison responded to the last_

_drops, I think she should try these," the ophthalmologist says._

_Why do I sense that Greg is hesitant? "OK," I say._

_"Allison!"_

_"Since when did you become so conservative?" I ask, but I don't wait for an_

_answer. "Besides, they're my eyes."_

_"Exactly!" Greg says. "And I don't want to risk any more damage to them."_

_"Dr. Brodsky, what are the risks?" _

_"A minimal risk of infections, but we don't really know yet. There's not enough_

_data yet."_

_"Greg, I think we should give this a try." I'm not quite pleading._

_He sighs. "Fine." But he doesn't sound too happy. I'm sure this is not the end_

_of it._

I won't give up on my eyes just as I didn't give up on Doris Schultz.

I'd left Ingrid still giving Nils instructions. I'd always thought she was one

of those meek and subservient women, but just as I'd learned that Nils was a

proud man, I'd also learned that he often listened to her gentle persuasion.

Before I reached my office, I heard Nancy call me. "I've been trying to catch

up with you all day."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Did you know that Ruth Schultz's mother has MS?"

"She does? No! I guess I never asked. I mean, I knew she was ill and that the

girl always went home right after school to take care of her," I said.

"Well, you knew more than I did," Nancy replied.

"I feel so terrible that I never tried to find out."

"Collins is her doctor, and he's never sent her to a specialist," Nancy told me.

When I looked puzzled, she added, "Audra went home with Ruth after school

yesterday, and when I went to pick her up, I asked Ruth."

"Did you examine her?" I was becoming more and more concerned.

Nancy shook her head. "She was asleep. Besides, I'd probably need a referral

from Collins."

"I wish I could do something to help."

Nancy smirked at me. "Yeah, I knew you'd want to. We could call Collins and ask

for her file, see how bad it is and what he's tried."

I smirked back. "You set me up, didn't you?"

"I didn't think you'd mind."

But all I could think about was what I could do for this woman I didn't really

know, and what House would say about my desire to try.

**Chapter 74. WHO CARES?**

_"You know you can leave me alone with the baby and go back to work," Allison_

_insists again, just as she has for almost a week. "Gretchen's here most of the_

_time to help me."_

_"I hate to burden the kid." It's good that Allie feels so confident in her own ability but I hate to give up this convenient excuse to avoid the hospital. Am I finding my job less of a challenge? After all these years, am I bored with even the more puzzling cases that are sent to me? Cuddy just called about one yesterday. No obvious diagnosis, rapidly changing symptoms. Right up my alley. Yet I wasn't the slightest bit intrigued._

_It's not as if I have to fight with her over clinic hours, at least not much_

_anymore. She has enough other doctors willing to waste their time doling out_

_antibiotics and cold meds._

_Am I reluctant to be away from my wife and kids? Am I afraid that I'll miss_

_seeing each new change in my little son?_

_"Greg, I'm not pushing you away," Allie says. "You've taken such good care of_

_me and the baby."_

_"He's my son too." _

_"I know you'll hate me saying it, but you've been so sweet!" She grins at me._

_She's playing me, I know. But I also know I have to let her at least try to_

_handle things on her own._

_"Let's just try it for half a day for a while," she suggests._

_"Mornings?" I counter. I can go in my usual 10 AM, and stay until, oh, maybe_

_noon._

_"How about 10 to 2?" She grins again. "Wilson hasn't bought you lunch in a_

_while."_

_"Ha! Trying to appeal to my insatiable appetite and my cheap nature."_

_"Greg, you have to go back sometime."_

_"OK. OK." I do an exaggerated eyeroll. Too bad she can't see it._

_Why does she have such a way of convincing me to do things I don't want to do,_

_and of letting her do what she wants to?_

There was nothing interesting about Doris Schultz's case on first glance, other

than the fact that she was Ruth's mother.

"She has a doctor," I told Allie when she said she was interested in the case.

"There's no reason for you to get involved." I knew this was a losing battle.

If she didn't convince me that she should do this, she'd bring in the big gun.

Gretchen. But I could still put up a good fight. "I'm sure she's had all the

usual tests and treatments for MS."

"Collins is supposed to be a good internist, but he's not an expert in

autoimmune diseases," she argued.

And of course she was. Why did I have a premonition, even then, that it wouldn't

end with an Allison Cameron consult? "You're six-months pregnant with a full

caseload of patients of your own. Just tell the Schultz's to ask Collins to

give them a referral to a doctor with a private practice."

"I can't do that."

And I knew she couldn't. I never understood this

need for friends, because with friends came the friends' problems and the

friends' families and sooner or later, someone was sick, someone needed her.

Her inexhaustible capacity to care about people was still a mystery to me. But

it was also one of the things I loved about her.

"They still haven't proven that MS is entirely an autoimmune disease. There's

a neurological component too, you know," I told her.

"You're right!" she said. "I should consult with Foreman, too."

"Whoa! It's not your case!" But I couldn't stop her. I'd probably have to be

careful not to get drawn into this myself.

"Just because you don't like Ruth..."

"Who says I don't?" The minute the words were out of my mouth, I knew my mistake

and I couldn't take them back. So, how could I use this to my advantage? "I

don't know her as well as Emily or Audra, or even Elizabeth, but she's our

daughter's friend. Maybe if she were the one who was sick..."

"But her mother's illness is keeping her from enjoying some of the things kids

her age should be doing," Allie reasoned.

I threw up my hands in mock defeat. "Fine! Just leave me out of it."

"I have no intention of involving you." She smiled. The look in her

eyes that told me I was in trouble.


	38. Chapters 75 and 76

_Thanks for reading my story, and for all the great comments._

**Chapter 75. WORKING MY WAY BACK TO YOU**

_So here I am in my office. Maybe I'll just sit here, listening to my music and_

_surfing the web. We don't have a case. Sully and Yen easily diagnosed the one_

_Cuddy wanted me to take. Sheffield has been working in the clinic, probably the_

_only thing he's qualified to handle. I really should fire him, but then I'd have to interview again._

_I know! I'll go annoy Wilson. That's always good for a half-hour diversion. But_

_Wilson's not in his office, probably off with one of his bald-headed patients._

_Who else can I bug? Maybe Josh Beaumont has some new toys. I head down to_

_computer central. Beau's not there, but the person sitting at his desk is_

_familiar. "Kinda young to be heading hospital computer security, aren't you?"_

_"Dr. House!" Scott seems surprised to see me. "Mr. Beaumont went to fix Dr._

_Hartmann's PC." He shakes his head. "You'd think a doctor would know how to_

_reboot his own computer."_

_"You like working with Beau?" I ask._

_"It's a helluva better summer job than any of my friends have!" Scott replies._

_"I'm learning so much more about computer networks. Maybe I'll study computers_

_instead of medicine in college."_

_I wasn't sure I'd advise that, but then again, who knew what the future would_

_hold? "Is Beau testing any new software?"_

_"Is he! You should see this one." He turns a monitor toward me. After a short_

_set of keystrokes, the screen is filled with overlapping windows, each showing_

_a photograph or a clip. The screens seem to randomly resort themselves._

_Interesting concept._

_"Now, this one isn't as visually impressive," the teen says, hitting a few more_

_keys. A bunch of screens come and go, and finally one comes up saying 'DONE'._

_It's obvious that the program analyzed a lot of data and somehow generated an_

_integrated summary. "It works on all kinds of data." The kid sounds excited._

_Strange what appeals to some people._

_He turns the screen back toward himself. "Dr. House, can I ask you something?"_

_Here it comes. He's going to ask me for advice. ME! He takes my silence as an_

_affirmative._

_"How hard was it going from living alone to having Dr. Cameron and Gretchen_

_living with you?" When this kid asks a question, he doesn't pull his punches._

_How do I answer? I usually avoid the truth where my emotions are concerned. But_

_I think I know why he's asking. He's worried about how his life will change_

_after his father's impending marriage._

_"They may have had a harder time adjusting to living with me." I think that's_

_true, but he'd have to ask Allie and Gretchen. "As long as I can still sleep in_

_when I want, and don't have to worry about how I squeeze the toothpaste tube,_

_everything is copacetic."_

_"Huh?"_

_I smirk. "It means, um, OK, dandy, not a problem."_

_"Oh. Copacetic. I'll have to remember that," he says with a grin._

_"Some people go out of their way to make it easy for you to adjust to change._

_Allison and Gretchen are like that. I wouldn't be surprised if Clair and Emily are too."_

_He nods. "I think you're right. Thanks Dr. House."_

_I leave him playing with the computer, and head back to my office, or rather_

_to Wilson's. Maybe he's back and ready for lunch. After all, it's already_

_11 AM. But when the elevator stops at the lobby floor, it's not Wilson who gets_

_on. It's his wife._

_"I heard you were back" she says. "I've got another case for you." She slaps a_

_slim file into my hands. Guess I'll have to take this one_.

Allison never hesitated about taking a case. In fact she was eager to take

Doris Schultz on as a patient. She managed to convince Collins to let her review

his notes, and to have him send the woman to see Nancy and her.

Mr. Schultz brought his wife to their office one day after work and that's why

they were there when I arrived.

"House, this is a private patient consult," Allison said as I pushed through the

door.

"I came to see if you were ready to go home," I told her.

"Obviously I'm not. Why don't you go. Nancy can drive me home."

"I think I'll just pull up a piece of wall and wait." I lean against the

far wall.

She glared at me. "What part of patient confidentiality didn't you understand?"

I put my hands over my ears and shouted, "I didn't hear that."

She narrowed her eyes and frowned, but then let it go. "Don't mind my husband,"

she told the couple sitting in front of her desk.

I studied them as she and Nancy asked them questions. The man had the same

coloring as Ruth. Everything about him was average - average height and build,

even his voice had an average timber to it. The only distinguishing thing, if

you could call it that, was the worry in his eyes and the tired slump of his

shoulders.

His wife was shorter and thinner. She looked almost frail, which isn't unusual

for MS patients. Bent shoulders from the constant fatigue, and probably pain

too.

"Dr. Collins has tried all the standard medications," Allison said. "But since

they linked MS to a complex of genes, and then to abnormal variants of the

IL-7 and IL-2 receptors, researchers have developed effective gene therapy.

With Dr. Collins agreement and your consent, we recommend that you try that."

"Will it lessen her pain?" Schultz asked. "Will she have more stamina?"

"We can't guarantee anything," Lloyd answered. "But that's been the result in

the majority of cases."

"We'd also like you to see a neurologist here at PPTH. You know, I'm sure, that

the disease affects the myelin in the sheath around nerves that send signals to

the brain. There's been some additional research by nerve specialists so he may

have some other suggestions for treatment." Allison looked at them hopefully.

She and Lloyd needed the couple's cooperation to go forward.

"Anything that can help," Mrs. Schultz said. "I'm so tired of being a burden to

my family."

"You're not a burden," her husband said, rather automatically, like they'd had

this discussion before.

"Doris, we'll explore every possible treatment," Lloyd said. "Ruth and your other

children deserve to enjoy their lives, and so do you and Roger." I could only

assume that was Mr. Schultz's name.

It struck me what a good team Allison and Nancy Lloyd made. But I was also

pondering how I might get a good look at Doris Schultz's file myself.

**Chapter 76. HAVE YOU HEARD?**

_Gretchen_

_"Mom, are you sure we can do this without Dad?" I'm thinking about how_

_he and I took care of Alex when Mom was still unconscious. But then, all those_

_years when he wasn't around, she and I managed OK on our own._

_She's nursing the baby now in the rocker in his room. She smiles toward me and_

_says, "We'll be just fine."_

_"I've gotten used to having Dad here," I say._

_"I know. So have I, but he won't be gone long." She chuckled. "He can't stay_

_away from us. But he did have to go back to work sometime."_

_"Will you go back to work even if..."_

_"Gretchen, Sweetie, my sight will come back. I might go back to work before_

_then, if it takes much longer. There are still some things I can do even if I_

_can't see. Meanwhile, I can spend the rest of the summer home with you and your_

_brother."_

_"And then? What about Alex?" I'd never thought about it before._

_"We'll find someone to watch him. And when he's older, he'll go to daycare just_

_like you did," she explains. "That's always been the plan."_

_I should have known Mom and Dad had a plan. Alex seems to have had enough._

_Somehow Mom can tell. She shifts her hold of him and closes her nursing bra,_

_letting her top slide down over it._

_"He's getting heavy," she says with a smile._

_"Don't I know it! I can hardly carry him anymore." We're both smiling at him._

_"He's smiling back at you," I tell her._

_She runs a finger over his cheek. "His skin is still so baby soft." _

_He reaches out to her so I guide his little hand to touch hers. "Did you help_

_him do that?" she asks._

_"Yeah, he was trying but he still can't quite control his arms and legs."_

_"Give him time, then you may regret wanting a sibling," she says, chuckling._

_"Never!" I say. "Can I take him for a walk? Show him the neighborhood?" We'd_

_gotten him a carriage, but hadn't used it yet. Usually if we went somewhere, it_

_was in the car and he was in his baby carrier/carseat._

_Mom doesn't have to think for long. "Sure. Then I can go take a shower and we'll have lunch when you get back. What's it like outside?"_

_"Sunny, and probably hot," I tell her._

_"I'll change him and put on a little sunsuit and lots of sunscreen, but take a_

_blanket in case it gets windy." She gets up and walks confidently to the_

_changing table, removing his onesy and diaper, and putting on a clean one. I_

_hand her a cute pair of shortalls with sailboats on it and she puts them on him. "I'll carry him," she says, remembering my comment about how heavy he was getting. She puts him in the carriage while I collect a blanket and a bottle of water for each of us in case we get thirsty._

_"Don't go too far," Mom warns._

_"I won't. Maybe to Ruth's house and back."_

_Since Audra didn't live on the next street anymore, Ruth was the school friend_

_who lived closest to me. I'd been to her house a few times, especially since_

_her mom's been better. I didn't even know that my mom and Aunt Nancy were_

_treating her until Ruth and Audra told me at school._

It was lunchtime and we were talking about the school carnival. "The sixth

graders plan the games and run them," David was telling me and Elizabeth, since

neither of us had been at the school at the end of the last school year.

"And we get to plan, cook and serve the food with the fifth graders," Tommy said.

He seemed to like that idea, because his parents had been teaching him to make

some of their recipes. I was already dreaming about Macademia Nut pancakes.

"Don't forget," Nelson said. "Some fourth graders help the second and third

graders with the poster and signs."

"Yeah, and the decorations," Audra said. I would have thought she'd want to bake,

since she was the baker when we went to Our Town.

"I did some of the fancy lettering on the posters last year," Ruth said.

Just then Tara wheeled over to us. "You better tell your sister that the next

time she breaks one of Cousin Denise's figurines, she'll be fired," she taunted

Ruth.

"Mrs. Appleton knows that wasn't her fault," Ruth replied. "If your brother

wasn't always getting in her way, she'd get her work done much faster, and

without any 'accidents'." Then Ruth smiled like she had a secret. "Besides,

she'll probably be able to quit soon." She couldn't hold in her excitement. "The

doctor Audra's staying with is gonna cure my mom and she'll be able to go back

to work again soon."

"That's right," Audra confirmed. "Nancy and Gretchen's mother are consulting on

her case. I'll bet they'll have her much better in no time!"

"They are?" I couldn't help exclaim.

"Yeah, my dad took Mom to see them yesterday. They've already suggested some

new treatments for her. Didn't your mom and dad tell you?"

I shook my head. "What does my dad have to do with it?"

"He was there, too," Ruth said.

"What's wrong with your mother?" Elizabeth asked. We'd all dismissed Tara who

went off to try and torture someone else.

"She has Multiple Sclerosis," Ruth said, careful how she pronounced the words.

"No wonder they consulted Mom," I said. "You know they can't cure her, just make

her better, don't you? It's an autoimmune disease. Does she have a lot of pain?"

I asked. "She's probably weak, too." I tried to remember all I knew about MS.

At least it wasn't like Audra's grandmother. I didn't think Mrs. Schultz would

die, but I understood now why Ruth had to help her mother so much. I just hoped

that Mom and Aunt Nancy could make her better just as Ruth and Audra thought

they could.


	39. Chapters 77 and 78

_Thanks for reading my story, and for all the great comments._

**Chapter 77. SOWING THE SEEDS**

_I push Alex's carriage down Cherry Tree Lane, all the while talking to him. I_

_think he's listening._

_"Our neighbors, the Nayars, live here. You'll like them. Do you remember when_

_Mrs. Nayar came to visit you? She's very friendly and so is her daughter Nita,_

_and her father-in-law, old Mr. Nayar. He tells outrageous stories about when he_

_lived in India and when he first came to the United States. I don't really know_

_his son or his grandson, but I think they're nice too."_

_We walk past a few more houses. I don't know most of the people on our street,_

_but I wave to Mrs. Fleming. She lives in a small yellow house on the other side_

_of the street. She has two small dogs, Sugar and Spice. They play with Junior_

_sometimes when I walk him._

_We're coming to Appleton Boulevard when I see Audra's grandfather coming the_

_other way._

_"Hi Mr. Swenson." I smile at him._

_"Gretchen." He makes a gesture like he's tipping a hat but he's not wearing one._

_"Did you meet my baby brother?" I ask him._

_He shakes his head and peers into the carriage. "So, this is baby Alexander."_

_"Yes. We call him Alex."_

_"Fine looking boy. He's got your father's eyes. You do too, don't you?"_

_I'm surprised that he isn't at work. I also wonder where he's going and why he's walking. "I didn't expect to meet you today." I'm curious about how he'll answer me._

_"The store where I work was closed for inventory," he explains. "It's such a nice day. I thought I'd take a walk over to see Sushil."_

_That's Mr. Nayar, I know. "I didn't know you were friends," I say._

_"Your father introduced us," he replies._

_I suddenly realize that this is a good opportunity for the next stage of my_

_plan for Audra. "I guess it's lonely for you now that she doesn't live with you," I say, sounding as sympathetic as I can, and I really am very sympathetic._

_"Yes, some of the time. But Audra visited the other day with Dr. Lloyd and then_

_I went to their apartment to have a lovely dinner with them and Mr. Wilson," he_

_tells me._

_Better and better. "It's a kind of small apartment, isn't it?" I comment._

_"But Audra has her own room, just as she had in our house," he says._

_Actually, she has a nicer room, because Aunt Nancy let her put up posters and_

_pictures, and pick out new curtains that are really pretty. "Are you planning_

_to stay in the house?" I ask Mr. Swenson._

_He narrows his eyes at me. I think he realizes I'm up to something. I'll have to back off so he doesn't get too suspicious. At least for now._

_"Well, it was nice to see you," I say. "Have a good visit with Mr. Nayar. Tell_

_him that I said 'hi'."_

_I'm sure he's watching me and wondering as I walk away. This plan is moving_

_along by little baby steps. I didn't think it would be so hard._

The evening after Audra and Ruth told me about the consult, I decided to talk

to Mom about it. "I heard that you and Aunt Nancy may be treating Ruth's

mother."

She sighed. "I don't know whether we'll be able to help."

I knew she couldn't tell me anything but maybe if I guessed right she'd tell

me. "Are you trying gene therapy?" I wasn't sure how that worked, but I knew it

was becoming more common for MS patients.

Mom laughed. "What do you know about gene therapy for MS?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I heard you and Dad talking about it once. And there was an

article in the last issue of one of your journals. I didn't read it all, but

you left it on your chair in the family room and I couldn't help glancing at

it."

"Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good, or ours." She was still

smiling so I knew she wasn't angry or upset.

Dad walked into the kitchen and she told him, "I think Gretchen wants in on the

Schultz consult."

"I just want Ruth's mother to get better so she can do things after school with

the rest of us," I explained. "She's a friend and she lives nearer than any of

my other friends now that Audra doesn't live here anymore."

I watched their reactions to that. Mom just nodded and smiled, but I think Dad

realized I was going somewhere with this line of chatter and he probably

wondered where. "Wouldn't it be great if Aunt Nancy and Audra lived nearby?"

I went on anyway.

"They are NOT moving in with us!" Dad said adamantly.

"Oooh! Could they?" I couldn't resist teasing him, then smirked. "Relax Dad.

I was just kidding. I just meant, maybe somewhere nearby." Like Lemon Tree

Court, I thought to myself.

I hoped I'd planted the first seed in my plan. But I could tell I'd have to

plant another one with Aunt Nancy, and with Marty, and even with Mr. Swenson.

**Chapter 78. YOU'VE LEARNED YOUR LESSONS WELL**

_"Honey, I'm home" I sing out as I walk through the front door._

_"Hi Dad," Gretchen comes to greet me._

_"Hey, Kiddo," I respond. "How'd things go?" The 'while I was gone' is implied._

_"Fine. I took Alex for a walk in his carriage."_

_"Glad to hear it's getting some use." I picture her walking proudly down_

_our street. "Where's your mother?"_

_"You mean me?" Where did Allison sneak up from? I could swear she wasn't_

_there a minute ago. Now I not only see her, but I smell her fresh scent. I pull_

_her into a hug, closing my eyes and inhaling. We separate after a while but she_

_takes my left hand as we move into the kitchen._

_"Baby sleeping?" I ask. Duh! If he weren't, he'd be here, too, to greet his dad._

_Allison knows she doesn't have to answer. "So, what's new at the hospital?" she_

_asks._

_There's not much gossip to tell her, so I say, "Got a new patient."_

_"And you didn't stay?" Did I ever, for as long as she's known me?_

_"Yen and Sully are running some follow-up tests. They know how to reach me."_

_"If you'll answer the phone." She smirks. "What about Sheffield?"_

_"I finally fired him." I drop that bomb, feeling better and better about the_

_decision._

_"What'd he do?" She sounds surprised. Granted I'd threatened to fire_

_him several times before._

_"I paged them all for a DDx. The other two met me in the conference room, but_

_he didn't show. We went through the differential, and I sent my two good little_

_ducklings off to talk to the patient, and do blood tests and an MRI. I paged_

_him a second time, he still didn't answer. When he came in after lunch he_

_claimed that he thought I was pulling his leg. As if!"_

_"What did your pages say?" she asks, smirking again._

_"New patient DDx Conf Rm. The first time. I wasn't so polite the second. He_

_seemed to think that I came back to work just to torture him." I rolled my eyes. "Pfft. He's not even worth a little teasing."_

_"Oh!" She looked concerned. "You know you'll have to interview now to replace_

_him."_

_I shrug. "I can manage quite well with the girls. Sully's worth three Sheffields but don't ever tell her I said so."_

_"I won't." She's laughing but I know she agrees._

_"So what's for dinner?"_

_"Dad, it's only three o'clock," Gretchen points out._

_"Three hours since the Reuben that Wilson bought me."_

_"Oh, you poor baby!" Allie consoles me. "There's some leftover pizza in the_

_refrigerator, or I can make you a peanut butter sandwich."_

_"I'll do it," Gretchen says with a grin, jumping up to get the bread, pb and j._

_I keep my smile to myself. I really have these two well-trained. Of course, that doesn't keep Allison from trying to pull one over on me now and again. Gretchen, too, with whatever she has in mind for Nancy and Audra._

But it was Allison who really did it with the Doris Schultz case.

I wasn't surprised when Gretchen found out that her mother had been consulted,

although I hadn't realized how friendly she and Audra had become with Ruth.

After we discussed it and she went to bed, I began my prodding to see what

Allie and her office mate knew about the case. "Collins ruled out Lyme disease,

didn't he?" I asked nonchalantly, stretching out on the couch in the family

room.

"Oh, it's definitely MS," she said. That's all. Then she turned on her laptop

and accessed a file, probably the Schultz woman. From my position, I couldn't

read the screen. I moved to see it better, but she was sitting so that I was

looking at it from the side so I still couldn't read it. I could hear the

click of her typing on the keyboard. Maybe she was doing a search.

For a while I pretended to watch a TV show I'd recorded, but finally I said,

"I'm off to shower and go to bed. Care to join me?"

She smiled at me. "That's probably the best offer I'll get tonight."

She took off her glasses, closed what she was working on, and folded the case.

Then she got up and came over, putting a hand out to 'help' me up.

I loved showering with her at that stage of her pregnancy. She'd let me soap

her rounded tummy and I'd feel the baby's response. OK, I know he was moving

around anyway, but I liked to think it was just for me, a little game we were

playing with each other.

After our shower, we dried each other off with those big soft towels she'd

insisted we buy. I must admit, they added to the enjoyment of that kind of

foreplay. I watched her walk naked to the bed, then turn back to watch me.

No matter how many years we'll be together, I don't think I'll ever tire of

making love to this beautiful woman. It's sweet and exciting, gentle and fierce,

and always satisfying, every single time. The touch of her hands on me, the feel

of her soft skin to my calloused fingers. The way she shudders when she reaches

the pinnacle, then kisses me. She always seems to enjoy it as much as I do.

But that time, once she'd fallen asleep, I slipped out of the bed as quietly as possible

and returned to the family room. Had she turned off her laptop, or would I be

able to access what she'd been working on? I opened the case and hit the on

button.

She'd put it in hibernate mode. Yes! This was going to be so easy. I quickly

accessed the last files she opened. One of them was Doris Schultz's file.

Alright! I read through Collins notes, nodding to myself. He'd done all the

standard things, as Allie had said. But he was very conservative. His approach

to the condition included only the tried and true methods. There was so much

more that Allison and Lloyd could do.

As I closed the file, careful to make sure Allie wouldn't notice that I'd looked

at it, I began to think about the fact that Allison was too careful to have left

the computer in hibernate. Unless she did it on purpose, knowing that I was

curious. I grinned. "You've learned well, my little Padawan!"


	40. Chapters 79 and 80

**Chapter 79. LET'S DO IT TOGETHER**

_Nancy_

_I ring the bell at the Schultz house. Jess answers just as she had the first_

_time I was there to pick up Audra._

_"Hi, Dr. Lloyd." This time she's smiling at me. "C'mon in. The girls are_

_fooling around in the kitchen."_

_"Hi, Nancy!" Audra seems glad to see me. "Wanna help us? We're making cookies."_

_I can tell. A mixer and several bowls sit on a flour-splattered counter, and_

_there's more flour on the girls' hands, faces and clothes. But they look like_

_they're having a lot of fun._

_"Are those cookies ready yet?" asks a boy, exploding through the back door to_

_the kitchen. I know this is Jess and Ruth's 15-year-old brother Bill. He's got_

_the Schultz coloring, mousey brown hair, hazel eyes tending toward brown and_

_sallow skin. He's followed by a younger boy, perhaps 12 years old, a good_

_looking kid with dirty blond hair and gray eyes._

_"Hi, Dr. Lloyd," Bill says, grinning at me. "This is Justin."_

_The other boy politely holds out his hand for me to shake. "Justin Appleton, at_

_your service," he says with a slight bow and a mischievous smile._

_I like him already and can't help but shake his hand and smile back. "Nancy_

_Lloyd," I announce._

_The oven timer dings. Jess pulls out a tray of chocolate chip cookies. They do_

_look good. The kids can't wait for them to cool. They're on them like locusts_

_who haven't eaten for days. The next thing I know, Justin's thrust one under_

_my nose._

_"They're fabulous. Have one," he offers._

_How can I refuse? I take a bite. He's right, they're just about perfect._

_I look at how happy the Schultz kids are. It makes me feel even better than_

_ever that I was able to help their mother, with a little help from some friends._

I entered my office late one morning after rounds to find Allison there, but

she wasn't alone. Not unexpectedly, Dr. Foreman was there. too, but so was

House. Now what was he doing here again?

"Foreman examined Doris Schultz and went over Collins' results and his notes,"

Allison told me.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for your patient," he said.

I nodded. "I've been thinking about the case all night and morning." I looked

pointedly at House, but went on anyway. He wasn't going anywhere. "There've

been studies that point to a bacterial connection. Many researches showed that

a Borrelia mylophora infection might cause MS or be a trigger for symptoms,

and treatment with appropriate antibiotics can help."

"Like Lyme disease," House said. It was hard to tell whether he was agreeing

with me.

"Yes, but that's caused by Borrelia burgdorferi in this country and other

Borrelia species elsewhere."

"What allele abnormalities showed up in the genetic profile?" House asked

Allison.

"Wait, we got the results already?" I was surprised. That usually took a few

days and we'd just submitted our samples the day before. And how did House know

we'd gotten a profile back?

"Allie's pet lab rat rushed the tests through," House told me with a smirk.

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "How do you know?" she asked him.

He just smirked some more.

Allison clicked on an email and opened the attachment with the results. "The

IL-7 receptor," she announced. "Well, that was probably predictable."

"What about the Interleukin-2 receptor?" House asked, looking more curious than

anything else.

"Nope. It's normal. That's unusual," Allie said thoughtfully. "IL-2 is usually

abnormal in many autoimmune diseases."

"Guess we go with Lloyd's antibiotics and protein antagonists for IL-7," House

said.

"We?" I raised my eyebrows. But there was a smile on my lips. I guess I

was glad he was taking an interest in the case.

**Chapter 80. ALL GOD NEEDS IS GRAVITY TO HOLD ME DOWN**

_Audra_

_I've had another fun day with Ruth and her family. Her brother and sister are_

_awesome! And the three of them are so close, yet they make me feel so welcome._

_But the best thing was that Justin came over again. I really like him. Now I_

_know what Em means when she talks about Tommy._

_He likes the cookies we made. That makes me feel warm and happy. Nancy likes_

_them too, and I can tell she likes Justin._

_He's so different from his cousin Tara. She's mean and she thinks everyone_

_should cater to her 'cause she's crippled. He's kind and funny and so good_

_looking!_

_"Thanks again for letting Audra spend the day," Nancy is telling Jess. I guess_

_it's time for us to leave._

_"Bye, Ruth." I hug my friend. "Thanks, Jess," I tell her sister, then wave at_

_the boys. "Bye Bill, Justin."_

_"See you soon," Bill says, and Justin nods and says, "Bye Audra."_

_I can just squee!_

_They all say goodbye to Nancy, too. Then we're out the door and walking to the_

_car. Once we're in the car she says, "Looks like you had a good time."_

_"Oh, I did." I'm probably grinning like a fool but I don't care. "Gretchen_

_even came by with the baby before lunch."_

_I thought about what Gretchen had said about meeting my grandfather, so as we_

_turn onto Appleton Boulevard from the driveway I ask, "Nancy, can we stop for a_

_few minutes to see Grandfather?"_

_"I don't see why not," she says. We drive to Lemon Tree Court._

_Grandfather answers the doorbell right away. "Well, well, well," he says. "I_

_didn't know you were coming by today."_

_"I spent the day with Ruth and her sister and brother," I tell him as we follow_

_him into the kitchen._

_"Oh, yes. You've told me about her I think," he says, nodding. "I should have_

_arranged to spend part of the day with you."_

_"And I should have brought you some of the chocolate chip cookies we made," I_

_reply._

_"Didn't you go to the store today?" Nancy asks._

_He shakes his head. "No. We closed for inventory. I decided to let Mac and_

_George handle it and took the day off. Well, maybe next time I'm off Audra and_

_I can do something together."_

_"So what did you do?" Gretchen didn't say where he was when she saw him. I don't remember him ever doing anything but work in his men's clothing store, read the paper and eat._

_"Oh, I took a walk. I saw your friend Gretchen," he says._

_"Yes, she told me."_

_"She was taking the baby for a walk in his carriage. Fine looking boy. Dr. House and Dr. Cameron must be very proud."_

_"Except that Allison still hasn't seen Alex," Nancy says._

_"Yes, I'd forgotten about that. Hasn't her eyesight improved by now?" he asks._

_"When I talked to her yesterday she said that it's gradually improving," Nancy_

_says._

_Grandfather nods. "I visited their neighbor, Sushil."_

_"Mr. Nayar?" I ask. "Gretchen says he's very interesting to talk to."_

_"He is. Do you know he was just a teenager when he came to America? He went to_

_school here. Very well-educated man. We talked about our different lives, and_

_about how things have changed in the last 40 or 50 years."_

_I'm glad to hear that Grandfather has made a friend. I worry sometimes that he's lonely._

_He stands suddenly and asks, "You'll stay for dinner, won't you?" He looks from_

_Nancy to me and back again. "You made me dinner the other night. Now it's my_

_turn." He seems excited by the idea._

_"We're supposed to meet Marty for dinner at a restaurant at seven." Nancy says,_

_glancing at her watch. "Why don't you join us?"_

_"Oh, please. Call Mr. Wilson and ask him to join you here." Grandfather won't_

_take no for an answer. "I can assure you the food will be as good as any_

_restaurant. Now let's see." He grins suddenly. "I've perfected Ingrid's recipe_

_for Swedish meatballs," he says. "I have a big pot of them and just have to warm_

_them up. We'll have some noodles, too." He begins to get things out of the_

_refrigerator and cupboards._

_I look at Nancy and shrug. Guess we're staying. She takes out her phone and_

_calls Marty while I get up to give Grandfather any help I can. I guess he and I_

_have finally begun to get over one of the saddest days of our lives._

The last couple of weeks of Grandmother's life, someone picked me up after

school every day and took me to the hospital. I never knew whether it would be

Nancy, Marty, or even Grandfather.

He and I would spend the rest of the afternoon talking softly beside Grandmother's bed. When she was awake, she continued to tell us what she wanted us to do. After a while, she began to repeat herself. I don't know how many times she told be to mind Nancy and to

study hard. Just as often, she'd tell us to keep in touch and look after each

other.

I think we're both trying to follow all of her wishes.


	41. Chapters 81 and 82

_I hope you have some tissues handy. I went through a few myself as I edited the first chapter of tonight's post._

**Chapter 81. I WILL SURVIVE**

_"Get out the big pot," Grandfather says. I know which one he means. Grandmother_

_always cooked her noodles in it. I take it out of the cabinet and fill it_

_two-thirds full of water before putting it carefully on the stovetop._

_"Grandfather, do you know where Grandmother's recipe for Pepperkaker is? I_

_thought Ruth and I might try to make some someday."_

_"It should be in the red loose-leaf," he answers. Grandmother wrote out all her_

_recipes and kept them in three loose-leaf notebooks. The red one was for cakes and other baked stuff. While I wait for the water to boil, I take it from the shelf and look through it._

_"What are you looking for?" Nancy comes over to see._

_"Grandmother's recipe for gingerbread," I tell her. "Here it is." I find a sheet_

_of paper and copy the instructions. "I know Ruth liked these the time she had_

_them at a sleepover at Gretchen's. I hope everyone else does." Especially Justin, but I can't say that._

_"I'm sure they will," she says. "Marty's on his way," she tells Grandfather._

_The water's boiling so I put in the noodles. There's a special kind that my_

_grandmother always made with her meatballs. She used to make her own, from_

_scratch, but in the last few years she bought them at the store._

_Marty arrives just as everything is ready. We sit down to dinner and Grandfather says Grace. I kinda miss that at Nancy's place, so I usually say a little thank you prayer to myself before I take my first bite, just like I do at school. I guess it's what I'm used to._

_As we begin to eat, Grandfather says, "Mr. Wilson, I understand you're Jewish._

_Do you say such prayers before meals?"_

_"Grandfather!" I'm appalled._

_But Grandfather smiles kindly at me. "I'm not trying to offend Mr. Wilson. I'm just_

_curious."_

_Marty nods, swallows and answers, "Yes, and sometimes. I'm not very observant. If_

_I were, I wouldn't be eating your delicious meal."_

_Grandfather looks surprised, but then so am I._

_"These meatballs." Marty points to the ones on his plate with his fork. "They're probably beef and pork, right? Observant Jews would never eat pork, and they won't eat beef unless the animal was slaughtered a certain way. Um, I think the meat has to be fresh, not aged. And last, but far from least, they're made with milk or cream if I'm not mistaken." At Grandfather's nod, he adds, "We're not supposed to mix meat and dairy products."_

_"That's very interesting," Grandfather says. He turns to me because I still look_

_upset. "Audra, your grandmother and I had many talks during her last weeks. She_

_finally made me realize that I should try to understand people who had different views and beliefs than I do. That's one of the reasons I visit Sushil. His life, his experiences are so different from mine, and yet, here we are, living in the same area, each getting older, each missing his wife."_

_The conversation still always comes back to Grandmother. Maybe it always will,_

_but that's good. No matter how happy we become or how our lives change, we will_

_always remember her. It just doesn't hurt as much as it did that last day._

That day, Nancy came to pick me up at school. I guess Grandfather wouldn't leave Grandmother's side. When we walked into the hospital room, I could tell some things had

changed. She didn't have the IV hooked up any more. Nancy had explained to me

what each of the monitors should show, so I looked at them, trying hard to

concentrate on something unemotional. The blood pressure and heart rate were

very low. Grandmother's eyes were closed and she was very still, but I could

see she was still breathing unevenly. Despite my efforts, my eyes filled with

tears.

I looked at Grandfather. How could he be so calm? But then I realized. He wasn't

calm, it was grief. The last weeks had been better than when my mother was

dying because I understood so much more, but now, for the same reason, it was

worse. My heart hurt and my head was starting to pound.

I completely lost track of time. I know Nancy brought Grandfather and me some

sandwiches at some point. To please her, I took a bite, but I had trouble

swallowing it.

People came and went. Marty came and stayed with Nancy. His brother came, too.

Uncle Jimmy looked at the readouts, but then took Grandmother's pulse the old-

fashioned way anyway, and he listened to her heart. A nurse came and sponged

her forehead, then left.

Gretchen's mother came, watched Grandmother for a few minutes, then left, but

she was back about an hour later with Gretchen. Aunt Allison took one of

Grandmother's hands and muttered something. I didn't hear what it was, but her

eyes were full of tears. Gretchen came over to put her arms around me, and we

both started sobbing. Nancy and Aunt Allison came to stand behind us and Nancy

put a hand on my shoulder while Gretchen's mom put one on hers. I was surprised

to notice that Gretchen was now almost as tall as her mother.

I saw Dr. House was standing just outside looking in. Uncle Jimmy went out to

talk to him and they each nodded once or twice. Just before they both entered

the room, Marty put a hand on my other shoulder. I don't know if I felt better

or worse.

Soon afterwards, Uncle Jimmy said "Audra, it's time to say 'Goodbye'."

I sniffed back my tears and nodded. "Grandmother, I love you and I'll always

remember you. I promise. I'll do everything you asked me to do." My voice was

shaky, I know, and the tears continued to fall.

"Nils, we'll leave you alone for a few minutes," Uncle Jimmy said.

I went with Nancy and Marty into the hallway, right behind Gretchen and her

parents. Uncle Jimmy slid the door closed.

Gretchen's face was buried in her mother's shoulder. I wanted so much to do the

same with Nancy. I guess she sensed it because she pulled me into her arms and

I sobbed until I couldn't cry anymore. My eyes burned and my head felt worse

than ever.

Soon we saw Grandfather look up and out to us, tears rolling down his face. I

think it was the first time I ever saw him cry.

I got chills as I watched Uncle Jimmy and a nurse go in, clean Grandmother's

face, then cover it. I didn't think I could cry anymore but I did. Eventually,

Nancy took me home. I was in too much of a daze to fight about it. I felt like

I'd never get over the sadness that filled me.

But somehow I have. Grandmother is still always in my thoughts and in my heart.

Grandfather and I are both keeping to our promises to her. Our lives have gone

on and changed but her influence and love will always be with us.

**Chapter 82. HERE'S TO THE LADIES**

_When I arrive at my office a little after ten, I notice that Yen is alone in_

_the conference room. I poke my head in and ask, "Where's Dr. Mrs. Dr. Chase?"_

_"She called and said she'd be a little late." Yen seems to be debating about_

_whether to tell me something but doesn't._

_Guess it's up to me. "Morning sickness getting that bad?"_

_"How...how did you know?" Yen blusters._

_It was just a guess of course. "You've been working for me for over a year and_

_a half. You should know you can't keep these things secret from me." I glance_

_at the file she's reading. "How's the patient?"_

_"Tests are still negative," she replies. "I heard about Sheffield. Dr. House, are you going to replace him?"_

_I raise my eyebrows. "Why? Don't you think you and Dr. Sullivan can handle this_

_case?"_

_"Do you really think we can do this, just the two of us?" I don't answer. "You_

_can at least look at the resumes Dr. Cuddy's left for you." She shrugs. I glance at the small stack with a look of annoyance as Sullivan finally arrives._

_"Thanks for waiting to come in until you stopped hurling," I tell her._

_She turns on her fellow Fellow. Or whatever you call my two girl ducklings. "You told him!" she accuses Yen._

_The China doll shakes her head. "He just knew."_

_Sully sighs, then smirks. "I guess it's our turn now, mine and Rob's. So, when_

_are you coming back full time?" Then she thinks about what she's asking. "Or_

_what passes for full time for Gregory House." She smirks again._

_I just lift my shoulders._

_"How are Dr. Cameron's eyes?" She sounds more sympathetic._

_"A little better every day." I smile briefly, then I clap my hands_

_together. "OK, ladies, and I use that term loosely, enough with the chit-chat._

_Where are we?" They know I'm talking about the patient now._

_"The white cell count is still high but she tests negative for every infection_

_we've considered," Yen says._

_"How's the fever this morning?" Sully asks her, all business now._

_"A little lower. Maybe we should try that new cytoplasm test," Yen suggests._

_I stand at the whiteboard, listening to them. Yes, they can handle this patient_

_and any others I might have._

I knew that Allison and Nancy Lloyd could handle Doris Schultz's case but for

some reason I needed to stay involved. After Ingrid died, it became even more

imperative that we make Ruth's mother better.

Allison had cried herself to sleep in my arms. Normally that would have made me

uncomfortable, but I understood what she felt. How did that happen?

"The blood tests confirm a Borrelia mylophora infection," Lloyd told us as she

walked in with the new results. "I've started her on a chemokine treatment."

I guess she was no longer surprised or annoyed that I was there. She looked

tired and drawn, but had insisted on coming in to work that day just as Allie

had. I think she must have left Audra with Marty. I knew Nils Swenson would be busy

making funeral arrangements. Lloyd and Allison were obviously as motivated as

I was to treat the patient.

"So what else are we doing?" I asked.

"Reynolds has agreed to handle the cell replacement therapy," Allie said. "Roger

will bring Doris in tomorrow so we can get started."

"The Appletons are paying for all of her care," Lloyd told us.

I was surprised and I guess it showed.

"Roger and Doris both worked for them. When she became too sick to continue,

their two older kids, Jessica and William, took over some of her work. Not that

the Appletons insisted. It was the kids' idea."

"They're teenagers, aren't they? In high school?" Allie asked.

Lloyd nodded. "They should be participating in after-school activities and

sports, or out with their friends."

"Ruth too," Allison said, then sighed. "We've got to lick this thing! We're all

tired. Last night was long and stressful, but today's another day and we're

doctors with a job to do."

Lloyd nodded in agreement.

They seemed to have everything under control. I just wondered what I could do

that would make a difference.


	42. Chapters 83 and 84

_Thanks for the wonderful responses to the last chapters. Here are two more._

**Chapter 83. ALWAYS GIVING, NEVER ASKING BACK**

_Gretchen_

_Dad went to the hospital again today, at least for a while, but Mom, Alex and_

_I aren't alone. Aunt Lisa dropped Tommy off on her way to work this morning_

_since he's finished with his camp session. And Aunt Clair and Emily just_

_arrived, too._

_Aunt Clair and Mom are talking about the wedding. It's only ten days away. I_

_guess everyone's getting excited about that._

_Tommy, Em and I each grab a bottle of water and go out to the patio to sit in_

_my booth. It's getting hot out but the booth is shaded and cool. I want to tell_

_my two best friends about my plan for Audra. It's gotta happen, or at least_

_everyone has to agree, before school starts in September so she won't have to_

_switch schools._

_"I've got an idea," I say. "And I need your help, especially Tommy's."_

_"What is it this time?" Tommy asks, rolling his eyes._

_I grimace at his lack of enthusiasm. "Well we don't want Audra to go to another_

_school, right?"_

_Em frowns. I ignore her._

_"Which means she has to live in the school district," I conclude._

_"You didn't come up with a plan so that I could live in your school district_

_when I moved here," Emily complains._

_Tommy takes one of her hands. They're sitting on the same side of the table,_

_opposite me. "Em, we did try," he says. "But you like your school, too."_

_"And we wouldn't have met Calene or Ning-Fang if you didn't go there," I add._

_"Besides, you make friends much more easily than Audra. Before I moved here,_

_she hardly spoke to anyone."_

_Tommy nods to confirm what I said. "You'd be going to your school anyway_

_because you'll be living in that school district after your mother gets married_

_and you move to Uncle Arthur's house," he points out._

_"Exactly!" I say. "So, back to Audra. Nancy's apartment is kinda small, but_

_Audra's grandfather lives in a big house near here."_

_"You want him to give them the house?" Tommy asks, scrunching up his face._

_"But then where will he live?" Emily asks her own question._

_"They can all live in the house," I explain. It seems logical to me. "Then he_

_won't be so lonely."_

_"Mr. Swenson won't be happy when Uncle Marty wants to stay over with Aunt_

_Nancy," Tommy warns._

_"Are they...you know what?" Emily asks him. She almost seems shocked, but she's_

_also fascinated that Tommy is still holding her hand. I think they are just so_

_cute together._

_"I think so," I answer her. "Audra says he sleeps over sometimes."_

_"Oh!" Emily exclaims._

_"But that's where Tommy comes in. You've got to convince your uncle to ask_

_Nancy to marry him." There. I'm finished. I think it's a brilliant plan, one_

_of my best._

_"Gretchen Rose House, you are out of your mind!" Tommy shouts._

_Emily's been thinking about it, I can tell. "Maybe not," she says, trying to_

_calm him down._

_"You girls and your romantic ideas! Urgh!" Tommy suddenly realizes he's holding_

_Em's hand, and lets go._

_"Oh, c'mon, Tommy. Give it a try," Emily pleads._

_"You can say that. You're not the one who has to convince him," Tommy complains._

_"He probably won't need much convincing," I say._

_"And then we'll have another wedding to go to!" Em says, grinning._

_Tommy's still groaning, but he's beginning to smile too. He knows he won't be_

_able to change our minds. The three of us shake on it. We'll be helping Audra_

_one more time._

The day after Ingrid died Audra didn't go to school, of course. I didn't feel

much like going either. On the school bus when I told Ruth about what had

happened she began to cry. We both felt so sorry for Audra.

When we got to class, everyone was happily chatting about what they were doing

for the carnival.

"Some of those third graders are good," David said. He was helping them design

posters on a computer. "They know more CAD programs than I do."

I think Tommy knew about Audra's grandmother because he was unusually quiet.

Elizabeth noticed my face and Ruth's. "What's wrong?"

"Audra's grandmother passed away last night," I said. It wasn't getting any

easier to tell anyone. Just as I expected, everyone nearby was suddenly quiet.

Then the stories started. Each person talked about what it felt like when a

grandparent or an aunt or uncle died.

"Do you know when Audra'll be back?" Nelson asked me, but I shook my head.

Mrs. Bean came over. "I guess you all heard about Audra's grandmother," she said.

We nodded. "I'm going to tell the rest of the class, and maybe we can work

together to do something for her."

It was a good idea, I think. If we were doing something for our friend,

something to cheer her up, it would cheer us up as well.

The teacher called the class to order, then made her announcement. I was amazed

at all the kids in the class who came up with ideas and wanted to help. I guess

everyone liked Audra even more than I thought.

We finally agreed to put together a book of good wishes for her. David and

one of the girls, Siena, would work on the computer design, and the rest of us

would come up with pictures, stories and poems. Before long we were all smiling

again.

**Chapter 84. WHAT'S A BOY TO DO?**

_Marty_

_"Hi Uncle Marty."_

_I look up from my peach pie and coffee into the brown eyes of my nephew Tommy._

_"Hi, Slugger," I say, using House's favorite name for him. "What are you doing_

_here?" I look around the hospital cafeteria for my brother or sister-in-law and_

_spot Jimmy on line at the cashier._

_"I came in for a checkup," the boy answered. "My physical therapist wants me to_

_try something new, but we had to get the orthopedist to OK it."_

_I sometimes forget about his disability. He's such a regular kid. "Sit down," I_

_tell him. "Looks like your dad will be a while."_

_Tommy glances at his father. There are five people ahead of him in line. Tommy_

_sits down, then surprises me with a question. "Uncle Marty, are you and Aunt_

_Nancy getting married?"_

_I chuckle. "What brought that up? Is this because Clair and Arthur will be tying the knot soon?"_

_He shrugs. "I was just wondering. You love her, don't you?"_

_I smile at him. "Yes, Tommy, but it isn't that simple. Nancy has taken on a big_

_responsibility now, taking care of Audra."_

_"You're already helping her with that, aren't you?" Tommy argues. "Audra needs_

_you too."_

_"Yes, you're right." I think through what to tell him. "Nancy and I have each done_

_things in the past, and other things have happened to each of us that have made_

_us...cautious, I guess."_

_"Oh." He frowns in disappointment._

_"But the three of us spend a lot of time together," I tell him. "There are a lot_

_of things we all like to do. The other night we even had dinner at Audra's_

_grandfather's house."_

_"Oh!" Tommy seems thoughtful for a bit, but I think he notices that his father_

_is nearing the front of the line so he rushes to say, "Wouldn't it be great if_

_you all lived together?"_

_I stare at him. I never even thought of that, and I wonder again where he got_

_the idea. But I don't have a chance to ask, because Jimmy's approaching with a_

_tray loaded with food and Tommy says, "Finally! Dad, I'm starving."_

_I can't stop thinking about what Tommy said. My relationship with Nancy and with Audra has __certainly developed over the past couple of months, but I hadn't ever thought about the future. I was too busy dealing with the here and now._

The day after Ingrid died, Nancy went in to work leaving me alone with Audra.

I wasn't sure what to do with the distraught kid. I knew that nothing would

cheer her up at that point.

She sat on Nancy's couch with Ginger curled up in her lap and stared into space.

I knew she needed time. We all did. But I wanted to do something. I thought it

was part of my responsibility to console her. I've never had to comfort a child

before, not in a situation like this.

The cats seemed to sense something had changed. Maybe it was just that Audra and

I were there but Nancy wasn't. Fred tended to ignore all humans, but Ginger

didn't try to play any of her usual games.

"Can I make you some hot chocolate?" I asked Audra. That always made me feel

better, especially when I was a kid.

She looked at me and the tears started again. What did I say? But finally she

sniffed twice and said, "Alright," in a small voice.

I went into the kitchen and filled the teakettle with water to boil. The cocoa

mix was right where I thought it would be, and next to it was a bag of those

miniature marshmallows. "Cool!" I thought to myself as I got them out, too.

I made us each a large mug full of hot chocolate and liberally sprinkled the

marshmallows on top, then brought the mugs and some napkins and spoons into the

living room. I knew that Nancy often ate sitting on the couch and watching TV,

so I was sure she wouldn't mind. Audra was a very careful child and wouldn't

spill anything, anyway.

"Thank you, Marty," she said and tried to smile. We sat on the couch, sipping our

hot sweet drinks, then watching the marshmallows begin to dissolve.

I wondered what was going through her mind. I wasn't much older than Audra when

my mother died of cancer. I never made the connection between that and Jimmy's

specialty before, but of course it fit. I tried to remember all of my feelings

at the time, the sense of loss, the anger that she'd leave me, the sharp pang

of sadness. I really didn't have anyone to see me through it, although Jimmy

tried.

"Nancy's working on Ruth's mother's case," I said. Of course, Audra knew that.

"I think it was important for her to do that today."

Audra just nodded. Her expression didn't change. She drank some more hot

chocolate, then looked at me. "There's got to be something important for me to

do today, too," she said.

Well, at least she was talking, thinking constructively. I probably would have

wallowed in sadness for days, but not Audra. She's quite a kid.

"Maybe we can do something for Nancy," I suggested. "You and me."

"Could we?" She seemed pleased with the idea. "But what?"

Now she had me. I tried to think of something Nancy would especially like.

Something that Audra and I could manage to do without her help. It made me

realize how much we both relied on her.

"I know it's kind of lame," Audra said. "But maybe we could make a 'Welcome Home'

sign for when she gets home."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Sure, we can do that." Lame or not, at least

it was something she could do, and however it came out I was sure Nancy would

love it.


	43. Chapters 85 and 86

_Thanks to everyone who's reading this, and a big welcome to everyone who's recently made this a favorite._

**Chapter 85. WISHIN' AND HOPIN'**

_Audra_

_"He's smiling at me!" I tell Gretchen. We're sitting on the floor in the family_

_room of the House house, playing with Alex who's lying on a blanket. The baby's_

_staring straight at me with a big toothless smile._

_"He's such a happy baby," she says with pride._

_"Girls, do you want something to drink?" Aunt Allison calls from the kitchen._

_"No thanks," I respond._

_"Mom, can you bring me some water?" Gretchen requests._

_Aunt Allison comes in with a bottle and holds it out for Gretchen to take, then_

_gets down on the floor with us. She told me that she's starting to see shadows_

_of shapes. That's a good sign, I think._

_Alex shifts his gaze from me to her. Does he recognize his mother and his_

_sister? Does he know me? He sees them all the time, but he's only seen me five_

_or six times._

_"Will he get teeth soon?" I ask. I still don't know much about babies._

_"Not for a little while," Aunt Allison replies. "Thank goodness."_

_"Why do you say that?" I wonder._

_"Because babies are usually cranky when they're teething. It's so painful for_

_them. And because I'm breast-feeding him."_

_"Oh." I can imagine what she means by that._

_"Watch this," Gretchen says. She shakes some brightly colored plastic keys about_

_six inches from Alex's face. He reaches out and grabs at them, but can't quite_

_hold on._

_"He couldn't do that the last time I saw him!" I exclaim._

_"I know. He's changing all the time," Gretchen says._

_"I think I'd better go change him and put him down for a nap," Aunt Allie says,_

_lifting the baby as she gets up. Gretchen and I watch them go._

_Our conversation turns to the upcoming wedding. "I can't wait," I say. "I've_

_never been to a wedding before."_

_"I haven't been to too many either," Gretchen says. "And each one was different." She's quiet for a minute, as if she's thinking how to say something. "Do you think Uncle Marty and Aunt Nancy will get married?"_

_I'm so surprised by what she said that I don't answer immediately. Do I think_

_so? I certainly hope they will, I realize. "I don't know," I finally say._

_"But you'd like them to, wouldn't you?" she says._

_"Yes," I admit._

_"And what about school?" Gretchen asks. "Don't you want to still go to our_

_school in September?"_

_"What does that have to do with Nancy and Marty getting married?" I ask. "Nancy_

_says she'll talk to the school about letting me stay."_

_"But it would be easier if you lived here," she says._

_"I guess so." I'm not sure I'm following what she's saying. "How can we live_

_here?"_

_She shrugs. It's obvious Gretchen has a plan. That's not unusual. Gretchen_

_almost always has a plan._

_"If I lived with Grandfather, I'd be in the district, but I want to live with_

_Nancy. And Marty if they get married" I tell her._

_"Why can't you all live in your grandfather's house?" she suggests, her blue_

_eyes shining._

_I had never thought of that. I wasn't sure it would work, that we'd all get_

_along enough, that Grandfather would let Nancy bring the cats. But after the_

_dinner at his house, it actually seemed possible. I'd have to think some more_

_about this._

"I think we should sign it" I told Marty. We'd finished lettering the sign for

Nancy. I didn't know that Marty was so good at this. We'd used some markers and

glitter that Nancy had gotten me. The banner looked bright and cheerful.

"OK," he said. He took a red marker and signed one lower corner 'Marty Wilson'.

I used a purple one and signed the other bottom corner 'Audra Swenson'.

"What about the cats?" I asked. We looked at Fred. I wasn't sure we could get

him to do anything he didn't want to do. "Well, Ginger anyway." I think I

actually smirked.

But what would we use? I didn't have any paint or ink or anything we could dip

her paw in. Marty seemed to have an idea. He took an orange marker, and made a

circle about the size of a silver dollar, filling it in completely. While it was

still wet, he touched one of the orange and white cat's paws to it, then quickly

cleaned her paw. It looked great! I printed 'Ginger' under the circle with a

pen.

Fred came over to see what we were doing. I almost laughed at his curiosity.

Didn't he know what that could do to a cat? He blinked his eyes at us, then

sniffed at the banner.

"You can sign it too," Marty told him. He looked for a black marker, as Fred

watched. Marty made another circle, this time a black one, then reached for

Fred's paw. I didn't think the cat would cooperate, but he did! I wrote his

name under his pawprint and we were done.

Marty hung the banner right where Nancy would see it when she walked through

the door. Then we started to clean up from our project.

About half an hour later, we heard Nancy's key in the door. Marty and I smiled

at each other. Nancy walked in. The look on her face when she saw the sign

made me feel better than I had in weeks.

**Chapter 86. CONSULTING THE ORACLE**

_"Hey, House, got a minute?" When I hear the voice over the music I'm_

_listening to, I open my eyes and see Marty tentatively knocking on my office_

_door. Jimmy must have told him I was back, at least for a few hours a day. I_

_pull out the ear buds, wondering what he wants._

_"That's your brother's line," I say. "You're not here to give me advice, are_

_you?"_

_"No, actually I need yours," Marty says._

_"Shouldn't you be in the office across the hall?" I ask. "There's an invisible_

_sign: Free advice, anytime, no charge."_

_"No. Jimmy will only talk his psychobabble. I need someone who'll be completely_

_blunt and honest." He looks at me expectantly._

_I stare at him. I've found that my stare can make grown men cry. But Marty holds his ground. Must be really important. "OK. Hit me with it." Inwardly I'm groaning. What is it with people lately, asking ME for advice?_

_Marty exhales dramatically. "I'm thinking about asking Nan to marry me."_

_I'm still waiting for the question, but he doesn't go on. "That's it?"_

_He nods, then swallows. "What d'you think?"_

_I shrug. "If it's what you want." What does he want me to say? That marriage is_

_the greatest thing since sliced bread? No, if he wanted that, he would've gone_

_to Jimmy. "OK. You marry Lloyd, you get Audra too." It's a fact he has to face._

_He nods. "And by extension her grandfather."_

_"You've lived alone for a long time. It's hard to adjust to living with someone_

_else, let alone two someones," I toss out._

_"Yeah," he says. He doesn't seem deterred._

_"You just have to choose your someones very carefully." I know from experience._

_Marty smiles. "Thanks House."_

_I don't know why he's thanking me. I didn't say anything that he didn't already_

_know. I never really thought about where this thing between Marty, Nancy Lloyd_

_and the girl was going, although I must admit they seem to give each other_

_what they need. For the kid's sake, I hope it works out._

There were more people at Ingrid's funeral than I would have expected. Then

again, I didn't expect to be there myself. The Swenson's no-good son didn't

show of course. The only other relative I knew about was Ingrid's sister, and

she was in a nursing home in Philadelphia. So there wasn't any family besides

Nils and Audra.

I was with Allie and the hospital contingent, but there were also what I took

to be church friends and garden club friends.

After the funeral Lloyd rushed back to the hospital with the rest of us, but

not before holding Audra until her tears stopped. She wanted to check on the

treatment the Schultz woman was getting for the Borrelia infection. And

she knew that Marty was more than willing to look after Audra.

Allie had great hopes for the cell replacement therapy that Mrs. Schultz would

be starting in a couple of days. So why did I feel the need to study the case,

run more tests on her blood samples, and scour the literature? Something was

nagging at my brain, a case I'd had or read about long before. Geez, I hoped I

wasn't beginning to lose my memory. All I knew was that we were missing

something. I just knew it. If only I knew what.

I sat at my desk in front of my computer and pulled the patient file up one

more time. That nagging feeling was strongest when I looked at the lesions on

the scans. Should we do them again? Another full brain MRI or CT scan?

What had Foreman said? That Collins had done all that could be done

neurologically for MS? But what if there was something else?

I got up and limped off to find Allie. Maybe talking this through with her

would help. She was just leaving her office when I arrived.

"Need a consult" I said.

"I'm on my way to do rounds, but you can walk with me," she replied, catching

my arm in hers and smiling.

"Have you done any new scans on Mrs. Schultz?" I asked.

"Why? There've been plenty."

"Well, I don't know. Maybe something's changed" I said. I didn't want to commit

to anything until I had more data.

"Greg, what are you thinking? That it's something besides MS?" She knows me

too well.

"Something doesn't fit. If we just keep testing, maybe we'll find something

that'll tell us what it is."

She stared at me a full minute. "If I didn't trust your instincts, I'd say 'no',

but you've been right about things like this too often. OK, I'll order the

tests. What d'you want?"

"Start with a full body scan." I knew the look I'd get, but she asked

what I wanted, didn't she?

She rolled her eyes, then nodded. "OK, you've got it."


	44. Chapters 87 and 88

_Gretchen has a plan for Marty, Nancy and Audra, but maybe they have their own ideas..._

**Chapter 87. TO LOVE AND BE LOVED IN RETURN**

_Nancy_

_"Clair and Arthur seem so happy together," I comment. Marty and I are having_

_lunch together in the hospital cafeteria, and the soon-to-be wed couple are_

_sitting just a few tables away, oblivious to everyone else around them._

_Marty gives me a strange look. I hope he doesn't think I'm fishing for a_

_proposal or anything, because I'm not. Things are going along just fine for us_

_the way they are. I guess I need to change the subject. "I hope the school will_

_let Audra continue this coming year. They were very nice last Spring, letting_

_her stay even though she was no longer living in the district."_

_Marty still doesn't respond, but he's more thoughtful. I think I know how he_

_feels about Audra. He'll do just about anything to make her happy. And me, too,_

_I suppose. "Marty?"_

_"Yeah, I was just thinking about what you said." He takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Maybe it's time we started thinking about where we're going. Longterm, I mean."_

_Uh, oh! He's not gonna break up with me, is he? He wouldn't do that, would he?_

_I look at my food, not trusting myself to look at him, feeling like a teenager in her first relationship._

_"We need to think about what would be best for each of us, and for Audey too,"_

_he says. "What I'm trying to say, and not too well since you look like you_

_think I'm breaking up with you..."_

_I lift my head to look at him, waiting for him to go on._

_"...is that our girl needs an even more stable family and as much time as you_

_and I spend together, I'd like it to be more."_

_I can't speak, especially since my jaw just dropped. 'Our girl'? 'I'd like it_

_to be more'? I force my mouth shut, regulate my breathing. "What are you..." I_

_don't want to use the word 'proposing' "...suggesting?"_

_"To begin with, that I move in with the two of you. Maybe together we can afford to buy a house in the school district," Marty explains. He's obviously thought this through._

_"It's very expensive." _

_"It can't hurt to look," he says. "So, does this mean you agree we should live_

_together?"_

_I smile at him. I can't trust myself to say anything more so I just nod._

_He sighs and smiles back, then drops the final bombshell. "Who knows? Maybe we_

_can even get married some day."_

_I still can't believe how my life has changed. I didn't even realize how much I_

_wanted someone in my life, someone to love, someone to love me. And suddenly I_

_have two someones._

_I'm so glad Marty is willing to help me keep Audra in the school she loves with_

_all of her friends._

The day she returned to school, she was so excited when I picked her up. "Look

at this, Nancy," she said, showing me a book she was carrying. The entire class

had put it together for her. It was full of pictures, sayings, and poems, all

to cheer her. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Audra, honey, don't you know what a lovely and lovable child you are?" I asked

her.

"Grandmother used to say so but she was prejudiced, and you are too, probably,"

she said modestly.

I realized her self-confidence was as low as mine has been most of my life. She

only had her grandmother to boost hers, while my parents and sister undermined

mine every chance they got. Maybe that's why I fell so hard for Jerry, the

father of my child, the man who abandoned me.

I had to make sure Audra's sense of self-worth never got that low.

"So it wasn't so bad going back to school?" I asked.

"No. Everyone was nice to me. Even Tara!" she said, a surprised look on her

face. "We're working on stuff for the school carnival so it was a fun day."

I had to smile. She was going to be just fine. "What are you doing for the

carnival?" I asked.

"I'm working with Ruth and some little kids, mostly second graders. We're making

the signs for some of the game booths."

"Well, you did a great job on my 'Welcome Home' banner the other day, so I bet they'll be

spectacular," I told her.

"I hope so. One of the sixth grade boys was there today to tell us what games

they're gonna have." She turned a little pink as she added "His name's Justin.

Ruth knows him."

I wondered if she had her first crush, and how I could help her through that.

_The next few years of her life are bound to have their ups and downs. I hope_

_Marty and I are up to the challenge._

**Chapter 88. TWO VIEWS**

_Audra_

_"What're you doing?" I ask my grandfather. He's on his knees, digging in my_

_grandmother's front rose bed._

_"Mrs. Kaplan from the garden club said we can't save this rose, so I'm taking it out and planting another," he says. "It's not the best time of year for it, but she gave me some advice."_

_It's the rose bush my father ran over when he tried to run away with my_

_grandparent's car and some of their other things._

_"Oh. It was my favorite one, too, with big yellow roses" I say with a frown._

_"The new one is the same variety," Grandfather tells me, hoping to make me feel_

_better, I think._

_I smile. "That's good. Can I help?"_

_Nancy left me with Grandfather for a few hours. She and Marty had something to_

_do, something they wouldn't tell me about. At first I thought they might be_

_getting married and I was excited, but then I decided they wouldn't do that_

_without me there, or Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Lisa and Tommy. Maybe not even without_

_Gretchen's family. I couldn't imagine what it was they were doing._

_"Why don't you go fill the watering can" Grandfather suggests. "We'll need lots_

_to water in the new plant."_

_Grandmother used to do all the flower gardening. All Grandfather did was mow the grass. I guess he's decided to learn to do the things she did._

_I take the old watering can, the big one with the tulips painted on the side,_

_and fill it at the outside faucet. It's much heavier full. Mrs. Bean told us_

_that water weighs more than air. I have to carry the can with two hands._

_Grandfather has finished digging out the old bush when I return, and is making_

_the hole much bigger._

_"Mrs. Lee said this is how you do it," he says. She's another garden club lady._

_He puts some special soil from a big bag into the hole, then takes the watering_

_can from me. "Now we put some water in, then the new plant, then some more soil_

_and water."_

_He works slowly and methodically, just as he does everything else. "Next June_

_we'll have your pretty yellow roses again," he says when he's done._

_I guess I can wait. I wonder if I'll be living here, like Gretchen suggested, or will have to come visit._

_Nancy_

_Beth Lozano drives us to a street not far from Audra's old neighborhood. I_

_remembered that she was the realtor that both Allison and Clair used, and called her yesterday. We didn't want to talk to anyone about this until we actually found a house that we could afford. We especially didn't want to get Audra's hopes up._

_The first house she shows us doesn't look like much on the outside, but I figure that's just cosmetic. Unfortunately the inside isn't any better. It's dingy and small, not much bigger than my apartment. I look at Marty and see the dismay on his face. I hope we can afford bigger and better than this._

_"How much is this one?" he asks._

_"Nine fifty," she says consulting her Smartphone._

_"Nine hundred and fifty thousand?" I ask. She nods. It'd be a stretch for us to_

_afford that. We'd need a really big down payment._

_The agent can see we're really not impressed. "There are a couple of others,"_

_she tells us as we get back in her car._

_We drive a few blocks away and park on the driveway of another house. This one's brick. It doesn't look any bigger from the front, but we can see it extends further back. We go through the front door, directly into the living room. It's like going back in time. Eighties, maybe? Huge leather couch and chairs making the room seem even smaller than it is._

_Behind that is a kitchen that hasn't been updated since the turn of the century. Push button controls on the dishwasher, formica counters, and an old-style refrigerator. It would need a makeover, although nothing as extensive as Allie and House did to theirs._

_We continue walking back. The house seems to narrow and we have to go up two_

_steps to a family room with one of those massive entertainment centers that_

_were popular around 2002, before all the equipment became so much smaller,_

_except for the display screens of course. It's obvious that the room had_

_been added on at that time._

_The upstairs consists of three small bedrooms and only one bathroom over the_

_living room and kitchen. I guess we could live with it, but it's not what I_

_had in mind. My turn to ask, "How much?"_

_"This one's one four, but you may be able to get it for one million two hundred_

_thousand. It's been on the market a while."_

_I just shake my head. No way._

_"The other one in this district is even more," she tells us. "Are you sure you_

_need to be in this school district? What about the Live Oaks district? The_

_schools are also good, but the houses are less expensive."_

_That was the district where Clair, Arthur and the Foremans lived. If Audra_

_couldn't go to school here, going to school with Emily would be the next best_

_thing._

_"I sold a house there last fall, but the woman who bought it is getting married, so the house is on the market again." As she says this I realize she's talking about Clair's house. Why didn't we ever think about that before? It's lovely._

_"Clair Palmer's house," I say._

_"Yes, you know her?" Ms. Lozano asks._

_"She's my boss," Marty says, chuckling._

_"I think she's asking nine ninety nine," she says. "She might even come down for_

_you."_

_Marty and I look at each other. At least this is a possibility. The realtor_

_drives us back to her office to get Marty's car. "I'll check on Dr. Palmer's_

_house and give you a call," she says as we shake her hand._

_We drive off to pick up Audra at her grandfather's to take her to G & G. We're_

_meeting Jimmy, Lisa and Tommy. I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into Clair_

_there and maybe we'll ask her about the house._


	45. Chapters 89 and 90

_A couple of long chapters. The first introduces a new character. Let me know what you think of her._

**Chapter 89. SHE'S A MANEATER**

_Clair_

_"Victoria! I didn't expect you until next weekend!" Leave it to my sister to_

_show up unannounced, a week before she should. That is, when she doesn't show_

_up five days late._

_"My trip to Nepal fell through, so I thought I'd just come here instead," she_

_says breezily. "Now I can help with the wedding plans!"_

_Thank goodness those are already firmed up. I can imagine what she'd come up_

_with. I attended three of her five weddings (or was it six?) and they were each_

_over the top in different ways._

_"So, when do I get to meet the lucky groom who's getting my beautiful sister?"_

_I have to smile. I can't help but love Tori._

_"Em and I are having dinner with Arthur and his son," I say. "I guess you can_

_tag along." I smirk at her._

_"Oh, Clair! I've missed you!" she suddenly gushes, throwing her arms around me_

_and practically squeezing me to death. She's five inches taller than I am (but_

_then, isn't everyone?), and strong as the proverbial ox, although she has a_

_figure to die for._

_"Mom, who was at the...?" Emily comes in, curious about our visitor, but the_

_minute she catches sight of her aunt she grins and shrieks, "Aunt Tori!"_

_Victoria lets go of me, just in time, too, because I'm beginning to have some_

_trouble breathing._

_"Em!" she shrieks just as loud as Emily and they hug, then Victoria holds my_

_daughter at arms length. "You are prettier than ever." She turns to me. "Bet_

_you're beating the boys off with a stick."_

_"Oh, Aunt Tori. I'm too young to have boyfriends," Em protests._

_"What, are the boys in your class blind?" she asks Em. "How old is Arthur's_

_son?" she asks me._

_"Scott's almost fifteen," I tell her._

_"He's just a friend," Emily adds, shrugging._

_"So, you do have friends who are boys?"_

_"Well, yeah," my daughter admits._

_"Let me call Arthur and let him know there's a change of plans," I say, pulling_

_out my phone. "I don't think G & G is the kind of restaurant you're used to."_

_"G & G?" Victoria asks, but she's looking at Emily's disappointed face._

_"Games and Grub," Em explains. "It's this outrageous place, the best burgers_

_and the newest video games. I had my birthday party there this year."_

_Victoria shrugs. "Sounds like fun."_

_"You're sure?" I ask, closing the phone._

_"Yeah, why not? You probably didn't know it, but I am the Queen of 'Bots and_

_Bunnies'," she says._

_"That used to be our fav," Em says, nodding. "But have you ever played Surfin'_

_Safari? You'll love it!"_

_"Bring it on!" Tori says._

_"Em, show your aunt the guest room." I couldn't help notice that Tori has a_

_humongous duffle bag with her, nor that she's currently dressed in a high_

_fashion pant suit in fuschia, aqua and gold color blocks, not to mention the_

_three and a half inch stilettos, her long blond hair in beaded corn rows._

_That's my sister._

_Arthur and Scott are already there when we arrive. "Arthur, this is my_

_sister Victoria."_

_He smiles at her, that warm smile that I love. "A pleasure to meet you. I understood that you weren't coming until next week."_

_"My trip to Bangladesh fell through," Tori says._

_I try to see him through her eyes. What does she make of this shorter-than-_

_average pleasant-looking man with the prematurely gray hair, mustache and_

_glasses? Like most people, her first impression is probably that he's a_

_mild-mannered, not very exciting man. But I know better. And after his part_

_in saving Allison from Davidson, so do our friends. At least he's not her_

_type._

_We're seated almost immediately. A young woman who's waited on us often before_

_come over. "You all want you're usuals?" she asks. The two kids nod and Arthur_

_and I say yes, but Tori is still studying the menu through an ornate pair_

_of glasses. She looks up at the waitress, Sally, and says, "I'll have what he's_

_having." She indicates Scott._

_Two of Scott's friends stop at our table on their way to the gameroom. "They_

_finally got the second Surfin' Safari game," Neil reports._

_"Outrageous!" Em says. "My aunt never played it before."_

_"We'll see you in there after we eat," Scott tells his friends._

_"Where are the other two amigos?" Jamal asks Em._

_She shrugs. "I guess it's just me tonight." But then she sees the Wilson clan_

_arrive. "Oh, there's Tommy. And Audra. She's an honorary amigo." The two boys_

_leave._

_Jim and Lisa wave to us as they're seated. Marty and Nancy are whispering as_

_they look at us, then sit too, but Tommy and Audra come over to say 'hello' to_

_Emily and Scott. Tori's taking it all in._

_"Hi, Em," Tommy says, grinning at Emily._

_She grins back. "Hi Tommy, Audra. Neil was just telling us that they've finally_

_gotten the second Surfin' Safari machine."_

_"Outrageous!" Tommy says. "Well, we better go back and eat so we can go play."_

_"My aunt wants to try it," Em tells him._

_Tommy glances at Tori and smiles his most engaging smile. "OK." She seems_

_equally fascinated by the braces on his legs that we all take for granted, and_

_the look on Emily's face as she watches Tommy._

_After Tommy and Audra leave, our food arrives._

_"You were right! This is scrumptious," Tori says as she bites into her juicy_

_burger. She seems to be having a good time. Whoda thunk it?_

_The kids eat quickly, but so does Victoria. I guess Tommy, Audra and Marty do_

_too, because Marty comes by with the two children and asks Em and Scott, "Are_

_you two ready to go to the game room with us?"_

_"Ready." Em pops up out of her seat._

_Victoria examines Marty just as she did Arthur, just as she's done every male_

_she's ever met. "I'll join you," she says, smiling at him._

_In her innocence, Emily tells Marty, "She wants to try Surfin' Safari." It looks_

_like I'd better go, too, to run interference. "We'll all go." I grab_

_Arthur's hand. He looks at me with surprise. "I'll explain later," I whisper to_

_him._

_I don't think I've ever been in the game room before. The first things that_

_strike me are the bright lights and sounds of the machines. Then I notice the_

_laughter. The 'kids', young and not so young, are having a great time._

_Scott leads the way to a pair of similar machines. Neil and a boy I don't know_

_are sitting in front of one, each with a kind of helmet on and a controller in_

_their hands. I knew Surfin' Safari was a virtual reality game, so I'm not_

_surprised._

_Jamal is playing against another boy who looks familiar. I realize it's the_

_oldest Romano kid, Kenny. They soon finish their game. Jamal's the obvious_

_winner and asks if Scott is ready to play him._

_"Emily's aunt wanted to try," Scott says, but Tori shakes her head. "I'll just_

_watch for a while." How can she tell what's happening without the_

_VR helmet? Then I see her edging closer to where Marty is standing, watching_

_Neil play._

_Scott and Jamal start their game. Arthur's fascinated with how quickly they're_

_punching buttons and moving their controllers._

_"Cool!" I hear a familiar new voice._

_"Hi, Uncle Greg," Tommy says._

_I see my sister's eyes dart to the tall newcomer with the cane. She seems to_

_find him even more interesting than Marty. She moves to stand beside me and_

_whispers sotto voce, "Who's that beautiful hunk of manhood?" There's a predatory_

_glint in her eye._

_"House, this is my sister, Victoria," I say out loud._

_"You're not supposed to be here yet." His blue eyes narrow._

_"My trip to Katmandu was canceled," Tori purrs. But then she sees the girl_

_with him. She seems to recognize her, and looks puzzled when Gretchen calls_

_him 'Dad'._

_"Isn't that Emily's friend from Albany? Greta?"_

_"Gretchen. Yes," I say._

_"But she's your friend Allison's daughter," Tori thinks out loud. "And Allison's_

_married to that Chuck person."_

_"That didn't last," I tell her. "House is Gretchen's father," I add to make_

_things clear._

_"But where's Allison?" she asks._

_"She and the baby are sitting with Wilson, Cuddy and Lloyd," House says. "He's_

_not quite old enough for these games."_

_"Baby?"_

_"Allie and House's son," I say smiling at her._

_"Oh." She's very disappointed. One thing she's never done is tried to break_

_up a family._

_While she's pondering what we've told her, I notice two brown-haired heads_

_and two blonds huddling off to the side. I move closer to my daughter and her_

_friends. They appear to be up to something. That's usually not a bad thing_

_but it helps to know what they're planning._

_"I saw my grandfather today," Audra's telling Gretchen. "I think it may be_

_easier than I thought to convince him to let us live with him."_

_"You told her?" Tommy accuses Gretchen._

_"Well, it affects her the most," the tall girl says in defense._

_"Well, I talked to my uncle," Tommy says. "I guess he's thinking of asking Nancy_

_to marry him."_

_"He is?!" Audra's all smiles._

_"Guys, I've been thinking about all of this, and especially about where they_

_should live," Em says. "Wouldn't it be great if Nancy and Marty bought our_

_house? Then Audra can go to school with me!"_

_"Oh!" the other three say simultaneously._

_I smile to myself. We're all so lucky that these four use their powers for_

_good, because if they didn't we'd be in big trouble. It seems like Audra is trying to find a way to tell Emily that she'd rather go to her old school, but then she realizes what it means that my daughter wants her to go to school with her, and that it wouldn't be bad at_

_all._

_"Oh!" Audra says again._

_Neil has won his game and turns to our waiting group. "Which of you midgets do_

_I play next?" he says with a smile. Scott's friends really like the younger_

_kids._

_"My aunt wants to try it," Em says._

_Neil holds the helmet out to Victoria, who shakes her head. "I think I'll stick_

_to 'Bots and Bunnies," she says._

_"I still like that one too," Audra tells her. She turns to Marty. "Is it all_

_right if I go play that now?" she asks him._

_"Sure, Audey," he says._

_"I'll show you where it is," Audra tells Tori._

_I don't think Tori's figured out their relationship yet. But before I have a_

_chance to tell her, she walks off with Audra, and Marty pulls me over to the_

_side. "Clair I have a question for you."_

_"Is there another problem with the shipment of toner for the imaging machines?"_

_I asked._

_"It's not about work," he says. "How much are you asking for your house?"_

_It surprises me that his question comes after the conversation the kids just_

_had. "It's listed at one million," I tell him. "Are you interested? You and_

_Nan? I wish I would have known this afternoon. I accepted an offer I got_

_yesterday."_

_"Oh." He sounds very disappointed._

_"Look, if the offer falls through, if they can't get the mortgage or something,_

_I'll let you know right away, OK?" I feel so bad! I almost hope the Fleming's_

_can't get the financing._

_Marty shakes his head. "It's OK. Maybe we'll find something else. All of the_

_houses in the Fair Oaks area are way out of our price range."_

_"I know what you mean," I tell him. "I looked there too when I moved to_

_Princeton."_

_"Well, I'd better see where Audra's gone off to," he says._

_"I'll go with you. I need to talk to my sister about something."_

_We find Tori and Audra watching two kids play 'Bots and Bunnies. It's still_

_one of the more popular games. Marty puts a hand on Audra's shoulder and she_

_looks up at him with a smile. I tap Victoria on the arm and motion her to the_

_side._

_"Before you do something stupid," I say, "I want you to know Marty's taken,_

_too."_

_"I was beginning to get the idea, that it wasn't just him and the girl," she_

_states. "Don't you know ANY single men?"_

_I have to laugh. "Well, I guess there are some at the hospital, but most of the_

_ones I spend any time with are married or in a serious relationship."_

_"Darn!" she says. But I can tell she's not really upset. She just has to play_

_her part of the femme fatale with the fascinating life. Yes, she does like men_

_in the plural, but, maybe because of that, there's never been one to completely_

_claim her heart._

**Chapter 90. WILL I SEE YOU IN SEPTEMBER?**

_Audra_

_"What do you call these?" Ruth asks as Jess takes the tray of gingerbread out_

_of the oven._

_"Pepperkaker," I answer. "I think it's Swedish. It kinda sounds like pepper_

_cakes."_

_"I hope they're as good as the ones your grandmother made," Ruth says._

_"It's the same recipe, and they smell good."_

_Jess puts them on a cooling rack._

_"Are they done yet?" Bill asks. He starts to reach out for one, but Jess slaps his hand away._

_"They're still hot from the oven" she tells her brother._

_He stands there in his swimming shorts and flip flops, hands on his hips,_

_frowning._

_"Why don't you girls get into your suits?" Jess suggests. "By the time you come_

_back, they'll be cool enough and we can go."_

_Justin had invited all of us over to the swimming pool at the 'big house'. A_

_year ago I would have been embarrassed, no petrified to go, but now that I know_

_how to swim, I think it'll be lots of fun, like the party at the Wilsons'._

_As we walk to her room to change, Ruth asks, "Do you know yet whether you can_

_still go to our school in September?"_

_School starts in two weeks, but I still don't know. I shake my head. "Gretchen_

_thinks we should move in with my grandfather. Emily wanted us to buy her house,_

_but someone else is buying it."_

_"But if you bought her house, you'd be going to a different school."_

_I shrug. "We'd all still be friends, just like you, me, Gretchen, and Elizabeth_

_are friends with Emily, Calene and Ningfang now."_

_"Yeah, that's true," Ruth agrees._

_We walk out the back door of Ruth's house with Bill and Jess, and across the big sloping lawn of the big house. It sits on the top of a small hill. It really is huge. Red brick with lots of windows. The big front porch has round white columns instead of the wooden type of posts holding up the roof of Grandfather's small porch._

_We don't go into the house, but around the side and through a fence to the back_

_with Bill and Jess leading the way. There's a pool that's even bigger than_

_Tommy's, and patios, decks, and lots of plants and trees in pots and in the_

_ground. I've never seen such a large backyard._

_"The tennis courts are out that way," Ruth tells me, as if I weren't already_

_impressed enough. I guess this is how the really rich live._

_Justin is sitting on the side of the pool, his legs dangling in the water. "I_

_was afraid you decided not to come," he says._

_"We baked pepperkaker," Jess tells him, and shows him the basket she's filled_

_with them._

_"Pepper what?" he asks._

_"It's Swedish gingerbread, from Audra's grandmother's recipe," she explains._

_"Oh, cool!" He takes one and I watch his face as he takes his first bite. "Hmm,_

_yummy!" He smiles at me and I can just about die._

_Then Tara comes over with a younger boy who I've seen around school and at the_

_carnival. It's her brother Rhett. When Gretchen first heard his name she said_

_his mother must have had a Gone With The Wind obsession. She had to explain that to me, but now it makes me laugh whenever I hear his name._

_Jess is very polite to them. She offers them some of the cookies. I remind_

_myself that Tara helped with the book the class made me and smile at her, but_

_somehow I still don't like her._

_"Well, I'm going into the pool," Justin says. Everyone else, except for Tara,_

_gets in, too._

_"Aren't you going swimming?" I ask her._

_"I'm crippled, remember?" she says, indicating her wheelchair._

_I shrug. "Tommy swims. It's good therapy."_

_"I think therapy's useless," she says, and wheels off in a huff._

_So I swim with the others, trying to do the things they do in the water. But_

_suddenly I feel two hands on my right ankle, pulling down. I yelp._

_"Rhett, what do you think you're doing?" Bill shouts, and just as suddenly, I'm_

_free._

_"Out of the pool!" Justin orders the smaller boy._

_"I wasn't doin' nothin'," he protests._

_"I'm OK," I say. "I...I just didn't expect it, and I'm not that strong a_

_swimmer."_

_"Rhett knows better than to horse around in the pool," Justin says. "You could've been hurt."_

_"But I'm OK," I repeat. I don't want him to think I'm easily frightened or clumsy or anything. It was bad enough the day we set up the carnival signs._

Ruth and I carried the signs and two second-graders, Adam and Eve (I'm not

making that up) followed with 'Tach Tape and other things to fasten the signs

to the game booths. We walked along the row of booths that the older kids had

built.

The first was a milk bottle ring toss game. A tall black girl named Collette

was setting it up, and she looked critically at the sign we gave her. But it

must have passed her inspection because she told us to hang it over the booth.

She had to help us get it up there.

We attached a couple of others before we got to the Whac a Mole booth, the one

Justin was working on. "Hi, Ruth," he said. "Audra, isn't it?" He'd only met me

once before that.

"Yes, that's right." Looking at him I could barely breath, let alone speak. Adam

handed me some tape as I lifted the sign into place with Justin's help, but I

was so nervous I dropped my end. Then when I attempted to lift it again, I

slipped and fell on my bottom. I was so startled and embarrassed, I screamed,

"Oh!"

Ruth and Justin laughed, but it was good-natured I thought because he gave me a

hand to get up again and we finished putting up the sign. When we were done he

said, "See ya," and we were off with the rest of the signs.

I don't even remember what else happened after that. I was in too much of a fog.


	46. Chapters 91 an 92

**Chapter 91. I CAN SEE CLEARLY NOW**

_I grimace in pain as I wake up, grateful once more that Allison can't see me._

_But she must feel me tense up._

_"What's wrong?" she asks. "Is the pain getting worse again?"_

_After 17 or so years you'd think I was used to it. Isn't that what we tell_

_patients with chronic pain? But it never happens._

_"Maybe the Novoprin isn't working anymore or maybe you need a higher dose," she_

_says._

_I try not to dwell on the pain, not the way I used to, but the truth is, it's_

_been better lately. I pull her closer to let her know that she's the best_

_medicine I've found. Our hands and mouths begin their exploration and I lose_

_myself as I can only do with her. Soon neither of us can stand to wait any_

_longer. I enter her and feel instantly better as I always do. The momentary_

_release of endorphins when I climax gives me all the relief I need._

_Just looking at this beautiful woman or our two kids also seems to trigger_

_something chemical. It's more than just a distraction. How else do you explain_

_the way they make me feel? Funny how that works._

_As I hold her in our usual post-coital embrace, she asks, "Are you still in_

_pain?"_

_I smile at her and shake my head. "It's much more bearable."_

_"Are you happy, Greg?"_

_"Happiness is overrated," I say automatically, then think about it. What do I_

_know about happiness? There's been so little in my life until now. "Yes."_

_"That's good," she murmurs into my chest, then lifts her head to face me. "All_

_I've ever wanted to do was bring you some measure of happiness. Not fix you,_

_not change you. From the first day I saw you..." She stops abruptly. "Greg!_

_Greg, I can see you!"_

_"What?"_

_"I can see your amazing blue eyes, the scar on your nose, the brown and gray_

_bristles..." she says, stroking my face._

_"You can see?" I look at her in amazement._

_"It's a little blurry, but yes! I can see!" She giggles. "You look sooo good!"_

_"Like a sight for sore eyes?" I quip, and she groans. "I bet there's someone_

_else you'd like to see. Almost as much."_

_"Alex. And Gretchen, but Alex first," she says, beginning to get up._

_I don't want to let her go, but I can understand the draw. "I'll go shower_

_and get dressed. It's after nine."_

_"Already? Nan's coming by at ten for Gretchen and me. We're meeting Clair and_

_Emily at the mall at 10:30."_

_"Is that today?" I'd almost forgotten. I was going to take my son with me to_

_the hospital while the women took the three girls for school clothes. I'd been_

_planning this day in my head._

_Twenty minutes later I enter the kitchen. Allie's tickling the baby and watching his changing expressions. She's singing, too._

_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows,_

_But you're so_

_Precious to me_

_Sweet as can be,_

_Baby of mine_

_"He's even more adorable than I imagined!" she says. "He looks a little like_

_Gretchen did, but his face is longer and narrower. I think he'll look like you."_

_"Poor kid," I quip._

_She smirks at me and hands me a cup of coffee. "He'll be very handsome."_

_"Morning," Gretchen sings out as she joins us._

_"Morning, Sweetie," Allie says._

_"Your mother can see," I casually announce._

_"Really?"_

_"No," I tease, but when she looks puzzled, I say, "Yes."_

_"Hooray!" she shouts and runs over to hug her mother. That really makes me_

_smile._

_"Well, I'm going to get ready." Allison says, extricating herself from her_

_daughter's arms. "I made pancakes for you two, so eat up."_

_"Do you think Em's aunt Tori will be coming with her and Aunt Clair?" Gretchen_

_asks as she fills two plates with pancakes for us. "She's funny."_

_"I don't know," Allie replies. "She's an interesting woman."_

_I shrug._

_"What, you're not curious about her?" she asks me._

_"She's Clair's sister," I say, as if that's all I need to know._

_"Em says she's been married five times," Gretchen says._

_"Yeah, she's two up on your mother and one on Wilson," I say. "It also explains why her_

_name is Victoria Benson D'Amato Fennimore Hennessy Jacobs Kelton."_

_Allison gives me a strange look and leaves._

_"So, you're taking Alex with you?" Gretchen asks me._

_"I don't think I can leave him with Junior," I say, then eat some of my pancakes._

_Gretchen giggles. "Well, he can't write on your whiteboard, either." She's_

_trying to top me with absurd ideas._

_"I thought I'd have him give Yen and Sullivan medical pointers."_

_She giggles again. "Maybe in a couple of months."_

_"Ha." We both eat some more, then I say, "You better not come home dressed like_

_Emily's aunt."_

_I wasn't kidding when I told Gretchen that I had plans for the peanut. No, I_

_don't really intend to have him give my two remaining ducklings pointers._

_I walk into my office holding the baby carrier with my non-cane hand, the diaper bag over one shoulder and my gym bag over the other. I set the baby in his carrier on the desk._

_"OK, pay attention," I tell him. He seems to do just that. "If Aunt Lisa comes_

_in, and I'm sure she will, you have to smile at her, and then reach out to_

_touch her melons, preferably with a sticky wet hand."_

_I look into the conference room. There are eight strangers sitting at the glass_

_table. I make sure Alex is safely settled, then limp through the connecting_

_door. "Who's got number one?" I ask._

_The young man sitting closest to me looks perplexed. "Huh?" is all he can get_

_out._

_"What number do you have?" I ask him._

_"Number?"_

_"Well, you're hopeless," I tell him. "Does anyone have number one?"_

_A woman with very short red hair timidly raises her hand._

_"Hmmm." I scan the room. "Does everyone else have a number?"_

_"Where do we get our numbers?" a height-challenged man asks._

_I roll my eyes. "From the 'take-a-number' machine, of course." I use my cane to_

_indicate the number dispenser I'd installed just inside the outer door of the_

_conference room, clearly marked 'Take A Number For Service'. Two of the other_

_candidates for Sheffield's job scramble to reach it, but I block their way with_

_the cane. "Uh-uh!" I say, shaking my head. "Too late. If you don't have a_

_number, you can go."_

_Five of the eight leave, grumbling as they go, and only Miss One, an Indian man_

_holding up the number '2' to show he'd taken a number, and another man with thick_

_glasses remain._

_"OK, I'll see you in my office in the following order: 2,1,3. Think you can_

_handle that?"_

_They look at each other, then number 2 gets up to follow me into my office._

_When he spots the baby on the desk, he gives me a puzzled look._

_"Whaddya think, Alex?" I ask._

_"My name is Sam," the man says._

_"Wasn't talking to you sam-I-am."_

_Alex looks bored. I ask a question in Hindi. sam-I-am looks blank. Next I try_

_Bengali. Same response. Finally, I throw out the few words of Gujarati I've_

_learned from Sushil. They're not particularly appropriate, but it doesn't matter since I still don't get a response._

_I shake my head in dismissal, limp back to the connecting door and call out_

_"Next"._

_The woman looks at the other man with panic in her eyes, but comes into my_

_office anyway. The moment she catches sight of Alex her demeanor changes._

_"Oh, aren't you the cutest thing!" she gushes. "Your grandson is absolutely_

_precious," she tells me. "Aren't you?" she asks Alex._

_"Well, SON, whaddya think of this one?"_

_Alex just blows bubbles._

_"Yeah, I think so too." I look at the woman's confused face. "Better luck next_

_time," I tell her, opening my outer door for her to leave._

_One last time I head to the conference room. "Looks like you win by default,"_

_I tell the stunned young man holding number 3._

Doris Schultz full-body scan was scheduled for a Thursday, and I planned to be

there. I didn't want to wait for anyone else to report back to me. But that

morning our latest patient had a seizure despite everything my team had done to

treat him. I followed Yen to his room to find the nurses doing their jobs for a

change. He was stabilized within fifteen minutes.

"Doctor, why did this happen?" his frantic wife demanded. I don't know which of

us she was talking to, but Yen fielded the question.

"That's what we're going to find out," she said, soothingly. "We had him on

antiseizure meds."

"Why?" I asked. He hadn't had a seizure before.

"Because..." she started to explain.

That's when it clicked. I turned and left the room without another word, heading

for radiology to stop the scan.

They had Mrs. Schultz on the 'slab', really a transparent conveyor that would

carry her through the machine.

"We don't need the full scan. Just the spine. She's got Syringomyelia."

**Chapter 92. SHE'S LOVELY, ABSOLUTELY LOVELY**

_Allison_

_The three girls are in the dressing room with a pile of clothes each. I realized that Gretchen has grown even more than I thought this year. She's just about my height already. But even Emily's grown, and Audra needs a much more current wardrobe._

_"Are all the girls this age so pretty?" Clair's sister asks us. She certainly_

_knows how to butter us up._

_"The best thing about these three is that they're totally unaware of how lovely_

_they are" Clair tells her. "They think they need pretty outfits to look good,_

_but they just transcend their clothes."_

_"Well, it can't hurt to wear the right thing," her sister replies._

_The girls come out together, pirouetting to show off what they're wearing, but_

_they're giggling so much that they can barely make it around. They're wearing_

_similar embroidered jeans with T-shirts that have matching embroidery._

_"I am so glad I can see again," I say. My friends couldn't believe it when I_

_first told them. They had gotten used to doing things for me that they'll no_

_longer have to do._

_"You look cute," Tori tells her niece. "But isn't there something more exciting?_

_Gretchen, have you ever thought about being a model? With your height and bod,_

_you'd be a natural."_

_"No thanks," Gretchen tells her. "I'm gonna be a doctor."_

_Victoria seems to accept that because she moves on to look thoughtfully at_

_Audra, then shakes her head. "Your kind of ethereal beauty and that glorious_

_red-gold hair scream out for soft fabrics and pastels. I saw just the thing._

_One sec." She's gone and back in a very short time with a top in layers of a_

_flimsy fabric. The innermost layer showing at the top is turquoise, and each_

_succeeding layer is cut lower and in a paler shade. "Here, try this on" she_

_tells Audra._

_The girl looks at Nancy for permission. Nan just smiles and nods, and Audra_

_takes the top back to the dressing room._

_"Calf-length denim skirts are in this year" Tori tells the other two girls._

_"I'd like to see how you look in those." Em and Gretchen exchange looks and_

_shrug, then follow Audra back to the dressing room._

_Soon Audra emerges again. Tori was right. The girl looks even prettier than_

_ever. She's smiling as if she's seen the way she looks._

_Gretchen and Emily come out, with Emily wearing a skirt that's a little long_

_on her, and has a lace ruffle at the bottom, while Gretchen's is much shorter_

_and has a red stripe down each side._

_"OK" Tori says. "Audra, try the one with the lace. Is there a matching jacket?"_

_Em nods, but she's frowning._

_"Em, you'll look taller in a skirt like the one Gretchen's wearing."_

_Her niece brightens but now Gretchen looks upset. "What about me?" she whines._

_"Is there one with bands at the top and bottom of the skirt? And a boxy jacket?" Tori asks._

_"I think so," Gretchen replies._

_"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tori tells them, and the girls scoot off._

_When they return we can see that Tori was right again._

_"Maybe you should take Aunt Nancy shopping," Gretchen blurts, then looks at Nan,_

_afraid she may have offended her._

_Tori looks at Nancy, too, with her head tilted and her eyes narrowed. "What are_

_you wearing to the wedding?" she asks._

_Nancy has that deer-in-the-headlights look until Clair says, "Actually, she_

_looks fabulous in her dress for the wedding."_

_I can't confirm that, of course, but the three girls nod in agreement. "It's_

_just that she usually goes for comfortable most of the time," Gretchen says._

_"You mean baggy," Nan says, smirking. "Honestly, Gretchen's right. I don't_

_usually worry about how my clothes look. I almost always have a lab coat on over them."_

_"Then we'll have to go shopping while I'm here," Tori says._

_"How long are you staying?" I ask._

_She looks at Clair, and I'm sure Clair has been wondering the same thing, but_

_Tori doesn't meet her sisters eyes as she answers, "Oh, I don't know. Guess I'll_

_play it by ear."_

_There's an awkward pause, but then Emily asks "How did you know what would look_

_good on each of us?"_

_Tori smiles at her. "Guess I just have the knack."_

_It's probably similar to the way Greg knows some things. The way he jumps from_

_disparate facts to the correct diagnosis._

When I found out that he had diagnosed Doris Schultz with Syringomyelia, I was

surprised by the diagnosis, but also pleased.

The disease causes cysts on the spine. If an MRI of the brain catches the tip

of a Syringomyelia cyst on the cervical spine, it would look like the white

matter lesions caused by MS. They've successfully used surgery to remove the

cysts for years and that's what Greg suggested.

But now that he'd come up with the diagnosis, that satisfied him, he'd

completely lost interest in the case. Still, he continued to hang around my

office.

I couldn't understand how he made the leap and I was determined to find out.

"Something didn't fit, but it wasn't until my patient had a seizure that..."

he was explaining when it hit me.

"Seizures! In her case history, she had seizures early on but they stopped so

Collins dismissed them!"

Gregg nodded. "I had a Syringomyelia patient about five years ago. Can't

remember the patient's name, just the seizures. MS sufferers are much less

likely to have seizures than Syringomyelia patients."

"So after the surgery she'll be OK?" I ask.

"I guess." He shrugged, and I shook my head. He'll never really change.


	47. Chapters 93 and 94

**Chapter 93. PEOPLE ARE STRANGE**

_Emily_

_I'm so excited! Mom's wedding is tomorrow. Of course, first we have to make it_

_through dinner tonight. Arthur's parents will meet us for the first time, and_

_my grandmother will be meeting him and Scott. I hope his family is as nice as_

_Arthur and Scott are because I know some of the members of our family are not._

_My gram, Mom's and Aunt Tori's mother, arrived this morning. She'd never seen_

_our house before, and she had all kinds of comments about it, some even_

_complimentary. I think she only visited us in Albany three times while we lived_

_there. She's always too 'busy'. Doing what, I don't know._

_She'd sent me a stuffed dog for my birthday this year. She always sends me_

_stuffed animals. It was cute, but not as cute as my real dog, Carrie Ann. I don't think either of my grandmothers realizes that I'm ten. I'm sure Gram expected me to be barely walking and talking. At any rate, she insists on calling me 'baby'._

_She and my grandfather have been divorced since before I was born. I can imagine what'll happen when they see each other at the wedding tomorrow. I don't know my grandfather very well, either, but at least he's shown up at least once a year, and he sends us postcards from his travels. He's arriving tomorrow morning with his brother Frank. Uncle Frank is funny. He's always telling stories about the strange people he meets in the bar that he owns in Schenectady._

_I hope Gram's brother, Henry doesn't come. The few times I've ever seen him, he_

_insisted on pinching my cheeks. And his wife Millie talked to me in baby talk._

_Now you know why Aunt Tori is my favorite relative._

_"What ARE you wearing?" Gram asks. She's frowning at me._

_"Aunt Tori helped me pick it out," I say. It's the long denim skirt and jacket,_

_and whatever Gram says, I love it._

_"I think she looks great," Mom says. She looks so good and so happy._

_Aunt Tori joins us in the kitchen. "Well, I'm ready." Today she's wearing wide_

_white satiny pants that end just below her knees with white boots that extend_

_up under the pants. I wonder how she can bend her knees. Her top is like a_

_poncho I had when I was five, except the colors are very bright with shiny stuff sprinkled all over it. Just looking at her makes me smile. Only she can wear an outfit like that._

_Gram doesn't seem to approve of what anyone's wearing, not even Mom's pretty_

_two-piece summer dress. We ignore her._

_Arthur and Scott are waiting for us at the restaurant. Arthur's always punctual. His parents are with him. They're older than my grandparents, and very quiet. Scott told me once that they're really boring._

_Mom and Arthur kiss, then he asks, "Did you talk to Marty about the house?"_

_"I left him a voice message," Mom replied. The people who were going to buy our_

_house couldn't sell theirs, so they decided not to. I certainly hope Aunt Nancy_

_and Uncle Marty do. Then Audra will live near me._

_Gram looks Arthur up and down. I never really think about what he looks like,_

_but I guess he's handsome in his own way. Mostly he's just very nice to Mom and_

_me, and he's a really good doctor and smart. Maybe some day I'll feel more_

_comfortable calling him 'Dad' like he wants me to._

_The hostess seats us at a big table, and I make sure to sit between Aunt Tori_

_and Scott. As usual my aunt does most of the talking. Arthur's parents just_

_stare at her. I guess they've never met anyone like her. Maybe they're glad_

_that their son is marrying Mom and not her sister._

_Scott and I are having a quiet little side conversation about the possibility_

_that Nancy, Marty and Audra will buy our house._

_"I really want Audra to go to school with me," I say. I liked my classmates last_

_year, but it would be great to have her in my class, too. Maybe she'd do some_

_after-school activities with me. There were some older kids on my softball team_

_last school year that gave me a hard time. It wouldn't have been so bad if I_

_had a good friend like Audra with me._

I was looking forward to the game that my softball team was going to play

against the team from Gretchen's school. The coach let me play some during our

practices, but not much at all during games, probably because I was so much

smaller than everyone else.

The schoolbus that brought us from our school finally arrived at the ball field.

As I got off, I saw Gretchen and Randy and waved to them. Then their coach

called them over, along with the rest of their team.

Back in Albany, Gretchen and I went to the same school and were always on the

same team. This was going to be so different.

One of the sixth graders on my team, Bobbi, came over to me and asked, "Who were

you waving to?"

"My best friend, Gretchen." There was no harm in telling her, I thought. "And

another girl in her class, Randy."

"You're friends with those losers?" she sneered.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. The game began, and of

course, I sat on the sidelines while the older and bigger kids played. I didn't

know which team to root for. Soon my school's team was ahead by two runs. All

around me everyone was cheering.

Since we were ahead, the coach sent me in to replace one of the other girls.

She'd hurt her knee sliding into a base. This was my big chance and I didn't

want to mess up. I took Kathy's place at third base. But it was pretty boring.

No one hit a ball my way, and no one on their team made it to third base before

the coach replaced me again with another fourth grader. I didn't even get to

have a turn at bat.

I went back to my seat on the bench and watched the other kids play. One of the

kids on Gretchen's team got a hit and ended up on second base. Then it was

Gretchen's turn. I really wanted her to get a hit, too, and she did. I was so

excited for her I jumped up and yelled, "Hooray!"

That's when it really started. Kathy was sitting near me but stood up even with

her hurt knee. "Why are you rooting for the other team?" she shouted at me.

"I'm not," I said. "Why can't I cheer when my best friend gets a hit? Just

because she's on another team?" I wasn't going to let her intimidate me!

But the others on my team who weren't on the field chimed in. "Where's your

team loyalty?" "If she scores the game will be tied."

I felt so bad, I didn't even pay attention to the rest of the game. But I found

out later that Gretchen's team won, and I was glad.

I just hope I'm never in a situation again where I'm expected to root against

any of my friends, and where I don't have any of my friends on my side.

**94. I THINK YOU'RE AMAZING**

_Allison_

_"Hi Bonnie," I say, answering the phone. "I was going to call you tonight. And Dad and Mom too."_

_"What's up?" my sister asks. "You don't sound like anything's wrong."_

_"I can see!" I exclaim._

_"Oh, Allie! That's great!" Bonnie's as excited as we've all been. "You're eyesight is completely back?" she asks._

_"Well, it's still a little fuzzy, like there's a film over everything," I tell her._

_Just then Gretchen comes into the kitchen. "Who's that?" she asks._

_"Aunt Bonnie," I mouth to her._

_"Tell her I say 'Hi' to her and the boys and Uncle Billy too," she says._

_I nod at her. "Gretchen says 'Hi' to all of you," I relate._

_"Well 'Hi' back at her," Bonny says, chuckling. Then she gets back to our_

_conversation. "So you've seen your precious little boy."_

_"Yes." I know she can't see my smile. Neither of us have picture phones at home, although Greg's been talking about getting one. "So how are you all?"_

_"Oh, busy. I haven't had a chance to call because I've been getting the boys_

_ready for school," she says. "Keith is so excited about starting first grade!"_

_"I can imagine. I remember how Gretchen couldn't wait."_

_"When is Clair's wedding?" she asks. "One of the reasons I called was to get her address so I could send a gift and a card."_

_"It's tomorrow," I say, then I give her Arthur's address._

_Greg comes in and echoes Gretchen. "Who's on the phone?"_

_"Aunt Bonnie," Gretchen tells him._

_He grabs a beer and sits down to listen to my end of the conversation. He and_

_Gretchen play a game sometimes when I'm on the phone. They listen to what I say_

_and try to imagine what the other person is saying. And I play along by giving_

_them miscues. Then they come up with the most ridiculous things they can imagine._

_I hear the 'call waiting' beep on the phone. "Bonnie, I've got another call. I'll talk to you again soon. Kiss your boys for me," I say._

_I decide to play some more with Greg and Gretchen. I know it's Nancy from the_

_caller ID (it's good to be able to see that). "Hi," I purr._

_"Hi, Allie." She doesn't react initially to my tone. "How's everything there?"_

_"Great," I say._

_"Um, do you know where Clair is?" she asks._

_"No, why?" I counter, rather curious._

_"She left a message with Marty that the sale of her house fell through and that_

_we should call, but there's no one answering at her house or Arthur's, and her_

_cell's not in service," Nancy explains._

_"Oh, wait. Dinner, with the parents," I say. Let my eavesdroppers make something_

_of that._

_"That could explain why her cell's off," Nan says._

_"How about his?" I suggest. Greg and Gretchen both look puzzled._

_"Arthur's? Yes, he's on call, isn't he?"_

_"Yes, that's right," I respond._

_"OK, I'll try him. Thanks."_

_As I close the connection I wonder what my dynamic duo will guess. They can't_

_possibly know, can they?_

_But Greg asks, "What did Lloyd want?"_

_"How did you know?" I stutter. I'm totally astounded, although why I ever am with him I don't know._

_He just smirks at me. "You rub your nose when you talk to her and to Bonnie, but you'd just finished talking to your sister, so it had to be Lloyd."_

That's just one of the many things about him that surprises me all the time.

Like the time when he astonished me completely concerning the school

carnival.

We'd received a memo from the school requesting the help of parents with

supervising the children during the carnival. I didn't even bother to ask Greg,

since I was sure it wasn't the sort of thing he'd do.

Instead I talked to Nancy about it. I wasn't at all surprised that she jumped at

a chance to do one more thing for Audra. When we both asked for the day off, our

boss Dr. Taylor balked at first, but Arthur said that he, Cho and Tanaka would

be happy to cover our patients. And besides, it was time for Finelli, the doctor hired to replace Davidson, began to pull his weight.

Technically Taylor didn't have to fill Davidson's position. He'd been fully staffed when

he'd hired me at Cuddy's request. But the hospital administrator pointed out that I'd be on maternity leave beginning in July sometime, so it would be advantageous to have another doctor on staff.

The day of the carnival, Gretchen was up early and very excited. I found her in

the kitchen making toast.

"C'mon, Mom. We don't wanna be late," she urged.

I got the coffee going. "Is that all you're having?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind some eggs. And bacon," she said grinning.

"Save room for all the carnival food," I said. But I was hungry too. Funny how I

was hungry most of the time lately. I looked down at the basketball that used to

be my flat tummy.

The food and coffee were just about ready when the third member of our little

family showed. "As always, just in time for food," I said.

He set to work and demolished everything on the plate I placed in front of him

before I'd even sat down.

"So when do we go?" he asked.

Both Gretchen and I stared at him. He was coming with us? "You know we're supposed to help the teachers to make sure everything goes OK?" I asked.

"I think Dad just wants to eat some of that carnival food you mentioned, and to play some of the games," Gretchen said before he could answer.

He rolled his eyes, but he didn't deny that she was close to the truth. Still, it turned out we were all glad to have him there.

When I wrote this, skyping wasn't as common as it is now. Few cell phones or computers had built-in cameras. But it obviously was coming...


	48. Chapters 95 and 96

A big thank you to my newest readers, and to those who've been following this series from the start.

**Chapter 95. CARNIVAL TIME**

_Nancy_

_Arthur answers his cellphone on the third ring. Maybe he had it on vibrate. "Hi, Nancy. Is there an emergency at the hospital?"_

_"Oh, no. We've been trying to reach Clair," I tell him._

_"We're having dinner with my parents and her mother," he explains. "Are you_

_calling about the house?"_

_"Yes, but we don't want to disturb you. Tell her to call when she gets a chance." Now I feel awful about disturbing their dinner._

_"Well, no time like the present. After this I don't think she'll have a moment_

_to speak to you until after we return from our honeymoon," he says. "Her sister's telling some of her stories, trying to shock my mom and dad, but it's all going right over their heads, poor dears. I'm sure Clair will welcome an escape."_

_The next voice I hear is Clair's. "Nan. I'm glad you called. I take it you and_

_Marty are still interested in the house?"_

_"Oh, yes, we are!" Marty is sitting with me but I don't have to ask him. He'd_

_been so excited when he first told me that Clair had called. "What happened to_

_your buyers?"_

_"They couldn't sell their place, so they backed out of the deal."_

_"I know tomorrow won't be the best time to talk about it..." I begin but she_

_interrupts._

_"We'll work something out with you when we get back from our honeymoon, OK?" she suggests._

_"Great!" I say. I guess we'll soon be homeowners._

_Marty and I decide it's time to discuss this with 'our girl'. I know she wanted_

_to continue at her old school with Ruth, Gretchen, Tommy and her other friends._

_At least she'd know some kids at her new school, and she'd probably enjoy going_

_to school with Emily._

_She's sitting in her room reading, with Ginger curled on her lap._

_We stand in her doorway, watching her. "Audra, there's something we want to talk to you about." _

_She looks up expectantly at us._

_"The people who were going to buy Clair and Emily's house decided not to, so_

_we're going to try to buy it," Marty says._

_She smiles at us. "I know."_

_We look at each other. How did she find out?_

_"Emily messaged me earlier and told me her mom was going to talk to you about_

_it," she explains._

_Since we set her up so that she could message her friends, she'd been able to_

_keep in contact with them, but we never realized how closely they all stayed_

_in touch._

_"What d'ya think?" I ask._

_"Wellll... I like the idea that I'll be going to school with Em, Calene and_

_NingFang," she says._

_"But?" Marty asks._

_She seems reluctant to say. Still, I have an idea what's bothering her, besides_

_not being with her old classmates._

_"Justin will be going to Junior High this year, won't he?" I prompt. "So he'll be in a different school no matter what."_

_Audra turns deep pink._

The first time I saw the object of her first crush was at the school carnival.

She'd mentioned him before, of course, and I didn't get to meet him until

recently at the Schultz's. But he made a good first impression on me.

I was assigned to the area with the games. The sixth graders running them seemed

to be doing a good job. I wondered at first which of the boys was Justin, but

then I heard someone call the boy running the Whac-a-Mole game by that name.

As I watched him, I noticed he was being very helpful to the youngest kids who

came to play. With his help, most of them won a small prize. Then I saw a boy,

a third grader or maybe a rather large second grader, cut into the line of

children waiting to play.

"I want that one," he demanded, pointing to the largest prize, an alligator.

"You'll have to wait your turn to play, Rhett," Justin told him.

"But then you'll give it to me, right?" It was certainly not a question.

I was afraid I'd have to intervene, but Justin said, "Just get back in line."

Rhett did as he was told. However, his patience was short. After two other kids

played the game, he forced himself into the front again. "It's my turn."

The kid at the front of the line graciously said, "It's OK. Let him go next."

There were a few others near the front who grumbled, but Justin handed the

hammer to Rhett. He started banging before Justin started the game, and

complained all the time about how hard it was and that Justin wasn't helping

him. But the older boy stood calmly and didn't say a word until Rhett was done.

"OK, you've had your turn," Justin waved him on.

"Where's my prize? I want one, that one."

"You didn't win anything, Rhett, and there are lots of other kids waiting to

play. Please get out of the way." He gave the hammer to the next kid, the one

who let Rhett go first.

Rhett didn't go far. When the kid won a small bear, he reached out a hand and

snatched it. Again, I was ready to act, and again I didn't have to. In a flash,

a cane came crashing across Rhett's hand and a much large one grabbed the

stuffed animal to give it back to it's rightful owner.

"Thanks," the kid said, looking all the way up at the man who'd helped him.

"You're welcome," House told him, then turned to a stunned Rhett. "I'm watching

you." And he seemed to do just that for the rest of the day.

Yes, he was seen eating all sorts of treats from cotton candy to elephant ears, but he also made sure all of the kids behaved so that everyone could have a great time. Who would have thought he had it in him? I was surprised he came, and very grateful.

**Chapter 96. GOING TO THE CHAPEL OF LOVE**

_"You are sooo lucky!" I tell my son. "No one expects you to wear one of these."_

_I'm struggling as I usually do when I have to put on a tie. Why couldn't Clair_

_and Billings have a casual wedding? Jeans and T-shirts. The bride's could even_

_be white, although Allie said that Clair's dress is more of a champagne color._

_Alex is lying in the middle of our bed, watching me dress. He can still get away with a short-sleeved, short-legged onesy._

_"Well, how do I look?" My wife appears in the doorway of the dressing room._

_She showed me the dress before of course, but I still gasp. What is it about_

_Allison in red dresses?_

_"From your expression, I take it you approve." She smiles, then comes over to smooth my shirt collar over the tie I've finally finished tying. "Guess I look fine."_

_"Fine doesn't even come close," I say._

_"Are you guys ready yet?" Gretchen asks, poking her head in. My daughter looks_

_so grown-up. When did that happen?_

_"We're ready," Allie says, scooping up the baby. I must admit my little family_

_looks bitchin'._

################################################## #####################

_Wilson_

_"Seems to me we've been going to an awful lot of weddings this year," I tell_

_Lisa. "Not that I'm complaining." I look admiringly at my wife in her elegant_

_black and white outfit._

_"Good thing the board hasn't objected to doctors marrying, as long as they're_

_in different departments," she says._

_"They didn't even object when you and I got married," I point out._

_"I'd like to think we'd have found a way even if they had," she says, smiling,_

_then kissing my cheek._

_"Dad, I can never do this," Tommy complains as he comes into our room. He's_

_struggling with his tie, so I give him a hand. "Why do we have to get so dressed up?" he asks, sounding like my friend usually does._

_"Because it's a special occasion," his mother replies._

_"Look at your mother," I say. "And wait until you see your friends. I guarantee_

_it'll be worth it."_

_"Yeah, girls look even prettier when they're all dressed up," he says with a_

_grin._

################################################## #######################

_Nancy_

_"Marty will be here in a few minutes," I tell Audra. "Let me finish your hair."_

_She looks like a princess in her dress. I've pulled some of her hair up with_

_a ribbon that matches._

_She, in turn, is looking me over. "You look very pretty," she says, smiling at_

_me._

_"Why, thank you, Audra honey." I even feel prettier than I have in years._

_There's a knock at the door. No matter how many times I've told Marty that he_

_can just walk in, he still always knocks. I open the door to a very handsome_

_man. "Do I know you?" I ask with a smirk._

_He just stands there with his mouth open, his eyes shining._

_"Marty, please say something," I beg._

_"You look...you look sensational! And Audey...honey you are an angel!"_

_Audra grins with pleasure._

_"Shall we?" Marty asks, giving each of us an arm. Audra and I smile at each_

_other and link our arms with his._

################################################## ###################

_Scott_

_My grandparents and I are waiting for Dad in the living room. My grandfather is_

_wearing a black suit and white shirt. But that's what he wears almost all of the time. My grandmother's dress is dark too. They look like they're going to a_

_funeral rather than a wedding. Their faces are somber, they don't say a word._

_I don't usually like to get dressed up like this, but I'll do it for Dad. And_

_Clair. Of all the women he could have picked to marry, I'm kinda glad he picked_

_her. I guess everyone was right when they told me to give it a chance. And_

_Emily's fun to have around. I like her and her friends._

_Dad comes into the living room. He seems nervous, but happy. I can understand_

_that. I don't think I've ever seen him look so good._

_"I guess we're ready to go," he says. He looks at me and smiles._

_I smile back to show him that I'm happy for him. "Let's go get you married," I_

_say._

################################################## #####################

_Emily_

_"Oh, Em, you look so pretty!" Aunt Tori says. She does too. Her dress isn't as_

_far out as usual, just very bright yellow, like the sun._

_Gram comes rushing in, frantic about something. "I can't find my shoes, the ones that go with this dress. I know I packed them, but they're not in my suitcase."_

_Is she accusing us of taking them? She's upset about a pair of shoes! We follow_

_her into the guest room she's been using. her suitcase is open on the bed. It's_

_obvious that there are no shoes in it._

_"Maybe you took them out and put them somewhere," Aunt Tori suggests. Gram just_

_gives her a look._

_I look around the room, then on the floor all around the bed. I sure hope Carrie Ann hasn't gone off with them. In my fancy dress it's hard, but I get down on the floor and look under the bed. There's a pair of shoes, toes pointed towards me. I pull them out and hold them up._

_"Oh, bless you, Emily!" Gram says. "But how did they get there?"_

_Aunt Tori and I exchange an eye roll. Gram is putting on the shoes when Mom comes looking for us. We're all speechless when we look at her. I've seen her in the dress before, but she looks so wonderful, so beautiful!_

_I guess it's time to go get Mom and Arthur married._


	49. Chapters 97 and 98

I meant to post this last night but ran out of time. Is everyone ready for a wedding?

**Chapter 97. WE'RE GONNA GET MAR-AR-ARRIED**

_Arthur_

_The chapel is filled with our friends and relatives, all smiling expectantly._

_I stand in front of the minister, waiting for my bride, my sweaty hands clasped_

_tightly in front of me. My son stands next to me, trying to reassure me with_

_his beaming face._

_I know he was resistant at first to this change in our lives when I first told_

_him I wanted to marry Clair, but time has changed that. He's come to appreciate_

_her as much as I do, I think. And how could he avoid loving her?_

_The doors at the back of the chapel open, and there she stands. This beautiful_

_and giving woman. Accomplished, warm and funny as well as intelligent. Slowly_

_she walks toward me with her father. Her dress suits her so well, accentuating_

_her loveliness. Her smile is radiant. I try to slow my breathing, to stop my_

_heart from racing. I'm forty-three years old, but I feel like a teenager on his_

_first date._

_Scott gives me a nudge and I remember that I'm supposed to walk up the aisle to_

_meet Clair. When I reach them, her father puts her hand in mine and we walk the_

_twelve steps back towards the minister. Her hand is warm, comfortable and I_

_don't want to let go._

_The minister begins. "We are gathered here together today to join in matrimony_

_this man and this woman. You are all witnesses to the love they share and their_

_desire to build a future together in the eyes of God and their friends and_

_family."_

_Yes, that is what we want to do. I don't think I could face a future without_

_her._

_"Arthur, repeat after me," the minister intones. "I, Arthur Steven Billings"_

_"I, Arthur Steven Billings," I repeat through a tight throat._

_"Take thee, Clair Marjorie Palmer, to be my wedded wife."_

_"Take thee, Clair Marjorie Palmer, to be my wedded wife." It's getting easier, I_

_think._

_"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer,_

_for poorer, in sickness or in health."_

_"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer,_

_for poorer, in sickness or in health." This is really happening!_

_"To love and to cherish 'till death do us part."_

_"To love and to cherish 'till death do us part." With all my heart._

_"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."_

_"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." I relax. We're almost there._

_Now it's Clair's turn to repeat the same vows. She does, in her clear and_

_musical voice that's as precious to me as everything else about her._

_"Arthur and Clair have elected to say their own wedding ring vows," the minister_

_then tells everyone as I take the ring from Scott._

_"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on_

_your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear it as a_

_reminder of the vows we have spoken today." I smile as I slide the ring on her_

_finger._

_"This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I_

_have and all that I am." She places a ring on mine._

_The minister goes on. "God has given these two people a second chance at_

_happiness. And with His blessings they now embark on a new life together, with_

_their children at their sides. In the name of God and by the power invested in_

_me by the State of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now you_

_may kiss."_

_I'd been waiting for this moment. Taking her in my arms, I press my lips to_

_her sweeter ones. The kiss deepens, and only stops because I hear the cheering_

_of those watching. I pull back a little, grinning at her, then holding each_

_others hands high, we walk together up the aisle._

**Chapter 98. IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY**

**ALTERNATE TITLE: MURDER ON THE DANCE FLOOR**

_Clair_

_Arthur and I stand outside the reception hall, waiting to be introduced to our_

_guests. We hear a voice saying, "And now, please welcome, Dr. and Mrs. Arthur_

_Billings!" We look at each other, smile and enter the hall hand-in-hand._

_Everyone's clapping._

_I look from one smiling face to another. So many people happy for us! The band_

_starts to play the song we requested, "The Second Time Around". Yes, it's_

_sappy, and I'll bet House is rolling his eyes, but it's appropriate. Arthur_

_takes me in his arms and we dance. I know everyone's watching, but I only have_

_eyes for my dance partner, my husband._

_Once that song is over, I pull my dad onto the dance floor. He doesn't seem to_

_mind. But Arthur's having trouble getting his mother to dance with him. Although she finally relents, everyone can see how stiff she is. The plan was for me to dance with his father next, while Art danced with my mother. I kind of dread that. Maybe we should just ask everyone to join us._

_My dad surprises me, taking matters into his own hands. When the song ends, he_

_asks Mom to dance! She's as surprised as anyone. I hear him tell her, "It's our_

_daughter's wedding, Phyllis. Let bygones be bygones."_

_She narrows her eyes at him, probably wondering what he's up to, but lets him_

_glide her across the floor. Arthur's mother returns to her husband's side, her_

_dancing done for the evening. Arthur looks around but not for long. He spots_

_Emily with her friends. I smile, and find Scott in the crowd. "I don't know how_

_to dance," the teen says._

_"Just stand there and sway to the music," I tell him. He nods and does what I_

_said. Other people are dancing now, Arthur's boss and his wife, Meggie and Sean, and Jimmy and Lisa included. Soon the dance floor is packed with people. Arthur's two little nieces, Skylark and Shyanne, are running between couples, as wild as I'd been told they'd be. Their parent's, Arthur's younger sister Cynthia and her husband Boomer are ignoring them._

_I take a break and sit down next to my sister. When the song changes to an_

_up tempo one, Mom comes over to join us. She looks a little shell-shocked._

_"Your father just told me how good I look," she says, amazement clear in her_

_voice._

_"He never stopped loving you," I say._

_She shakes her head. "He picked a fine way of showing it. All those women! If_

_he loved me, he wouldn't have been such a philanderer."_

_"Half of that or more was just your imagination," Tori scoffs. "I'm convinced."_

_"Then explain that," Mom says._

_We look where she's indicating. Dad's chatting with Nancy, obviously admiring_

_her. She does look good._

_"How do I compete with pretty young women like that?" Mom moans._

_"Do you want to?" Tori asks._

_"That's Nancy Lloyd," I tell Mom. "She's one of Arthur's colleagues and a friend_

_of mine. And she's very much in love with her boyfriend, Marty, who works with_

_me."_

_"Unfortunately for me, he loves her just as much," Tori quips._

_Mom isn't mollified. "It's been too long."_

_"Never say never, Mom," I say. "Do you remember my friend Allison? You met her_

_one of the times you visited us in Albany."_

_Her face clears. "The one with the daughter who was Emily's little friend."_

_"Still is, and not so little." I indicate the girls and Tommy._

_"My, she's tall!" Mom says._

_"Well, remember, they're ten now, not five." I get back to my point. "More than_

_ten years after she left him, Allison came back here and married Gretchen's_

_father. Now they have a baby boy," I tell her._

_She starts to look around, but I have to point out Allison and House._

_Arthur joins us. "I couldn't convince my parents to stay," he says, but he_

_doesn't sound surprised. "They've spent their lives doing nothing themselves_

_and criticizing whatever anyone else does for enjoyment," he explains._

_"But you turned out just fine," Mom says. I look at her. I hadn't expected that._

_"I buried myself in my books, in school. My sister took a different way out,"_

_he tells her. I'd heard the story before, of course, about how 'Thia had runoff_

_at the age of sixteen, became a groupie until she met Boomer who played_

_with one of the bands she was with. Now she worked with the band, too, partly_

_to make sure her husband didn't stray while he was out on the road. I can tell_

_that Mom, and Tori too, are fascinated by the story. I just think it's sad,_

_especially for their two girls._

_I link my arm in Art's. "We should mingle with our guests before we leave." He_

_nods in agreement. "Mom, do you want to come with us? You can meet some of our_

_friends and colleagues."_

_"I'd like that," she agrees. We see Cho and his wife first. Arthur and I thank_

_them for coming, and I introduce Mom._

_Next we come to Nan and my dad. "Mom, this is Nancy Lloyd."_

_Mom eyes her speculatively, but Marty approaches, carrying drinks for Nancy,_

_Dad and himself and she relaxes._

_"And this is Marty Wilson, my lab inventory manager," I tell Mom._

_"Marty and Nancy have been telling me that they're hoping to buy your house," Dad says._

_"Yes, we'll work out the details when we get back," I confirm._

_"And their little girl is friends with Emily."_

_"And Gretchen and Tommy," I amend._

_"House used to call Emily, Gretchen and Tommy the Three Amigos, but lately,_

_they've become the Fantastic Four," Arthur says._

_"I think it's time you meet the legendary Gregory House," I say, smirking._

_Both of my parents come with us to where House is now talking to Scott, and_

_stuffing his face. Dad met Scott just before the wedding ceremony and, of_

_course, Mom had met him the night before._

_"Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Gregory House," I say. I always wonder_

_what people think when they meet him for the first time. And then he usually_

_opens his mouth and says something that confounds them. But he doesn't say_

_anything._

_"Dr. House was just asking me about some of the programs I've been testing for_

_Mr. Beaumont this summer," Scott says._

_"You like working with computers?" my dad asks him._

_"Yeah," Scott replies, smiling._

_"Good eats," House says, around a mouthful of potato salad._

_"I hope you didn't hurt yourself making faces during the ceremony," I tell him._

_"How do you know what kind of faces I was making? You were making goo-goo eyes_

_at Billings, with your back to me."_

_"We would have been disappointed if you didn't roll your eyes," Arthur says._

_"Because it would mean the ceremony wasn't romantic enough." He's smiling at_

_House, and for once House smiles back._

_Allie comes over carrying the baby to say 'hello', then taps House's shoulder._

_"I'm going to find someplace private so I can feed the baby."_

_He puts his plate down on the nearest table, and gently rubs a finger on his_

_son's cheek. "Hungry, peanut?"_

_I will never get used to the change that comes over House when he's with his_

_son, or even with his daughter, or sometimes Allison. He watches them go, and_

_just as suddenly reverts to his usual self._

_"Scott says the maneater is staying with him and Emily while you're gone," he_

_says._

_"If you mean Victoria, then yes," Arthur says. "She offered to stay."_

_House seems to have reservations, but doesn't say anything further and we leave_

_him to continue our rounds._

_An hour later, I find that I'm starved. We stop to eat some of the food that's_

_left on the buffet table. We've talked to almost everyone, danced a couple of_

_more times, and my feet are killing me._

_After we eat, Arthur and I both go off to change our clothes before we leave._

_It's been a happy, exciting day, and the best is yet to come._


	50. Chapters 99 and 100

We'll be going away for the weekend, leaving Friday, but I hope to post two more chapters on Thursday evening.

Thanks for reading my story and for commenting.

**Chapter 99. TRADING SPACES**

_Scott_

_Emily's Aunt Victoria is staying with us while our parents are on their_

_honeymoon. This should be interesting! She's never had kids of her own even_

_though she's been married lots of times. It's like having a substitute teacher_

_who's never taught before._

_"We should move some of the stuff from our old house to this one while Mom and_

_Arthur are gone," Em suggests while we're eating breakfast. Finally. She and I_

_decided to prepare some food at nine when it didn't look like Tori was ever going to wake up and we were starving. But she strolled into the kitchen just as we decided on waffles and sausages, and she insisted on making us omelets 'like they do at the Savoy in London'. It turns out they're much better than I expected._

_"We can't fit too much in my car" Tori says. She's right. She has a great_

_two-seat sports car with almost no trunk space. I hope I get to ride in it some_

_day, but it's too small for the three of us let alone boxes of stuff._

_"Why don't we use Mom's car?" Emily asks. We all agree that Clair's sedan is_

_a better choice._

_After we clean up from breakfast, Tori drives us over. It's not far, less than_

_a mile. Emily still has her key and lets us in. She and her mother have already_

_packed some of their clothes and other things. There are boxes everywhere._

_I guess Em is anxious to get some of her personal things for her room at our_

_house, because she brings out box after box from her old room._

_"I know Audra's gonna love living here," she says. "And we'll still get to use_

_the treehouse in the backyard."_

_She and I load as many boxes as we can into the trunk. I don't know what they'll do with all of their furniture. Emily will want her bed, desk and dresser, but we don't need another couch or dining room table and chairs._

_"Will Nancy and Marty want any of your old furniture?" I ask._

_"Probably not. Nancy has lots in her apartment," Em replies. "I don't know what_

_Marty has."_

_Tori has been walking through the house like she's inspecting everything. As we_

_walk back in for some smaller boxes that we can squeeze into the backseat with_

_me, she asks Emily, "Do you think your mom will let me use some of this_

_furniture?"_

_Em looks at me to answer, but I shrug. I have no idea._

_"Does that mean you're gonna stay?" she asks her aunt._

_"I'm thinking about it," Tori replies._

_Em and I exchange another look. This is completely unexpected._

_"Do you have a place to live?" Em asks next. I kinda hope she hasn't decided_

_to move in with us. I like her and all, but we'll have enough adjusting to do_

_with just Clair and Emily._

_But she surprises us one more time. "What kind of apartment does Nancy have?"_

I'd only been to Nancy's apartment once. She, Marty and Audra invited the usual

suspects over for dinner one night early in June.

You would think that I'd feel out of place with the eight adults and the four

younger kids, but somehow I didn't, even though I made number thirteen. The

conversations the adults had were always interesting, even fun, especially when

Dr. House, Dr. Wilson and Marty got going. They even listened to me whenever I

joined in on the conversation.

And the kids were always doing something different when they got together. They

were all smart and had great imaginations, always up to something.

That night Tommy and his harem were working on a jigsaw puzzle. Nancy had set up

a card table in the living room, just big enough for them to work on. It was one

of those thousand piece puzzles. I watched them for a while. They seemed to have

a system. But then Gretchen asked me, "Did you see a piece with just a tip of a

white cloud in a very blue sky?"

I found the piece that she wanted and she flashed me one of her brilliant blue-eyed smiles. After that, I worked with them.

One of Nancy's cats sat on the couch watching us. The orange and white one. She

was much friendlier than the black and white one. I've never had a pet. Now that

Emily's dog Carrie Ann would be living with us, I suppose I'd find out what it

was like.

It was a comfortable apartment with a large kitchen, dining room, living room,

and two bedrooms. I'd seen smaller houses. I guess it would be ironic if Nancy,

Marty and Audra bought Clair and Emily's house, and Clair's sister moved into

Nancy's apartment.

**Chapter 100. IT'S A BIRTHDAY, AN EXCUSE TO BE HAPPY**

_When I arrive at the hospital at my usual 10 AM, I remember that I now have_

_three little peeps to annoy. Looks like the girls are filling the new guy in on_

_me. I hope they're taking notes on him for me, because I still know nothing_

_about him other than that he's observant. Maybe I should have talked to him._

_Nah, plenty of time for that later._

_"So how are my minions this morning?" I ask, bursting through the connecting_

_door from my office and rubbing my hands together. "All set for another_

_thrilling week?"_

_God, I hope it won't be boring. Maybe we'll have a case that will take more than two days to solve._

_"House, Dr. Fleming wanted to know if we had a case," Sullivan states, echoing_

_my thoughts._

_"Who's Dr. Fleming?" I ask innocently._

_"Um, I am?" the bespectacled young man with the bobbing laryngeal prominence_

_(Adam's apple in layman's terms) squeaks and raises his hand._

_"Oh."_

_"We don't, do we?" Yen asks._

_"No," I tell her, then toss my badge at the new guy. "Here, Fielding, go down_

_to the clinic and sign in as me."_

_He looks questioningly at Sully and Yen, but they shrug. "It's Fleming, sir,"_

_he says. "Lawrence Fleming." But he takes the badge and leaves._

_"Good boy," I say to his retreating back. "How long until he stops calling me_

_sir?" I ask the girls._

_They don't bother to answer. Instead Sullivan asks, "Why did you hire a_

_podiatrist?"_

_"Is that what he is?" I shrug._

_"You didn't know?" Yen is incredulous, but she shouldn't be. And what difference does it make anyway?_

_"What else did you two find out about him?" I ask._

_Sully smirks. "He's not married, not even seeing anyone, and he's twenty-nine."_

_"Half my age," I say. Actually I'd turned fifty-nine in June, but close enough._

I didn't have a party for my birthday this year. Come to think of it, I don't

remember when I had one last. That's not to say we didn't celebrate. Allie and

Gretchen made me a fantastic steak dinner, even baked me a cake.

"They didn't have enough candles at the store so I just got these." Allie smirked

holding up a waxy five and a nine with wicks sticking out of the tops.

"Just as long as you don't switch 'em." I ignored the implied dig.

"Oh, I'll hold on to them for thirty-six more years and use them again," she

said. "But by that time you may have to remind me I have them." She lit both.

"C'mon, Dad. Make a wish and blow them out," Gretchen urged. "Then we can give

you your presents."

"Presents!" I made an exaggerated 'excited' face and Gretchen giggled. Then I

blew out the two candles. Honestly, I already had the best presents in my two

girls.

"OK, now close your eyes," my daughter instructed, and I complied.

A minute later she told me to open them again. She stood in front of me beaming

and holding a brand new motorcycle helmet. It was painted to match my cane. "I

couldn't figure out how to wrap it," she apologized.

"Just what I wanted!" I exclaimed, and she giggled again. "Are you angling for

a ride with me?" I hadn't used the bike much recently, but now I had a good

reason to take it out again for a spin.

Allison was smiling at us. She, too, had a present for me. From the shape and

size of the rectangular box I couldn't tell what it was. It was wrapped in the

previous Sunday's comics. "So that's what happened to them!"

"I thought you'd prefer this to regular wrapping paper," she said.

There was a card. I opened that first to prolong the fun. 'To the father-to-be'

it said. I unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a black T-shirt with

custom lettering:

_**Alex and Gretchen's Dad**_

"It's not too lame, is it?" she asked, waiting for my reaction. The feelings I

had were so unexpected. I took it out and held it up to me so I'd have time to

reign in my emotions. I looked at my girls. "I'll wear it with pride."

They both grinned.

It had to be the best birthday I ever had, and it wasn't over yet. Once Gretchen

was asleep, or at least off in her own room, Allie and I had our own little

celebration, complete with fireworks.

Her eyes always shine brighter than ever when she's done something she knows

has pleased me. It was one of the things I missed when her eyes were dulled

after the attack. Not the caring things she does, because she still did them,

but that extra sparkle in her bright eyes.

"Should I model my new shirt for you?" I asked.

"Only if I can take it off again, and soon," she told me and winked.

So I put it on. It was new, but as soft against my skin as some of my well-worn

shirts. She gave me a closed-mouth grin, the kind I've always associated with

Allison Cameron. "It suits you, Dad."

I'm still amazed at how much being a dad suits me. And being with this woman

suits me even better. True to her word, she soon had the shirt off me. I then

returned the favor, unbuttoning her shirt and slipping it off over her shoulders

and arms. Her fuller breasts threatened to overflow her lacy bra, so I relieved

her of that, too, rubbing the nipples with my thumb.

Our pants followed our shirts to the floor. I rubbed her bulging belly, and told

my son we'd see him soon, before devoting the rest of my energy to making

passionate love to my wife. I knew we'd have to take some time off from our

favorite pastime as she came closer to her delivery date, but that encouraged

me to enjoy every minute of the time we had.

After we each reached the pinnacle of ecstasy, we lay wrapped in each other's

arms. But soon a sobering thought came to me.

"Allie, I'm getting old," I said. "Some day you're gonna turn around and decide

that you need someone younger."

"How can you say that?" she asked. "Besides, I've tried those younger models,

kicked the tires and honked the horns. None of them had the features that make

you absolutely perfect for me."

"Like an old shoe?"

"Like a superbly crafted masterpiece."

"Like a venerable antique?"

"Like the constant center of my world."


	51. Chapters 101 and 102

We'll be leaving tomorrow, so I won't be posting again until Monday or Tuesday evening. I'll leave you with two more chapters. Have a great weekend!

**Chapter 101 - It Should Be Easy**

_Marty_

_Clair and Arthur are back from their honeymoon, so we're meeting with them and_

_the real estate agent today to talk about the house. I know it's not a done_

_deal, but I'm hopeful. Nancy's been excited about the idea all along. I think_

_Audey's warmed to it, too, especially since she knows how much Emily wants us to live in her old house, and Audra to go to school with her. Now we just have to be able to pay Clair's price._

_We arrive at the house for the meeting right on time. Some of Clair's furniture_

_and belongings are still there, including the kitchen table and chairs._

_Nancy, Clair, Arthur and I each take a seat, but the realtor elects to stand._

_"Let's go outside while they talk," Emily urges Audra. I know our girl would like to stay and listen, but maybe it's better if she isn't here._

_"Go on Audey," I encourage her._

_"OK," she says reluctantly, tossing her hair. The two girls take Emily's dog_

_outside. I can see through the kitchen window that they head directly for the_

_treehouse and climb the ladder._

_"Well, you don't have to convince us what a great house it is," Nancy is saying._

_"But I'm not sure we can afford it."_

_"I've been asking nine ninety-nine," Clair tells us. "Can you manage that?"_

_We're preapproved for eight fifty, including a down payment that's practically_

_all we have saved between us. I see Nancy bite her lip, a sure sign she's_

_worried or unhappy._

_"Would you take eight ninety-nine?" I quickly ask. We should be able to scrape_

_together the additional forty-nine thousand. Somehow._

_Clair looks at Arthur, obviously trying to decide. "I paid nine fifty," she says. She's not happy either._

_"But we've only been approved for eight fifty," Nancy blurts._

_"Which bank?" Ms. Lozano asks._

_"Franklin Trust," I reply._

_"Maybe I can get you better financing so you can afford more," the realtor says._

_"Well..." I'm not sure I want to get so much in debt or use some flaky financing scheme. I sigh. "Why don't you see what you can do and get back to us," I say._

_I know Nancy's disappointed, and Audra will be too. We don't notice that the_

_girls are back._

_"Is there a problem?" Emily asks, seeing all of our frowns._

_"We're not going to be able to buy the house, are we?" Audra guesses._

_I have to do something to make this happen for my girls. Why does everything_

_that should be simple turn out so complicated?_

Ingrid had stated that she wanted Nancy to raise Audra, to have custody of the

girl, and Nils had readily agreed. We were all set to finalize the legal papers

when who should show up but Lars Swenson.

The guy had ignored his daughter almost all of her life, and left her with his

parents when his wife died, but now that she had a comfortable, stable home

with Nancy, he stuck his nose in.

We were at Nancy's one evening, just the three of us, when the doorbell rang.

"Were you expecting anyone?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head, checking the doorcam. I could tell from her expression that

she wasn't pleased. But she opened the door resignedly.

"What've you done with my daughter?" Lars demanded.

"She's right here, where she belongs," Nancy said calmly.

"She's my daughter, and you have no right to her," the man shouted. Only he

really wasn't that polite.

Audra looked stunned. She really didn't need to hear this.

"Audey, honey, why don't you take Ginger into your room?" I told her.

"She stays here until I'm through," Lars insisted.

"And what do you intend to do?" Nancy asked him.

"I'm taking her home with me where she belongs!"

"Home?" I asked. I thought he'd left town.

"You stay out of it!" he shouted at me.

"Don't you dare yell at Marty!" Audra said. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Shut your lip, little girl!" Lars told her. "I'm your father and you'll do what

I say!"

Nancy and I exchanged a worried look. What could we do? Then Nancy said, "Your

mother requested and your father agreed that Audra stay with me. You gave up

your rights to her long ago. You're still on probation for your attempt to steal

your parents car and possessions. She stays here." She hadn't raised her voice

throughout her little speech, but that made it all the more convincing.

"Leave now or we're going to call the police," I said, opening the door again.

Lars left, but we knew this wasn't the end of it.

**Chapter 102. IT'S GETTING BETTER ALL THE TIME**

_Nancy_

_We'd promised Nils we'd stop by his house, expecting that we'd be able to tell_

_him we were buying a house ourselves. He didn't even know we were looking for_

_one. I'm glad we hadn't said anything because it was now up in the air._

_I knew Clair wanted to sell the house to us, but it wouldn't have been fair to_

_her if we bought it for less than she paid. We'd told her so when she offered_

_to take the eight hundred and fifty thousand dollars we could pay._

_"Come in, please." Nils opens the door, smiling at us. He seems to look forward to our visits._

_"Hello, Grandfather," Audra greets him with her own warm smile. The two of them are_

_getting along much better than they ever did before._

_"So, how are you all?" He ushers us into his kitchen. He has tea made,_

_and filled a plate with cookies and fruit waiting for us. "You've eaten haven't you?"_

_"Yes, we're fine," Marty replies. "But those cookies look good."_

_"I think we'll have to put you on a diet," I quip. "You've been eating too_

_well lately." I know that he knows that I'm just kidding. He hasn't gained a_

_pound._

_Nils pours the tea, then sits down at the table with us. "So, do you know yet_

_where Audra will be able to go to school?" he asks. He's been a little concerned about that._

_I'm not sure what to say, and it looks like Marty's at a loss too._

_"We're going to try to buy Emily's house so I can go to school with her," Audra_

_says. Well, we'd never told her not to bring it up. "But it's very expensive,"_

_she adds._

_"I didn't know you were thinking about moving or buying a house," Nils says,_

_looking at each of us in turn._

_"It looks like we might not be able to," I admit. "Maybe in another year we'll_

_have enough saved to buy a house in a good school district."_

_Nils seems to think this over. "Why don't you move in here?" he suggests._

_"That's what Gretchen said," Audra tells him. We all look at her._

_"This house will be yours when I'm gone," her grandfather tells her._

_"But this is your home," I protest. "We couldn't...couldn't invade it."_

_Nils nods in acceptance and sips his tea, considering. "How much do you need?"_

_he asks._

_"What?" Marty's as surprised by the question as I am._

_"Everything I have will go to Audra eventually. There's money in trust for her_

_education, of course. But beyond that, there's a lot more. I believe one of the_

_reasons Lars wanted custody was that he wanted to control what is rightfully_

_hers." He paused to look at our surprised expressions. "Oh, yes, he did try to_

_drain our accounts before my wife died, but he didn't know about everything."_

_I guess by now we look shocked more than surprised. He smiles at our gaping_

_mouths. Audra, however, is listening intently._

_"You see, Ingrid invested some money in mutual funds," Nils continues. "She_

_didn't tell me until her last days. She didn't think I'd approve, and perhaps_

_she was right. But it was a sound investment, none of those junk bonds or hedge_

_funds. When she died, I was the beneficiary, but there was a proviso that the_

_money be held for Audra's use. One hundred and eighty five thousand dollars,"_

_he concludes. "It would make me very happy if you would use this money to help_

_you buy the house you want, and I am sure that Ingrid will be smiling down on_

_you if you do."_

_"That's very generous, but..." Marty begins._

_"Let me do this, if not for you, then for my granddaughter," Nils pleads._

_"Besides, this way, Lars can never make a claim on the money."_

It was just a couple of months ago that we entered the judges chambers with

Nils and a lawyer recommended by Marty's brother. I guess you could say we

were cautiously optimistic. Lars hadn't shown his face again but I didn't doubt

that somehow he knew about the hearing. At the time I didn't understand why he

was so anxious to gain custody of his daughter, but I did know he wouldn't let

me become her legal guardian without a fight.

Judge Newlin was an older man with well-groomed white hair and those rectangular

metal-framed glasses that were popular ten years ago.

Our lawyer, Mr. Rosen, was the first to speak. "Your honor, my client, Nancy

Lloyd, a doctor at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, has filed to obtain

legal guardianship over the minor Audra Swenson, who is the granddaughter of

Mr. Nils Swenson and his late wife. Mr. Swenson has accompanied us here today

to confirm that they had temporary custody of the child since her grandmother's

death and her father's abandonment."

The judge nodded. "Has the biological father been apprised of the situation?"

"He knows that Audra has been living with Dr. Lloyd since before Mrs. Swenson's

recent passing, and that both of his parents have requested that Dr. Lloyd

continue to raise Audra. We have no known address for him, so we have not been

able to formally inform him of today's proceedings," the lawyer said.

"Dr. Lloyd, do you have other children?" Judge Newlin asked me.

I hesitated before I replied. "No, sir."

"And you are unmarried?"

"Yes," I said, looking at Marty.

"Is that a problem?" Marty asked.

"No, no," the judge hastened to say. "Just establishing some facts. I see, that

in addition to your application for guardianship, there are several letters

attesting to the care you've provided Audra." The judge looked through

all the paperwork we'd filed, then peering at me over his glasses.

I smiled at him. My friends had come through I guess. I hadn't seen what they'd

written, but it looked like Judge Newlin was impressed.

"Well, as long as there..." He was about to make a decision when Lars pushed

open the door and sauntered in. We all stared at him as he shouted, "Audra is

my daughter and no one else should have custody of her!"

"And you are?" the judge asked calmly, although it was evident who he was.

"Larry Swenson, the girl's father." He puffed out his chest.

"I see," the judge said. "Well, the state requires that we decide custody or

guardianship based on the best interests of the child. Usually we prefer that a

biological parent should have custody."

Lars smiled. I heard Marty groan, and I'm sure I looked as worried as I

felt. I knew I'd be a better parent than Lars, but how could I prove it?

"There are several guidelines and requirements that are necessary," the judge

went on. "Dr. Lloyd has already established that she meets them, but perhaps

you can answer some questions so that I can determine whether you do as well,"

he told Lars.

"Fire away."

"Just remember that I will verify anything you say," the judge prefaced his first

question. "Can you provide your daughter with food, shelter and medical care?"

"Oh, I'm sure my father won't let us starve," Lars replied.

"Don't be so certain," Nils mumbled, but I think the judge heard him.

"What about love and guidance?" the judge then asked.

"I'm her father."

"That's not what I asked. What do you know about your daughter's life, her

needs?"

"She's a kid. She sleeps and eats, goes to school," Lars said, shrugging.

"What school? Mr. Swenson, do you know your daughters friends? What activities

she enjoys?"

"She's friends with that House kid, the tall one."

"Dr. Lloyd?" the judge turned to me.

"Gretchen House is one of her friends. There are seven girls that are close.

They have sleepovers together. Audra, Gretchen, Emily Palmer, Ruth Schultz,

Elizabeth Carmichael, Calene Romano, and Ningfang Liu. She's also friendly

with a few of the boys in her class, including Marty's nephew, Tommy."

"Dr. Wilson's son," Nils said, nodding. "Yes, those are her friends."

"That doesn't prove anything," Lars shouted. "How could I know anything about

her friends? I haven't been living here."

"Exactly," the judge said. "You haven't been a part of your daughter's life for

several years. As her biological father, I can grant you visitation rights IF

you file the proper paperwork. I see you're on probation for a felony. Based on that and what I've heard here I am going to grant Dr. Lloyd guardianship of Audra Swenson."

I don't think I'd ever heard sweeter words.


	52. Chapters 103 and 104

We arrived home a couple of hours ago, so I finally have a strong enough connection to post some more of this story. I don't text much and certainly don't use the abbreviations some kids do, but thought Gretchen and her friends would have fun with it.

I used the title for Chapter 103 for a non-House story, a romantic mystery about a TV reporter, and had forgotten I'd used it for this.

**Chapter 103. START SPREADING THE NEWS**

_The Fantastic Four_

_Audey: RU on Em?_

_Blondie: Yes!_

_Audey: Gud nuz. Grandfather will help us bY Ur house._

_Kiddo: Doesnt he want U 2 lv w him?_

_Audey: He suggested that bt Nancy and Marty sed they don't want to invade._

_He sed the house will B mine someday._

_Blondie: O! Well Im glad U'll B buying our house. Did U knO my Aunt Tori is_

_interested in Nancy's apartment?_

_Audey: How do U knO?_

_Blondie: She sed._

_Audey: I knO we cant move B4 skul starts._

_Slugger: But Ull B going 2 Em's skul._

_Kiddo: We'll ms U._

_Slugger: Youre lucky. U wont have Mrs. Pruneface 4 a teacher._

_Blondie: I herd we may have a man teacher, Mr. Conway._

_Audey: A man?_

_Emily: Yeah. He used 2 teach 6th but this year hes teaching 5th. Tommy, is Ur_

_teacher really named Mrs. Pruneface?_

_Slugger: No. :-P Her names Mrs. Pruitt. Shes really old, over 50._

_Kiddo: Hey, my Dads over 50. Hes not old!_

_Slugger: Well, she is. And every1 calls her Pruneface._

_Kiddo: Not 2 her face, I hOp. Just as long as we're in the same class. I w1dr_

_who else will B._

_Slugger: I hOp Nelson & David are._

_Audey: Em, do U think we'll B in the same class?_

_Blondie: I hOp so. & Calene & Ningfang._

_Kiddo: Audra, U're getting very gUd at this msgN._

_Audey: U all taught me so much since I started._

in early June

Audra: Hi, it's Audra. Is anyone here? Guess what! Nancy set me up to message

you!

Blondie: Gretchen & I R chatting.

Kiddo: Hi, Audra. Gd 2 C U.

Audra: Hi, Emily. Gretchen? What does that mean?

Kiddo: Good to see you.

Audra: Oh! What should we talk about?

Blondie: IDK.

Audra: Huh? What's IDK?

Kiddo: It means I don't know. And what you said is 'wot shud we tLK bout?'

Audra: How do you know all this stuff?

Blondie: U just lrn it. Its ez after a while. But we're not really gUd yet.

Kiddo: 2 many yrs of using regular English!

Audra: Will you teach me?

Blondie: Sure.

Audra: How do you say 'You're the best friends'?

Blondie: U R d best fRnds

Audra: Well, U R!

Blondie: LOL

Kiddo: :-)

**Chapter 104 BABY MINE**

_Allison_

_Alex is getting his two-month checkup, and the scheduled inoculations. He_

_doesn't cry much, but the last time he got a shot, he screamed. Just for a_

_short time, but loud enough that you could hear him throughout the hospital._

_"The kids got a good set of lungs," his father said proudly._

_Today he'll also have the new tests that they insist on giving babies to check_

_their development. I could already tell them that his development is advanced,_

_and Greg probably will, given the chance. They didn't have these evaluations_

_when Gretchen was born, but we could still tell that she could do things most_

_babies that age couldn't do yet. Alex is even ahead of where she was at two_

_months._

_Dr. Haggerty, our pediatrician, is getting a taste of that today. As she_

_listens to his heart, Alex reaches up and yanks at the stethoscope. She laughs._

_"His coordination and grip are those of a four-month-old. Wait until Horton_

_tries testing his large motor skills." Horton is the doctor who'll be doing the_

_evaluation. Dr. Haggerty is obviously quite taken with our little guy, just like everyone else, but especially his father._

_Greg can spend hours watching him. Alex just stares back, demonstrating his_

_ability to focus and concentrate._

_"Well, he's very healthy," the pediatrician pronounces. "Now let's keep him that_

_way." She prepares his shot, swabs his little butt, and deftly jabs. Alex seems_

_to hesitate, thinking about it, but then he lets loose one of his louder_

_screams. Once I have him in my arms, I begin to sing to calm him._

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part,_

_Baby of mine_

_When he's calmed down, a nurse comes in to take us to another room where Dr._

_Horton and another nurse are waiting. I know Greg's skeptical about what_

_they'll be doing, but it's been recommended for all infants. I gently place_

_our little boy on the examining table._

_Dr. Horton takes the file we've brought, and the nurse begins to attach the_

_electrodes to Alex's arms and legs. He seems to watch her actions, waving each_

_extremity as she touches it._

_The doctor narrows his eyes at the baby. I guess he's surprised by the muscular_

_control he's exhibiting. I glance at Greg. He's smirking and I begin to, also._

_Dr. Horton leans closer to Alex, who immediately reaches out, grabs the man's_

_tie, and pulls. I only smile, but Greg laughs out loud, as much at our son's_

_actions as the doctor's reaction. He backs away, opens the file, and angrily_

_says, "I thought he was only two months old. I need to start these tests on_

_two-month-old infants."_

_"He is two months old," I tell him._

_He's found the DOB in the file, confirming Alex's age._

_"Alex will skew your stats, won't he?" Greg asks gleefully. "Too bad! Guess you_

_don't usually deal with such high-quality patients."_

_"He shouldn't be able to do that!" Horton exclaims._

_Somehow Alex senses that the doctor isn't pleased. His lower lip begins to_

_tremble. I move over closer to him, and place a calming hand on his forehead._

_"He's not angry at you," I tell the baby, and he works his little lips, focusing_

_on me now._

_"Extraordinary!" the nurse exclaims, but the doctor is still more annoyed than_

_impressed._

_"What'd you do to get him to do that?" he demands._

_"She didn't do anything, you idiot!" Greg says. Hearing his father's voice,_

_Alex shifts his gaze again. "Do your damn tests so we can get outta here!" Greg_

_insists._

_"Dr. House, you of all people, should appreciate what we're doing here," Horton_

_responds. "Not only are we checking your son's development, but we are also_

_collecting important data about the sequence of changes that infants go through_

_at various ages."_

_"Ah, anything for science, huh?" Greg counters._

_Horton turns to the nurse, ignoring my husband's comments. "Nurse, start taking_

_readings," he orders._

_"I already am," the nurse says. There's awe in her voice. "You're not gonna like_

_this. I've never seen responses like this!"_

_Horton has to see for himself, but once he's read some of the readouts, he comes back to Alex. I watch my son's face, and can tell he's taken a distinct dislike to this doctor. Who can blame him? When Horton dangles a brightly-colored rattle in the baby's face, presumably to test his vision, Alex reaches out with both hands and grabs the toy, then refuses to let go, battling Horton for possession._

_Greg laughs again. "Losing a game of tug of war with a two-month-old? This is_

_good!"_

_By now Horton has had enough. "I think we have enough data for today," he states, probably anxious for us to leave._

_I extricate the rattle from Alex's hands and return it to Horton._

_As we leave, with Alex back in my arms again, Greg lifts one of his arms and_

_waves it towards the doctor. "Say goodbye to your new friend," he tells our son._

_I smirk at Greg, then sing some more to the baby._

_If they knew sweet little you_

_they'd end up loving you too._

_All of those people who scold you_

_what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes,_

_you're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_sweet as can be,_

_baby of mine._

_He smiles up at me. I'd had problems with Gretchen because she was more advanced than most of the kids her age, but something tells me that there'd be more with Alex. I just wonder how Greg will handle the situations that are certain to occur. Will he help us through them? Or insist that they were the problems of the 'normal' kids and their parents?_


	53. Chapters 105 and 106

We coming to the end of this story, only 10 more chapters and an epilogue, but as I've said, there's a sequel called Three Amigos in Love that takes place four years after this one ends.

Meanwhile, here are two of those chapters.

**Chapter 105. TEACHER, TEACHER**

_Gretchen_

_Ruth and I get off the school bus together and head to our new schoolroom. We'd_

_found out that many of our friends were in our new class, including Tommy,_

_Elizabeth and Nelson, but David was in the other fifth grade class along with_

_Randy, who I'd gotten to know better playing softball._

_Of course, we were all going to miss Audra. Ruth and I had gotten used to her_

_absence on the school bus last Spring. But I sat next to her ever since I_

_came to Willow Grove school almost a year ago._

_Before we even reach the room, Elizabeth comes hurrying along. Elizabeth never_

_ran. She was too proper, I guess. But she could sure walk quickly. We hadn't_

_seen her for a while. She and her family had spent the last three weeks back_

_in England visiting their family._

_"How was your trip?" Ruth asks her._

_"Very good," she replies. "We saw my Gram, and my uncle Lionel and his family._

_His daughter is a year younger than we are, and his son is Gareth's age."_

_"Did you hear about Audra?" I ask._

_"No," she replies, her forehead creasing with concern._

_"Oh, it's nothing bad. It's just that Nancy and Marty are buying Emily's old_

_house, so she'll be going to school with Em!" I tell her._

_"Oh! But we'll still see them both, won't we? We'll still have our sleepovers?"_

_she asks._

_I nod vigorously. "Yes, of course."_

_We enter the classroom with some kids we know from our fourth grade class, and_

_some we don't. We find three seats together, right in front of Tommy and Nelson. I notice there's no teacher at the front of the room._

_"Where's Prune..., I mean Mrs. Pruitt?" I ask the boys. They shrug, and_

_Elizabeth asks, "Is that our teacher?"_

_A couple of minutes later, a familiar woman enters. It's Mrs. Bean._

_"Good morning class," she greets us. "I know many of you were expecting Mrs._

_Pruitt to be your teacher this year. She informed the school board a few weeks_

_ago that she's decided to retire."_

_Those who had heard about Mrs. Pruitt smile._

_"The board has asked me to teach this class. Mrs. Papadopoulus, the assistant_

_principal will teach my fourth grade class this year," Mrs. Bean continues._

_A few of us grin. I'd cheer, but don't think that's appropriate._

_"OK, first order of business, seating," Mrs. Bean says, looking around the room._

_"I see a lot of familiar faces, and I notice that most of you are sitting with_

_your friends. But I think it's time you each got to know some other students_

_who weren't in your class before. So, I'm going to arbitrarily assign seats._

_Please stand."_

_We all stand up._

_"Anyone who's name begins with 'A', please come forward." Adam and Amy from last year's class walk to the front of the room. The teacher tells them to take the first two seats in the first row, and to clearly say their names so that_

_everyone will know who they are. We all expect that she'll ask for 'B's next._

_but she surprises us. "Any 'Z's?" She goes back and forth through the alphabet_

_like that: A, Z, B, Y, and so forth. I wind up siting in the middle of the_

_second row between Tara and a girl I don't know named Faith. Tommy's on the_

_other side of Tara._

_This is going to be an interesting school year._

_Audra_

_Nancy drops me off in front of my new school. I tell her I'll find my way,_

_pretending to be very calm, but I don't think I've been so nervous ever before._

_I look around to see if I see anyone I know. I don't know that many kids that_

_go to this school, but there's Calene! I feel a little better._

_I walk towards her and she sees me coming. She smiles and says, "Hi, I'm so glad_

_you're going to our school this year." I feel even better._

_We walk into the building and towards our classroom. "I heard we may have a man_

_teacher this year," I say._

_She nods. "I heard that too."_

_We enter the room and immediately see Emily and NingFang. There are two empty_

_seats next to them, so that's where we sit._

_The man at the front of the room doesn't look like a teacher. OK, I guess, since all of my teachers have been women so far, that was obvious. But there's_

_something about him that makes him seem less teacherish (if that's a word) than_

_Mrs. Bean or my third grade teacher, Mrs. Cioffi. He's wearing jeans and a_

_bright yellow shirt with a navy and yellow striped tie. His red hair is very_

_curly and wild._

_Once everyone is seated, the man smiles at us. "Good morning class. My name is_

_Mr. Conway." He has an accent, sort of like Elizabeth's, or Dr. Chase's, but_

_not quite. I wonder if he's British or Australian. But somehow I'm beginning to_

_relax._

_"I'll allow you to stay in the seats you've selected for now, but at some time_

_during this year we'll be making some changes," he says. "There's a lot for you_

_to learn during the next year. Think of it as an adventure that we're embarking_

_on together. How many of you have ever traveled to another country or even_

_moved from one place to another?"_

_Several children raise their hands, including Emily. Slowly, I raise mine too._

_"Then you know the kinds of things you feel, the excitement and anxiety, well_

_I'd like you to focus on the excitement part," he says._

_This is going to be an interesting school year._

**Chapter 106. MOTHER KNOWS BEST**

_Tommy_

_Dad's helping me with my homework. We have a lot more than last year, and it's getting harder. But if I have to read anymore about American History, I think I'll scream._

_"Dad, what are we doing for my birthday this year?" I ask._

_He smiles at me. "Did you want to go to a ballgame again, like last year?"_

_"Well, it was more than a ballgame," I point out. We'd gone to a Yankee game with Gretchen and her parents and Emily and her mom, and then spent the rest of the weekend in New York. We'd gone to the Museum of Natural History and FAO Schwartz, and ate New York pizza and other good stuff. "That was lots of fun." But did I want to do that again? Both Gretchen and Em had parties at G&G for their birthdays. That would be fun too._

_Dad notices that I can't decide. "Let's see what your mom suggests."_

_"OK," I agree, grinning at him. My mom sometimes has the greatest suggestions._

_Like the idea she finally came up with for Fathers' Day this year. It was such_

_a good idea that Gretchen and Scott got one for their dads too._

"Do you think we can do something special for Dad for Fathers' Day," I asked

her.

"We always do or get something special for him," she replied.

"Yeah, but what should we get him this year?" I insisted.

"Well, he liked the cookbook and the DVD on French cooking last year. Do you

think we should get him one on some other kind of cuisine?"

I was sure he'd like that, but I really wanted to do something different. "I'll

think about it," I told her and went to my room to message Gretchen.

Slugger: Gretchen, what're U doing 4 your dad this year?

Kiddo: 4 Fathers' Day? I haven't really thought about it. It's our 1st Fathers'

Day together, so it's gotta B spectacular!

Slugger: Last year we got Dad a cooking DVD.

Kiddo: I bet he loved it! But my dad doesn't like to cook so much.

Slugger: I want 2 do something else this year.

Kiddo: How bout getting him Halo 9?

Slugger: I don't know.

Kiddo: Y not?

Slugger: My dad doesn't like video games like yours.

Kiddo: Yeah, you're right.

Slugger: Who else can I ask?

Gretchen: How bout Nelson? Or maybe Scott?

Slugger: OK, I'll call them.

Nelson wasn't home, so I called Scott. "Hi Scott, it's Tommy, Tommy Wilson." I didn't know how many Tommies he knew. "Um, Gretchen suggested I ask

you for an idea of something I can get my dad for Fathers' Day."

Once I said it, I felt strange asking him. But Scott understood what I was

asking and why. "Well, I'm getting my dad a new handheld. The one he has is

ancient!" Scott said. "The new ones do everything but stand up and beg."

"OK. That's a good idea," I said. "I'll ask my mom what she thinks." I also

thought I'd tell Gretchen about it, so I texted her again.

Slugger: Scott's getting his dad a new handheld.

Gretchen: That's a gd idea, but I think my dad got a new 1 recently.

Slugger: Well, I think maybe I'll get my dad 1.

Gretchen: What does your mom suggest?

Slugger: She didn't have any ideas. Oh, w8, she's calling me. Gotta go.

I found Mom in the office. She'd just pulled something up on the computer. It

was a three-D camera.

"That's so cool! Even better than a new handheld!" I exclaimed.

"Is that what you were thinking about?" she asked.

"Yeah. It was Scott's suggestion," I told her.

"If you want to get him one of these, we'd better order it fast," Mom said.

After we did, I messaged Gretchen about what we'd ordered.

Kiddo: That's a gr8 idea!

Slugger: Yeah, I'll send U the link.

Kiddo: I'll get my mom 2 order 1, too. Maybe we should tell Scott!

Slugger: I'll do that now.

I picked up the phone and called Scott back. "Hey, Scott. It's Tommy again. I

decided to get my dad a 3D camera."

"Oh, that's a cool idea, even better than a handheld."

"I know. Gretchen's getting one for her dad, too."

"Was it her idea?" he asked.

"No, my mom's," I said grinning. "My mom has LOTS of good ideas."


	54. Chapters 107 and 108

I've been enjoying the comments on this part of the story. We've been through so much angst in the early chapters and now we're getting all the fun parts.

**Chapter 107. A PICTURE'S WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS**

_Allison_

_I hold Alex up so that he can see the screen of our new picture phone. At least_

_I think he can focus on it, because when his father's face comes on the screen, he starts_

_to smile._

_"Hey, little buddy," Greg tells him, and the baby waves his arms in excitement._

_Greg finally got and installed the phone, partly to see me during_

_the five or so hours he's away every day at the hospital. But even more, much_

_more, I think it's because he couldn't stand to miss a minute of our son's life._

_He loved Gretchen from the first minute he saw her. He's still in awe of her_

_intelligence, beauty and sweetness. But he didn't watch her go through all the_

_stages on her way to becoming the great kid she is today._

_He's not about to let that happen with Alex. He wants, no needs, to see it all._

_There are other factors involved, I'm sure. It's already evident that Alex is_

_very much like his father. I think Greg wants to study him to see whether the_

_emotional damage caused by his father's treatment is really to blame for some of his own issues today. He loves his son, but that won't stop him from running his own little experiments, to see whether having a father who's nurturing, who's there for all of the events of Alex's life, does make a difference in how he views the world. I don't even know whether Greg is conscious that he's doing this, but knowing him, it's deliberate._

_I have my own reasons, of course, for being glad we have this phone. Since I_

_met him, no matter how he acted towards me, the sight of Gregory House has had_

_a magical effect on me. Not just those amazing blue eyes, although they're a_

_big part of it, but the entire package. I love to watch the play of expressions_

_across his face as he talks. Since I've gotten my sight back, being able to see_

_him has become even more important to me._

_I miss him when he's away at the hospital, even if it's just for a short time_

_every day. In another few weeks I'll be going back to work and I think it will_

_be better. In the past when we were both working at the hospital we may not have seen each other for hours at a time, but at least we were in the same building. He'd come to my office or the lab, sometimes to hassle me when he was bored, and sometimes just to see whether I was doing something interesting. We often had lunch together, either in the cafeteria or away from the hospital. Occasionally I'd consult him in his office._

I remember one time, it must have been soon after Fathers' Day because he had his new 3D camera. I stopped by to see whether he was ready for lunch. I don't know why I had to ask, since he was always ready to eat.

He motioned me in through his doorway. "C'mere, I want to do something." He

watched me walk in. I knew he was planning something.

It could have been anything, but I was curious. "What?"

"Stand by the window." He motioned me in that direction.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, but did as he asked. I waddled past him to

stand in front of the window.

He pulled out the camera, and I smirked. "You are not going to take pictures of

me looking like this," I said, indicating the giant bulge that my lab coat

couldn't hide.

"Don't you know that women are sexiest when they're pregnant?" he asked. "I want

to immortalize you looking like this." There was a mischievous light in his eyes.

"Greg!" I protested.

"Allison!" he mimicked. "C'mon. Take off the lab coat. I want a good view."

I sighed deeply, but complied. He had me walk a few steps, then turn around,

then walk towards him. Not only was he getting pictures of me at my fattest, but

also of the clumsy way I walked.

"This is so cool!" he said, grinning like a school boy with his first camera.

"Maybe later we can do some with you naked."

"No way!" I objected. "You are not going to take pictures of me naked and

looking like the backside of an elephant!"

"Aw, c'mon! Pweety pweaze?"

I had to laugh. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, I'm starving." Yes, I was

also always ready for lunch those days.

He reluctantly put the camera away, and we headed for the cafeteria. I just

hoped I'd be able to come up with a way to divert him and avoid any more picture

taking.

**Chapter 108. MOVING OUT**

_Nancy_

_"Don't forget my posters," Audra tells me, getting out of the car at school._

_I smile at her. "Honey, I promise we won't leave anything behind." Today was_

_moving day. While she was in school, we'd be moving everything from my apartment and a few things from Marty's to the house._

_"Will you pick me up after school, or should I take the bus?" Audra asks, an_

_anxious frown on her face._

_"Which would you prefer?" I ask in turn. She knew she'd be on the same bus as_

_Emily, but she'd never ridden it and didn't know where to get off. Of course,_

_Em would tell her._

_She bites her lower lip, but finally says, "I'll take the bus with Em." She tries to be so brave sometimes, and I let her because every time she succeeds, her confidence gets a big boost._

_"OK. I'll see you after school. Have an excellent day." That's become my ritual_

_farewell to her, every day since school started. She seemed to have adjusted to_

_her new class, but every day was new._

_"I will," she promises, flashing a smile my way. I watch her catch up with Calene who's entering the building just ahead of her, and then I drive off._

_Today would be a little tricky, coordinating our move with Tori's. She'd rented_

_my apartment, and would furnish it with some of her sister's old furniture._

_We'd have to play musical furniture as well as musical homes._

_I arrive back at my apartment. Marty's directing the movers, making sure they're careful with the furniture and the boxes of dishes._

_"Ginger hid in a closet the minute these guys arrived," Marty tells me._

_"That's OK. She'll come out once they're gone." I watch them cover each piece_

_with padding before loading it into the truck. They seem to have a system for_

_cramming as much as possible into every space._

_"Nan?"_

_"Hmm?" I absentmindedly acknowledge that Marty wants my attention._

_"I guess this isn't a good time," he says, sounding disappointed._

_"A good time for what?" I ask. Now I'm looking at him._

_"Come into the kitchen," he says._

_"OK." I follow him away from the moving men. They're probably glad we're getting out of their way._

_"What is it?" I prompt._

_Marty sighs. "I've been thinking. We're moving into the house together, you, me_

_and Audra." He stops and seems unsure whether he should go on._

_I take his hand and smile at him. Whatever he's got to say, I want him to get_

_it out._

_"Nan, maybe...maybe we should be getting married." He looks at me hopefully._

_I gulp. Wow! I guess I figured that someday we might consider getting married,_

_but I think he means soon. Am I ready for this? How will it change things? A_

_million thoughts go through my head, none of them really connected to each_

_other. I have to sit down. I'm so dizzy._

_Marty brings me a glass of water and I sip it. "If I thought you'd have this_

_reaction, I wouldn't have brought it up." _

_"Oh, no, Marty! I'm just surprised! More than surprised! Completely floored."_

_I think I've calmed down a little. But what do I say? I look at him, this man_

_who's brought me such love and caring, such companionship. And the sex hasn't_

_been bad either. I giggle at the fact that I'm even thinking about that. Say_

_something, Lloyd, I tell myself. I want to tell him how I feel, and what I think but all that comes out is, "Yes!"_

_I stand and put my arms around him. The kiss begins so sweetly, but then passion takes over. I have an odd thought that my queen-sized bed is already on the moving truck, and I begin to giggle again._

_"What?" Marty asks._

_I shake my head but I'm smiling when I say, "Nothing. Maybe I'll tell you later."_

_"Yoo-hoo," we hear coming from the direction of the front door. "Anybody home?"_

_We're holding hands as we go to see who it is. I think I recognize the voice._

_I'm right, it's Tori. "Everything all packed up here?" she asks. She's walked_

_through the open front door as the movers leave with another couple of boxes._

_She watches them admiringly._

_"Hi, Tori," I greet her. I can't hide my grin._

_"OK, what are you two grinning about?" she asks._

_"Nan just agreed to marry me," Marty tells her._

_Several expressions pass across her face but finally she smiles and says, "That_

_is soooo terrific! Congratulations! I've only known you for a short time, but_

_I can tell you're really good for each other."_

_"Neither one of us really expected this to happen," I say._

_"Have you told Audra yet?" she asks._

_"No, we just decided," I tell her. "I think she'll be happy about it."_

_"Happy? She'll be over the moon!" Tori exclaims. "Oh, now we'll have another_

_wedding to plan!" She's getting excited._

_"Well, don't rush us. We haven't set a date or anything," Marty says._

_"I think it's an epidemic!" she says. "You met my parents at Clair's wedding,_

_didn't you? Well, my mother just phoned last night to say that they've been_

_having dinner together a couple of times a week, and they're even thinking about remarrying!"_

_"That's wonderful news," I say. "Isn't it?"_

_"Oh, yes. Mom should never have divorced Dad in the first place," Tori confirmed. "I just wish I'd catch whatever's going around."_

_"You just have to meet the right guy," I say, looking at Marty. He is definitely_

_the right guy for me._

_"Well, I've already married five wrong guys," Tori laments._

_"It's about time, then, that the right one shows up," Marty tells her._

_"You guys are the greatest," she says, and hugs us both. We just look at each_

_other in surprise._


	55. Chapters 109 and 110

Just a few more chapters. But when this is over, I'll begin to post the sequel, Three Amigos in Love.

**Chapter 109. SWIMMING WITH SHARKS**

_Tommy_

_Mom came through again! She came up with a BRILLIANT idea for my birthday. We're going to the Aquarium. Not just to see all of the marine creatures, although we'll probably do that too, but we're going to Swim With The Sharks!_

_I didn't even know you could do that, but the Adventure Aquarium in Camden has_

_scuba and snorkeling adventures. I'm too young for the scuba ones, and anyway_

_you have to be scuba certified, but we'll be snorkeling with real snorkel gear_

_and everything!_

_But I could only ask four other kids to come along, so I chose Emily, Gretchen,_

_Nelson and Audra._

_The drive there takes us about an hour. It's got to be one of the longest hours_

_of my life. I just can't wait! My friends are meeting us there with their_

_parents. We arrive and check in, then report to the Information Desk in the_

_lobby. We're going to wait until after the swim to see the rest of the Aquarium._

_A member of the staff takes the five of us and two of the parents to the_

_dressing area, while the rest of the parents go to the 'Shark Shack' so they_

_can watch. The two parents who are swimming with us are my dad and Nelson's._

_We put on our own swimsuits and strapped water sandals, and then the wetsuits_

_they give us._

_I love to swim, but I've never done anything like this. The minute we hit the_

_water it feels different. The instructor shows us how to put on the snorkel_

_gear and how to use it, tells us some safety policies and what we should expect_

_to see, and then it's time to go under._

_We snorkel along the perimeter of the Shark Realm, and come within chomping_

_distance of the Nurse sharks, Sandbar sharks and Sand Tiger sharks. Our guide_

_explains about all the different types so we can pick them out as we see them._

_We're also able to hand-feed the rays in the Ray Lagoon! This is so cool!_

_The two-and-a-half hours go by so fast! But then we get out of the water and_

_change back into our street clothes before going out to meet our parents and_

_tour the Aquarium. Our guide gives us some digital photographs of our adventure, as well as a T-shirt._

_"I'm wearing this to school on Monday," I say. My friends agree._

_"That was totally OUTRAGEOUS!" Gretchen says, to no one's surprise._

_"I can't wait until I'm old enough to do a scuba session," Nelson says._

_"Did you see the baby shark?" Emily asks, and we all nod._

_But we haven't had our fill of sharks, so we head to the forty-foot shark_

_tunnel and see some more of those hungry eyes and teeth._

_Next we head to the Jules Verne Gallery where they keep some of the deep ocean_

_water creatures, including ghostly jellyfish, giant spider crabs and even a_

_giant Pacific octopus. Fascinating!_

_At Seal Shores we see the seals perform, both from on top of the water and under it. We watch the trainers put them through their tricks and then feed them. They are so funny to watch, and I think they know it._

_By now everyone is hungry (not just Uncle Greg) so we go to the Feeding Frenzy_

_Cafe for supper. Hamburgers and hot dogs, of course, but also desserts and_

_Dippin Dots. They even have a birthday cake for me in the shape of a whale!_

_This has got to be the best birthday I've ever had! Both Gretchen and Emily had_

_their birthdays at G&G this year, and those were fun, of course. They were able_

_to have a lot more friends, too. But my birthday was extra special because we_

_did something really different and exciting. I've got the best mom in the whole_

_wide world!_

**Chapter 110. THE NEWEST GAMERS**

_Allison_

_"Can't we go to G&G?" Gretchen begs late Sunday afternoon._

_"It's a school night," I remind her._

_"Em's gonna be there with her mom and Uncle Arthur and Scott."_

_"Scott, huh?" I tease._

_She turns a little pink. "Please?" She looks at me with those bright blue eyes_

_just like her father's. How can I refuse?_

_Greg comes in with the little one snuggled against his left shoulder._

_"Gretchen wants to go to G&G," I inform him._

_"What, again?"_

_"We haven't gone since school started," she insists._

_"Gee, a whole week!" Greg rolls his eyes._

_"Well..." Gretchen must have been practicing the pouty face._

_"Em's gonna be there," I explain to my husband. "And Scott."_

_The eyebrows go up, then he consults with Alex. "Whaddya think, little buddy?"_

_The baby smiles, touches his father's cheek. He's beginning to hold his head up_

_by himself. "I guess your brother likes the idea," Greg tells Gretchen._

_I think our family bus knows the way since it's such a frequent destination. When we arrive, not only are the Palmer-Billings family there, but the rest of our friends and Gretchen's too._

_Nancy and Marty had told us all at the Aquarium that they'd decided to get_

_married. I was so happy for them. I think my husband approved, too, but I never_

_expected him to say so. It's the main topic of conversation, that and how they_

_are settling into the house. I've never seen Nancy, Marty or Audra so happy._

_But while we eat there's another topic that we discuss, Davidson's upcoming_

_trial. It'll be starting this week, and Arthur and I will both be testifying. I_

_know I'm nervous about bringing the whole experience up again. At least I've_

_recovered completely now, but I still have the occasional nightmare. Thank_

_goodness I have Greg to cling to when I do. He can be very comforting when he_

_wants to._

_We finish eating, and the 'kids' head to the game room. For a change I go along_

_with them and even bring Alex. I'm not as into the games as my own G&G, but I_

_do like watching them play. Seeing Alex's eyes and face in reaction to the_

_bright lights and sounds of the room, I can imagine he'll love the games too._

_Greg, Gretchen, Tommy, Audra, Emily and Scott head directly to two machines on_

_the left side of the room. These must be the popular Surfin' Safari games. I_

_can see how popular by the large numbers of other kids waiting their turns to_

_play. When Alex and I reach them, Greg smiles at the look on the baby's face._

_"Look, there's Mr. Conway," Em says._

_"Your new teacher?" Gretchen asks._

_"Yeah, isn't he adorable?" her friend replies, and Audra giggles. All they've_

_been talking about lately is 'Mr. Conway this' and 'Mr. Conway that'._

_"All the girls think so," Audra says with a grin. Gretchen and Tommy study the_

_curly-haired man dressed in worn jeans and a T-shirt with athletic shoes that_

_cost a month's salary. I know, because Greg has some just like them. He's_

_playing a game not too far away._

_"I had him for sixth grade," Scott says. "The girls in my class had crushes on_

_him too."_

_Then I catch sight of someone we all know, Clair's sister. She sees us and_

_starts over, but as she's passing Mr. Conway, she has to move to the side as a_

_child comes running by, and Tori brushes against the teacher. He loses his_

_concentration as he turns toward her and his game ends._

_"Oh, I am sooo sorry!" she cries._

_He glances back at the game. "That's all right. I wasn't doing too well anyway." He's got an English accent. I'm sure Greg could tell us exactly where he's from, but will probably tease him by pretending to think he's Australian or something._

_"I was just going over to see my niece and her friends," Tori says, indicating_

_our group._

_Mr. Conway looks over and obviously recognizes some of the children. "I know_

_some of that lot," he says. They approach us together as Tori is introducing_

_herself to him. "Tori Kelton," she says, holding out one elegant hand._

_The man smiles and takes it. "Evan Conway." When they reach us she says, "Hi,_

_everyone."_

_Emily is first to reply. "Hi Aunt Tori, Mr. Conway."_

_"Emily," he says. "And Audra. Scott, what's it been? Two or three years, right?"_

_"Yes," the teen replies. "I just started high school. Um, this is Dr. House and_

_his wife Dr. Cameron with little Alex", Scott introduces the adults first. "And_

_this is their daughter, Gretchen, and Tommy Wilson."_

_He nods in greeting. "Do you come here often?"_

_"All the time," Tommy says._

_"At least once a week," Emily adds._

_"It's a great place. One of my friends told me about it, so I thought I'd give_

_it a try," the teacher tells us._

_"You've gotta try Surfin' Safari!" Scott suggests. "But maybe some time when_

_it's not so crowded."_

_He seems like a pleasant man, someone the kids all like. And the way Tori is_

_looking at him, I have a feeling we'll be seeing lots more of Mr. Evan Conway._


	56. Chapters 111 and 112

Finally we come to Davidson's trial. These two chapters cover the first day.

**Chapter 111. TELL IT TO THE JUDGE - AGAIN**

_I leave Allison in the witness room and enter the courtroom alone. The ADA we'd_

_met before (Carter was it? No, Carver), is seated at one table up front, and_

_Dr. Dastardly's attorney at the other. I'm just in time to see the judge enter._

_It's not the same judge as at the pretrial hearing. It's a younger man, hell_

_everyone's a younger man than me these days._

_A guard brings in Dr. Douche. He looks a bit haggard. Now why does that make me_

_smile? He takes a seat next to his lawyer and we begin. Court is called to order, then it's Carver's turn to give his opening remarks. I don't pay much attention to what he's saying, heard it all before. Instead I study the jury._

_The usual mix of sexes (seven men and five women) and races, the jury listens_

_attentively to what's being said. They look pretty open-minded, but a few of_

_the women purse their lips when Carver briefly describes the attack._

_The defense attorney speaks next, droning on about how Davidson was persecuted_

_by everyone at the hospital. The jury looks skeptical. Good._

_At last, they call the first witness, my wife. I know she was nervous this_

_morning, but I also knew she'd be a good witness. Not maudlin, not begging for_

_sympathy, just calmly describing the events and their results._

_The ADA begins his questions. "For the record, Dr. Cameron, state your name and_

_occupation."_

_"Allison Cameron-House, I'm an Immunologist, working in the Infectious Disease_

_department at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," she says confidently and_

_clearly._

_"And do you know the defendant, Russell Davidson?"_

_"Yes. Dr. Davidson worked with me there until early this year," Allison states._

_"Please tell the court what happened on July 7 of this year."_

_"I was working in the lab, running blood tests on a patient to identify the_

_infection that was responding very slowly to broad spectrum antibiotics," she_

_says. She'd told the story before, but I don't think it got any easier with_

_repetition. "I was studying slides in an electron microscope."_

_"Couldn't the analyzers give you all the data you needed?"_

_"I learned long ago that there are things the analysis machines can miss," Allie_

_says, looking at me with a smile. "It often helps to actually look at the sample."_

_"Go on."_

_"I didn't hear Davidson enter. I was so intent on what I was doing that I didn't realize he was there until he started shouting at me."_

_"What did he say?"_

_"He said 'You ruined my life' and 'You all conspired against me'. I told him he_

_ruined his own life, he was a good doctor but that wasn't enough for him." She_

_looks at Davidson. She'd often told me that she thought it was a shame that_

_the man let his ego get in the way of his career._

_"And how did he respond to that?"_

_"He picked up a vial from the counter and threw it at me. I felt it hit my_

_forehead, and then my vision started to blur. Then he pushed me. I was easily_

_thrown off balance at the time, so I fell."_

_"Why were you off-balance?" the ADA asks._

_"It was probably the basketball-shaped protrusion of my very pregnant stomach,"_

_she says with a wry grin. The jury gets the point of course. The defense_

_attorney looks like he's going to object, but decides to save his objections for more controversial matters._

_"Go on."_

_We're getting to the more critical parts of her testimony. Allie purses her lips. "I hit my head on a corner of the counter as I went down. I was stunned and I couldn't see well, but I tried to get up again. He...he knelt down, I think, and I felt his hands close around my throat." She stops. "That's the last thing I remember."_

_"Thank you, Dr. Cameron." Carver sits down. The hardest part is about to start._

_I distract myself trying to think of Dastardly Davidson's attorney's name, but_

_I can feel myself tense as I watch._

_"Dr. Cameron, or do you go by Dr. House?" he asks._

_"Dr. House is my husband," she replies. "I use Dr. Cameron professionally, since_

_that's less confusing."_

_"You state that you worked with my client earlier this year," the lawyer says._

_Doesn't he realize he might be making it worse for his client if he gets into_

_the reasons DD no longer worked at PPTH?_

_"That's correct."_

_"How long have you worked at the hospital?" he asks._

_"About a year," she replies._

_"Isn't it true that you did everything in your power to have Dr. Davidson_

_dismissed from his job there?"_

_"No, it's not true," she states. She realizes he's trying to attack her with_

_words just as Davidson did with his hands, but he doesn't know who he's dealing_

_with._

_"Isn't it true that you stole his research on the Brazilian flu to gain acclaim_

_and prestige?"_

_"Dr. Davidson was dismissed because he was attempting to steal my research," she_

_replies calmly. "I don't know what he's told you, but the records speak clearly, and they show that his research was faulty. There was no reason for me to even consider his results."_

_He's smart enough to know now that he won't be able to rattle her. So he tries_

_a new tactic. "Dr. Cameron, you stated that you were clumsy at the time. Isn't_

_it possible that you fell on your own, trying to attack my client?"_

_"Why would I do that?" she asks with a shrug. "He attacked me, plain and simple. He tried to blind me, to choke me, to hurt me in any way he could."_

_I guess he knows a lost cause when he sees one, because he says, "No further_

_questions, your honor."_

_Allison leaves the witness stand and comes to sit next to me. It's only then_

_that I realize she's trembling. I don't often do it in public, but I wrap my_

_arms around her and whisper into her hair, "You done good girl!"_

_The Judge calls a brief recess. When we return, the ADA will be calling_

_Arthur Billings to continue the story of the attack._

**Chapter 112. TESTIMONY**

_We're back in the courtroom. During the recess Allison insisted on calling Mrs._

_Nayar to see how Alex was doing. I'm beginning to realize the importance of_

_having neighbors. But if this is how my wife is when she's away from him for_

_only a few hours, how will she handle going back to work? I suppose she can just strap him to her back papoose style..._

_The judge asks the bailiff to call the court to order, and ADA Carver calls_

_Billings to the stand._

_"State your name."_

_"Arthur Billings, I'm a doctor at PPTH, specializing in infectious disease,_

_particularly airborne ones."_

_"You know the defendant?"_

_Billings glances toward the defense table. "Yes. I worked with Dr. Davidson for_

_about seven years."_

_"Now, tell the court about the events of July 7."_

_"I was walking past the lab on the way to my office. I happened to glance in_

_and saw Davidson bending over Dr. Cameron. I couldn't see what he was doing at_

_first, but she seemed to be on the ground, so I asked the nearest nurse to call_

_for assistance before entering the room. I was surprised to see him, since he'd_

_been dismissed from the hospital months before."_

_"And what did you see once you were in the lab?"_

_Billings sighed. "Davidson had his hands around Dr. Cameron's neck. I shouted at him to let go, but he wouldn't. I tried to pull him off of her, and called back through the open door for someone to call security. That's when Mr. Jenkins, one of our orderlies, arrived. He helped me pull Davidson off of Allison."_

_"Is there any doubt in your mind that Dr. Davidson was trying to strangle Dr._

_Cameron?"_

_Billings shakes his head. "None whatsoever."_

_"Go on."_

_"She appeared to be unconscious, and her forehead and eyes were wet. There were_

_broken glass shards on her forehead, too. I quickly bathed her eyes, since I_

_wasn't sure what was in them. We later learned the liquid was acetone, and some_

_of it and the glass had gotten into her eyes. I looked up to see Davidson_

_struggling to get away from Jenkins, but two security guards came along and took Davidson away, then Jenkins brought in a gurney and we lifted Allison onto it. That's when her water broke."_

_Several of the jurors gasp at that, and not just the women. Billings sits_

_waiting for the next question._

_"What was Dr. Cameron's condition?" Carver asks._

_"She was unconscious, and had gone into premature labor. Her forehead was_

_scratched by the glass and she had red marks around her neck from Davidson's_

_hands." He looks at Allison apologetically, sorry she had to hear these details_

_again. She just smiles encouragingly at him._

_Several times during his testimony, DD's lawyer looks like he might object. I_

_wonder what he's waiting for._

_"Can you tell us anything more?" Carver asks._

_"Just that we took her directly to Maternity, paged her obstetrician, Dr. Ziegler, as well as her husband," Billings concludes._

_"No further questions." The ADA takes his seat._

_The defense lawyer rises slowly. "Dr. Billings, are you sure you saw my client's hands around Dr. Cameron's neck? Couldn't he have been trying to help her up, or checking her vitals to see if she was all right?"_

_"You don't lift someone with both hands around their neck," Billings replies._

_"And you don't check the pulse that way either. I know what I saw. The marks on_

_her neck would indicate a great deal of pressure was applied."_

_"You say you worked with Dr. Davidson for seven years. During that time was_

_your relationship with him cordial?"_

_"Are you asking whether I socialized with him, or even liked him? The answer is_

_no. But I'm a doctor, and I work with my professional colleagues to save our_

_patients. That's our job. We don't have to be buddies to do that."_

_I find myself nodding. Over the past year I've come to appreciate Arthur_

_Billings. He's a good man to have around._

_"One more question, did you see my client push Dr. Cameron or throw anything_

_at her?"_

_"No," the doctor replies. Guess he's very honest, too._

_"No further questions."_

_"You may step down," the judge says, and Billings leaves the stand. He stops to_

_tell Allie that he hopes his testimony helped, then leaves. I guess he has_

_patients to get back to._

_The ADA next calls Jenkins, the orderly who helped Billings. He's been at the_

_hospital forever. I've seen him around, but never knew his name. Big, strong_

_with thinning sandy-colored hair. I guess I owe him a lot, along with Billings,_

_but I'm sure he knows not to expect effusive thanks from me. I leave that sort_

_of thing to my wife._

_"Mr. Jenkins, please tell the court what you saw and did on July 7 of this_

_year."_

_Jenkins essentially repeats what Billings said, confirming the series of events_

_and the injuries to Allison. He hadn't seen Davidson's initial attack, but he_

_did see the way he was choking her. The defense attorney doesn't even bother_

_to cross-examine._

_Court is adjourned for the day. Tomorrow Carver plans to call Ziegler to confirm Allison's injuries. From my viewpoint this is an open-and-shut case, but you never know._


	57. Chapters 113 and 114 and Epilogue

We've come to the end of this story. Here are the last two chapters and the Epilogue. Thanks for coming along for the ride.

I'll begin posting the sequel, Three Amigos in Love, on Cinco de Mayo - Sunday, May 5.

**Chapter 113. SPECIAL DELIVERY**

_It's obvious that the testimony today has shaken Allison. Not only did it bring_

_back unpleasant memories, but she had to listen to what happened after she lost_

_consciousness. Several times as Billings and Jenkins spoke, she squeezed my hand and I could feel her clench. I certainly hope it won't lead to more nightmares. I guess I'll just have to distract her, and tire her out so much that she'll sleep soundly. I can do that._

_Alex seemed happy to see us when we arrived home. I think it cheered Allie to_

_be able to hold him. Gretchen was full of questions about the trial when she_

_came home from school, but I was able to satisfy her curiosity without_

_bringing up the details of the testimony._

_Now the baby's asleep, and his big sister should be, but she's probably reading_

_or online in her room._

_"Long day," I say, as I watch my beautiful wife undress._

_"And tomorrow won't be any shorter," she responds._

_"Are you worried about what DD will say on the stand?"_

_"Not really," she lies. But she knows I'm not buying it._

_"Come here," I say, spreading my arms to engulf her. I close my eyes and breath_

_in the scent of her shampoo, feel her body molded to mine. "I think you need a_

_little loving."_

_"I think I need some big loving," she says, starting to help me off with my_

_T-shirt._

_I smile down at her. Soon we're both naked, just looking at each other. My eyes_

_travel from her face downward, followed immediately by my hands. I caress every_

_inch of her, trying to draw out the tension from her jaw, her shoulders and_

_neck. Soothing strokes that escalate into something else._

_She takes my cue and returns the favor. We both go from tense to relaxed to_

_totally turned on. Allie takes my hand and we walk the few feet to our bed,_

_where she stretches out almost languidly, and I cover her with kisses, then with me._

_Our hips move together in the rhythm we seemed to have perfected. It certainly_

_seems perfect to me. Her arms and legs wrapped around me, I enter the warmest,_

_sweetest, safest place on earth. Our passion continues to build until we both_

_explode with the most incredible sensations permeating our joined bodies._

_Afterwards, we snuggle as we usually do, and fall asleep. I think pleasant_

_dreams are in store for both of us._

_We take the same seats we had yesterday. Soon the judge comes in and court is_

_called to order once more. The ADA's first witness today is Allie's obstetrician, Dr. Ziegler. He's sworn in and introduces himself._

_"Dr. Ziegler, when were you first aware of what had happened in the lab?" Carver begins._

_"I received a page from Dr. Billings that they were bringing Dr. Cameron to_

_Delivery. Her water had broken and she was in premature labor. When I arrived,_

_I also found out that she was unconscious..."_

I think back to that afternoon. I'd gotten a page, too. When I arrived Ziegler

was already there and working on Allison.

"She's about six centimeters dilated. Did she have any contractions before...?"

he was asking Billings.

"I don't know. I found her unconscious on the floor with Davidson strangling

her," Billings replied. Then he saw me, and so did Ziegler. They weren't sure

what I was going to do, I guess.

I was livid, of course. I went immediately to my wife's side. "What happened?"

I demanded, scanning the readouts.

Billings described the scene he'd found when he entered the lab. He told us

about the acetone and broken glass that he'd flushed from her eyes and forehead,

and showed us the marks on her neck from DD's hands.

"I'll kill the SOB!" I shouted.

"House, she's in labor" Ziegler added to my list of worries.

"The baby?" I was afraid what the answer might be.

"The fetal heartbeat is good," the OB/GYN said.

I felt some slight relief at that, but wouldn't it be more difficult for Allie

to give birth since she was unconscious? "Allison, come on, wake up!" I begged

her as I stroked her forehead, checking where it had been scratched. "Our baby

is on the way, hon, and we're gonna need your help." But there was no response.

_"I had to do a Caesarian. The baby wasn't really in position and Dr. Cameron_

_couldn't push," Ziegler is saying. "At about two fifteen, Dr. Cameron gave birth_

_to an eight-pound baby boy."_

_"How long did she remain unconscious?" Carver asks._

_"Almost thirty-six hours. When she woke up she was blind."_

I think back to my vigil at Allison's bedside, how Wilson had picked up Gretchen

and brought her to wait with me. She was so worried about her mother, but just

as fascinated by the small being that was her brother.

_Carver is finished with Ziegler. The defense attorney, Allie reminded me that_

_his name was Robbins, had no questions. The prosecution rests, and the judge_

_orders another recess before Robbins begins to present his case._

**Chapter 114. JUST DESSERTS**

_Dr. Douche's lawyer calls him to the stand. What defense can they use for what_

_he did?_

_"Dr. Davidson, you've heard what the other witnesses have said happened on the_

_afternoon of July 7. Now tell us in your own words what really happened."_

_Is the attorney calling Cameron, Billings, Jenkins and Ziegler liars? DD settles into the witness chair. "I, uh, I went to the hospital to tell everyone that I didn't bear any hard feelings about what had happened to me. I found Dr. Cameron in the lab."_

_"And you just wanted to say hello?"_

_"Objection," Carver says. "Defense council is leading his witness."_

_"Can you rephrase the question, Mr. Robbins?" the judge orders._

_"Yes, your honor. Dr. Davidson, what did you say to Dr. Cameron?"_

_"I think I said 'hello'. When she saw me, she took a step sidewards and lost_

_her balance. She, uh, fell against the counter behind her. I tried to help her_

_up. I was just checking for a pulse in her neck when Billings came in."_

_"You didn't push her?"_

_"No," Davidson says._

_"You didn't try to choke her?"_

_"Of course not."_

_"You meant her no harm?"_

_"None at all."_

_"Thank you, doctor," Robbins says as he returns to his seat._

_Now it's the ADA's turn. He consults some notes he took during Davidson's_

_testimony. "Dr. Davidson, you stated that you wanted to tell everyone_

_that you didn't have hard feelings." He removes his glasses and looks up at_

_the witness. "About what?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Why would you possibly have had 'hard feelings'?" Carver explains._

_"Well, they, uh, they conspired against me. They..." DD hesitates. He realizes_

_as we all do that he may be incriminating himself in some way if he goes on._

_Carver lets it go, probably so that he'll relax his guard. "Your scenario_

_about what happened doesn't explain the acetone and glass. How did those wind_

_up on Dr. Cameron's forehead and in her eyes?"_

_"I'm not sure," DD begins, then looks at his lawyer. "Um, maybe she knocked_

_something over when she hit the counter." That's almost plausible but we all_

_know better._

_"Remember, Dr. Davidson, you're under oath," Carver warns, but DD just grimaces._

_"Tell me," the ADA continues. "Did you find a pulse when you touched her neck, or did you just keep on pressing and..."_

_"Objection!" Robbins is on his feet immediately._

_"I'd like to hear the answer to that question," the judge rules._

_"Yes, she had a pulse," DD says. He ignores the rest of what Carver had started_

_to say._

_"So, doctor, you did not push her, you did not throw a glass vial of acetone_

_at her, and you did not try to strangle her?"_

_"I did not," Davidson insists._

_"No further questions," Carver says._

_"We'll take an hour break for lunch, and resume at..." The judge looks at his_

_watch. "...one fifteen for closing statements."_

_Everyone rises as the judge leaves. I don't think DD and his lawyer convinced_

_anyone on the jury, but I've learned not to assume anything._

_I've been impressed with the ADA so far. Once we're back in the courtroom, and_

_he begins his closing remarks, I'm even more impressed. He keeps things clear_

_and to the point. The case is simple, really. Do you believe Allison, Billings_

_and Jenkins that Davidson attacked her in the lab that day or do you believe_

_him, that it was just an accident that she fell, was hit with a glass vial, and_

_he was only checking for a pulse with his set of strong hands?_

_Carver doesn't muddy the waters getting into the devious things DD had done in_

_the past. It isn't necessary._

_The defense attorney sticks to the party line, insisting that Davidson meant_

_no harm to my wife. I watch the faces of the jurors. It's been obvious from the_

_start which were so sympathetic towards Allie that their minds were made up_

_before the testimony even began. But there were a few pretty impassive faces._

_I wouldn't want to play poker against the tall heavy-set man at the end of the_

_first row._

_The jury isn't out for long. I think that's a good sign. Less than an hour_

_after they were sent off to deliberate they return. The foreman, an older man_

_with gray hair and glasses, hands their decision to the bailiff who then gives_

_it to the judge._

_DD's lawyer prompts his client to rise to hear the verdict._

_"Russell Davidson, the jury finds you guilty as charged. Your sentence will be_

_decided later today, but the fact that you lied to this court about the events_

_on the day in question will be taken into consideration, in addition to your_

_actions on that day. Court is dismissed."_

_"It's over!" Allie's eyes are wide._

_"All but the shouting," I reply._

_She nods, then hugs me. "I don't think I ever want to think about that day_

_again. Except for the part where Alex was born."_

_"You won't have to," I assure her._

_"I just want to go home and see our little boy," she says. I nod and take her_

_hand as we leave the courtroom without a backward glance._

**Epilogue - (6 weeks later) - THE GREATEST GIFT OF ALL**

"Aren't you guys ready yet?" Gretchen asks impatiently, popping her head through

our bedroom doorway. She looks beautiful in the pretty new dress she got at

Victoria Kelton's boutique. Her hair is piled on top of her head, with bits

hanging down, like an angel. But I know better. After all, this is my daughter.

"Hold your horses," I tell her. We're getting dressed for yet another wedding.

I hope this is the last one for a while. We're running out of people who aren't

already married.

"Can you finish my zipper?" Allison asks, turning her back to me. I'd prefer to

be unzipping her, but what the hell.

"Let's not make any more friends," I suggest.

She turns to me and takes the lapels of my suit jacket in her two small hands.

"I don't know. I love weddings, especially since it means I get to see you

dressed up."

I roll my eyes but can't help smiling. She's so good for my ego.

Gretchen sits on the bed, playing with her four-month-old brother. Alex gurgles

at her and she laughs. In return, he smiles.

"Guess we're ready," Allison announces. She picks up the baby and starts to head

out.

"Whoa! Whoa!" I say. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

My two girls look at me, puzzled.

I take my 3-D camera and set the autotimer so I can get a picture of the four

of us.

"Now we're ready," I announce, and we're on our way.

Lloyd and Marty are getting married by a Justice of the Peace. She's a lapsed

Catholic, I understand, and I guess you could say Marty's a lapsed Jew, if there

is such a thing. Whatever. The wedding is taking place in the hospital chapel.

I wonder why it's not used for things like that more than it is. Afterwards,

there'll be a reception at a nearby restaurant. Now that part's OK with me.

We arrive at the same time as Clair and Billings with their two kids. I'm a

little surprised to see Clair's sister with them and that teacher guy, the one

she's been dating, the one Emily and Audra are so ga-ga over, to Tommy's

chagrin. Gretchen is not as impressed as her friends, but then she doesn't have

him for a teacher.

The other members of the Infectious Disease department are there already,

including the new guy, Finelli. Since Allie returned to PPTH, she's taken him

under her wing. She always was a sucker for the pathetic. She says he's as good

a doctor as Davidson, and much nicer, but then who wouldn't be? DD will be

locked away in prison for twenty-six years. We were all glad to hear that.

It wasn't easy for my wife to go back to work. As I expected, she missed being

with Alex all the time. But we found an Infant Care Center near the hospital.

He seems to have adjusted to being there during the day, and we've all gotten

used to a routine. Gretchen leaves for school and Allison for the hospital,

then I drop him off on my way in a little later in the morning. That gives us

guys some quality time together.

We all take our seats in the chapel, then Marty, Nancy and Audra come in

together and walk to the front. Audra sits down in the first row with her

grandfather, Wilson, Cuddy and Tommy. Wilson's other brother and his family are

here too. Marty and Lloyd stand before the JOP holding hands.

I've been to so many weddings in the past year, including my own, that I could

probably take the Justice of the Peace's place. OK, I don't have a license to

do that, but if I did...

Marty and Nancy say their vows, just as Chase and Sully, Allie and I, and Clair

and Billings have. They kiss and hug each other, and then each of them hugs

Audra. Guess that's another happy ending. I wouldn't be surprised if they

manage to adopt the kid.

We all drive to Luigi's, a nearby restaurant. Good homestyle Italian food, and

lots of it. I'm seated between my wife and daughter, across from Wilson. Alex

is in his seat on the table between Allie and me. Definitely my comfort zone.

I look around the table. So many smiling people.

A year and a half ago I didn't know most of them, and some are still just

acquaintances. Still, I have more friends, more people I care about, than

ever before in my life. I'm just amazed it hasn't killed me.

But most of all I have my own little family. After dinner, driving home, I look

at Allie sitting next to me, and in the rear-view mirror at Gretchen and Alex

sitting behind us. They've brought me so much in such a short time, given me

the greatest gift of all. The gift of love.


End file.
